Travel In Zelda's World III : Switching Sides
by Lenia41
Summary: Dans l'univers de Zelda. L'arrivée brutale d'un artefact en Hyrule arrache à leur monde respectif sept êtres et les plonge en terre hylienne. Guidés par trois étranges individus, leur est échu de retrouver une carte séparée en morceaux, et l'artefact, dans l'espoir de rentrer chez eux. Sans le savoir, l'avenir du royaume repose entre leurs mains et celles de leurs guides...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

_Oui désolée de la longue absence, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers mois, et j'ai du mettre l'écriture un peu en pause. Je mettrais à jour l'EDTO aussi vite que possible. Je vous présente en ce jour une nouvelle fanfiction collective, la troisième du nom, commencée le 22 Décembre 2012. De nouveaux auteurs, de nouveaux et anciens personnages, un même contexte, de nouvelles aventures et de nouveaux dangers qui attendent de pied ferme les aventuriers. Et quelques nouveautés dans le concept, que je présenterais en temps voulu ! Pour l'heure, je me contenterais d'annoncer l'introduction de trois personnages MJ spécifiques qui guideront les aventuriers... et occuperont un rôle particulier, que j'exposerais plus tardivement ! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant, si ce n'est plus, que la précédente. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos remarques, critiques si elles sont constructives, ou de commenter tout simplement, ce sera lu et apprécié par l'équipe !_

_Donc, petit rappel : chapitres écrits dans une règle d'alternance d'auteurs (dont je rappellerais le nom à chaque début de chapitre), personnages principaux étant des OCs, surtout, qui appartiennent à leurs écrivains._

_Bonne lecture à vous, _

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Prologue** _(Par Démon)_

Un soleil ardent inondait la plaine d'Hyrule, accentuant la teinte rousse de son herbe et les craquelures de la vieille terre. Le ciel n'était encombré d'aucun nuage, son azur resplendissant ne faisant que balayer le sol tel un regard divin épris de folie, tandis que les rares êtres à lutter contre cette canicule abandonnaient bien vite et se précipitaient à l'ombre pour ne pas éclater sous la lumière brûlante.  
L'un de ces êtres, en revanche, poursuivait la bataille contre l'astre et l'éther. Un humble fermier, du troisième âge sans doute, dont les espoirs de récolte venaient d'être anéantis par ce réchauffement dur et prolongé. Son bœuf et sa charrette à ses côtés, il passait dans les allées parfaitement dessinées de son champ, et arrachait les pieds de maïs calcinés à mains nues. Effort ridicule en soi de par le côté pathétique et rachitique de ces victimes des cieux, il devenait particulièrement ardu quand il devait être répété toute une journée durant. Le carnage avait été presque complet. Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de pieds en bonne santé, le reste dépérissait à vue d'œil. Tommy le fermier cessa son activité un instant, passa un linge propre sur son front moite, et finit par renoncer. Il décida de retourner chez lui avec son bœuf, afin de ne pas se dessécher, lui aussi. Sa ferme se trouvait à deux pas de sa parcelle de terre.

- Le roi va sans doute devoir prendre des mesures - dit-il à son animal, frappant la semelle de ses bottes sur le sol déshydraté - Je n'avais pas connu un tel désastre depuis …

Un scintillement étrange détourna l'attention du fermier. Sans doute un objet métallique, perdu ici dans la plaine par quelque voyageur. Tommy rentra donc dans sa ferme, ôta au bœuf son fardeau, et le dirigea vers son bac, où de l'eau fraîche l'attendait. Le fermier se servit à boire également, puis décida de voir quel était cet objet. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort. Tommy se dit qu'un septuagénaire comme lui mourrait bien vite s'il n'était pas consciencieux, et au top de sa forme. Il s'approchait lentement de l'objet, regardant alentours si une caravane n'était pas passée par ici, laissant tomber sa cargaison. Mais sur cette plate plaine, le fermier ne put voir personne à des kilomètres. Pas même une trace de passage. Il était enfin à la hauteur de l'objet. Les rayons du soleil étaient d'une puissance sans précédent. Tommy ressentit aussitôt la soif s'emparer de nouveau de lui, alors qu'il venait à peine de l'étancher généreusement. Il se pencha sur l'objet. C'était une sorte de sphère métallique creuse, percée de part en part de sorte que l'on pouvait en voir l'intérieur à travers deux orifices se faisant face. Puisque le soleil était si impitoyable, l'objet était brûlant et Tommy ne put se résoudre à le prendre à pleines mains. Il s'accroupit cependant et observa un instant l'intérieur de la sphère.

Il eut le temps d'y voir quelques inscriptions runiques gravées, puis tout disparut.

* * *

Horacio était tranquillement allongé sur son lit aux côtés d'Eugénie. Tous deux regardaient un film sur son ordinateur portable et riaient de bon cœur. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son petit ami, alors que les mots « The end » apparaissaient sur l'écran.

- J'adore cet acteur, toujours aussi formidable dans le n'importe quoi - dit-elle de sa voix pétillante et sucrée.

Horacio posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Eugénie, et passa la droite dans ses cheveux. Il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler puis se vider en rythme de sa respiration. Il était apaisé par la sensation de tenir ainsi dans ses bras, un être qui semblait si fragile, et si vivant à la fois. Il lui baisa le front et frotta sa joue contre ses longs et doux cheveux roses. Eugénie passa alors ses bras sous ceux de son amant et le serra contre elle le plus fort qu'elle put, avant de dire :

- Tu … Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

Horacio ouvrit les yeux et accentua ses caresses.

- De quoi parles-tu ? - dit-il sur un ton paisible.

- De ta carrière en professionnel.

Le jeune homme sourit. Son curieux tatouage en forme de ligne, partant de sa tempe et de sa pommette gauche avant de se rejoindre sur sa joue et de descendre jusqu'à son torse, se tordit alors sous l'action des zygomatiques. Il était heureux que sa petite amie se fasse du souci pour lui ainsi, même s'il ne supportait pas de la savoir torturée par trop de pensées.

- Je vais atteindre de nouveaux sommets - dit-il d'un ton ferme et assuré - Je ne dois sous-estimer aucun de mes adversaires, mais je sais qu'en travaillant dur, et en gardant en tête le but que je me suis fixé, je parviendrai à devenir champion du monde.

Eugénie semblait satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle se redressa, délaissant les caresses d'Horacio, puis le regarda dans les yeux un instant, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime - dit-elle simplement.

- Je t'aime aussi - dit le jeune boxeur dans un murmure.

Leurs paupières tombèrent tandis que leurs lèvres s'unissaient dans un baiser suave et langoureux. Mais Horacio se sentit soudain très mal. Un choc incroyable venait de se produire dans son esprit, et son corps fut paralysé. Il eut le temps de sentir qu'il en était de même pour Eugénie. Puis, une décharge électrique le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, et un kaléidoscope effrayant défila devant ses yeux pourtant clos. Il eut l'impression que ses membres se faisaient ballotter par un vent inexistant, que son cœur sortait et rentrait dans sa poitrine à chaque battement, qu'un couperet tombait sans cesse sur lui, le traversant de part en part sans pour autant le couper. Horacio poussa un long cri, tandis qu'un chaos de ténèbres et une distorsion apocalyptique s'emparaient de lui. Il ne sentait plus la présence d'Eugénie. Une furie naquit en lui, mais ne dura pas longtemps ; il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur un sol herbeux et humide aux senteurs sylvestres. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Eugénie ? Il se redressa subitement pour porter secours à sa petite amie, mais…  
Ce n'était pas elle. Pas du tout. C'était un être de petite taille revêtant une longue cape à capuche, ici ouverte, dont le visage n'était pas humain. Horacio poussa un cri d'effroi et de surprise, se précipitant en arrière par réflexe. Il vit alors les environs plus en détails. Il était dans une clairière étrange, où des ruines rocheuses surplombaient un puits aux allures médiévales. Il y avait également d'autres personnes … ou du moins, d'autres êtres … allongés sur le sol, et semblant tous se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Un rapt ? Un enlèvement ? La CIA ? Un complot international ? La fin du monde ? Des extra-terrestres ? Une peur viscérale s'empara du jeune boxeur, tandis qu'une demi-douzaine d'inconnus aux allures souvent inquiétantes se redressaient, l'air interdit et suspicieux. Certains semblaient apeurés, d'autres semblaient prêts à se battre pour une raison X ou Y. Horacio vit alors, perdue parmi tant de virilité intimidante, une jeune femme. Mais elle faisait partie de ceux qui semblaient prêts à se battre, malgré son air choqué et perdu. Il y avait principalement des hommes, mais un seul d'entre eux semblait tout à fait normal et au moins tout aussi apeuré que lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? - lança alors Horacio, la furie d'avoir été séparé ainsi d'Eugénie reprenant le dessus.

Il prit une pose de combat assurée tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Une silhouette se glissa soudain parmi eux, et Horacio se sentit alors un peu faible. Il posa un genou à terre, bientôt imité par tous les autres, y compris la bestiole bizarre à capuche ; visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir subi cette perte subite d'énergie. La femme qui venait d'arriver était vêtue de beige et avait des allures guerrières. Elle était très belle, mais avait un air farouche. Elle dit alors :

- Je vous ai enfin trouvés.

Elle prit le temps d'observer toutes les personnes en présence avant d'ajouter :

- Vous venez d'arriver dans un autre monde.


	2. Chap 1 - Premiers pas et Contact

_Bon, comme promis, pour les personnages principaux de l'histoire, je vous défile la liste (auteur/personnage principal/personnage(s) secondaire(s) ) pour ce premier acte de l'histoire :_

- _Démon__ = Horacio / Ahonora Sidéis "L'Eclair Noir" (MJ) / Eugénie_

_- __Lenia41__ = Alvis / Alidae Fern (MJ) _

_- __Zora__ = Neyve Raïjka / Van Darien (MJ)_

_- __Télos__ = Galéos_

_- __Shusaku__ = Yuusuke Hasegawa_

_- __Chibi-Ganon__ = Ariste Doom / Dogva Drajna_

_- __El Pedro__ = Beck Fillster_

_- __Lillule__ = Danaé (Lillule) Kemeïn_

Bonne lecture à vous ! 

_PS : le monde de Zelda ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'il ne m'appartiendra même au terme de cette fanfiction collective ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Premiers pas, prise de contact. Euh ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**_ (Par Lenia41)_

Comme au commencement. D'abord, il y avait le vide, le néant ... Le noir absolu, ni froid ni chaud, pire que cela, dépourvu de toute température, de toute texture, de toute odeur, de toute apparence … le vide. Chaos. Et le pire était de ne pas savoir d'où il tirait cela, mais que tout ce qu'il énonçait devait être vrai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quel était le commencement ? D'abord, y avait-il vraiment eu un commencement ? D'où est-ce qu'il tirait l'idée même de commencement ? Après tout, du peu qu'il en sache, cela ressemblait plutôt à une fin, une finitude dépourvue de toute finalité allant irrémédiablement vers une Fin imminente ... Qu'y avait-il avant ? Il ne le savait pas.

Oh, nécessairement, il devait y avoir un "avant", c'était obligatoire. Une conclusion première et évidente de la notion d'existence même. Pour qu'il y ait un "maintenant" et un "après", un "avant" était nécessaire. Comment en être sûr ? Car avant, il en était certain, il y avait eu quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre. Malheureusement, il n'aurait pu en définir la nature. Il n'avait aucun mot, aucune idée, aucune rune pour représenter ce qu'était avant, ce que serait après. Tout ce qui aurait pu être matière à connaissance semblait s'être mystérieusement évaporé. Vide … Non, pas vide. Il n'était pas vide. Vide serait la néantisation du Tout, l'annihilation de la Plénitude des choses, et si l'on dit du Tout, on pense donc nécessaire du Rien également. Donc le Rien n'était pas du vide, puisque abstraitement présupposait une certaine existence abstraite. Le Rien n'était pas le vide. Et s'il n'était pas l'Être, sans être le Vide, alors il était le Rien. Le chaos. Oui voilà, le chaos ...Tout lui était un mystérieux chaos ... qui le rendait étrangement confus. Ce sentiment de perdition, de manque, d'oubli ...

Oui, comme un commencement. Lux fiat, fuit lux. Comme le "que la lumière soit, et la lumière fut". Au moment où les ruines de sa conscience avaient daigné accepter de se remettre en service, il passa à une étrange sensation de dur, de froid presque glacé, mortel, voire minéral, qui transcendait une barrière si mince, et lui donnait un frisson contre l'épine dorsale. Oui, de cette sensation, il avait eu celle particulièrement désagréable du passage d'une nuit si calme, reposante, à un éveil brutal, sans en comprendre la raison même. Et maintenant ... La sensation était différente. Encore fraîche, mais nettement plus souple. Nettement moins rude, nettement plus tendre, plus accueillante. Comme un berceau végétal ... végé ... pardon ? D'où est-ce qu'il tirait cette conclusion ? Là, il était inquiet ...

Une silhouette échouée lamentablement au sol daigna frissonner légèrement d'un contact d'origine inconnue sur son épaule. Le contact, certes surprenant, n'en était pas si désagréable pour autant à première vue. S'arrachant pourtant à ce toucher avec une réaction presque qualifiable de "farouche", un être humanoïde de deux mètres moins treize centimètres marmonna de manière inintelligible entre ses lèvres, se redressant lentement en prenant appui sur ses mains, et dépliant ainsi ses bras, avant de se laisser choir avec paresse dos vers le sol, mais se maintenant en position assise, la tête prise entre deux mains recouvertes de gants sombres.

- Ah ben on dirait qu'il n'est pas aussi mort qu'on le pensait ! J'avoue que cela m'aurait fortement ennuyé de me traîner un poids plus mort que vif ... Eh, t'entends quelque chose p'tite tête ?

"P'tite tête ?" A qui s'adressait-il ? Pas à lui … si ? P'tite tête … Forme vulgarisée de l'adjectif qualificatif péjoratif de taille … petite … petit. Petit … Petit ! Cela eut le mérite de le faire se tendre tout d'un coup, redressant sa tête avec une fierté blessée – qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer au passage – et dardant des yeux noisette-ocre mécontents vers la source supposée de la remarque :

- Eh, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous pour parler sur ce ton, espèce de malappris ? Jamais de toute mon existence je n'avais … euh … je n'avais ? Je n'avais quoi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est d'une incorrection doublée d'arrogance tout aussi méprisables l'une que l'autre !

Devant l'éclat de voix inattendu de celui que presque tous pensaient mort – ou presque – toutes les têtes ou du moins la majorité d'entre elles se tournèrent vers l'origine d'un début de conflit verbal potentiel. C'est alors que s'offrit au revenu dans le monde des conscients un étrange spectacle de têtes aussi étranges, stupéfiantes que inconnues. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui l'avait secoué, et ne pourrait bien reconnaître la voix qu'il avait entendu l'esprit à moitié endormi - à moitié éveillé. Mais cela oscillait pour tous les goûts ! Une tête de poisson – qui lui rappelait étrangement un petit quelque chose sur lequel il … Ah si ! Les Zoras, oui, un peu comme un Zora mais pas pareil – des choses humaines proches des hyliens mais sans les longues oreilles si fines, en grand nombre il semblerait. Un jeune homme pas plus vieux que lui … Enfin supposait-il en apparence puisque ne connaissant pas plus l'âge de l'individu en question que le sien. Ensuite, une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs, un troisième à la peau étrangement différente et aux yeux noirs assez en retrait. Puis quelques autres encore, dont la plupart ne le rassuraient guère, pas plus que ne le mettaient en confiance et tant essayer de se souvenir de tous les détails observés lui donnait un mal de crâne monstrueux qu'il abandonna la tâche à peine amorcée. Grommelant entre ses dents des injures mêlant un haut parler hylien à un autre plus populaire lui revenant par instinct, il demanda d'une voix quelque peu plaintive et agacée, tendue en dévisageant une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui semblait en savoir un peu plus que les autres :

- Bon, je ne voudrais en aucun cas me montrer impoli, mais il y a comme une question qui me taraude quelque peu. Voire même plusieurs : premièrement, où on est ? Deuxièmement, comment on a atterrit ici ? Troisièmement, en quelle raison ?

Un certain silence pesa, pendant lequel le jeune homme se tortilla quelque peu, très mal à l'aise. Avait-il dit une absurdité sans le vouloir ? Certains arboraient des sourires impossibles à interpréter sinon qu'ils n'étaient pas malveillants, d'autres étaient nettement moins conciliants et diablement plus moqueurs et ironiques. Il s'apprêtait à essayer de se rattraper gauchement avant que celle aux cheveux bruns ne lui fasse signe de se taire, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

- Nul besoin de ressentir une quelconque honte, ce sont de bonnes questions, tout à fait compréhensibles. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont quelque peu … Impatients ? Agacés ? Ou encore totalement perdus. C'est on-ne-peut-plus normal. Vous vous demandez ce que vous fichez là, le pourquoi et le comment de tout ce bazar. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je connais tout, mais sans doute puis-je vous éclairer quelque peu. Si vous l'acceptez bien entendu.

Imposant en dépit de sa frêle silhouette une aura tant tangible que redoutable, l'inconnue qui venait d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe au sein des pauvres voyageurs malheureux du temps et de l'espace marchait d'un pas tranquille et assuré, dardant un regard bleuté intense sur chacun des visages, à tour de rôle, comme si ces échardes oculaires pouvaient percer jusque dans leurs cœurs ou leurs âmes. Sa voix, si elle restait posée, vibrait de puissance oratoire et d'expérience, déterminée mais non dénuée de toute chaleur, comme elle reprenait. Elle attendit un moment le silence complet, s'arrêtant aussi, avant de reprendre :

- Comme vous devez le savoir ou le saurez bientôt, vous avez été brutalement arrachés à vos mondes et/ou époques respectifs et amenés tout aussi rudement en ces terres, d'un royaume plus connu sous le nom de Hyrule, dont fait partie... cette clairière. Jusque-là, j'ai perdu personne ? Bon, tant mieux. C'est un peu compliqué mais essayons de faire simple, autant que possible. Tous les espaces-temps ont été perturbés, en raison de l'apparition de quelque chose, quelque part en Hyrule. Je n'échappe pas plus à la règle que vous. Seulement … Disons que je connais un peu mieux le terrain sur lequel vous marchez. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Il y a plus urgent actuellement …

Les orbes azurés quelque fois étrangement pailletées d'or scrutèrent toute la petite assemblée, les traits se fronçant quelque peu devant le spectacle plus ou moins humains qu'elles observaient avec attention. Une fois n'est pas coutume, et les choses ne changeant guère à l'ordinaire, il n'y avait pas de groupe à proprement dit. Chacun ou presque se tenait dans son coin ou en de minces groupuscules, très souvent méfiants les uns vis-à-vis des autres. Et pas de têtes connues il semblerait … Non, ne parlons pas de groupe, parlons plutôt de masse d'êtres vivants très hétérogène rassemblée en un même lieu, un même instant, un même espace et pourtant venant d'ici, et plus encore d'ailleurs. Une voix s'éleva dans le groupe des nouveaux venus, demandant :

- C'est bien joli tout cela, mais on peut savoir qui vous êtes, madame ? Et pour qui vous vous prenez pour vous juger cheftaine de l'expédition ?

Un murmure tantôt approbatif tantôt dépréciatif parcourut la petite assemblée, mais plutôt de la première tendance. À vrai dire, la question était bonne : savaient-ils à qui ils avaient affaire ? Savaient-ils si ce n'était pas mensonges ou fadaises que l'inconnue leur servait ? Et surtout pour qui se prenait-elle pour estimer en savoir plus qu'eux, et supposer qu'ils puissent avoir besoin de son aide ? Le jeune éveillé en tunique noir observait avec une candide, mais sagace curiosité l'intervenante majeure, curieux de connaître comment cette dernière allait réagir avant de fixer son jugement. Visiblement, c'était ce qu'un bon nombre de personnes attendaient, puisque les murmures laissèrent rapidement place au silence quand la fougueuse guerrière, loin de se laisser désarçonner, croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourcil haussé et l'autre légèrement froncé, usant de mille efforts pour rester aussi calme qu'elle l'était :

- Mon nom importe peu, mais soit, si vous y tenez tant … Je suis Alidae. Je refuse d'être appelée autrement, compris ? Je suis … On peut dire que je suis une simple mage et voyageuse itinérante qui s'est retrouvée comme vous mêlée dans ce bazar sans nom. Satisfaits ? En outre, je ne me considère pas comme meneuse, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je ne veux pas vous commander, je m'en fiche pour être totalement honnête avec vous. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que chacun puisse rentrer chez soi au plus vite, sain et sauf autant que possible, et en gros que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Libre à vous de me croire ou non, et d'accepter mon aide ou pas. Mais laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : ce n'est pas en se la jouant solo que vous pourrez espérer survivre en terrain inconnu. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour méditer sur ma proposition.

Faisant acte de ses paroles, la mystérieuse mage se tourna et s'installa confortablement contre le tronc d'un des rares arbres de la plaine hylienne, avec un air aussi fier que imperturbable, bien qu'un tantinet agacé. Même le plus grand des imbéciles était capable de le remarquer. Les guerriers – ou simplement nouveaux-venus – réfléchirent en silence, ou en discutant pour certains entre eux. D'autres, ayant déjà pris leur décision ou s'en fichant royalement, vaquaient à d'autres affaires. Le jeune soldat inconnu et amnésique n''hésita pas bien longtemps avant de se redresser lentement, frottant une fois de plus ses yeux brun-ocre encore embués de sommeil, et de se diriger vers l'inconnue à la venue inopinée, s'adressant d'une voix chaleureuse, bien que mal assurée :

- J'accepte votre aide. Je sais que mon avis importe sûrement peu, mais je sens qu'elle dit la vérité. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi je le sais, mais je le sais. Peut-être que nous pourrons tant survivre que comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé … Vous ne croyez pas ?

Observant d'un œil posé les groupuscules devant être un groupe à l'origine, la magicienne soupira doucement en se redressant une fois que, de trop longues minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut à peu près d'accord pour rester un minimum ensemble au départ au moins. Elle se redressa avec calme songeant combien la tâche serait plus herculéenne qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé au début. Plus indisciplinés, plus puissants aussi mais nul doute hélas plus instables que ceux qu'elle avait connu. Comment parviendrait-elle à garder un minimum de cohésion, de calme et d'unité dans ces petits grains de poussières humains refusant de se souder pour constituer quelque chose de stable ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais, songea-t-elle avec un sourire, autant cela semblait impossible que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout, n'était-elle pas habituée, abonnée aux missions impossibles ? Et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela … Bien qu'un sombre pressentiment la dévorait déjà. Les choses ne seraient pas faciles, c'était déjà aisément palpable alors que la petite troupe pas encore bien organisée, pas unie et toute fraîche se mettait en route à sa suite, vers la première des nombreuses étapes d'une aventure se promettant d'être longue et sinueuse, périlleuse à souhait. Arriveraient-ils en un morceau ? Rentreraient-ils chez eux ? Parviendront-ils à tout remettre dans l'ordre – si tout le monde le voulait bien, bien entendu – ? Alidae n'en savait rien. Mais bon, comme diraient les Grands Esprits … On verra bien ce qui adviendra de tout cela.


	3. Chap 2 - Quand Nécessité fait larrons

**Chapitre 02: Quand nécessité fait larrons** _(Par Shusaku)_

- Un instant !

Le groupe se figea tel des statues, comme si on venait de leur lancer un sort et à la manière d'un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix claire et sûr. De bien des manières, leurs regards se posèrent sur l'être le plus banal qui soit présent, habillé d'étranges vêtements à la matière synthétique indéterminé, le sombre jeune homme à la carrure massive, au visage bonhomme et au regard noir paraissait, en effet, tout à fait normal. A première vue, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement étrange chez lui, à part, peut-être une sorte de décalage entre l'intelligence de son regard et son physique de paysan du Kanto. Néanmoins, les guerriers ainsi que les mages présents pouvaient aisément ressentir qu'il ne pratiquait aucuns de ces arts.

- Je me présente, Hasegawa Yuusuke.

Dit-il soudainement en s'inclinant poliment face au petit groupe. Certains haussèrent les sourcils, d'autres clignèrent des paupières, mais au bout de quelques instants, tous prirent conscience de ce que ses paroles invitaient. Le premier à réagir fut l'homme qui s'était exclamé en premier, de lui émanait une forme d'aura, celle qu'on les gens aspirant à de hauts faits, à de grands accomplissements, y travaillant avec passion, sculptant leur corps et leur esprit pour atteindre leurs buts. C'était un individu de bonne taille, d'une allure svelte et athlétique. Tout le monde pouvait d'ailleurs juger aisément de cela à la tenue de nuit qu'il portait, plutôt impropre au voyage mais laissant apprécier sa silhouette. L'unique œil gris visible sous sa chevelure sombre parut jauger les personnes présentes une à une avant de s'exprimer.

- Je me nomme Horacio.

Sa voix cachait difficilement son énervement, une sorte de rage qui couvait comme un feu menaçant d'embraser la forêt. Les événements qu'il venait de vivre l'avait laissé ainsi, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse se percevaient en lui pour les plus empathiques. Quelque chose d'important semblait lui manquer, peut-être l'avait-il perdu ?

- Alvis…

Le jeune homme habillé de noir venait de parler mais le son de sa voix était étrange. Le regard perdu, il mit un instant avant de se rendre compte que les personnes le fixaient. Gêné et troublé, il se recula malgré lui d'un pas et bégaya :

- Je… Je me nomme Alvis…

Mais sa voix paraissait si incertaine que le trouble qui l'étreignait en devenait quasiment palpable pour ceux qui l'écoutaient. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts et mal coiffés. Il paraissait assez fin et svelte, portant une tenue noire et grise qui lui allait comme un gant portant des armoiries étranges. Yuusuke retira sa veste noire et la tendit à Horacio. Ce dernier le regarda avec un certain étonnement mais Hasegawa maintint son regard en acquiesçant lentement. Horacio finit par accepter de se couvrir de ce vêtement. C'était mieux que rien. C'est ce moment que choisis une jeune femme pour s'avancer et se présenter à son tour.

- Je me nomme Neyve Raïjka.

Elle était la personne ayant la tenue la plus élaborée de tous. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates et venaient couronner son visage diaphane d'un trait irréguliers venues souligner un regard d'un brun-rouge luisant. Sa voix résonnait avec une certaine dureté et avec un calme qui détonnaient quelque peu au vu de la situation. Les regards se tournèrent vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et à la peau blanche, d'une taille moyenne et chaudement vêtue, il regardait les personnes avec une expression ennuyée.

- Ariste Doom.

Lâcha-t-il comme à regret sans s'y attarder, faisant passer son regard sur le jeune homme à l'allure un peu étrange, le regard posé et calme, presque absent, il reste silencieux. Puis, d'un signe clair, il exprime son mutisme.

- Vous êtes muet ?

Demanda Neyve à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'empressa d'acquiescer. Chacune des personnes du groupe alla de sa grimace ou de son expression plus ou moins ennuyés avant que les regards finissent par se tourner vers une jeune femme aux vêtements sombres. Son expression était figée en un masque impénétrable, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés adoptaient l'ovale de son visage. De ses yeux ne transpiraient aucune émotion décelable, seules l'acuité et l'intelligence de l'esprit qui voyait par ces derniers étaient palpables.

- Lillule.

Avec la même passion qu'Ariste, elle donna son nom avant que les regards se détournent naturellement d'elle pour fixer la créature la plus étonnante et exotique de l'équipé, peut-être même, la plus monstrueuse. Car, ce qui était déplaisant chez elle n'était pas qu'elle était couverte en entier par ses vêtements portant des requins comme emblèmes ou qu'elle avait une queue, ainsi qu'une sorte de dorsale derrière la tête. Non, le plus déplaisant était sa ressemblance avec un être humain lambda. Certaines personnes du groupe, peinaient d'ailleurs à la fixer trop longtemps.

- Je suis Galeos.

Se présenta la créature d'une voix étrange gutturale et étranglée, comme-ci l'air ambiant n'avait pas été fait pour ses cordes vocales. Voilà qui était une étrange conclusion aux présentations.

- Et bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, je suppose que nous pouvons nous mettre en route.

Exposa Yuu avec un sourire poli, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alidae. Cette dernière finit par acquiescer après avoir sondé son interlocuteur. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait cherché à faire en motivant des présentations formelles. Elle commença à s'éloigner, les autres personnes lui emboîtant le pas. Sans bien s'en rendre compte, la tension entre les personnes du groupe avait sensiblement baissée depuis qu'ils savaient le nom de chacun. Etait-ce là l'objectif secret de la manœuvre de ce Hasegawa ? Quittant ainsi la clairière pour s'enfoncer dans une forêt dense, le petit groupe se retrouva bientôt dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus sombre et étouffante. De temps à autre, quelques lucioles étranges venaient flotter dans l'air et l'animer de leur couleur doré. Quelques animaux sauvages trahissaient leurs fuites par quelques craquements lointains. Le silence était tombé sur l'équipée, chacun suivant l'autre d'un regard un peu étranger, un peu absent. Tous se demandaient s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas tombés dans un mauvais rêve. Autour d'eux, la forêt semblait continuer à l'infini, l'horizon était vite bouché par la densité forestière. Le couvert était tout aussi dense et bas, il ne permettait pas vraiment le soleil de faire passer ses rayons. Ainsi, tous baignaient dans une sorte de lumière émeraude et respirait un air moite et étouffant. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, une voix s'éleva de nouveau pour demander l'arrêt.

- Attendez, Alidae ! Excusez-moi d'interrompre notre marche mais…

C'était Horacio, ce dernier gagna le niveau de la femme, en tête de groupe.

- Lorsque j'ai « voyagé » pour arriver ici. J'étais avec ma petite amie. Et j'ai sentis qu'elle partageait les mêmes douleurs que moi, pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Alors, j'ai besoin de savoir… Est-ce que vous savez ce qui a pu lui arriver ?

Alidae plongeait son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur avec intensité. On pouvait sentir dans celui de ce dernier toute la détresse et l'urgence de sa question. Le reste du groupe paraissait attendre sa réaction.

- Je l'ignore. Il se peut qu'elle soit restée dans votre monde ou qu'elle ait atterri ailleurs…

- Ou qu'elle soit morte ?

Intervint spontanément Raïjka, le regard inquisiteur. Le regard d'Alidae s'assombrit un instant avec une expression perplexe. De toute évidence, c'était une possibilité mais elle ne pouvait le confirmer. Horacio échangea de rapide coup d'œil entre les deux femmes, ouvrant de grands yeux. Il allait sans doute exploser d'angoisse quand la main de Yuusuke se posa sur son épaule. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Hasegawa se fendit d'un sourire rassurant et parla alors de la même voix claire qu'il avait utilisé jusque lors.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous angoissés à l'idée d'avoir perdue ceux que nous aimons et de ne plus retrouver notre monde. Néanmoins, pour l'heure, nous devons nous assurer de notre propre vie. Mettons-nous en sécurité puis nous réfléchirons à la manière d'obtenir de vraies réponses à nos questions ainsi qu'à la manière rentrer chez nous. Ça serait mieux ainsi, tu ne penses pas ?

- Celle que j'aime est peut-être quelque part, seule et perdue ! Elle souffrait avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ! Je ne peux pas garder mon calme ! Il faut que je la retrouve !

Le regard de Yuusuke se durcit sensiblement, sa voix aussi.

- Le fait est que tu ne peux rien pour elle à cet instant. Tu ne sais pas où elle est et la chercher au hasard serait absurde. Nous sommes dans un endroit sauvage et inconnu et nous ne sommes pas équipés pour voyager. Tu risques de mourir si tu n'agis pas prudemment. Ta petite amie n'était pas morte quand tu l'as laissée, il y a donc encore un espoir qu'elle soit en vie. Si tel est le cas, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Il faut donc que tu restes vivant et pour l'instant, la meilleure chose que tu peux faire pour cela, c'est suivre Alidae, comme nous tous.

Horacio resta silencieux, dardant un regard particulièrement acerbe envers Hasegawa. Ce dernier le supportait sans faillir, tout en restant dénué d'agressivité. Il n'était pas question d'entrer en conflit avec l'homme mais bien de lui faire entendre raison. En fin de compte, après un instant, ce dernier répondit.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir eu raison.

- A moins que tu n'entrevois une meilleure solution ?

Répondit Yuu sans hésiter avant de lancer un court regard à la ronde avant de revenir à Horacio. Ce dernier resta silencieusement à fixer son interlocuteur avec une mine figée. Pendant quelques instants, il lui parut qu'il jaugeait un adversaire comme pour tester sa détermination. Mais Hasegawa n'était pas là pour jouer au coq, il gardait juste une expression neutre, certains qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues pour celui qui lui faisait face.

- Aucune...

Finit par lâcher Horacio entre ses dents serrées en desserrant les poings.

- Alors, repartons. Si tu veux bien.

Demanda Yuu en tentant de rester le plus cool possible. Le boxeur acquiesça la mine sombre. De toute évidence, l'angoisse ne l'avait pas quitté. Néanmoins, n'y avait-il plus de risque qu'il se mette à paniquer. Alidae hésita un instant, son regard s'attardant sur Yuu avant de reprendre la tête et de continuer à guider le petit groupe. Ce jeune homme lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Aucun pouvoir n'émanait de lui, il était la banalité même et pourtant, quand il parlait, il semblait capable de raisonner habilement avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Serait-il un bon chef ? Difficile de le déterminer sur si peu de temps. En tout cas avait-il été écouté par Horacio. De fait, l'acuité de la question de Neyve ne l'avait pas mise en bonne position et elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu se montrer aussi habile que lui. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce que Raïjka avait cherché en agissant de la sorte. Cette femme ne semblait pas mâcher ses mots.

Alvis, quant à lui, n'avait pas osé intervenir dans cette discussion, même si des tas de questions lui occupaient aussi l'esprit et qu'il brûlait de les poser à la ronde. A vrai dire, plus que tout autre, il lui semblait avoir perdu énormément de choses dans l'incident. Mais, il n'était pas encore certain qu'il devait en faire part à ces gens. Il ne les connaissait pas forcément depuis longtemps et puis, il espérait que la situation s'arrangerait vite avec le temps. Pour l'heure, il essayait de se rappeler la signification des emblèmes qu'il portait. Hyrule aussi… Zora ? Et puis Hylien… Tout ça résonnait dans sa tête, il le savait. Ça lui était familier. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à évoquer de souvenirs personnels pouvait l'expliquer. Il se doutait qu'il devait être originaire de ce monde, qu'il devait être lui-même un hylien mais c'était maigre. Et lorsqu'il avait ressenti l'angoisse terrible qui avait étreint le cœur d'Horacio, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si, lui aussi, il avait quelqu'un qui tenait tant à ses yeux. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'aide ? Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Mais à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, une migraine gagnait son esprit. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait attendre avant de parvenir à se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Tant pis, il le garderait pour lui, pour l'heure. Comme l'avait dit Yuusuke, ils étaient tous dans la même galère. Ils devaient avoir tous de nombreuses angoisses mais ils ne devaient pas paniquer, s'accrocher à ce qui était stable et sûr. A cet instant, cette bouée qui les maintenait hors de l'eau, c'était l'espoir que représentait Alidae d'obtenir des réponses et peut-être la fin de ce cauchemar. Cette dernière choisit cet instant pour s'arrêter devant une grande souche d'arbre mort dont les racines étaient à nues. Elle prit soin d'écarter ces dernières et commença à sortir des sacs de cuirs épais apparemment chargés. Yuusuke et Horacio aidèrent la femme à disposer de tout ça. De toute évidence, c'était là une cache.

- Vous aviez préparé ceci pour notre venue ?

Demanda Hasegawa d'un air entendu.

- En effet, il y a de quoi vous restaurer, vous habiller et voyager plus confortablement.

Expliqua Alidae d'un ton égal. Et en effet, tous purent trouver ce qui leur était nécessaire pour voyager et tous s'habillèrent en conséquence. Yuu était soulagé de quitter ses chaussures de villes pour des bottes plus confortables sur ce terrain accidentée. Horacio lui rendit son manteau et s'habilla à son tour. Ce fut pour lui que l'amélioration fut la plus notoire. Après ces quelques instants, Yuu s'intéressa au paquetage en lui-même, histoire d'être certain qu'il s'y trouvait tout ce dont il aurait besoin, notant à haute voix ce qu'il y mettait des réserves de la cache. De cette manière, il poussa les autres à s'en intéresser et à vérifier que rien ne leur manquaient. Là encore, il pouvait être étonnant qu'un jeune homme comme lui semble si assurer sur la manière de s'organiser pour un tel périple. Mais Yuusuke n'avait pas besoin d'avoir été un héros, un grand guerrier, un puissant mage, pour avoir fait du camping avec ses amis. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Pour l'instant, il lui semblait que les choses se passaient bien. Il avait déjà plus ou moins cerné les personnes présentes et il savait à qui s'adresser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ceux qui l'inquiétaient le plus étaient Ariste, Lillule, Neyve et Galeos. Il émanait d'eux quelque chose d'inquiétant sans qu'il puisse définir pour tous ce que cela était. Mais cela expliquait qu'il devait se montrer subtil pour organiser le petit groupe sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive de trop. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait les manipuler, ou encore s'assurer un pouvoir quelconque. C'était juste dans sa nature profonde, depuis le rôle de délégué de classe jusqu'au rôle de chef d'orchestre à l'université, il avait toujours ressentit le besoin d'optimiser les dispositions de chacun pour qu'ils travaillent harmonieusement à un objectif commun. Il pensait que c'était parce qu'il détestait le gâchis quand il voyait des gens potentiellement doués. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers leur guide.

- Alidae, allons-nous face à quelques dangers plus avant ?

- Le seul danger serait de nous perdre.

Il se tourna à la ronde et éleva la voix.

- Qui sait se battre parmi nous ?

Horacio, Ariste, le muet, firent un signe de tête ou de main pour se signaler. Alvis parut hésiter, il avait trouvé un arc et des flèches dans la réserve et les regardait avec curiosité depuis quelques secondes maintenant.

- Je saurais vous protéger si quelque chose arrive.

Assura Alidae sans se détourner de ses propres affaires. Yuu coula un regard dubitatif vers elle, il fit une étrange moue puis un sourire ennuyé avant de se retourner de nouveau à la ronde.

- Je propose que chacun fasse ce qu'il sait fait le mieux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination. Si vous avez un quelconque talent qui pourrait nous être utile, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de l'utiliser.

Conseilla-t-il en cherchant les regards de chacun. Il eut plus ou moins d'approbation mais ceux qui n'avaient rien dit ne l'avaient fait que par fierté. Ce que disait Yuu était raisonnable et acceptable, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en formaliser outre-mesure. Ainsi donc, chacun fut bientôt prêt au périple, même s'il était toujours difficile de se préparer à l'inconnu. Au moins avaient-ils désormais le minimum pour y faire face. Mais Hasegawa savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de leur première destination, le lieu où voulait les mener Alidae. Il lui avait suffi de regarder la quantité de vivre qu'elle avait conseillée d'emporter pour s'en rendre compte. Malgré le sentiment de danger ambiant, il ne prit pas d'armes sur lui. A ses yeux, cela aurait été plus dangereux encore s'il en avait eu une. Non, sa seule arme était la cohésion du groupe, l'utilisation des aptitudes de chacun, il devait rester concentré sur cette idée, c'était là son seul talent personnel, la seule manière pour lui d'être utile. Mais pour cela, il devait mieux connaître chacun d'entre eux, savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, a quoi ils aspiraient et ainsi mieux comprendre comment ils pourraient, au mieux, agir.

Son attention se porta sur Horacio, de bien des manières, il était celui qui devait avoir le plus besoin de parler. Ainsi, il l'aborda durant la marche espérant lui permettre de soulager sa tension mais il se heurta un mur buté. Quelque chose d'absurde semblait l'empêcher de se confier aussi facilement à Yuu. Cela ne venait pas de ce dernier mais bien de l'interlocuteur. Lâchant un soupir discret, il s'en alla en tête de groupe rejoindre Alidae. Par bien des façons, elle lui semblait être une bonne interlocutrice. Il espérait ainsi apprendre auprès d'elle davantage de choses sur leurs destinations ainsi que sur sa connaissance des incidents. Ainsi pourrait-il prendre les meilleures décisions possibles dans un futur proche. D'une certaine manière, cela lui rappelait la relation intime qu'il avait tissé avec son directeur à l'université, dans un autre monde. Cette relation lui avait toujours été d'une grande utilité pour savoir avant les autres que faire et comment agir efficacement. De même, il espérait pouvoir mieux saisir qui elle était car si elle n'était pas forcément toujours dotée d'un grand tact, elle paraissait, en cet instant, une personne plutôt responsable. Et ainsi, alors que la forêt se déroulait autour d'eux, le petit groupe se dirigea vers sa mystérieuse destination en étant un peu plus cohérent, un peu plus vivant et un peu plus uni qu'à leur départ. Mais seraient-ils prêt face aux épreuves qui les attendaient ?


	4. Chap 3 - Si du moins le courage y est

**Chapitre 03 : Si du moins le courage y est... Ça fera l'affaire** _(Par Chibi-Ganon)_

Le ciel semblait s'assombrir et la forêt n'en finissait plus. Alidae s'interrompit brusquement. Tout le groupe cessa de marcher au même instant. On put entendre quelques voix demander ce qui avait put se produire et la quelconque cause de cet arrêt, pour le moins, brusque. Alidae se retourna toujours aussi silencieuse et semblait tendre l'oreille pour entendre un son. Tout le monde se tût. Mis à part le bruit des petits oiseaux et des feuilles dansantes sur les arbres, aucun bruit semblait faire face. Cependant, Alidae préservait ce visage qui semblait figé sous une intense concentration. Soudain, ne pouvant endurer ce silence une seconde de plus, Horacio crut bon de demander d'une voix qui semblait affirmer une certaine assurance :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est alors qu'Alidae leva brusquement le visage au ciel, et après quelques secondes, elle le rabaissa et lança un regard foudroyant à celui qui venait d'interrompre la concentration de celle-ci. Il se retourna et observa la réaction des autres qui semblaient néanmoins approuver la questions posée quelques secondes plus tôt. Une autre voix se fit entendre :

- Alors ? - Il s'agissait de la voix d'Alvis.

- Alors ? Alors ? - Marmonna alors Alidae.

Le groupe de jeune "immigrants" sentit alors une aura plus ou moins négative.

- Alors... Il aurait mieux fallut préserver ce silence quelques secondes en plus - Ajouta-t-elle - J'avais cru entendre un bruit assez déplaisant... Quelque chose d'autre a dû passer à travers cette faille dimensionnelle...

- Quoi donc ? - osa demander Galeos.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir?... Du coup... J'ai perdu la direction dans laquelle il semblait se diriger... Cela ne traduit rien de bon...

Elle se retourna et prit le temps d'observer les voyageurs du temps. En réalité, elle ne voyait dans aucun d'eux une personne capable d'affronter un éventuel gnome. Un soupir bien que non émit se fit pressentir de la part de la jeune femme. Horacio, de nature combattante comprit à travers ce petit malaise qui semblait s'inviter à l'atmosphère qu'Alidae n'avait aucune confiance en leur technique de combat. Une petite flamme sembla alors s'éveiller en lui. Il voulait absolument prouver le contraire. Mais avant qu'il ne put répondre un mot, elle se remit en route d'un pas plus pressé. Certains avaient plus de mal à suivre et tentaient d'accélérer en trottinant de temps à autres, d'autres semblaient plus rêveurs, et enfin certains se concentraient sur les derniers mots de la jeune mage. Alors que le jeune boxeur tentait de rejoindre le niveau d'Alidae, un grand tremblement se fit sentir sous les pas des voyageurs. Un grand cri général se souleva. Alidae restait calme mais comprenait au fond d'elle qu'une puissance assez grande se présentait. Un monstre de pierre et de roc d'une taille colossale s'avança parmi les nouveaux arrivants, sortant tout droit de l'ombre qu'apportaient les arbres et multiples feuillages. Tous devinrent alors muet, même le muet devant ce spectacle terrifiant.

Le monstre semblait dégager une atmosphère plus que négative, une atmosphère de mort. Même Alidae n'avait jamais vu ce personnage sans nom auparavant. Les groupe avait été scindé sous les tremblements, ils étaient éloignés de quelques mètres. Alidae était en compagnie de Yuu et Horacio. Le muet se tenait avec Ariste et Lillule. Alvis, parmi Galéos et Neyve. Ainsi, Le groupe d'Alidae se tenait à la droite du monstre, le groupe du muet en face et le groupe d'Alvis à sa gauche. Alidae fit un signe à Ariste, le muet et enfin Horacio pour leur faire comprendre que les prochaines minutes ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir et qu'ils devront mettre en application leur techniques ( si existantes ) de combats. Cependant, les trois concernés semblaient un peu perdus quant à la manière de vaincre un tel colosse. Ils étaient déjà fortement impressionnés et médusés par un être aussi... Improbable. Alidae tenta une première approche et provoqua grâce à ses capacités de mage, une roue de flamme autour du bloc de pierre. Elle fit directement le lien entre les éléments et leurs réactions. La pierre faisait parti des éléments de terre. L'eau n'y pouvait rien, le feu cependant pouvait avoir des effets bien plus qu'efficaces. Cependant le monstre ne sembla pas se plier sous cette première attaque.

Au contraire. Il en profita pour porter un coup violent au corps de celle-ci qui s'écrasa quelques mètres au loin, souffrant aussitôt du choc. Horacio, à la vue de cet acte s'empressa sous une forme de colère de porter au titan des coups qui d'ailleurs étaient très violents et auraient certainement assommés voir tués un homme. Le monstre ne sentait rien malgré l'ardeur des coups d'Horacio, il subit le même sort qu'Alidae et fut projeté contre un arbre. Parmi tous les coups qu'il avait put recevoir dans sa carrière de boxeur, celui-ci devait être le plus fatal. Yuu se précipita vers son ami après avoir soulevé Alidae. Il tenta de calmer Horacio qui se débattait, déchiré entre la colère, la volonté de battre et l'amer souffrance que lui causait la réponse du monstre. Alidae semblait quant à elle, tout à fait bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. En réalité, elle s'était déjà imaginé combattre et achever le géant sous un sort mais elle avait échoué. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien put se produire. Pourquoi la pierre ne réagissait-elle pas ? Le coup n'était-il pas assez puissant ? Telles étaient les questions qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser à elle même. De l'autre côté, le Muet et Ariste semblaient s'être mis d'accord sur un point:

- Il faudrait pouvoir le faire chuter - dit Ariste d'une voix assez calme - Cependant, il faut garder une certaine distance. Ils ont déjà affaiblis Horacio et Alidae...

Le muet acquiesça. Ils partirent ainsi chercher des pierres non loin pour les projeter contre le monstre. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le rocher ne cédait pas. Aucune force humaine semblait pouvoir rivaliser face à ce colosse. Ariste esquissa un léger sourire au coin de la bouche pour exprimer que son idée avait été des plus stupides. Le monstre s'approcha alors du groupe du muet et approcha sa gigantesque main vers Lillule et la souleva dans les airs. Horacio hurlait de rage :

- Lâche-la ! Lâche-la !

Mais Yuu le retenait. Il la balança aussi à son tour. Tout le monde eut un instant de silence, ne savant que faire. Seul Galéos eut l'idée de la rattraper en plein vol. Malgré sa petite taille, il sentait qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans ce combat. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier. Et cela n'était certainement pas une honte car quiconque aurait hurlé à sa place. La puissance avec laquelle Lillule avait été jetée aurait put rappeler les jetés de poids dans les jeux olympiques. Galéos accourut et réussit tant bien que mal à la rattraper. Il s'écrasa à terre mais ce n'était pas important car Lillule était saine et sauve, mais à moitié évanouie par un choc si soudain. Yuu semblait paniquer, il ne voyait pas d'issu à ce combat où tout le monde semblait avoir été projeté à tour de rôle. Le muet fit comprendre comme il put à Ariste que son idée n'était pas mauvaise mais qu'il s'était trompé d'objet. Il se retourna et fit un signe vers un gros tronc d'arbre qui était à terre, non loin d'eux. A nouveau, un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Pendant ce temps, Alidae se concentrait pour invoquer un nouveau sortilège plus puissant et qui lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

Horacio remarqua les deux autres se diriger vers la forêt pour aller chercher le grand tronc, il s'empressa donc de se lever et d'aller les aider à le soulever. Yuu qui ne voulait rester les bras croisés sans rien faire le suivit aussitôt. A quatre, il réussirent avec beaucoup de motivations à soulever le poids de l'arbre mort. Ils réussirent même à courir et à le balancer tout droit dans ce qui semblait être les chevilles du géant. A ce moment précis, Alidae avait envoyé son sort, plus puissant, qui fit apparaître une grosse flamme du sol. Le monstre perdu l'équilibre sous une sorte de panique et s'écrasa à terre. Le monstre se tortillait sur le tronc qui avait brûlé au même moment. Les quatre jeunes garçons se regardèrent avec des yeux qui transmettaient une certaine forme de fierté. Et, au moment même où Yuu allait prononcer quelques mots de victoires, Alidae hurla :

- Attention !

Yuu n'avait pas remarqué que le monstre s'apprêtait à l'expulser à son tour. Ariste avait cependant eut le temps de s'interposer. Il prit le coup fatal à la place de celui qui était visé et finit par s'aplatir au sol vingt mètres plus loin. Le monstre de roc avait mis dans ce coup, toute sa rage et sa vengeance. Ariste venait de recevoir l'un des coups les plus violents et ne donnait plus signe de vie. Alvis se précipita alors vers celui-ci et se mit à genoux pour mieux l'examiner. Ses mains tremblaient et ne savaient s'il fallait le toucher ou non. Soudain, alors que sa main était placée au dessus d'une des plaies du jeune garçon, une lumière s'afficha sur le dos de celle-ci. Alvis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelque chose lui semblait familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce sentiment qui semblait l'envahir. La plaie se referma mais elle ne semblait pas avoir disparu. Il demeura stoïque durant quelques secondes, et tomba ensuite sur son fessier. Il continua à regarder le dos de sa main, qui dégageait encore une légère lumière qui finit enfin par s'estomper. Ariste s'éveilla, mais bien que la plaie avait été fermée par une manifestation divine, la violence du coup l'avait brisé de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait plus à se lever et dû demander de l'aide, contre son grès, à Alvis. Il n'avait pas pu voir ce qui venait de se passer puisqu'il avait perdu connaissance juste avant. Il fut posé contre un arbre, où Alvis lui proposa de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terrassés le monstre. Ariste baissa la tête. Habituellement, il parvient toujours à esquiver les coups, mais là, il s'agissait pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il venait de se sacrifier. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi s'être sacrifié pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas? Il se demandait en son fort intérieur s'il n'appréciait pas les gens qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans ce monde que sur terre, où il sentait une pression énorme chaque jour, dû à sa prise de position assez contradictoire avec celle des autres. Ici, il ne voyait pas le besoin de s'opposer aux autres car il semblait voir en chacun une originalité qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis fort longtemps. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, mais qui soudainement fut balayé par l'image de sa soeur à l'hôpital. Non. S'il restait ici, il ne pourrait pas passer les derniers mois qui lui restent avec sa soeur bien aimée. Son regard s'assombrit. Il observait de loin, dans sa grande faiblesse, la scène de combat. Lillule semblait avoir reprit des forces mais n'osait toujours pas s'interposer, pour ne pas recevoir un coup identique à celui qu'avait reçu le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Soudain, Neyve avança de quelques pas. Elle portait en sa main droite, un archer, de sa gauche, un violon. Tout le monde l'observa comme si un événement terrible allait se produire. Elle posa délicatement son archer sur les cordes du violon et joua une mélodie qui ne pourrait être décrite par de simples mots, cependant, un mal aise se fit sentir dans chacun. Des secousses se firent sentir, et enfin, ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'une onde de choc se dirigea tout droit sur le monstre. Alidae resta muette. Horacio, Yuu et tous les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se produire. Ariste au fond, esquissa un sourire d'émerveillement. Soudain, Alidae eut comme une illumination. Elle fixa brutalement le monstre et hurla :

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un monstre de terre !

- Et bien oui, ce n'est pas de la terre mais de la pierre, on avait remarqué ! - hurla Horacio.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc ? - osa s'interposer Lillule.

Le monstre tentait de retenir les nombreuses ondes de chocs qui venaient en rafales par le violon de la noble jeune fille. Soudain. Le muet, Horacio et Yuu qui se tenaient très près de l'ombre des arbres sentirent comme une aura. Ils entendirent un long soupire, vraiment inquiétant, qui rappelait celles qu'ils auraient pu entendre dans des films d'horreurs. Ils n'osèrent se retourner directement. Horacio qui avait en lui un grand courage se décida à se faire face à ses peurs mais avant même qu'il ne put incliner son visage, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main assez grande, blanche qui était enroulée sous des bandeaux noirs. Il vit alors apparaître un homme assez grand, torse nu qui dévoilait un tatouage rituel sur son dos qui longeaient aussi ses bras. Il s'avança lentement, ses cheveux argentés et noir aux racines ainsi que son écharpe noir flottait au vent. Il se retourna vers Alidae et la fixa de ses yeux bleus qui penchaient sur le blanc. Il finit par prononcer ces quelques mots:

- Un monstre du royaume des ombres.


	5. Chapter 4 - Un monde et ses dangers

**Chapitre 04 : Un monde et ses dangers** _(Par Démon)_

Le nouvel arrivant dégageait une aura inquiétante qui fit frissonner tout le groupe. Alidae le jaugea d'un regard sévère, tandis que le monstre bataillait toujours pour se défaire des ondes de choc de Neyve, qui semblait être entrée en symbiose avec son instrument, se coupant du monde.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? - lança Alidae, d'un ton plutôt sec.

- Appelez-moi Dogva - répondit-il calmement - Je suis un Sheikah. Vous êtes le chef de ce groupe ?

Alidae ne répondit pas tout de suite, le combat faisant toujours rage dans son dos. Horacio dégagea son épaule de la main gantée du nouvel arrivant, lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches et disant :

- On se calme mon pote, on se connait pas.

Le Sheikah baissa les yeux sur le jeune boxeur. Horacio soutint son regard clair, mais sentit à nouveau un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. L'élémentaliste répondit enfin :

- Je guide ce groupe, en effet.

- Pourquoi avez-vous limité les pouvoirs de ces gens ? - dit le Sheikah en reportant son regard sur Alidae - Les créatures de ce monde sont bien trop puissantes pour être sous-estimées. Vous leur faites courir un grand danger.

L'élémentaliste s'approcha de Dogva d'un pas empressé, avant de s'arrêter à deux centimètres de son torse. La différence de taille entre les deux était impressionnante ; elle devait dangereusement pencher la tête en arrière pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes bien curieux, mon cher Dogva. A mon tour de poser des questions… qu'est-ce qu'une créature du « Royaume des ombres », exactement ?

C'est à cet instant précis que la mélopée fracassante de Neyve s'arrêta, libérant ainsi le colosse de ses chaînes musicales. Hasegawa, remarquant que la jeune femme se trouvait un instant troublée, pour une raison inconnue, se précipita vers elle pour l'écarter de la bête. Horacio, toujours furieux du coup qui lui avait été si facilement asséné, frappa ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre, posa son sac à dos au sol, et se précipita vers le colosse en disant :

- A nous deux mon gros.

Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers lui et l'observa se ruer au combat, dans une frénésie incompréhensible. Hasegawa s'écria :

- N'as-tu donc pas compris qu'il est trop fort pour nous ? Il faut fuir !

Le jeune boxeur l'ignora complètement. Quand le monstre se rendit compte de l'assaut d'une si frêle créature, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, avant de se laisser retomber au sol, dans l'espoir d'écraser l'assaillant. Le choc souleva un imposant voile de poussière, et les deux opposants disparurent aux yeux du groupe. Alidae poussa un juron, tandis que les autres se figeaient, leur esprit n'étant pas suffisamment préparé pour un tel changement d'univers et de règles. L'élémentaliste dissipa la poussière à l'aide d'un sort de vent mineur, et tout le monde put alors voir un Horacio furieux et agité, pris au col par le Sheikah, que tout le monde avait oublié. Le boxeur avait visiblement été sauvé par Dogva avant l'instant fatidique. Alidae poussa un soupir de soulagement ; le visage d'Ariste se fendit d'un sourire satisfait ; les autres se contentèrent de contempler la scène, bouche bée.  
Horacio, toujours tenu par le col, croisa les bras et plongea son regard dans celui de Dogva. Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- Que pensais-tu pouvoir faire, jeune inconscient… ?

Le regard d'Horacio se durcit.

- Tu aurais déjà ta réponse si tu m'avais laissé tranquille - répondit-il, contenant mal sa colère.

La réaction de Dogva fut cachée par son écharpe, mais un faible sourire s'empara de ses lèvres suite à cette réplique. Il déposa le jeune homme au sol, alors que le monstre se redressait lentement.

- Bien que ma puissance soit également altérée par votre « guide » - dit-il à l'adresse du groupe - permettez-moi de vous montrer comment vaincre un monstre du Royaume des Ombres.

Il croisa les bras et prit une profonde inspiration. Le colosse de pierre leva son poing, menaçant. Malgré la stature imposante du Sheikah, il paraissait très vulnérable face à un tel adversaire ; d'autant plus que son torse, nu, accentuait le côté fragile de son personnage. Cependant, quand le titan abattit son poing, Dogva fit une démonstration impressionnante de ses talents. Plus agile qu'une anguille, et plus rapide qu'un guépard, il s'entortilla autour du bras de son adversaire et lui monta sur l'épaule, dans des gestes amples et agiles proprement hallucinants. Le poing du colosse s'abattit violemment sur le sol, creusant un large cratère et faisant trembler la terre. Il était désormais trop tard pour le monstre : le Sheikah leva une main au ciel, chargeant une énergie sombre dans son gantelet, puis l'abattit sur le crâne de roche de son adversaire avec célérité. Sans perdre un instant, il sauta à terre avec souplesse, tandis que la créature se désagrégeait en de multiples morceaux de la taille d'un poing. L'exploit fut suivi d'un court silence admiratif.

- C'était ça que tu comptais faire, alors ? - lança Hasegawa à l'adresse d'Horacio qui, pour toute réponse, l'ignora et alla se soucier de l'état de Lillule et Alidae.

La première le repoussa automatiquement, et la seconde lui fit la morale en lui tirant l'oreille. Dogva agita un peu la main avec laquelle il avait achevé le monstre, afin, sans doute, de dissiper le reste d'énergie sombre qui baignait son bandeau. Hasegawa s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Je ne saurais comment vous remercier. Vous nous avez sans doute tous sauvés.

Dogva ne répondit pas et croisa les bras, comme s'il attendait la suite. Yuusuke n'en fut pas perturbé pour autant.

- Allez-vous vous joindre à nous ? - s'enquit-il d'un ton aimable, un sourire poli aux lèvres - Votre force et vos connaissances nous seraient d'un grand secours.

Le Sheikah resta silencieux. Hasegawa ne savait pas trop comment appréhender un personnage aussi mystérieux, et jeta un regard en direction d'Alidae, derrière lui, comptant sur l'appui d'un habitant de ce monde pour l'aider à engager la conversation. D'une certaine manière, il était plus fasciné qu'effrayé par ce monde ; du moins, pour l'instant. Soudain, il se souvint d'une phrase étrange que le Sheikah avait prononcée quelques minutes auparavant, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Vous avez dit qu'Alidae avait limité notre puissance, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens d'avoir ressenti une pression suspecte quand elle est apparue devant nous pour la première fois. D'ailleurs… nous avons tous posé un genou à terre à cet instant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, jeune étranger - lança soudain Dogva de sa voix calme et mystérieuse - Mais tu ferais mieux de rester aux côtés des tiens. Je ne suis qu'une ombre… suis la lumière.

- Et surtout - poursuivit une voix dans le dos du jeune homme - quand tu as des questions à poser, pose-les aux personnes concernées, mm ?

Yuu reconnut la voix d'Alidae et se tourna de trois quarts pour l'accueillir.

- Ne vous méprenez pas - dit-il dans un sourire, le visage bienveillant - Je suis juste un peu curieux. Je n'ai aucun reproche à vous faire.

Alidae le fusilla du regard.

- J'espère bien - dit-elle - Venez monsieur le Sheikah, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Mais Dogva ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard blanc bleuté s'était attardé sur un adolescent aux cheveux bleus, allongé contre un arbre, visiblement blessé. Quand Yuu et l'élémentaliste le remarquèrent, ils regardèrent Ariste à leur tour. Quand ils se retournèrent, Dogva avait déjà disparu.

- Une ombre, pas vrai ? - murmura Hasegawa pour lui-même.

Alidae prôna un repos général, puisque la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et que le groupe venait de subir une première, et très difficile, épreuve. Il était également temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec le groupe. Horacio, qui avait pourtant reçu un choc puissant en plein torse, n'en laissant rien paraître. Beaucoup le soupçonnaient de jouer les héros, mais en réalité, le jeune boxeur se souciait peu de la douleur. Ses côtes ne s'étaient pas brisées sous le choc, car il avait su minimiser les dégâts en basculant rapidement son poids en arrière. Cela ne lui avait cependant pas épargné un superbe hématome de la taille d'une assiette, qui, par bonheur, ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Il ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient ; son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Eugénie. Dieu seul savait où elle se trouvait en cet instant, et si le barbu s'était trouvé face à lui en cet instant, il l'aurait saisi par le col en hurlant : « Crache le morceau, papy ! ». Alidae avait allumé un feu de camp pour la nuit, et tout le monde mangeait, sans grand appétit, la part de viande séchée que l'élémentaliste avait fourrée dans leurs sacs. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Sans doute chacun espérait-il qu'un autre lance la conversation, lui évitant ainsi cette lourde tâche. Ce ne fut pas un souci pour Yuusuke.

- Eh bien mes amis, nous l'avons échappée belle. Pas vrai ?

La remarque du jeune homme fut accompagnée d'une série d'acquiescements, à laquelle Ariste et Horacio ne participèrent pas, cependant.

- Et on peut savoir quel rôle il a joué dans la shtauss, l'artiste ? - rumina Ariste en posant une main sur ses bandages.

Alidae n'intervint pas. Elle pensait qu'il était intéressant de laisser faire les choses. Ainsi, Yuusuke dût faire face à la réplique tout seul.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me justifier - dit-il dans un sourire - Mais pour qu'à l'avenir, cette question ne me soit plus jamais posée, sachez que je ne supporte pas la violence.

- Ho, voyez-vous ça - ricana Ariste en se redressant légèrement.

Horacio poursuivit à sa place :

- La violence est parfois nécessaire. Surtout dans un monde aussi dangereux.

Le visage d'Hasegawa s'adoucissait de plus en plus. Il répondit :

- On ne peut pas dire de ce monde qu'il est plus dangereux que ceux que nous avons quittés. Viens-tu du même que du mien ?

Cette remarque soulevée par Yuusuke fit prendre conscience à chacun qu'ils n'avaient pas encore livré les grandes lignes de leur monde convenablement ; à peine avaient-ils commencé à en effleurer la surface tandis qu'ils marchaient, une heure auparavant.

- Je viens de la planète Terre - dit Horacio.

- C'est aussi mon cas, dit Yuusuke. Et je peux voir à leurs réactions qu'Ariste, Neyve et Lillule, ainsi que… pardon de t'appeler ainsi… le muet, viennent également de là-bas. Galeos, d'où venez-vous ?

Le petit être encapuchonné parcourut l'assemblée du regard avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

- Mon monde s'appelle Hydralia.

Yuusuke parut satisfait. Il poursuivit alors son raisonnement.

- N'avons-nous pas, sur Terre, des « monstres » de bois, ou de métal, au moins aussi grands que ce colosse, sinon plus ?

Un court silence suivit. Tout le monde semblait très attentif. Alidae était très contente de la tournure que Yuusuke avait su donner aux événements.

- Des avions, des bus, des voitures, des bateaux… autant de machines et de mécanismes propres à notre univers, inoffensifs à nos yeux, car nous les connaissons et savons comment cela fonctionne. Mais si Galeos, ou un habitant de ce monde devait arriver sur Terre, il serait sans doute effrayé et ne saurait comment réagir face à ces véritables monstres métalliques. Même certains animaux sauvages sont extrêmement dangereux pour ceux qui oseraient menacer leur territoire.

Yuusuke mordit à pleines dents son bout de viande séchée et la mastiqua un instant avant de poursuivre :

- Ce monde n'est pas dangereux de par sa faune ou sa flore, ce n'est pas cela qui nous menace. Il est dangereux car nous ne savons rien de lui, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. C'est notre ignorance qui nous menace. Et pas ce monde, plus qu'un autre.

Neyve semblait impressionnée par le discours du jeune homme. Il devait être aussi effrayé et déboussolé que les autres ; cependant, il conservait un calme et une capacité d'analyse à toute épreuve. Galeos comprenait également les dires de cet homme, et malgré qu'il eut envie de répondre qu'un habitant d'Hydralia ne craindrait sans doute pas beaucoup de dangers, il dût conserver le silence, le mauvais sort qu'on lui avait jeté contredisant automatiquement et bien malheureusement ses dires. Alvis, qui ne savait plus très bien où il en était, ses pensées encore brouillées, reconnut cependant dans les paroles de Yuu une certaine sagesse, et surtout une présence d'esprit extraordinaire pour quelqu'un de son âge. Des propos simples mais judicieux qui servaient de mortier pour maintenir la cohésion du groupe.

Horacio et le muet échangèrent un regard circonspect. Le premier n'avait que faire de tant de logique : au final, ils étaient finalement bel et bien plus en danger ici que sur Terre. Eugénie n'avait pas à subir cela. Le muet ne laissait rien transparaître. L'épais mur qui s'était dressé entre lui et les autres de par son handicap semblait impossible à abattre. Mais d'une certaine manière, Alidae, Yuusuke et Horacio remarquaient bien que les événements le dépassaient. Il ne semblait pas se comporter d'une manière différente à celle dont il avait l'habitude. Que cachait-il ? Ariste se montra particulièrement dédaigneux face au discours d'Hasegawa. Qu'est-ce que ce constat pouvait changer à la situation ? Il ne se battait pas. Il laissait le sale boulot aux autres. Quant aux dangers de la vie, que pouvait-il bien en savoir ? Ariste le suspectait de ne pas avoir connu autant d'épreuves que lui. Et même si cela avait été le cas, même si Hasegawa avait eu raison de bout en bout, qu'il avait vécu suffisamment de choses pour affirmer à la fois son ton et son discours, était-ce son comportement passif et son ton qu'Ariste considérait comme condescendant qui allait régler la situation ? Décidément, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus n'appréciait pas du tout la façon d'agir de Yuusuke. Pour Lillule, l'assurance d'Hasegawa était synonyme de danger. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et se méfiait de ses véritables intentions. Chacun était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait. Passant outre le côté rassurant des propos de Yuu, Lillule le considérait comme un être désireux d'omnipotence, entravant ainsi le libre arbitre de chacun plutôt que de le guider.

Yuusuke avait fini son morceau de viande et observait le groupe avec une certaine curiosité. Le regard mauvais d'Ariste et celui plutôt méfiant de Lillule lui firent comprendre que son discours avait plus éloigné ces deux-là qu'il ne les avait soudés. Le regard empreint de mystère de Neyve, et ceux intéressés d'Alvis et de Galeos le rassurèrent quant à l'efficacité de ses paroles. Il ne savait que penser, en revanche, du désintérêt relatif d'Horacio et du muet, et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'y prendre pour communiquer efficacement avec eux. Pour Alidae, cette espèce de réunion semblait plutôt utile pour cerner davantage le groupe. Elle avait fait les mêmes constats que Yuu ; il y avait trop de personnalités divergentes au sein de l'équipe pour qu'elle continue à progresser ainsi.

- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Dogva a parlé de limiter votre puissance - finit-elle par dire, replaçant le reste de viande séchée au fond de son sac de voyage - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le cacherais davantage. J'ai agi ainsi afin qu'aucun d'entre vous ne commette d'imprudence.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Horacio.

- Ca n'a pourtant pas empêché certains de se montrer imprudents et idiots - dit-elle sèchement.

- Et fier de l'être - ironisa Horacio en levant les bras au ciel, causant quelques pouffements dans l'assemblée, tandis que son mouvement soudain venait de réveiller la douleur de son hématome.

- Et bien ne le sois pas trop, car tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la difficulté de la tâche qui nous attend, tous. Si tu veux sauver ta fiancée…

- Ma petite amie - corrigea Horacio, son intérêt se réveillant soudain.

- Quel est son nom, déjà ?

- Eugénie, pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu arrêtes de nous embêter tout le temps. Bref, si tu veux sauver Eugénie, je te conseille de…

- … de perpétuer tes étonnantes démonstrations de courage et tes prouesses dignes d'éloges ! - coupa une voix dans le dos de l'élémentaliste.

Personne n'avait entendu les cliquetis de ses armes en raison du crépitement du feu, aussi furent-ils tous surpris de le voir arriver. Un homme de taille moyenne et d'âge mur, aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un long manteau noir à haut col, de bottes brunes et de gants noirs ainsi que d'une étoffe de tissu gris autour de la taille, protégé par une armure de métal et de cuir brun, les bras croisés et le visage fendu d'un sourire, venait de sortir des broussailles pour se tenir devant le groupe. Il portait plusieurs armes dans son dos, et les deux épis qui partaient à l'arrière de son crâne ne cessaient de gigoter sous l'effet de la brise nocturne. Horacio et Yuusuke se redressèrent subitement, suivis de Neyve et de Lillule ; s'agissait-il d'un nouvel adversaire ? Alidae les apaisa d'un geste de la main et se releva pour aller saluer le nouvel arrivant. Elle lui serra la main devant les regards ahuris du reste du groupe.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, Ahonora - dit-elle en retournant à sa place - Mais si tu voulais bien arrêter d'endoctriner ce jeune boxeur un peu fou, cela nous arrangerait.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mon amie - dit le dénommé Ahonora en prenant place à ses côtés - Ne serait-il point sage de convenir prestement aux présentations ?

Alidae, qui était maintenant affairée à boire de grandes gorgées d'eau de sa gourde, se contenta d'agiter doucement la tête en fermant les yeux un instant. L'homme, qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son sourire de sitôt, fit une drôle de révérence avant de déclarer, sur un ton poli et légèrement snob :

- Je me présente alors à votre humble assemblée ; je me nomme Ahonora Sideis, Asura pour les intimes, et L'éclair noir pour les connaisseurs ! Je n'ose point trop me vanter de mes accomplissements, cependant il me semble important de vous faire part de ceci : en ma qualité de chasseur de primes, je dispose d'une saisissante affinité avec les lames de toutes sortes ! Mes voyages sont également innombrables, et c'est justement durant l'un de ces derniers que j'ai eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de votre charmante, que dis-je, sublime guide ! (Alidae, qui avait fini de boire, prit un air blasé.) J'apparais en ces temps difficiles afin de vous aider du mieux que je le pourrai. Ne soyez donc pas timides ! Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me considérer comme votre inestimable « trappeur », « expert tous terrains», « puissant accompagnateur », « détenteur de la suprême connaissance du bas, moyen et haut relief d'Hyrule » !

Il fallut un certain temps au groupe avant d'accepter le fait qu'une espèce de psychopathe vantard, bavard et peut-être même pervers venait d'apparaître devant eux. Et se targuait, en plus de cela, d'être, au même titre qu'Alidae, leur guide. Cette dernière parut d'ailleurs cerner le malaise du groupe et tenta de rassurer tout le monde :

- Ahonora adore plaisanter. Mais les exploits dont il se vante avec humour sont tout à fait véridiques, et il m'a déjà rendu de nombreux services. Il connait Hyrule comme sa poche, et il adore l'aventure.

- Allons, très chère - dit l'éclair noir après un éclat de rire - pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire de livrer tant d'informations sur ma modeste personne ?

Horacio ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque, pointant l'index sur lui :

- Toi, modeste ?

Le chasseur de primes fut visiblement content d'entendre ceci.

- Je ne tiens point la comparaison avec cette chère Alidae, dussé-je dédier chaque seconde de ma vie à l'entraînement !

- Bref - trancha l'élémentaliste en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre - Nous sommes tous ici présents, moi et Ahonora y compris, soumis à cette même limitation de puissance qui vous prive à la fois de vos meilleures aptitudes, et, j'ose l'espérer, de votre tempérament têtu et dangereux ! N'est-ce pas, Horacio ?

Tout le monde s'assit de nouveau pour écouter ce qu'Alidae avait à dire.

- Nous recroiserons certainement Dogva, ou bien des créatures du Royaume des Ombres. Je ne suis moi-même pas très bien renseignée sur ledit royaume, car il s'agit d'un secret Sheikah qui est très bien conservé. Selon moi, le trouble causé par la distorsion spatio-temporelle a également affecté ce royaume. Dogva devait poursuivre ce colosse de pierre depuis longtemps, afin de lui régler son compte.

Plusieurs membres du groupe voulurent faire une remarque, mais Alidae les en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

- La faille est causée par un artefact que nous allons devoir retrouver, si nous souhaitons faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre. Cependant, personne ne sait où il se trouve. Il existe cependant un moyen de le localiser. Il existe une carte en Hyrule, où l'emplacement de l'artefact est indiqué en temps réel. Avec la carte, nous saurons où il se trouve, et quand il changera d'endroit. Cependant, l'artefact étant un objet extrêmement dangereux, la carte indiquant son emplacement a été divisée en plusieurs morceaux, répartis dans des temples, un peu partout en Hyrule. Ces temples sont nos objectifs. Il y a sept temples, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a sept morceaux de carte à réunir !

- Cependant braves gens - poursuivit Ahonora - nous ne nous précipiterons point. Il nous faut du temps et de la préparation avant d'oser prétendre se lancer dans une si terrible quête ; du moins, il s'agit de la vision des choses d'Alidae, si j'obéissais à mon instinct, j'agirais promptement en vous conduisant au temple le plus proche… enfin… ! J'approuve la décision de prendre un peu de précautions, au vu des personnes aux intentions obscures qui pourraient, tout comme nous, partir à la recherche des précieux papiers ! C'est ainsi que nous partirons, dès l'aube, au Bourg d'Hyrule.

- Là-bas - reprit Alidae - nous déciderons de la marche à suivre. Nous sommes déjà à peu près sûrs que nous commencerons par le temple situé au domaine Zora, et…

Elle remarqua alors l'état de fatigue dans lequel son audience se trouvait. Ils avaient eu une dure journée.

- Bah, très bien. Dormons un peu. Ahonora et moi-même nous relaierons la nuit pour monter la garde. Cette forêt est paisible, l'intervention d'un monstre comme celui que nous avons vu aujourd'hui est plus qu'extrêmement rare, aussi pouvez-vous dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Nous partirons demain matin pour le Bourg d'Hyrule, il est à deux pas d'ici. Ahonora y possède une maison, qu'il prête aimablement pour la durée de notre quête.

- Sachez qu'en ne comptant point la maison dont Alidae vient de vous instruire l'existence, je dispose de treize repères et cachettes, disséminés à travers cette belle contrée qu'est Hyrule. Ainsi pourrez-vous vous y mettre à l'aise aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez !

- Passez une bonne nuit, votre aventure commence - dit Alidae en dissipant les flammes du bivouac.


	6. Chap 5 - Arc I - Chez l'Éclair Noir

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Oui, je publie les chapitres corrigés de cette fiction collective plus tôt que d'ordinaire, parce que je pars en vacances quelques temps et je ne sais si j'aurais le temps d'en poster d'autres dans les temps. Avec le chapitre 4, donc, se termine l'arc introductif, avec deux personnages MJ arrivés pour guider les tout nouveaux aventuriers malgré eux. Ici, avec ce chapitre ci-dessous, commence un premier arc de cette histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir le reste par la lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ce sera lu avec un immense plaisir !_

_Lenia 41_

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Chez l'Éclair Noir** _(Par Télos)_

Tous s'endormirent, plus ou moins vite digérant plus ou moins bien toutes les révélations qu'ils avaient reçu depuis le début de cette journée. Lorsque le soleil se leva, Ahonora, qui avait surveillé les derniers instants de la nuit, vint réveiller le groupe.

- Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, braves gens, le Bourg d'Hyrule nous attend ! - Avait-il annoncé.

Chacun des membres du groupe se réveilla, certains baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, d'autres se frottant les yeux. Tous se préparèrent et se levèrent. Leur quête était annoncée, et elle commençait maintenant. L'éclair noir et Alidae ouvrirent la marche, suivit des membres de la petite troupe. Les blessures de chacun commençaient à s'estomper. Ainsi Horacio, dans sa grande endurance, oublia-t-il l'hématome qui couvrait sa poitrine, bien que la marque du coup était encore présente. Lillule s'était reposée de ses émotions bien que le souvenir d'être jetée et de foncer comme un météore sur le sol l'eut marquée. Alidae semblait en meilleure santé, de même qu'Ariste. Ils marchèrent tous silencieusement. La fraîcheur du matin fit se dessiner un sourire sur le visage d'Ahonora. Alidae regardait droit devant elle et chacun suivirent les deux guides. Galeos se rapprocha de l'élémentaliste. Quelque chose le tracassait, et il sentait qu'il devait mentionner ce souci pour éviter les mauvaises surprises au cas où elles arriveraient.

- Excusez-moi… - Fit-il.

Alors le regard de la femme se dirigea vers le petit être encapuchonné. Ce dernier évita d'ailleurs de croiser le sien avec elle en tournant la tête, d'un air mal à l'aise, sa capuche noire masquant son visage bleu couleur des océans. Il continua en baissant d'un ton, de manière à ce que seule Alidae l'entende.

- A propos de toute cette histoire… Lorsque j'ai été emporté hors d'Hydralia, je me souviens que quelqu'un était avec moi…

Et alors qu'il mentionna cet événement, des souvenirs de son passé dans son monde resurgirent. S'il n'avait pas reçu cette malédiction, nul doute qu'il aurait été plus utile. Ce colosse de pierre n'aurait jamais causé autant de dégâts. Et ces gens autour de lui ne lui auraient jamais paru aussi immenses.

- Et ce quelqu'un, tu veux le retrouver ? - questionna Alidae, elle-même parlant un ton en dessous.

- Pas vraiment. Pas tout de suite. Juste, si on le croise, évitons le combat. N'étant pas apparu avec nous, il pourrait avoir toute sa puissance, et se montrer hostile. Il m'en veut quelque peu.

Une nouvelle inquiétante pour Alidae. Si elle avait baissé la puissance de ce groupe, c'était pour une bonne raison, mais si jamais ils venaient à se retrouver face à cet ennemi, elle devrait probablement annuler sa baisse et qui sait quelles absurdités certains pourraient commettre.

-Tu as bien fait d'en parler. On avisera en cas de problèmes. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur notre objectif principal. C'est ça le plus important. - termina l'élementaliste.

Galeos acquiesça et se tut pendant le reste du trajet. Après une petite heure de marche environ, la petite troupe se trouvait au Bourg d'Hyrule. Une ville qui contrairement à ce que son nom indiquait, était immense. De multiples échoppes s'y tenaient, les gens marchant de l'une à l'autre afin d'acheter l'un ou l'autre des produits. Des groupes de personnes discutaient entre elles. On pouvait les entendre sans pour autant distinguer leurs paroles, comme un bruit de fond. Tous les habitants de cette ville étaient hyliens, reconnaissables à leurs oreilles pointues.

- Bienvenue au magnifique Bourg d'Hyrule, braves compagnons - annonça l'éclair noir en se tournant vers le groupe. - Ma modeste demeure n'est plus très loin. N'hésitez point à mirer cette cité foisonnante de vie.

Lillule paru exprimer un certain dégoût envers cette ville à la vue des foules de gens attelées aux commerces, aussi regarda-t-elle ailleurs afin de ne pas avoir à les regarder. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel, bleu, exempt de toute présence. Elle se sentait déjà mieux ainsi. Le muet n'avait pas l'air à son aise non plus et baissa son regard vers le sol, constitué entièrement de pavés de pierre beige. Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux la première ville de ce monde qu'ils avaient vu. Les habitants de la Terre prêtèrent une attention curieuse aux divers bâtiments et aux gens, à leur façon de se vêtir. Le Bourg d'Hyrule était une cité médiévale peuplée d'étranges personnes aux oreilles pointues. Les habitants de la Terre avaient l'impression d'être en plein Moyen âge. Galeos fut d'autant plus étonné qu'il ne connaissait que peu la terre ferme, ayant toujours vécu sous les océans d'Hydralia. Alors que les membres du groupe regardaient encore autour d'eux pour la plupart, une immense maison se dressa devant eux. C'était un petit château situé dans les hauts quartiers du Bourg d'Hyrule.

- Nous y voilà. - annonça Ahonora.

- Et vous appelez ça une modeste demeure ? - remarqua Horacio. - J'aimerai bien avoir une maison aussi modeste que la votre.

- C'est immense ! - s'étonna à son tour Yuusuke.

- Messieurs, point d'empressement, vous n'avez point encore vu l'intérieur. - fit l'éclair noir en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

L'ouverture donnait sur un très grand salon, avec une grande table au centre. Les murs étaient teints de rouge, de jaune, le sol était brun. Tout était signe de luxe dans cette grande pièce sauf… la foule d'objets qui traînaient sur le sol. Nombre des « modestes » possessions de l'éclair noir étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce. Alvis put y voir nombre d'objets qui avaient un étrange air familier à ses yeux. L'un d'eux fut saisit par un Ariste charmé par l'éclat vert émit par ce qui se trouvait être une sorte de pierre.

-Vous avez l'air d'en avoir plein, de ces pierres précieuses.

- Je vous en prie, vous ne tenez là qu'un modeste rubis.

-Un rubis ? Mais c'est vert.

-Ah oui… J'oubliais. - Intervint Alidae. - En Hyrule la monnaie se nomme le rubis. Ils sont de toutes les couleurs et ont diverses valeurs. Les verts, comme celui qu'Ariste tient, valent simplement un rubis. Les bleus en valent cinq, les jaunes, dix, les rouges, vingt, les violets en valent cinquante. On peut aller plus loin mais retenons déjà ça. Si un jour on a le temps de faire des emplettes, au moins vous saurez les bases. Maintenant Ariste, si tu le veux bien, peux-tu reposer ce rubis ?

Ce dernier lâcha la pierre qui chut sur le sol.

- Braves gens, ma demeure dispose de nombreuses chambres afin de tous nous loger. Suivez moi je vous pris, vous en aurez chacun une. Ensuite, je vous ferai visiter puis vous pourrez profiter des divers services qu'offre ce lieu. - fit Ahonora.

Ainsi le propriétaire des lieux attribua une chambre à chacun. Ils y déposèrent tous les affaires qu'ils portaient puis ils suivirent de nouveau l'éclair noir pour une visite guidée de la gigantesque maison. Alidae, elle, était restée au salon, attendant la fin de la visite pour retrouver les membres de la troupe. Il les fit passer devant trois salles différentes disposées là pour se laver.

- C'est ici que l'on entretient sa personne. Vous pourrez vous laver, et vous préparer à votre guise.

Les salles étaient spacieuses, avec un miroir, de nombreux outils de rasage disposés sur une étagère et une baignoire. La visite continua.

- Voici la cuisine. - Annonça Sideis en montrant une pièce dans laquelle étaient disposés toutes sortes de nourritures, d'assiettes, ainsi que de couverts.

Certains étaient prêts à être lavés depuis des jours mais ne l'ont jamais été. D'autres, plus propres, étaient rangés dans des tiroirs qu'Ahonora désigna aux membres du groupe. Ceux-ci étaient en argent, encore un symbole de richesse dans cet immense endroit. Les couleurs rouges, jaunes et brunes se retrouvaient dans chacune des pièces du petit château, et la cuisine ne dérogeait pas à la règle.  
Les assiettes étaient du même matériau que les couverts. La nourriture était présente en abondance dans la pièce, ce qui ne laissait pas certains indifférents, ayant hâte de prendre un bon repas après ces derniers jours éprouvants, croulant sous le poids de l'inconnu et les diverses révélations à digérer. Alors que la visite continuait, Galeos en était encore resté à regarder le stock de nourriture, notamment la viande. Visiblement, plus que les autres, Galeos avait bien envie de se jeter sur la nourriture qu'abritait cette maison. Ahonora le ramena à la réalité dans la minute qui suivait et l'habitant d'Hydralia rejoint aussitôt le reste du groupe afin de terminer la visite par le meilleur. Une salle que l'éclair noir affectionnait tout particulièrement.

- Nous voici dans ma salle préférée. - annonça-t-il. - La salle d'entraînement. Admirez donc l'étendue des services à votre disposition pour lâcher vos pulsions guerrières et améliorer vos techniques de combat. - dit-il, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

Cette salle fit naître des étincelles dans les yeux d'Horacio et d'Ariste en particulier. De multiples armes d'entraînement ainsi que divers mannequins étaient disposés permettant l'entraînement à l'épée, et même à mains nues pour ceux qui préfèrent ce style de combat.

- Je vous comprends. - fit Horacio. - J'ai hâte d'aller tester vos mannequins.

- Je n'en attendais point moins d'un robuste combattant tel que vous. Eh bien, je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Ici se termine notre visite. Rendons nous donc au salon afin de planifier la suite des événements. Il y a fort à parier que nous bénéficierons tous de temps libre pour que chacun de vous se familiarise avec cette demeure, ou perfectionne son style de combat. - annonça Sideis.

Le groupe se rendit donc dans la pièce centrale de la maison. Chacun prit place sur les gros poufs bruns bien rembourrés. Une sensation de confort agréable les gagna alors. Alidae les y attendait.

- J'espère que votre visite vous a plu. Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, aussi faut-il nous préparer à la suite - Introduit-elle. - Accrochez vous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à traiter. Nous devons donc rassembler une carte, dispersées en sept morceaux dans sept temples. Cette carte nous mettra sur les traces de l'artefact que nous cherchons quand nous l'aurons. Cet artefact est le seul moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Malheureusement la quête sera difficile. Préparez vous à vivre des combats plus intenses encore que celui avec le titan. Aussi n'hésitez pas à vous entraîner. - Commença l'élémentaliste.

Malgré le coup qu'Horacio avait reçu du géant, il ne semblait pas plus apeuré que cela de rencontrer pire. Il y ferait face et à force d'entraînement, il vaincrat. Eugénie l'attendant désespérément, il était hors de question de reculer. Yuusuke déglutit. Lui qui n'aimait pas la violence, voilà qu'on lui parlait de combat plus terrible encore que celui dont il avait été témoin. Mais comme il l'avait lui-même dit, il faudra s'adapter. Galeos semblait terriblement frustré. Sa taille risible et sa force pitoyable l'empêchaient d'être utile en quoi que ce soit. Il aurait aimé se battre, car il sait qu'il aurait pu être aussi dangereux que le géant de pierre qu'ils avaient rencontré, si toutefois son ancienne force ne lui avait pas été retirée par un moyen étrange. Sa frustration était rendue visible par le fait qu'il serrait fortement sa queue de poisson. Neyve gardait son calme, confiante dans le pouvoir de sa musique, de même que Lillule, qui, même si elle ne savait pas se battre, savait étudier les situations et se frayer un chemin à travers le chaos. Les autres semblaient par contre moins à l'aise, sauf peut être Ariste, qui prit la parole :

- Cet artefact doit être vachement puissant pour pouvoir causer tout ce grabuge non ? Il peut faire d'autres choses ?

- Je ne sais pas et cela n'a aucune importance. L'important est que chacun puisse retourner d'où il vient. - répondit Alidae non sans avoir perçu la curiosité du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait d'ailleurs prêté attention aux réactions de chacun des membres du groupe - Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Pour trouver le premier morceau de la carte, nous nous rendrons au temple situé au Domaine Zora. C'est là bas qu'il se trouvera. Nous irons là bas en premier pour une bonne raison. Tous les temples que nous traverserons seront bien gardés, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions là-dessus. Mais il y a malgré tout quelques différences entre eux. C'est au domaine zora, donc, que nous aurons le moins de difficultés, et le plus de chance pour vous de vous améliorer pour les prochains temples. Vous suivez ?

Tout le monde semblait avoir compris. Ils firent un mouvement de tête approbateur, et Alidae reprit son discours.

- Bien. Le Domaine Zora est à une journée de marche environ. Mais avant d'aller où que ce soit… - soupira-t-elle - Chacun de nous va récupérer. Nous avons des blessés. - rappela-t-elle, tout en posant la main sur ses propres blessures - Aussi nous allons rester ici quelques jours. Donc jusque là, profitez bien. Je pense avoir dit l'essentiel des choses. Si besoin est, je ferai un bref rappel avant d'y aller.

- Si je puis me permettre… - intervint Ahonora - J'ajouterai pour détail que le domaine Zora est un lieu où vit un peuple aquatique portant le même nom que le domaine. - Galeos prêta dès ce moment une attention toute particulière aux paroles de l'éclair noir - Ainsi, arrivés là bas, ne vous étonnez point des gens que vous rencontrerez. Ils ne vous seront nullement hostiles, mais j'espère que vous aimez l'onde, car c'est sous sa bienveillance que vivent les Zoras.

Galeos fut tout particulièrement joyeux d'entendre cela. De l'eau… Comme dans son monde. Et un peuple aquatique propre à Hyrule. Il était plus qu'impatient de les rencontrer.

- Maintenant que vous savez tout… - continua-t-il. - Venez donc prendre un bon repas autour d'une belle table. Je crois d'ailleurs que certains envisageaient déjà de se jeter sur mes beaux morceaux de viande.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table, devant ce qui s'avérait être un bon repas.


	7. INT - Arc I - La plus sombre des nuits

**Interlude : La plus sombre des nuits** _(Par ElPedro)_

Son esprit était en proie à d'assourdissantes douleurs. Les brumes de sa fièvre lui laissaient entrevoir une funeste chimère aux griffes ardentes, qui s'évertuait à tracer de profondes entailles en son âme. Le sommeil était devenu le plus déloyal des opposants car il vous désarmait inéluctablement. Les spectres du passé se déchiraient alors en ses limbes, réclamant un dût qui leur avait été trop longtemps refusé. Ces hurlements stridents…Seigneur comment les oublier ? Et cette voix déteinte qui répétait inlassablement la même litanie sordide. « Tu n'as rien pu faire, tu n'as rien pu faire… » Son réveil brutal attira une nuée de papillons devant ses yeux, et la soif en son être meurtri. Il se leva maladroitement, déséquilibré qu'il était par le mal, avant de s'appuyer d'une main hésitante sur le mur froid. Il serra les dents. La rudesse de son coup avait créé un petit renfoncement au sein du mur de la demeure de « l'éclair noir ». Nous n'avons rien pu faire pensa-t-il. Nous n'étions et ne sommes que des fétus de paille qui bataillaient contre un feu trop grand, échappant à leur compréhension.

Une bien étrange mélopée attira son attention et le tira de sa léthargie, il n'était pas le seul que le sommeil avait quitté en cette nuit sombre. Cette musique… se pourrait-il que ce soit …? Impossible ….et pourtant une espérance enfantine venait de naître, fébrile luciole qui peinait à éclairer et chasser la noirceur. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Les notes égrainées lui indiquèrent la source de ce bruit tandis qu'il avançait, se servant du mur comme d'un appui. Le couloir s'ouvrait bientôt sur une cour intérieure et aux murs succédèrent des parapets. Il se baissa rapidement à la vue de Neyve. Que faisait-elle ici? S'entrainait-elle ? Ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle il s'attendait évidemment mais cette musique apaisa quelque peu sa fièvre. Il se laissa tomber et écouta poliment cette complainte. En effet, l'instrument sanglotait, il en était certains. Les coups d'archet étaient autant de coups portés à l'âme du violon. Ses graves évoquaient la terre, ce royaume où la lumière n'avait pas sa place et où les morts raillaient les vivants. Les aigus, quant à eux, rappelaient la pureté d'un ciel d'été. Il aurait juré que cette musique sculptait l'espace, qu'elle lui imposait sa volonté propre. La mélodie qui en résultait était sublime. D'une beauté dangereuse. La montée à l'octave brisa net le vase qu'il avait entraperçu. Le pizzicato qui s'ensuivit s'accorda bientôt aux battements de son cœur. Une note trop élevée aurait suffi à le briser. L'avait-elle repéré au travers de sa transe ? Il semblait bien qu'elle s'entraînait en effet, mais dans quel but ? Il quitta rapidement la pièce et regagna les couloirs. Des larmes de peine coulèrent bientôt de ses yeux accablés Pourquoi fallait-il donc que tout lui rappelle son absence ? Il avait besoin d'air, de quitter cette demeure qui se muait peu à peu en un gigantesque serpent. Il lui semblait que ce reptile de pierre ne cessait d'amoindrir son étreinte infernale, se délectant de l'agonie de sa proie. Il quitta tant bien que mal le jardin ouvert et chercha maladroitement la sortie. La fuite …toujours la fuite…

L'air frais fût le plus doux des remèdes contre le mal qui corrodait son être. Tous les sons cessèrent et cédèrent leurs places au silence. Le seul bruit encore perceptible était celui du ruisseau proche, détourné pour alimenter la demeure. Il s'en approcha lentement et s'assit sur une pierre proche. Le flux de l'onde était pur et inaltéré mais son reflet lui renvoyait une image fragmentée et torturée de lui-même. Il s'en écarta rapidement comme si son contact avait eu la faculté de brûler ses chairs. Il s'allongea sur le dos et contempla un instant les étoiles avant de baisser son regard. Peut-être était-elle là-haut ? Mais à quoi beau pleurer et crier son nom, cela ne la ramènerait pas. Il se remémora leur premier baiser. Depuis ce dernier elle vivait quelque part dans son être il le savait...Elle avait, par ce baiser ardent comme le fer rougi par les feux, marqué son cœur. L'appeler ne faisait qu'attiser sa peine. Il devait penser à quelque chose d'autre et se questionna sur son arrivée dans ce monde étrange. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené ici ? Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il se voilait la face mais en vérité il n'était d'aucune utilité au groupe, il n'était qu'un fardeau. Il n'avait aucune capacité, rien qui ne fût utile. Il ferma les yeux et le rythme du ruisseau berça son être. Vivre dans le passé le fatiguait, il voulait en finir ici et maintenant, il voulait vivre dans le présent. Se réconcilier avec son passé… il savait la tâche ardue. Mais la fuite perpétuelle l'abîmait. Son histoire se redessinait maladroitement derrière ses paupières closes, formée de bribes éparses de souvenirs. Bientôt Il revoyait tout, sa femme, les jours heureux, l'insouciance. L'épisode du tatouage restait le plus net. Au travers de ses souvenirs il lui semblait encore sentir le contact brûlant de la tige de charbon serpentant entre ses omoplates. Elle était doué pour tous les arts, de la musique au tatouage, tout allait pour le mieux avant que …

Le clapotement du ruisseau avait cessé brusquement et l'air se faisait plus frais. De la buée ne tarda pas à s'échapper de sa bouche en de nombreuses volutes blanches. Il se redressa brusquement et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Une ombre glacée s'avançait vers la demeure, ne laissant que des sillons givrés derrière elle. Le présent l'appelait, le passé était derrière lui. Il devait les prévenir. Il dépassa rapidement l'ombre qui ne daigna même pas tourner son regard vers lui. Il y était ! Il devait les prévenir du danger. Le son de sa propre voix le stupéfia. A peine criait-il qu'ils étaient en danger, qu'un ennemi approchait, que ses extrémités et ses sens s'émoussèrent. En quelques instants ses membres avaient été gelés et il se sentait tomber lentement tandis qu'il articulait douloureusement :

– Dang…..er….


	8. Chap 6 - Arc I - Froide Nuit

**Chapitre 06 : Froide nuit** _(Par Lillule)_

Il était impossible de dire ce qui avait le plus choqué le groupe alors réuni devant le salon du foyer d'Ahonora Sideis en cet instant. Était-ce le vacarme qui les avait réveillé ? Le fait d'entendre le son de la voix du muet comme il l'appelait, désormais conscient que c'était à tort ? L'atroce vision de ce dernier figé devant eux ? L'ombre menaçante qui s'approchait de la maison à une vitesse impressionnante ? Ou tout simplement tout cela à la fois...Mais il fallait vite se remettre de ses émotions car le danger était là. Tous, mal réveillés, en tenue de nuit et apeurés sentaient à présent le froid les envelopper peu à peu, mordant toujours plus leur chair. Mais en réalité, tous n'étaient pas présents. En effet, il y avait bien l'Éclair Noir et Alidae qui n'étaient pas allés se coucher car d'importantes discussions s'imposaient Horacio et Ariste qui s'était précipités à peine le mot danger avait-il été prononcé et Alvis, Galeos et Yuusuke étaient là également, plus en retrait. Où étaient alors Neyve et Lillule ? Force est de constater que ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus en cet instant car la menace de l'Ombre glacée se faisait imminente. La créature pénétrait dans la demeure. Tous purent le constater à la température toujours plus basse, s'attaquant désormais au sang de chacun, ainsi qu'à la brume envahissant la pièce. On pouvait entendre un son émaner du nuage blanc, comme une note grave qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Horacio, rassemblant sa force et son courage, se dirigea vers elle tandis que tout les autres avaient la présence d'esprit de reculer. Alidae le retint par le bras :

- Arrête espèce de fou ! C'est une ombre ! Elle n'est pas matérielle ! Tu veux subir le même sort que lui ?

De sa main désormais blanche, elle désignait le muet, Horacio avait un air grave. Déjà un monstre de pierre, puis une ombre...Rien dont il ne pouvait défendre ses alliés de par sa force. La frustration était là, mais il se fit une raison. La force physique était inutile et la puissance de l'air ambiant immobilisait les muscles progressivement. C'est pourquoi lui-même ainsi que Ahonora, Galeos et Yuusuke se mirent à l'abri, plus loin dans la pièce. Sans savoir comment réagir mais tout en étant conscient que c'était la seule chose à faire s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire happer par le froid. L'ombre errait désormais dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et avait rempli l'air d'une température effroyablement basse. Des nuages de fumée blanche s'échappaient à chaque expiration des individus présents et les muscles se raidissaient inéluctablement. Alvis put observer alors la formation progressive du givre sur les meubles et les murs de la pièce, spectacle qu'il aurait sans doute beaucoup apprécié s'il n'était pas causé par une créature les menaçant en cet instant précis. Tous étaient maintenant pris de tremblements incontrôlables dus à l'air glacial environnant. Alidae s'était elle aussi mise à l'abri de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle observait l'ombre avancer comme au ralenti dans la pièce, laissant un chemin de glace derrière elle. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le groupe des quatre garçons qui s'étaient déplacés pour se réfugier entre deux commodes, plus loin dans le salon. Ariste se trouvait non loin d'Alidae. À la vue de ses amis en proie à ce monstre, il bondit en avant. Il prit trois rubis qui traînaient sur la grande table et les lança sur l'Ombre. Ces derniers la traversèrent pour retomber à côté de l'Éclair Noire, passant du vert au blanc.  
La créature fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers son assaillant. Alidae avait observé toute la scène dans le but et l'attente de trouver une solution sans pour autant avoir besoin de briser le sceau. Elle poussa un soupir agacé devant le spectacle de cette troupe trop obstinée à penser que quelque chose de matériel pouvait les sauver.

Pendant ce temps, Neyve était dans la cour. Absorbée par la musique qui émanait de ses mains, la jeune femme n'avait pas prêté attention au vacarme venant de la pièce juste à côté. Il n'y avait que la musique. Alors que les notes devenaient puissantes et que la mélodie résonnaient dans son être, elle fut perturbée par ce brouillard blanc et épais qui semblait l'encercler. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fermé ses yeux très longtemps. La création avait laissé place à stupeur. Sans se séparer de son violon, elle se dirigea vers le bruit et resta cachée derrière un mur. La vue de ces camarades à la merci d'une Ombre animée la mit dans un état de panique intérieure. Que devait-elle faire ? À travers les paroles d'Alidae et de ses propres observations, elle s'était bien rendue compte que sa musique ne ferait rien contre ce mal. Ne sachant comment agir, elle restait à observer, à réfléchir pour la suite, sans laisser de place pour la panique. Lillule, quant à elle, était dans l'une des salles de bain du domaine. Elle avait décidé de profiter ainsi du silence et de la solitude qu'offrait la nuit en se relaxant dans un bain. Entièrement immergée dans l'eau brûlante, elle se laissait aller à ses souvenirs du temps où elle était encore sur Terre, sa planète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son frère s'était peut-être retrouvé ici également. Peut-être était-il avec un autre groupe semblable au sien. Peut-être était-il avec Eugénie, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être le retrouverait-elle dans ce monde...Le silence que l'eau apportait était sans égal. L'impression d'être loin de tout et de s'évader, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, valait tout et plus encore.

Mais quelque chose vint la perturber. L'eau de son bain se refroidissait trop vite pour ne pas en être indifférente. Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau et reprit son souffle. Le liquide semblait devenir solide. Afin de dégager son regard, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les dégager en arrière et eut la désagréable sensation de sentir une pellicule de glace qui s'y était formée. Ce n'était pas normal. Vint ensuite le bruit des plusieurs petits objets tombant au sol qui la fit tourner se retourner vers sa source : le salon. Écoutant à juste titre son instinct, elle se leva précipitamment. Une fois hors de la baignoire, elle put observer cette derrière se figer à travers l'eau devenant glace. Elle enfila en vitesse une simple robe de chambre et partit en direction du grand salon. Elle restait à l'écart, sans que quiconque ne l'ai vu. Ses cheveux étaient désormais recouverts d'une couche de glace formée par l'eau glacée, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et son corps se faisait dévorer par le froid, l'humidité accélérant le processus. Cachée derrière un mur, elle observa la scène. L'analyse fut rapide. Dans son champ de vision, elle voyait le muet complètement gelé, pétrifié au sol, ainsi qu'Alidae et Alvis qui se trouvaient en proie à une créature semblant pire encore que celle déjà affrontée. Lillule était de nature égoïste, généralement. C'était indéniable. Mais, avec ce groupe de personne encore quasiment inconnues pour elle, elle avait déjà affronté une épreuve qui lui aurait sans doute valu la mort sans eux. Elle ne pouvait donc pas rester sans faire quelque chose. Elle prit un vase qui était posé sur une petite table à sa gauche et siffla pour tenter d'attirer la créature. Elle lança l'objet en tentant de viser sa tête mais, bien sûr, il la traversa et alla se briser sur le mur derrière, après avoir été entièrement givré.

L'ombre fut alors une nouvelle fois déviée de son objectif et avait désormais la jeune femme pour cible. Alidae sortit alors de son coin et mit ses mains en direction de l'Ombre glacée. Elle ferma ses yeux tout en prononçant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour la plupart des membres de la compagnie. Un flash de lumière apparut, les rendant tous momentanément aveugles. Il fut accompagné par ce qui semblait être un cri composé de la note la plus aiguë qui soit. Puis le noir de la nuit reprit place. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Lorsque tous rouvrirent les yeux, ils constatèrent que la brume avait disparu tout comme la créature. La température semblait déjà meilleure. Neyve revint et tous se regroupèrent et se rapprochèrent d'Alidae dont les jambes s'étaient dérobées, sauf Ahonora qui ramassait quelques morceaux du vase brisé, rompant le silence :

-Je ne vous remercie pas Lillule. J'y tenais beaucoup à ce vase ! Et mes pauvres rubis violentés...

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de l'Éclair Noir légèrement démesurée. L'air ambiant s'était réchauffé autant au niveau de la température que de la pression dévorant le groupe. Le calme suivit la tempête. On entendait plus que les reniflements des uns et les frissonnements des autres. Yuusuke rapporta une veste qu'il avait trouvé non loin de là à la pauvre Lillule frigorifiée et encore à moitié prise par la glace. Ahonora et Alvis aidèrent Alidae à se relever tandis que Neyve, Galeos, Ariste et Horacio se rapprochèrent du muet statufié.

-Il est mort ? - demanda Horacio.

Alidae se rapprocha du groupe.

-Non. Juste gelé. Je peux le soigner, il me faut simplement reprendre mes forces avant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme celui-ci ? Il faut que l'on s'attende à affronter les éléments un à un, c'est ça ?

-Calme-toi Horacio. Allons nous réchauffer, nous en discuterons après.

L'Éclair Noir avait terminé de ramasser les nombreux morceaux qui avaient constitué l'une de ses reliques favorite. Il tapa alors un grand coup dans ses mains, faisant ainsi sursauter la moitié du groupe.

-Bon ! Voilà qui a constitué un entraînement de choix, non ? Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, il y a encore du boulot ! Vous ne repartirez pas tout de suite, je préfère vous prévenir. Allons dans la salle centrale, il doit y faire meilleur. Je vous rejoins tout de suite avec des boissons chaudes.

Le groupe se rendit alors à l'endroit prévu, laissant à regret leur compagnon coincé dans ce corps de glace. Tous retrouvèrent les confortables poufs bruns et la sensation bienveillante qui allait avec. Ils semblaient presque avoir le pouvoir de réchauffer les corps instantanément. En attendant leur hôte, Horacio voulait comprendre :

-Alidae, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-La créature en elle-même n'est pas très importante. - répondit cette dernière dans un soupir. Elle regardait chacune des personnes du groupe avec intensité dans le but de capter leur attention - Elle n'est pas arrivée jusqu'ici par hasard. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a envoyé sur nous pour nous ralentir. C'est pourquoi il vous faudra vous entraîner et ce, dès demain. Vous devrez être capable de vaincre n'importe quelle créature, matérielle ou non, qu'elle soit de feu, de glace, d'eau ou de n'importe quel autre élément. C'est impératif si on veut mener notre quête à bien et rentrer tous chez nous.

Tous comprirent l'importance de ce que signifiaient ces propos. Alidae semblait préoccupée et il y avait de quoi l'être. Cette créature n'était pas arrivée ici en écoutant simplement son instinct, c'était impossible. Mais qui l'avait envoyée alors ? Qui voulait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Qui espérait leur échec ? Voilà les questions que tous se posaient lorsque l'Éclair Noire les rejoint. Après leur avoir donné à tous une boisson bien chaude, il s'assit près de la guide et joignit ses mains avant de dire :

-Demain, nous allons travailler sur l'amélioration de ce que vous savez faire le mieux. Vous savez ce que l'on dit : « Il vaut mieux renforcer ses points forts que de combler ses faiblesses. » Ainsi, lors des combats, chacun sera utile avec ses capacités propres. C'est votre seule chance de réussir. Faisons déjà un tour pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de votre potentiel.

Il fit une pause et observa les personnes présentes. Il se tourna vers Horacio pour commencer.

- Vous, nous savons tous que vous vous distinguez par votre virulence pour le combat au corps-à-corps. Vous me montrerez ce que vous savez faire demain.

Horacio se contenta d'acquiescer, ayant déjà hâte de faire preuve de sa force physiques sur les mannequins d'entraînement qu'ils avaient repérés. Ahonora continua :

- Neyve, j'aimerais voir plus précisément la puissance de votre instrument, si vous êtes d'accord.

- Aucun problème.

- Bien. Quant à vous Ariste, que savez-vous faire en terme de combat ?

- On a qu'à dire que je vous montrerais demain.

- D'accord. Pouvez-vous néanmoins me dire si vos talents se dirigent plus vers le physique ou le psychique ?

- Je ne suis pas doué de magie, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

- C'était bien cela. Ensuite, Lillule, que sais-tu faire, mis à part briser des vases anciens ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment...Je ne me suis jamais battue.

- Il s'avère que je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver tout à l'heure. Tu as sûrement des capacités en terme de dissimulation, nous travaillerons cela au lever du jour. Galeos ?

- Désolé...Je ne sais pas si je vous serais très utile lors de combats.

- Nous trouverons bien quelque chose. Alvis, qu'avez-vous à offrir au groupe ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir.

- Très bien, comme Galeos, nous trouverons sans problème, j'en suis sûr ! Il ne nous reste que Yuusuke !

Ce dernier s'était assoupi sur son fauteuil. Il faut dire que la plupart des personnes présentes commençaient à piquer du nez. Il était tard et combattre une Ombre malintentionnée n'était pas de tout repos. Ahonora comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le meilleur moment pour commencer à parler stratégie. Il se leva et annonça la phrase libératrice :

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions tous nous coucher. Nous verrons tout cela demain ! Bonne nuit à tous et réveillez-vous en forme et prêts pour vos entraînements.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle créature viendra nous troubler, dormez sur vos deux oreilles - poursuivit Alidae - Je pense avoir suffisamment réuni mes forces, je n'ai lancé qu'un sort mineur tout à l'heure. Je vais aller libérer notre ami.

On entendit alors les portes se claquer sous l'aube qui se faisait imminente.


	9. Chap 7 - Arc I - Planifications

_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite des chapitres de cette nouvelle aventure ! Désolée de l'attente, je suis vraiment très occupée - comme toujours, soit - et je m'y remets doucement, essayer de me tirer de la paresse d'ajouter les chapitres et écrire les suivants de mes autres fics en cours... j'espère que cette petite série de cinq vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Planification, égarement passager et vilaine curiosité** _(Par Lenia41)_

A chaque minute qui passait, la situation semblait de plus en plus étrange, et insaisissable. Le silence rassurant avait de nouveau prit place, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Songeur, presque méditatif, il tourna son regard si terne et perdu vers la fenêtre toute proche de la couche sur laquelle il reposait. Au delà du verre, le ciel se parait de délicates et nuancées couleurs, oscillant avec tendresse entre la douceur matinale et les touches chatoyantes d'un jour nouveau qui s'annonce. Curieux et fasciné, étrangement mélancolique, il s'approcha et posa délicatement, presque comme un frôlement, sa main gantée sur la surface de verre, avant de se reculer avec un soupir, secouant légèrement sa tête. Rien à faire, il était confus et sentait une migraine approcher. Et légèrement honteux, bien qu'il ne l'eut pas montré quelques heures plus tôt, au souvenir des propos de l'Éclair Noir suite à la désastreuse rencontre avec cet être étrange, à mi-chemin entre le spectre terrifiant et le froid glaçant de l'hiver. Tant de honte... tant de...

* * *

**_"Alvis, qu'avez-vous à offrir au groupe ? ... Très bien, comme Galeos, nous trouverons sans problème, j'en suis sûr !"_**

* * *

Il avait bien peur de ne pas savoir. Voilà la pathétique réponse qu'il avait été capable de formuler, encore tout étourdi du combat pas si épique durant lequel il s'était particulièrement illustré... par son inutilité frappante. Il sentit l'agacement le gagner, doublé de frustration, alors qu'un léger sifflement d'ennui échappa aux murailles de chair qu'étaient ses lèvres résolument serrées. Il n'aimait pas être impuissant. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il avait beau ne pas savoir beaucoup de chose - si ce n'est presque rien - de lui-même, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Oh que non. Cela lui donnait un pincement au coeur, de se sentir quelque peu à part, à l'écart de ses compagnons, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, ou même qui il était. Il se sentait vulnérable, vide, vain. Et cela le terrorisait. L'idée seule de savoir qu'il savait, enfin avait su, des choses importantes, beaucoup de choses, mais que dès qu'il essayait de toucher ce savoir, il semblait lui glisser toujours un peu plus des doigts. C'était frustrant. Il redoutait un peu la journée qui allait venir. Une journée d'entraînement... d'amélioration des compétences... de découvertes de ces compétences pour certains... et s'il était le seul à ne pas y arriver ? Et si... il était inutile ?

Non. Il secoua vivement sa tête. Il ne serait pas inutile. Il devait forcément se trouver une raison pour qu'il soit ici, dans ce groupe. Au pire, il trouverait un moyen d'aider. Par exemple, de son modeste avis, si Yuusuke ne semblait pas voir le profil du guerrier, il lui rappelait celui du tacticien, du stratège. Il ne savait d'où il tirait cette comparaison, mais elle lui rendait un mince sourire. Étrangement, il appréciait cet étrange inerme, qui dénué de l'exercice de la magie ou des armes, semblait largement doué d'une capacité de compassion et d'une certaine et juste autorité que seuls les meilleurs des généraux ou des commandants avaient eu l'occasion d'embrasser une fois de leur courte existence... il se sentait légèrement plus à son aise avec le jeune humain sans armes que les autres qui l'intimidaient un peu. Horacio, son courage flamboyant, sa puissance impressionnante, attisait tant son respect qu'une certaine crainte et un sentiment de mélancolie qui lui déchirait le coeur, à défaut de pouvoir l'en chasser de son âme. Une mélancolie, comme s'il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais du oublier. Il en allait de même, si ce n'est pire encore, avec Dogva. Les compétences... l'attirail... l'apparence... il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà connu, alors que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Quelqu'un lui étant proche... deux paires d'yeux d'un rouge de feu... un premier des flammes de la haine et de la détermination, un second de la pourpre de la sagesse étrange et d'un feu protecteur. S'il avait prit sur lui, inconsciemment il les évitait, sans avoir rien contre eux...

Puis il y avait cette Alidae et ce "Éclair Noir". Des individus plus étranges encore, et très inquiétants. Très puissants, il pouvait le ressentir avec aisance. Un temps, il s'était demandé avec une colère sourde et froide si la mage était responsable de son amnésie, méfiant comme toujours, mais la suite semblait lui avoir prouvé le contraire. Il détestait se sentir faible, sans pourtant se souvenir de ce qu'était la puissance. Perturbant. Très perturbant... une grimace vint fleurir sur son visage, ressentie à cause d'une impression de brûlure sourde, insistante et douloureuse sur son poignet droit. Comme un amer rappel à l'ordre, envers une faute/un manquement de sa part dont il n'aurait pas le moindre souvenir. Maugréant entre ses lèvres, il ôta son gantelet et son gant noirs, les jetant avec mécontentement certain, et jeta un regard noir et furibond à la marque bleutée se trouvant sur son poignet droit ainsi mis à découvert. Il n'avait pas assez confiance envers le groupe pour leur faire part de ses étranges découvertes, ses connaissances éparpillées et désordonnées qui lui revenaient au compte-gouttes, et cette marque que quelque chose le poussait à garder au secret. Soupirant avec lassitude, il était bien déterminé à se recoucher et essayer de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires, et commençait à se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le confortable et modeste lit de la maison de leur hôte. Mais s'arrêta en mi-chemin, quelque chose le redressant immédiatement. Il avait envie de... non, quelque chose le pressait de sortir de la maison. D'aller à un endroit précis. L'appel était presque irrésistible, pressant et pressé. Soupirant, il hésita encore une paire de secondes, avant d'abandonner une bataille perdue d'avance et fut silencieusement sur ses pieds dans la foulée. Ennuyé, il attrapa le manteau usé qui était le sien, oubliant dans son étourderie de remettre son gantelet en plus du léger gant couvrant sa main droite. L'hylien hésita quelques secondes avant de se résoudre à prendre l'arc emprunté, le carquois et les maigres flèches qui le remplissaient. On ne savait jamais. Ceci fait, s'assurant de ne pas être suivi et de ne réveiller personne, il quitta avec une discrétion le surprenant lui-même sa pièce, se figeant un instant en écoutant les deux voix de leurs guides débattre un peu plus loin. Elles s'interrompirent quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il se figea, avant de se relâcher légèrement quand elles reprirent une vive discussion à voix basse. A pas de loup, il se faufila à la porte d'entrée, entrouvrit la porte et la referma avec une immense douceur. Après tout, une petite marche ne ferait de mal à personne, si ? Et il serait bientôt de retour, si bien que son absence temporaire ne serait même pas remarquée... pensait-il honnêtement...

* * *

[...]

* * *

Alidae était très franchement ennuyée. Préoccupée par diverses choses, entre autres : le manque cruel de discipline et d'expérience du groupe qu'elle s'était retrouvé devoir mener, et les questions dérangeantes auxquelles elle n'avait nullement envie de répondre. D'un, soit parce que le temps n'était pas venu, de deux, parce qu'elle n'avait nullement pas envie d'en parler. Une chose assez amusante chez la mage, plus encore quand elle était en compagnie de vieux amis, était que ses émotions étaient assez visibles si suffisamment agacée, surtout avec un caractère aussi difficile, oscillant entre l'explosif et le glacial et pouvant passer d'un extrême à l'autre en l'affaire de quelques minutes. Déjà que les nouveaux venus avaient déjà pu ressentir les effets des deux tranchants du caractère si particulier à la "mage itinérante", Ahonora n'en était que plus attentif. Certes, un temps certain s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient travaillé avec leurs autres compagnons à mettre à terre un mal bien démoniaque et pervers, mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, et certains liens restaient bien présents. Au moins avait-il eu la délicatesse de ne pas évoquer le cas des questions à problème devant les petits nouveaux, et d'attendre le moment où les deux guides pourraient parler dans le calme des décisions à prendre pour les jours à venir. Calmement et aussi sérieusement qu'il leur était possible, les deux plus vétérans du petit groupe s'étaient mis d'accord déjà sur la nécessité grandissante et première d'entraîner les nouveaux-venus dans le cadre sécuritaire du Bourg d'Hyrule. "Pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent tuer à peine le premier pas en terre hostile posé" pour citer notre fameuse mage dans son cynisme habituel. Le réputé chasseur de primes et la magicienne des éléments divergeaient sur quelques points, mais se connaissaient assez pour rester diplomates, et trouver souvent des terrains d'entente ne risquant pas le respect mutuel. Ainsi, il n'y eut pas vraiment d'éclats de voix, sinon parfois des interventions quelque peu animées d'un côté plus que de l'autre d'ailleurs, Alidae ne comprenant pas toujours comment l'Éclair Noir arrivait à rester plaisantin et détendu au vu du sérieux de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Alidae marchait d'un pas réflexif et hâtif dans la pièce centrale, tandis que Ahonora restait calmement appuyé contre l'un des murs, lui glissant avec un certain amusement :

* * *

- Allons, Alidae ! Il serait bon d'avoir quelque confiance en eux, et leurs capacités, ne pense-tu pas ? Je peux t'assurer qu'après le programme qu'ils vont suivre dès les prochaines heures, tu n'auras guère plus de raison de te soucier à démesure. S'ils n'étaient pas compétents, alors pourquoi aurais-tu...

- ... apposé un sortilège de restriction ? Oui, je sais Ahonora, je sais, mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Ce n'est pas que je doute de leur potentiel, j'ai juste conscience du peu de temps que nous avons devant nous, de la menace grandissante, et des énormes efforts à produire pour qu'ils puissent au moins s'assurer de rester en vie ! Il suffit de regarder les dernières confrontations, c'est un miracle que nous nous en soyons tirés en un seul morceau contre ce titan de pierres, enfin d'ombres, puis cette créature de glace... et...

* * *

Elle marqua une pause, ce qui attisa plus encore la curiosité de son comparse. Bien qu'il ne douta pas des intentions de l'une des combattants de leur précédente quête, il avait néanmoins certaines réserves concernant de précédentes décisions de la mage, et un certain nombre de questions sans réponse. Surprenant son regard tranquille mais perplexe et l'invitant à poursuivre, la magicienne sembla pousser un profond soupir exaspéré, relâchant ses bras et se tourna pour faire face au chasseur de primes. Son regard bleu était comme un prisme, concentrant dans les échardes de bleu tant de l'ennui, du soucis sincère, du sérieux, de la détermination, de la sagesse et pourtant un léger doute d'elle-même :

* * *

- Je sais ce que je fais, Ahonora. J'ai peut-être légèrement sous-estimé nos premiers ennemis, et je ne répéterais pas cette erreur, mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision concernant la restriction de puissance. J'ai de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, et plus pour leur bien qu'ils ne le pensent. A quoi bon avoir un grand pouvoir à sa pleine disposition, si l'on ne peut encore bien le contrôler ? Entre de mauvaises mains, même avec quelqu'un au bon coeur, un pouvoir de ce genre peut virer à la pire des calamités... je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Ils ne sont pas prêts. Sans doute le seront-ils bientôt, ou les circonstances m'y obligeront, mais pas encore... Non pas encore. C'est trop tôt...

* * *

A cet instant, le regard de la Maître Élémentariste se durcit sans le moindre avertissement. De nouveau tendue, ses doigts s'étaient refermés en des poings serrés, et ses prunelles bleutées s'étaient assombris dans des ombres de regret et de remord incompréhensibles. Ahonora étonné voulut en requérir la raison, mais un nouveau regard vers Alidae lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister sur ce sujet. Pas d'oublier pour autant, mais pas d'en parler pour le moment. Ainsi continuèrent-ils de discuter ou de profiter simplement du silence éphémère bientôt brisé par des bruits de pas confus, d'intensité plus ou moins importante, qui vint en leur direction. Se reprenant visiblement, se refermant derrière ce visage calme et assuré, la magicienne salua brièvement les nouveaux guerriers qui venaient se joindre à eux pour ce qui promettait être une rude journée d'exercices. Ahonora, sur un ton légèrement plus joyeux et détendu, en fit de même. Ainsi, Galéos, Neyve, Ariste, Lillule, "Le muet pas si muet", Horacio toujours impatient et les autres "compagnons" vinrent bientôt se réunir dans la salle centrale. Certains étaient encore fatigués des évènements de la veille, d'autres impatients d'en découdre, et certains encore curieux de savoir quel serait donc ce programme d'entraînement leur étant réservé. Restant silencieuse, la magicienne laissa volontiers la parole au chasseur de primes, qui s'exclama une fois le déjeuner pris :

* * *

- Bien le bonjour à vous ! J'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer à souhait, en dépit des petites "festivités" de la veille ! Cela sera important pour la journée qui nous attend, une journée d'entraînement intensive ! J'ai ici tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez vous exercer autant qu'il le sera nécessaire. Alidae et moi-même vous superviserons et essayerons de voir avec vous vos points forts à mettre en valeur et identifier les faiblesses de chacun. Tout d'abord, identifier quel type de combattant vous êtes et dans quelle spécialité vous pourrez trouver votre bonheur !

* * *

Son regard toujours sérieux et strict, la magicienne se redressa quelque peu, les bras croisés sur sa tunique beige, et poursuivit d'une voix assurée et refusant toute protestation et toute intervention lors de ses explications :

* * *

- Pour commencer, nous allons vous répartir en trois groupes principaux : ceux plus portés vers le combat physique ou avec des armes, que supervisera en particulier Ahonora. Un deuxième sera constitué de ceux préférant le combat magique... ou du moins non physique, que je superviserais tout spécifiquement. Un troisième sera constitué de ceux qui ne savent pas quelle est leur spécialité ou leurs aptitudes au combat. Pas de panique à avoir cependant, vous avez tous un potentiel à travailler, certains ne l'ont juste pas encore découverts, et nous y remédierons aujourd'hui et dans les jours à venir. Des questions avant que nous procédions à la constitution des groupes ? Très bien. Nous allons donc...

* * *

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, son regard de glace observant avec minutie le "groupe" hétérogène qu'était celui qu'ils devaient guider, avant de faire la même constatation que celle que souleva avec étonnement Ahonora lorsqu'il demanda à voix haute :

* * *

- Sommes-nous en présence de tout le monde ? Il me semblait que nous étions quelque peu plus nombreux... il nous manque un compagnon.

- Alvis manque à l'appel. Et il n'est pas dans cette maison. Bon... je savais que les choses commençaient trop bien pour que cela continue en ce sens... quelqu'un sait où se trouve notre ami ?

* * *

La remarque quelque peu agacée de la magicienne laissa un silence de plomb dans l'assemblée. Encore, si c'était un de ceux "sachant" actuellement se défendre un minimum, elle serait légèrement moins agacée et légèrement moins ennuyée. Mais quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas ses capacités au combat, ou encore même s'il SAVAIT actuellement se battre... c'était le comble des problèmes à venir, surtout si ce dernier était un amnésique supposément ne connaissant rien du monde dans lequel il se trouvait. Donc pouvant potentiellement se perdre, se faire attaquer sans pouvoir se défendre, et s'égarer à tel point de ne jamais retrouver le chemin de retour. Ou pire encore, bien qu'au vu de l'individu, la suggestion même était improbable... un traître. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose faisant horreur aux deux vétérans, c'était bien la trahison, pire encore pour la magicienne. Et l'hylien manquait effectivement à l'appel. Il faut dire que d'ordinaire, sa présence était tellement discrète, réservée et silencieuse qu'il pouvait être aussi curieux avec son environnement que... Distrait. Désamorçant la situation et la tension naissante, Yuusuke s'avança, et proposa en reprenant la parole avant que la magicienne exaspérée ne lui dame la politesse :

* * *

- Si vous le permettez, Éclair Noir et Alidae, je me propose d'aller chercher notre ami. Je doute qu'il se trouve bien loin, et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec certains des propos de notre camarade, je pense effectivement qu'il n'y a pas là matière à s'inquiéter sans raison. Ainsi personne ne sera retardé dans son entraînement, vous pourriez superviser les exercices et résoudre la situation rapidement et sans interruption du programme prévu. Ai-je votre autorisation ? Je reviendrais rapidement avec Alvis. Je vous donne ma parole.

* * *

Les deux guides étudièrent la proposition du jeune humain, et si Ahonora fut assez vite prompt à lui donner son accord, il attendit l'opinion de sa collègue pour donner le plein feu vert au plus diplomate du groupe. Alidae sembla l'étudier, l'estimer quelques minutes du regard, comme si de ses yeux elle pouvait lire dans son âme, avant de soupirer légèrement, baisser les épaules et consentir à son tour à lui offrir son approbation. Les arguments avancés par l'un des rares individus plus stratégiques que combattants étaient justifiables, et elle le jaugeait assez responsable et un minimum digne de confiance pour cette tâche. Elle l'avertit néanmoins d'une voix sévère et soucieuse, s'attirant un sourire amusé de Ahonora et les rires de quelques uns, ainsi que le sourire très peu rassurant d'une ombre "humaine" blanche silencieuse :

* * *

- Mm... C'est d'accord. Néanmoins ne traîne pas trop. Sinon je devrais aller vous chercher moi-même, vous traquer et vous traîner par la peau du cou jusqu'ici, si je le juge nécessaire. Je ne saurais trop vous le conseiller. Va, et ne tarde pas ! On a déjà perdu bien assez de temps comme cela ! Les autres, répartissez vous et nous allons...

* * *

[...]

* * *

]Bon, essayons de réfléchir. C'était ce que se disait Yuusuke alors qu'il s'était retrouvé sur la place centrale du Bourg, analysant avec méthode ses alentours. Il était difficile de rester concentrer sur sa tâche avec tant de distractions tout autour de lui ! S'ils étaient arrivés trop tard dans la journée pour s'en rendre compte, ici il n'était même pas étonné qu'un esprit aussi curieux et distrait que celui de l'hylien ait pu perdre la notion du temps et flâner trop longtemps. Après tout, il y avait tant d'étales aux riches couleurs et aux curieux produits. Tant de commerces que les portes semblaient inviter à ouvrir, d'armes comme de divertissements. Des troubadours et autres trouvères récitaient de multiples ballades amoureuses, que ce soit par la voix ou les mélodies tendres et passionnées de leurs instruments. Il y avait même un couple qui dansait sans fin, tout près d'un arbre. Oui, il se détachait réellement une atmosphère enchanteresse dans ce lieu, et il ne devait pas s'y laisser prendre ! ... du moins pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas le moment. D'abord, retrouver un certain hylien distrait. Puis revenir avant qu'une furie de magicienne ne vienne les traquer et leur faire ressentir sa colère incendiaire, et de perdre trop de temps aussi. Yuusuke sourit légèrement à cette pensée : il était certain que Alidae n'était pas "toujours" réellement contrariée et exaspérée comme elle semblait l'afficher. Et il était bien curieux, comme vis à vis des autres membres du groupe, d'en apprendre davantage sur eux et de se rendre utile autant de fois et autant qu'il le pourrait.

Son regard sombre s'attarda quelques minutes vers les rues adjacentes, les portes, avant de s'en détourner. Non, un esprit curieux et prudent n'irait pas dans ces endroits là. Pas assez attractifs pour la curiosité, pas assez sécuritaires pour la prudence raisonnée. Les boutiques... hum... non. A bien observer les gens et les badauds autour de lui, si proches en physionomie de l'absent de la matinée, Alvis devait connaître, plus ou moins, les boutiques. Il aurait pu attendre, normalement. Non, quelque chose d'inhabituel avait du retenir son attention, de nettement plus... étonnant et sujet à merveille dans tous les sens du terme. Le château au loin ? Non, décidément non. L'hylien n'aurait pas été si téméraire à s'éloigner autant, normalement. Il irait néanmoins vérifier si jamais il ne trouvait pas d'autres lieux sujets à inspection. Le lointain descendant des homo-sapiens fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : utiliser son cerveau et son intuition, se rappeler des minces éléments de personnalité qui avaient transpiré de l'amnésique depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé précipités dans ce monde mystérieux et plein de dangers. Il allait abandonner et se résoudre à tout vérifier minutieusement quand son regard se posa sur la majestueuse et ancienne cathédrale de pierre dont le toit arpenté se distinguait au dessus des maisons et commerces adjacents. Depuis la fontaine centrale où il se trouvait présentement, non loin d'un grand arbre, elle s'offrait droit devant lui. Son regard sombre s'illumina comme une pensée lui vint : bien entendu ! Il ferait bien de vérifier cet endroit en premier, cela serait TYPIQUEMENT le genre d'endroits qui pourraient attirer la curiosité de leur distrait compagnon. Tout de suite remotivé, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers le bâtiment, regardant d'un air curieux l'étrange pierre dans laquelle avait été gravé un curieux motif en forme d'oeil, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Quelques minutes durant, il contempla la façade d'entrée du majestueux bâtiment, avant d'ouvrir l'une des grandioses et gigantesques ports qui en gardaient l'entrée, les ténèbres de la bâtisse...

... Laissant place bientôt à une douce lumière tamisée au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient au changement de luminosité. Ce qui fut vite fait après quelques clignements de paupières, et aussi attentif qu'émerveillé, observa l'intérieur du bâtiment religieux. Immense était encore un mot trop pauvre pour exprimer avec justesse la grandeur du lieu : la pierre si sobre était solide et ouvragée avec maestria, comme à l'époque médiévale, digne des cathédrales et autres temples de son monde. Il n'y avait que très peu de bancs pour les fidèles, comparé à l'immensité du lieu, et quelques fresques observées avec révérence et intérêt par quelques visiteurs menaient tout droit au fond du bâtiment. Par la lumière tamisée offerte par les étroits vitraux de l'espèce de Temple-Cathédrale, au fond il pouvait voir une sorte d'autel qui aurait pu contenir trois grosses pierres, dont il était visiblement dépourvu. Et derrière lui, un grand mur arborait un étrange symbole de forme pyramidale, avec deux triangles à sa base et un soutenu par les deux premiers, ainsi que d'autres armoiries qui lui étaient étrangement familières. Bien qu'il n'eut pu les replacer exactement... Au dessus, là haut, un superbe ouvrage de sculpture représentait le même symbole pyramidale, entouré par trois déités féminines devant sans doute faire parti du culte religieux local. C'était tellement... imposant, ouvragé et majestueux...

Se rappelant la raison de sa visite, il se tira de sa contemplation muette et se mit en mouvement, cherchant d'un oeil attentif celui que tous recherchaient depuis quelques bonnes minutes, si ce n'était heures. Cette fois, sa chance ne le desservit pas : en effet, à la fin d'une série de fresques complexes, la haute et mince silhouette de l'amnésique était agenouillée, visiblement aussi émerveillée que concentrée dans ce qu'il faisait. Souriant, et soulagé, il s'approcha à pas vifs et appela une première fois l'hylien perdu dans ses pensées, une fois à quelques mètres seulement de ce dernier :

* * *

- Alvis ! Enfin je te trouve ! Sais-tu que tout le monde te cherche ? Enfin, nos guides et quelques uns, tu aurais pu prévenir quand... tu m'écoutes ?

* * *

Devant le silence et l'absence de réaction de son congénère, Yuusuke haussa d'un sourcil et se risqua à se poser juste derrière l'hylien, posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour attirer son attention, quoique surpris de la réaction de ce dernier :

* * *

- Alvis ? Oh hé, Al... ouah ! Qu'est ce... !

* * *

En effet, à peine à ce modeste contact, l'hylien semblait s'être tiré de sa pétrification de manière assez imprévue. Sans un mot, une main avait attrapé son poignet, et en quelques mouvements il avait été restreint dans ses mouvements, l'hylien derrière lui, tendu, lui tenant fermement les deux poignets dans le dos, le regard dur et absent. Avant visiblement de reprendre ses esprits, aussi surpris de lui-même que honteux de sa réaction inattendue, et le relâcha aussitôt, s'excusant promptement sans avoir l'air d'avoir écouté ses précédents propos :

* * *

- Oh ! Excuse moi, je... Yuusuke, c'est bien cela ? Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, j'ai été... un peu surpris je crois. Je suis étonné de trouver ici, est-tu toi aussi un amateur de marche matinale ? Pourtant il doit encore être très tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te trouvent pas...

* * *

Massant légèrement ses poignets, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois légèrement exaspéré mais aussi amusé de la réaction et de la perdition habituelle de l'hylien sans mémoire. Ce dernier s'était redressé et lui accordait cette fois sa pleine attention, sans pourtant ne pas jeter des coups d'oeil curieux sur les fresques par intermittence :

* * *

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Tu étais absorbé dans... enfin, ce que tu faisais. Enfin... non, je suis venu te chercher. Tout le monde est levé et les entraînements ont commencé, tu te souviens ? Ceux dont on parlait hier ? On a remarqué ton absence et je me suis proposé. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir d'où tu allais, Alvis. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, on aura Alidae sur les talons, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

L'hylien semblait aussi surpris que songeur, constatant en effet par la luminosité du lieu qu'il n'était pas parti que l'affaire de quelques minutes, mais plutôt d'heures. Gêné, il émit un léger rire nerveux, son regard oscillant entre les fresques et son interlocuteur, réservé comme celui d'un enfant pris sur le fait d'une faute mais étincelant de curiosité candide :

* * *

- Oh... je ne pensais pas que... enfin. Tout ici est tellement... vivant, coloré ! Et plus encore dans ce Temple... tellement chargé de mystères, de merveilles et d'histoire... on dit que les murs ne parlent pas, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Quiconque sait entendre, enfin lire, leur langage se trouve grandement enrichit, tu sais ? Ces fresques... ont tellement de choses à dire... reconnais-tu ce dialecte ? Non ? Je ne suis pas étonné. C'est de l'hylien, de l'hylien très ancien. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais ! Et sais-tu qu'est ce que cela raconte ?

* * *

Surpris devant le flux intense de paroles, plus vivantes et vibrantes que l'hylien n'avait jamais laissé entendre, Yuusuke resta coi quelques secondes, avant de réfléchir. Interrompre Alvis dans son propos, qu'il semblait si heureux de lui partager ? Le laisser terminer son propos ? Si cela se trouve, ce ne serait pas très long, et peut-être pourrait-il en savoir plus sur la culture du mystérieux amnésique. Les yeux pour une fois non ternes et perdus mais pétillants et lumineux de l'hylien le résolurent à hocher négativement de la tête et le laisser poursuivre. Avec un rare enthousiasme, Alvis le guida et lui raconta, avec l'érudition d'un sage et la vivacité d'un passionné, les légendes sur la mythique fondation d'Hyrule. La descente des Trois Déesses, Farore, Dihn et Nayru, Courage, Force et Sagesse, sur les terres qu'elles avaient créé de leur puissance combinée, la mythique Triforce dissimulée loin de la portée des mortels. Il reprit sur la portion suivante, ignorant des regards curieux voire appréciateurs de certains vieux priant dans le lieu. Les années sombres, la venue du Héros du Temps, les difficiles combats, la chute de Ganondorf et quelques autres faits postérieurs. Quand il en vit à un certain Héros de L'Ombre et des légendes de l'Épée et du Bouclier d'Hyrule, il s'interrompit brutalement, sourcils froncés et visiblement troublé, s'étant arrêté sur le mot de "mémoire collective". Enfin, l'expression. Quand Yuusuke, soucieux, lui en demanda la raison, l'hylien s'était reculé et comptait s'appuyer avec sa main droite du mur du fond central, perdu de nouveau :

* * *

- Oh... heu... disons que la dernière partie n'est pas racontée par les fresques. Comment est-ce que je le sais ? D'où est-ce que je le sais moi qui ne sait rien ? Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas, cela me donne mal à tête et m'énerve, me frustre ! Essaye de comprendre ! Je sais que je ne sais pas, que je ne sais rien ou si peu. Je sais pourtant que je sais quelque part, que j'ai su du moins et que je devrais savoir, même ! Je devrais m'en souvenir ! Et pourtant... je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je ne me rappelle pas de quelque chose que je n'aurais du jamais l'oublier. C'est frustrant... d'être si vide, et de se sentir si vide... si... Hey !

* * *

Yuusuke, sentant venir la potentielle crise de panique et de détresse non-désirée et vraiment pas au bon moment, allait essayer de le rassurer et de lui rappeler qu'ils devaient retrouver les autres, mais fut alors témoin d'un phénomène impressionnant et inattendu qui avait arraché le cri de surprise de l'hylien. En effet, au contact de sa main droite seulement recouverte d'un léger sous-gant noir, le symbole du mur s'était illuminé d'une lueur bleutée. Le même symbole, en miniature, était apparu, visible même avec le tissu noir le recouvrant, sur le poignet de l'hylien, avec la même lueur. La même lueur que lorsqu'il avait soigné involontairement les plaies de l'un d'entre eux, un peu plus tôt. Et il avait disparu quelques longues minutes, avant de réapparaître sans la moindre explication. Choqué, perdu et visiblement secoué, le pas si chancelant que Yuusuke avait du le rattraper et le soutenir quelques secondes. Il nota que l'hylien serrait entre ses doigts avec fermeté un étrange instrument de musique, à vent, de forme entre l'ovale et le rectangulaire, entre le beige et le vert. Soucieux, le jeune humain le pressa comme l'hylien se redressait en grommelant :

* * *

- Alvis, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu... secoué.

- ... Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, Yuusuke. Je vais... bien. Très bien. Mieux même. Cet objet doit sans doute être lié à cela... peut-être est-il une clé à mon amnésie ? Peu importe. Plus tard. Je nous ai déjà trop retardé, ne nous attardons pas davantage. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être ridiculisé par Alidae, pas toi ? Cette énigme me concernant attendra...

* * *

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient dans un silence pas si confortable la maison de leur hôtes, Yuusuke se remémorant ce que l'hylien lui avait dit et à quel point de son récit il s'était braqué, ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il y avait là un quelconque lien. Peut-être garderait-il cela sous silence, comme l'hylien l'avait invité à le faire, ou en parlerait-il à Alidae ? De cette marque, de tout... si le comportement déjà plus curieux de Alvis ne surprenait pas les autres. Plus fougueux, plus assuré et plus prudent encore. Ce dernier auscultait d'ailleurs avec attention son arc et alors qu'ils étaient juste sous le porche de la maison du chasseur de primes, et que Yuusuke ouvrait la porte, le jeune homme d'un autre monde surprit cette étrange remarque de son collègue :

* * *

- L'arc est de qualité médiocre. Le bois choisi est moyen, si ce n'est mauvais. L'arc est de seconde-main. Il manque cruellement d'entretien, le bois risque de se craqueler si trop de pression y est appliquée. La corde est très usée, et nécessitera d'être remplacée, elle va bientôt se rompre ou faire perdre de la force au tir. Cela affecte sa durabilité, la précision et la puissance, la portée du tir. J'espère que les flèches au moins ne sont pas tordues... Il ne saurait même pas soutenir le moindre sort mineur de magie ? Bah, on fera avec je présume... pour le temps qu'il me durera...

* * *

Haussant un léger sourcil étonné, il décida de ne pas insister comme Alvis semblait reprendre son attitude discrète, modeste et réservée, un léger sourire aux lèvres comme il rangeait l'instrument dans une poche interne de son manteau. Ses yeux bruns étaient légèrement plus vivants et assurés qu'avant. Nettement plus déterminé et confiant en lui-même aussi, comme il se risquait seul à aller confronter la colère d'Alidae et prendre les responsabilités de leur retard, sans rien révéler de précis. Alvis, endurant sans rechigner les foudres de la magicienne et certaines moqueries de quelques camarades, ou reproches, souriait toujours, perdu dans des souvenirs éparses et confus d'une enfance heureuse à Cocorico, d'un jeune homme épris d'idéaux et d'espoirs, fougueux, parfois insolent, heureux actuellement et cabotin. Et nul ne pouvait déchiffrer ce mystérieux sourire...


	10. Chap 8 - Arc I - L'écho de nos actes

**Chapitre VIII: L'écho de nos actes** _(Par Shusaku)_

L'entrainement s'était poursuivi toute l'après-midi et avait continué une partie de la soirée. Alidae et Ahonora n'avaient fait preuve d'aucune pitié envers leurs élèves et les avaient poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements. Certains avaient faillis plus vite d'autres mais tous avaient été profondément affectés par la différence d'expérience qui les séparaient de leurs professeurs. Ensuite, ils avaient eu un grand repas, assez copieux et ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de le dévorer avidement, leurs corps réclamant les moyens de faire face aux dépenses qu'ils avaient concédés durant toute la journée. Enfin, chacun était parti se coucher assez rapidement, sans vraiment parvenir à trainer et ils avaient tous dormis d'un sommeil profond sans trop avoir l'occasion de réfléchir véritablement à leurs prestations. Ce n'est qu'à la lumière d'un matin calme que les esprits s'éveillèrent assez tôt. Dans une des chambres du grand manoir, les premières lueurs de l'aube venaient éclairer la pièce d'une vague gamme de couleurs naissantes, lentement extraites de la noirceur bleutée de la nuit, les draps qui couvraient la fine silhouette de Lillule reprenaient leurs blancs immaculés. Sous ces derniers, la jeune fille commençait lentement à sortir du monde des rêves. La force de l'habitude la mena tout d'abord à se demander comment elle avait fait pour se réveiller dans ce monde doux et cotonneux, si confortable. Les souvenirs des récents événements lui parvinrent et elle se rappela ou elle était. Son horloge biologique lui disait qu'il devait être encore tôt. L'entrainement ne recommencerait que dans quelques heures. Mais ses sens aiguisées par une vie itinérante l'avait mené à toujours s'éveillé dès les premières lueurs du jour. Comme les animaux en sont intuitivement capables, elle pouvait faire de même. Elle avait vite compris que se lever tôt était toujours un avantage sur les autres. Et puis… Voilà maintenant un moment qu'elle avait apprise à craindre la lumière trop claire, trop dangereuse, trop révélatrice. Il n'y avait que dans l'obscurité protectrice de la nuit qu'elle pouvait vraiment baissé sa garde pour s'offrir un quelconque repos. Mais aujourd'hui, son corps était particulièrement endolorie, elle pouvait le sentir. Il n'y avait pas que la torpeur du sommeil qui engourdissait ses membres, ils devaient aussi se remettre encore de l'entrainement de la veille. Un frisson la parcourut. Il faisait froid dans cette grande bâtisse. Comme dans toutes les grandes maisonnées, il était difficile de les chauffer. Lillule comprenait maintenant les épaisses couvertures dont disposait son lit. Malheureusement, aucune couverture, aucun feu n'aurait pu faire partir le froid qui gelait son cœur, celui qu'inspire la solitude.

Sa main se déplaça lascivement pour repousser ses cheveux de son visage ovale, révélant ainsi son nez fin et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent mais ses yeux bruns n'étaient pas encore emprunts de l'éclat rieur dont ils s'armaient la plupart du temps. La brume du monde des rêves venait encore l'occulté. Oui, elle était seule. Même si en ce moment, on voulait l'inclure au sein d'un groupe pour faire face à une menace dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle restait seule et le resterait. Elle avait déjà eu quelqu'un proche d'elle, avec qui elle avait tout donné, tout partagé, Jack… Mais, il avait fini par l'abandonner. Et malgré son courage, la leçon qu'il lui avait alors été enseigné lui laissait un gout amer. Il était temps de se lever. Son esprit glissait vers des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas raviver. Il n'y avait pas besoin de ressassé tout ça. Elle avait compris. Alors, elle se redressa sur son lit avant de faire glisser ses jambes d'une finesse émouvante hors de ce dernier. Elle hésita à les glisser dans les chaussons qui lui avaient été donnés par le maitre de maison. Regardant ses jambes avec une mine qu'elle ignorait être triste, ses cheveux noirs venant assombrir son visage, elle fit danser doucement ses petits doigts de pieds avant de les poser à même le carrelage glacé. Malgré le froid qui monta tout de suite en elle, Lillule se redressa. Il sembla que ce contact douloureux venait balayer le trouble qui l'avait un instant étreint. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre et ne l'admettrait plus jamais. Ce frisson n'était qu'un instant de faiblesse. Elle ne craignait pas le froid. Il lui apportait la paix. Ouvrant complétement les yeux sur le monde autour d'elle, elle s'avança vers la grande fenêtre aux multiples carreaux, ressemblant à ces hautes ouvertures de ces demeures du 19e siècle. Elle écarta légèrement l'un des pans des épais rideaux rouges qui ne permettaient à la lumière de ne filtrer qu'en une mince raie et glissa un regard vers l'extérieur. Il allait faire beau. Peut-être qu'aller marcher un peu dehors lui ferait du bien avant de petit-déjeuner ? Sa décision prise, elle enfila les vêtements qui lui convinrent dans la large armoire ou Ahonora avait, semble-t-il, prévue une large variété d'habits pour ses nouveaux hôtes. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle relégua son habituel pantalon large et préféra un pantalon plus serré fait dans une étrange matière extensible semblant épouser ses formes sans les entraver, pour le haut, elle choisit un vêtement qu'il lui parut chaud malgré la finesse de la matière. Tout était noir, bien entendu. Sortant de sa chambre, décidant qu'elle ne voulait rencontrer personne et encore moins tomber sur Alidae ou Ahonora. Ces derniers lui rappelaient un peu trop ses parents à vouloir les garder à demeure, elle préférait largement les éviter et n'aurait surement pas accepté de devoir leurs demander quelques autorisations que ce soient pour sortir.

De par son talent naturel quant à la discrétion, elle parvint sans mal à filer au dehors du manoir pour se retrouver dans la rue principale de ce fameux «Bourg d'Hyrule ». C'était décidément très différent de son quotidien. En cette heure, il y avait encore peu de gens dans les rues mais l'on entendait déjà les voix étouffées des mères réveillant leurs enfants et des fenêtres et cheminées ont pouvaient sentir que les premiers repas du jour étaient en préparation. Au hasard, elle commença à marcher en suivant la voie principale. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se perdre dans les rues étroites et sombres sans nécessité. Malgré tout, si la prudence lui intimait ce chemin, la curiosité la dévorait de savoir ce que cachait ces lieux obscurs et tortueux. De temps à autre, elle y lançait un regard. Mais contrairement au monde d'où elle venait, il ne semblait pas s'y trouver des mendiants dormants dans des couchages de fortunes constitués de déchets, elle n'y voyait pas les divers laissées pour compte de la société ou les hors la loi qui y menaient leurs existences sombres, macabres et éphémères. Ce monde-là, Hyrule, était très différent. Et la seule chose qu'elle vit dans l'une des ruelles fut un chat noir traversant cette dernière sans discrétion. Ce dernier sentant le regard de Lillule tourna sa tête de félidé vers elle, révélant ses deux grands yeux émeraude emplis d'une lueur de curiosité si similaire à celle que pouvait avoir la jeune femme au même instant que les deux parurent un instant troublé d'un tel mimétisme. C'est ce trouble qui mena malgré elle, Lillule à s'engager dans la ruelle d'un pas hésitant. Cette dernière était formée par l'alignement de hautes maisons à trois étages accueillant sûrement des familles modestes de la ville. On pouvait entendre le bois résonné sous les pas des enfants courant à l'intérieur à l'appel d'une voix, puis des rires. Non loin, on pouvait percevoir un bébé qui commençait à pleurer puis très vite, une voix douce et tendre chantonnant, les pleurs cessant. Tous ces détails échappaient pour l'heure à la jeune femme qui était tout proche du chat. Mais ce dernier parut soudain se rappeler à la prudence, se campa en arrière puis bondit sur un muret bordant la ruelle. Ainsi, il se trouva à la hauteur du visage de l'humaine qu'il continua à fixer prudemment, la crainte refluant dans son regard. Implicitement, Lillule comprit son comportement. « Je ne peux te laisser m'approcher si je ne puis être à ta hauteur. » Pourquoi cela lui semblait aussi limpide, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de lui comme si elle allait porter la main pour le caresser puis elle se retint. L'animal n'avait pas bougé, pourtant elle était certaine qu'il n'accepterait pas. « Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse cela » Se dit-elle a elle-même. Se résignant avec un sourire discret à peine esquissé, elle décida de le laisser et de poursuivre son chemin. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le chat la suivie ostensiblement mais tout en gardant ses distances. Cette étrange comportement, partagé entre l'intérêt et la prudence piqua de nouveau la curiosité de la jeune femme. Le chat sentait-il qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas la même odeur ? A ces réflexions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait atteint un canal semblant réguler les eaux d'un fleuve au milieu du Bourg. En face d'elle se trouvait un petit pont permettant de le traverser. Et sur ce dernier, à sa grande surprise, elle reconnue une silhouette familière.

La forme sombre de Galeos se découpait clairement dans le ciel de l'aube naissante. Il était étrange de le voir ainsi. Il semblait presque comme un fragment de nuit s'attardant un peu plus que les autres. Le regard de Lillule s'attardait sur l'étrangeté de l'individu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver à la fois fascinant et repoussant. Néanmoins, le second sentiment lui paraissait appelé à disparaître depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Oui, elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais il l'avait vraiment sauvé. Et de fait, elle ne pouvait plus le penser comme un monstre. Elle eut alors une révélation dérangeante. Ce frisson qui avait troublé son sommeil était l'écho vivace de l'acte désintéressé de Galeos dont elle avait justement rêvé cette nuit. Faisant glisser ses incisives sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, emprunte à un sentiment paradoxal, à un nouveau déchirement intérieur. Galeos fixait le cours de l'eau fuyant la terre et lui traçant un chemin limpide vers son élément naturel, l'océan. C'était ce qu'il imaginait. Un grand océan, ce monde si différent de celui-ci, totalement différent ! Quel dépaysement… Et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de l'apprécier. Sentir ainsi la gravité lui peser autant sur les épaules, l'empêcher de décoller du « fond ». Et puis ces cycles si marqués, si extrêmes, entre le jour et la nuit. Comment ces gens pouvaient supporter un environnement si rude et si sec ! Quand bien même il essayait depuis plusieurs jours de se faire à l'idée que le monde de la surface ressemblait à ça. Il avait encore bien du mal à s'y faire. Ne serait-ce que par commencer au mal qu'il avait à dormir dans un lit ! Lâchant un soupir lourd de sens, il se rappelait douloureusement comment il avait fini par tomber de ce dernier, il y a une heure de cela, le réveillant totalement. Du coup, n'en pouvant plus de chercher à dormir et ne supportant pas plus de rester dans ces environnements clos, il était sorti pour se promener. Mais le spectacle du Bourg n'avait fait qu'agrandir en lui ce sentiment douloureux et indescriptible, celui que provoque le mal du pays. Toutes ses habitudes étaient brisées et tous ses repères étaient biaisés. Quant à l'entrainement… Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Après plusieurs minutes à ruminer sa colère, il avait fini par s'arrêter là et à rester piteusement à admirer le coure de la rivière, lui rappelant une version grotesquement réduite de son monde. C'est alors qu'une voix vint le tirer de ses réflexions.

* * *

- Bonjour Galéos…

* * *

Il tourna son visage aux reflets azurs vers cette dernière et posa ses yeux émeraude sur Lillule. Il n'avait pas encore bien l'habitude du son des voix quand elle s'élève dans l'air. Il ne reconnaissait même pas la sienne. Néanmoins, il lui répondit.

* * *

- Bonjour, Lillule.

* * *

Il avait encore du mal à tous les reconnaître mais, concernant cette jeune humaine, il y parvenait plutôt facilement. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais, c'était ainsi. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui.

* * *

- Avez-vous réussi à dormir ?

* * *

Demanda-t-il comme si la chose devait se révéler être vecteur d'angoisses particulières. Lillule cligna légèrement des paupières avant d'offrir un mince sourire.

* * *

- Merci de vous en inquiéter mais pourquoi n'aurai-je pas réussi ?

* * *

Galeos se sentit profondément pitoyable. Sa silhouette s'affaissa dans un soupir mal contenu. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, sans paraître comprendre. Elle paniqua un peu et s'agaça aussi de paniquer, pourquoi paniquait-elle ? Et puis, à la base, pourquoi avait-elle ressentit le besoin de le saluer ?! Elle aurait très certainement pu poursuivre son chemin discrètement en passant dans son dos !

* * *

- Vous… Vous êtes préoccupé ?

* * *

Finit-elle par demander en trouvant la question idiote, se trouvant aussi idiote du même coup ! Galeos cligna des paupières et acquiesça un peu à rebours comme s'il tentait d'organiser sa pensée en même temps.

* * *

- Je ne suis pas habitué à ce monde. Je dois m'y habituer et dans cette forme pathétique cela ne rend pas les choses simples !

* * *

Il n'y avait que Galéos pour penser qu'être un terrible colosse marin allait lui faciliter la vie dans le bourg d'Hyrule. Mais la majeure partie du sens des propos de l'homme échappa à Lillule. Cette dernière acquiesça puis se détourna pour regarder à son tour la rivière couler dans son lit. Ce n'était parce que son visage était un peu différent de ceux des humains qu'elle ne pouvait maintenir son regard dans le sien, il lui semblait juste que c'était trop gênant, pour une raison inconnue.

* * *

- Vous étiez différent avant de quitter votre monde ?

* * *

Cela l'intéressait, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle désirait en savoir plus sur cet être que nombreux qualifieraient de monstre à leurs yeux. Mais Galeos resta silencieux un long instant, il était en proie à un violent doute. Cette histoire était une telle honte, il avait été si bêtement été piégé qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vraiment l'avouer. Quand on a vécu dans un monde où il faut être le plus fort, un aveu de faiblesse, la reconnaissance de ses échecs, tous ces concepts sont proscrits.

* * *

- Disons que je m'en serais bien mieux sorti à la surface si j'avais été plus fort.

* * *

Lillule nota qu'il esquivait la question mais ne se sentit vraiment pas d'insister. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qui la poussait à une telle curiosité. Pourtant, une chose l'interpella.

* * *

- La surface ?

- Hydralia est un monde aquatique ou nombre d'espèces vivent sous la mer, en harmonie avec elle. Il n'y a pas de terre qui sort de l'eau. Du moins, pas que nous connaissions…

* * *

Il avait semblé impossible à Galeos de ne pas évoquer son monde, de dire à quoi il ressemblait à quelqu'un, juste pour s'assurer qu'il existait ailleurs que dans son esprit. Lillule resta un instant silencieuse, essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie sous l'eau. Mais elle n'y parvint pas totalement. Tournant de nouveau ses deux yeux bruns sur Galeos, elle le toisa avec un nouveau regard. L'exotisme qui émanait de lui venait de se trouver renforcé. Elle s'étonna alors de ressentir de l'empathie pour lui. Elle imaginait soudain à quel point il devait être perdu dans cet environnement. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Des sentiments mêlés venaient troubler son esprit. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas perdre son temps et son énergie à aider les gens autour d'elle. Mais, ce n'était pas les gens, c'était Galeos, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne compterait plus sur personne pour assurer sa survie !? Force était de constater que pour l'instant, elle n'en était pas capable. Se cacher ne suffirait pas toujours face aux menaces plus puissantes qu'elle. Quand n'était-il de ses bonnes résolutions ?! De la leçon que lui avait apprise l'abandon de Jack ?! Et surtout, pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas le trouble qui la saisissait quand elle pensait à Galeos !? Tout ça n'avait rien de logique ! Rien de logique !

* * *

- Laisse-moi te guider et te permettre de comprendre le monde de la surface.

* * *

Oui, ce n'était pas pareil qu'aider. Elle allait lui montrer comment le monde tournait ! Elle serait comme une sorte de professeur, une enseignante de comment se comporter à l'air libre. Elle serait une sorte de maîtresse pour lui, et ainsi elle pourra l'utiliser pour qu'il l'a défende, comme… Comme un outil ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Ainsi, elle ne revient pas sur ce qu'elle sait du monde. Comme ça, elle saura se défendre à travers Galeos et elle ne risquera plus de mourir, comme ce jour-là. Tentant d'allier sentiments et raison dans une sorte d'alchimie imparfaite, elle laissait Galeos réfléchir à sa proposition. Il fallait dire que ce dernier en avait vraiment besoin. Ne serais-ce que parce qu'il avait, lui aussi, des paradoxes auxquels il devait faire face. Comment admettre qu'il avait besoin de l'aide d'une jeune femme aussi fluette et petite qu'elle ? Comment admettre qu'il avait besoin d'une humaine pour cela !? C'était… Humiliant ! Terriblement humiliant ! Et pourtant… Il était prêt à l'accepter. Pourquoi ?! La réponse lui vint intuitivement, elle était à la fois douce et blessante, chaleureuse et amère. Lillule était la quintessence même du seul acte dont il pouvait encore tirer une certaine fierté. D'une certaine manière, elle était le symbole de ce qui restait de sa force passé, sur laquelle il pensait que s'appuyait son courage et sa bravoure. Voilà pourquoi il la reconnaissait sans mal. Parce qu'elle comptait à ses yeux et qu'en la sauvant ce jour-là, il avait ressenti, pendant un court instant dont il n'avait pas encore pris conscience jusqu'à lors, le sentiment que sa vie avait encore un sens.

* * *

- Très bien… Et en échange, je vous protègerais.

* * *

Les deux pensées se rencontrèrent sur la même conclusion, un même arrangement maladroit entre leurs consciences et leurs désirs profonds, quelque chose de touchant et d'un peu bancal mais très important. Voilà ce qui venait d'être scellé sur ce pont au-dessus du fleuve Hylia. C'est alors que Galeos grimaça avant de hausser les sourcils. Il tordit alors sa queue de sorte à l'amener devant lui et devant Lillule. Ils y trouvèrent alors un chat noir piteusement pendue à cette dernière, tentant avec ses petits crocs d'attaquer le cuir de l'homme. Ce dernier le regarda avec un étonnement complet. Mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire cristallin et charmant quand elle comprit les intentions du chat. La gangue de froid enserrant son cœur se fissura et le monde parut s'adoucir à ses yeux grâce à Galeos. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas mais entendre Lillule rire lui tira un petit sourire discret et le rassura quelque peu quant à l'avenir. La solution à cette situation cocasse n'était pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre car si Lillule avait vu l'humain chez Galleos. Il semblait que le chat y avait vu le poisson !

* * *

[…]

* * *

- Vous ne trouverez aucune vision dans votre thé, Yuusuke.

* * *

Fit remarquer Ahonora avec humour alors qu'il sortait ce dernier de ses songes. Le liquide chaud que bu Yuu eut l'effet de repousser définitivement les brumes du sommeil s'attardant dans son esprit mais cela ne lui redonna pas d'énergie pour autant. Il souffrait bien trop de ses muscles pour être à la hauteur de la journée et il l'appréhendait. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il fixait de nouveau son thé. On ne peut pas dire que l'après-midi qu'il avait vécu hier était resté son meilleur souvenir. De fait, il avait passé des tests avec les deux enseignants et même si Ahonora et Alidae était resté silencieux quant à leurs avis sur ses résultats, Yuusuke ne se faisait aucune illusion, il n'avait vraiment pas brillé. Il était réfractaire à la magie à cause de son esprit trop cartésien et réfractaire au sport de par son manque cruel d'agressivité et de sens de la compétition. En vérité, il était certain que les deux enseignants étaient en train de réfléchir ardemment à la manière de se débarrasser de lui sans faire de vague. Cela expliquait sa profonde morosité alors qu'il buvait son thé. Et aussi pourquoi il ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'un certain temps que sa tasse était vide. Poussant un lourd soupir, il se leva et posa le pied sur quelque chose d'ovale. Totalement pris au dépourvu, il bascula en arrière renversant la chaise qu'il tenait encore et tira la nappe à lui dans un réflexe désespéré, renversant sur lui, eau chaude, petit pain, café et lait pour venir parachever sa chute. L'objet roula un peu au-devant de Yuu et se révéla comme une sorte d'œuf aux multiples facettes modulables, comme une sorte de casse-tête de forme ovoïde, à part que ce dernier paraissait porter des inscriptions étranges, des sortes de runes au lieu d'un code couleur. Au-delà de ça, l'objet en lui-même paraissait être constitué dans un métal précieux serti de pierres. Il devait avoir, sans aucun doute, une très grande valeur. Le brouhaha provoqué interpella Ahonora et Horacio qui passait alors devant la pièce. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de faire remarquer la maladresse de Yuu tout en le remettant sur ses pieds sans douceur. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, son regard fixait l'objet mystérieux qu'Ahonora avait désormais ramassé et tenait dans la main.

* * *

- Ah ! Parfait ! Tu l'as retrouvé ! Je me demandais ou je l'avais égaré ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai dû traverser comme piège tordu pour l'obtenir !

* * *

Un silence étrange s'installa, Yuu fronça doucement les sourcils et tendit la main vers objet. Intéressé par le soudain comportement du jeune homme, l'éclair noir lui déposa l'œuf dans la paume et feignit l'indifférence.

* * *

- Il parait aussi que c'est un casse-tête qu'une ancienne civilisation aurait créé pour dissimuler un message important pour l'avenir. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir.

* * *

Expliqua-t-il d'un ton innocent, les yeux pétillant de malice. Horacio ne comprenant guère les tenants et aboutissants de la scène se retira avec un soupir. Soudain, les yeux noirs d'Hasegawa s'éveillèrent d'un nouvel éclat et il porta son regard dans celui d'Ahonora.

* * *

- Puis-je vous l'emprunter temporairement ? J'aimerais essayer.

* * *

L'éclair noir ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils de surprise puis, après un instant où il parut jauger son interlocuteur, un sourire se dessina sur sa face et il acquiesça, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

* * *

- Si tu veux ! Si tu veux. Mais va donc prendre un bain avant de te présenter à l'entrainement !

* * *

Hasegawa acquiesça mollement, déjà repartit dans sa contemplation de l'objet. L'éclair noir darda un regard empli de question sur son interlocuteur mais faute de réponses évidentes, il se résigna et laissa Yuu s'en aller vers la salle d'eau. Il passa d'abord dans sa chambre prendre des affaires de rechange. Puis il se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans cette dernière, il mit de l'eau à couler dans la grande baignoire et commença à retirer ses vêtements sales. L'œuf ne l'avait pas quitté et il le posa sur la petite table près de la baignoire avant de s'immerger avec un soupir de satisfaction. Mais son intérêt n'était plus attiré par son corps, l'objet obnubilait sa pensée. Il s'en saisit sans attendre et commença à le manipuler. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi mais il savait une chose. Une chose dont il s'était rappelé en voyant l'œuf. Cet objet lui appartenait depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu ! Il ne savait pas lire les étranges inscriptions écrites sur les facettes. Quel était donc ce mystère ? Il avait la conviction qu'il pouvait le défaire en parvenant à résoudre le casse-tête que représentait l'ovoïde. D'une main étrangement sûre, il commença à faire coulisser les mécaniques de l'objet et à le manipuler. Tout d'abord, il le fit lentement. Puis, ses doigts commencèrent à s'animer naturellement et les runes commencèrent à prendre un sens. Le mystère était en train de s'évanouir devant lui mais il savait que cela n'était dû qu'à une chose. Il se « souvenait » de la solution. A l'instant où il parvint à finir le casse-tête, le monde autour de lui cessa d'exister. Plus de baignoire, plus rien. Il était habillé d'une grande toge ample et brune qui cachait des vêtements modestes blancs et noirs et surtout, il ne se trouvait nulle part ! Autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'un paysage blanc, ou l'horizon n'apparaissait pas. Seul, face à lui, il y avait son propre reflet, son jumeau exact, à la différence qu'il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits entiè ce jumeau parla de sa propre voix.

* * *

_« Si tu as reçu cet objet, cela veut dire que tu as quitté ton monde pour commencer ton odyssée. Tu dois débuter par apprendre qui tu es. Sans doute t'es-tu préservé de la vérité ? Sans doute es-tu très différent de qui je suis ?_

_Néanmoins, il y a une chose qui ne change, ta nature profonde. Tu viens d'un peuple qui a longtemps régné à travers les divers mondes mais qui désormais n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne._

_Néanmoins, il y a en toi la puissance qui nous a menés vers notre incroyable destinée._

_Et si les événements ont voulus que tu sortes de ta retraite volontaire. C'est que les mondes ont besoin de nous, ont besoin de toi._

_Je vais maintenant libérer les premiers verrous qui t'empêchent d'user de notre puissance. Si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire, tu sauras rouvrir cet objet et tu seras gratifier de nouveau pouvoir._

_Mais pour l'heure, tu dois apprendre à maitriser et à comprendre la portée de tes facultés. Et surtout, apprendre la responsabilité qu'il incombe à ceux qui peuvent agir comme nous le faisons._

_La seule chose que je peux te révéler à l'heure actuelle et qui importe vraiment ! C'est que tu saches que tu as un rôle à jouer dans le monde ou tu te trouves et que tu dois le trouver au plus vite._

_Tu sauras de quoi je parle._

_Bonne chance._

_Yuu. »_

* * *

Une lumière violente vint éblouir Yuusuke avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il sentit qu'il venait de changer, qu'il n'était plus le même, que quelque chose venait de se briser. Revenant à la réalité avec violence, il sortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, tenant toujours fermement dans sa main l'œuf qui lui importait désormais tant.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Yuu réapparu à la salle d'entrainement. Ce dernier se déroulait bien, chacun paraissait concentré sur ses exercices. Néanmoins, Ahonora voyant arrivé Yuusuke donna une pause à ses élèves et s'approcha de lui.

* * *

- Tu es prêt à t'entraîner ?

* * *

Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose dans son regard. Le jeune homme acquiesça en cachant au mieux son trouble. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir le confier à quiconque pour l'instant. Il n'était pas sûr d'être cru de toute manière. Tout ça paraissait tellement dingue. Il devait avoir erreur sur la personne. Ahonora le convia du geste à venir sur les tatamis pour faire un peu de combats au corps à corps.

* * *

- Voyons ce que tu as retenu d'hier.

* * *

Yuusuke n'était pas du tout concentré, il était perdu dans ses questionnements. Avec un léger retard, il se mit en position sous le regard des autres élèves du cours en pause. L'éclair noir sentait que quelque chose allait de travers chez son adversaire. Depuis qu'il avait vu cet œuf, il s'était mis à agir bizarrement. Mais il ne saisissait pas forcément ce qui avait changé chez lui. Soupçonneux, il s'approcha de lui et tenta de le frapper avec son pied tout en gardant une garde prudente. C'est alors que l'incroyable se produisit. Dans la tête du jeune homme, quelque secondes défilèrent comme dans un film au ralenti. Ce dernier s'arrêta puis se divisa en deux films différents. L'un le montrait frapper par le coup de pied au visage et propulsé au sol. L'autre le montrait s'abaissant pour esquiver le coup. Intuitivement, il choisit le second. Les deux films disparurent de sa vue et il sut exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, il plia son genou arrière en un mouvement rapide pour éviter le coup à la surprise du public. Mais Ahonora n'était pas dupe, son coup de pied balayant s'arrêta, il plia le mollet et propulsa son talon droit vers le front du jeune homme. Encore une fois, deux films se déroulèrent dans l'esprit. L'un était un échec, l'autre une parade en portant ses deux mains entre son front et le talon. Il fit ce choix.

Et il se passa une nouvelle fois exactement ce qu'il avait vu. L'impression était étrange, irréel, il lui semblait que le monde connaissait des ratés, que la machine était en train de se gripper, que le temps devenait erratique, qu'il hésitait comme sous la contrainte de sa volonté. C'était une manipulation imparfaite, mué par l'instinct et qui n'avait rien de contrôlé. Actuellement, elle ne lui servait qu'à empêcher l'inévitable contre un homme aussi talentueux qu'Ahonora. Un instant, mut par la peur d'être vaincu, il se sentit de nouveau face à deux choix, basculé en arrière et rouler sur le côté ou alors profiter de ses mains sur son pied pour l'agripper et le faire tomber en faisant tourner sa jambe tout en l'attirant vers lui. Il choisit la seconde solution. L'événement se produisit mais Ahonora parut sentir venir la chose du haut de son expérience et utilisa la force de la rotation pour élever son second pied dans les airs et fouetter le visage de Yuu dans une manœuvre audacieuse. Un nouveau choix s'offrit à lui. Un seul possible, celui d'être frappé et basculer sur le sol sous le choc. La machine était peut-être grippé mais la réalité était un comme le courant d'une rivière, si dévier une petite partie de son cours était possible avec une grosse pierre, la dévier complétement demandait bien plus de volonté. Voilà comment l'éclair noir parvint à vaincre Yuu. Mais de quelle manière ! Les personnes ayant assisté au combat s'étaient redressées, elle n'en avait pas cru leurs yeux. Ahonora avait combattu à un niveau autrement supérieur à celui qu'il utilisait sur les nouvelles recrues et pourtant, il lui avait fallu faire preuve d'acharnement pour faire plier le jeune homme sous ses coups. Tous étaient étonnés. L'éclair noir se porta alors auprès de Yuusuke pour le sonder d'un regard empli de questions. Leurs iris se croisèrent. Le jeune homme était encore hagard, perdu par cette expérience. Mais il savait en lui-même, il savait qu'il venait faire l'expérience de son propre pouvoir.


	11. Chap 9 - Arc I - La Glace Personnifiée

**Chapitre 9 : La glace personnifiée** _(Par Zora)_

Premières flambées du crépuscule. Alors que s'activaient quelques rares stands encore ouverts sur le bourg, la lumière ravigotante du soleil annonçait sa révérence, laissant libre cours au combat silencieux des ombres sœurs de se pourfendre du firmament. La nuit ne tarderait pas. La citadelle se préparait à changer de masque : revêtir les flambeaux de la folie nocturne, la vie d'un tout autre monde fait de bleu et de noir, une toile trop sombre à certains, épris de mille faisceaux de lumière à d'autres. L'astre des cieux obscurs se ferait encore plus beau d'habitude. Les étoiles chanteront sans aucun doute. Les voix d'outre-tombe ne se prieront pas d'inquiéter les égarés le long des ruelles. Les souvenirs les plus anciens seront ravivés d'un souffle étincelant, celui du présent enfoui dans la fièvre de minuit. Mais ce spectacle, si unique soit-il était rayé de l'existence par une âme dont l'obscurité se voulait différente, plus lointaine et inexplorable que ne le serait jamais le deuxième visage du ciel. Cette âme prenait les traits d'un homme relativement grand, les cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés en arrière. Il portait un uniforme militaire de couleur noir, mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine et musclée. Son œil cendré luisait très faiblement. Ses pensées l'avaient emmené ailleurs. Seul son corps faisait acte de présence. L'homme se trouvait dans une grande salle à peine meublé, le parquet reluisant, quelques tableaux représentant d'anciens et preux chevaliers au service du royaume d'Hyrule accrochés aux murs grisâtres. Assis à une table dont la longueur se voyait manger la moitié de la largeur de la pièce, il sirotait un thé fumant dont les effluves s'élevaient avec une extrême légèreté, dévoilant de subtiles odeurs de menthe et de réglisse. Quelque chose de doux pour une âme aussi amère. Une épée à la lame couverte de cristaux de glace se trouvait posé contre le mur à sa droite. Elle scintillait très légèrement comme si l'arme elle-même frissonnait de vie. Après avoir avalé une autre gorgée de sa boisson, l'homme posa délicatement la tasse sur la table, aux côtés d'une théière fumante. Du repos entre deux missions royales. Un instant de répit quand planent les perturbateurs de ces plans. Soudain, une des fenêtres de la salle s'ouvrit sous un coup de vent. Un vent surnaturel, un souffle glacé. Un ectoplasme blanchâtre et agonisant entra dans la pièce, flottant à quelques mètres du sol. L'homme ne bougea pas : Il attendait cette visite.

L'ectoplasme s'approcha de l'homme puis se fractura en un million de petites boules lumineuses qui vinrent envelopper son corps. Il ressembla, l'espace d'un instant à un fantôme congelé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été qu'une tromperie de la vie elle-même, une illusion d'optique pour l'existence. Puis, le paysage changea. L'ectoplasme sembla alors lui transmettre des images, des souvenirs dont il était le seul maître. Il vit un jeune homme, sans doute en âge d'être considéré comme un adulte, les cheveux noirs avec un dégradé de blanc lui partant depuis le sommet du crâne. Il était paniqué et essayait de prononcer quelque chose, sans doute un appel au secours. L'homme en sourit, un machiavélisme sans précédent se reflétant dans ce rictus de victoire malsaine. Puis, il vit tout une troupe de jeunes gens, tout autant pétrifiés par la peur. Son âme se nourrit avidement de cet effroi. Il en jubilait d' , il aperçut une femme aux cheveux longs et bruns retenir par l'épaule, un jeune homme qui sembla vouloir se lancer dans le combat. Il put même entendre quelques mots s'échapper de sa fine bouche :

* * *

**_"Arrête espèce de fou ! C'est une ombre ! Elle n'est pas matérielle ! Tu veux subir le même sort que lui ?"_**

* * *

L'homme au regard cendré leva un sourcil, intrigué. Il connaissait la jeune femme. Du moins, avait-il entendu passablement parler d'elle.

* * *

- Alidae Fern… Quelle bonne surprise… Vous avez croisé mon ombre de glace ! C'est un honneur… - ricana légèrement ce dernier.

* * *

Puis les images se brouillèrent un peu. Il ne put distinguer que quelques silhouettes. Cependant, la peur qui émanait puissamment dans l'entourage de l'ombre suffit amplement à l'homme. Il s'en abreuvait comme l'on pouvait savourer un bon vin au milieu de cadavres. Puis soudain, le choc. Une lumière dorée gorgée d'une énergie extrêmement condensée. Un picotement désagréable, une sensation de vertige. La chaleur d'un rayon purificateur qui fit frissonner de dégoût l'homme au regard cendré. L'ombre de glace avait été abattu. Seul l'ectoplasme qui avait servi de base à sa création survit. Celui qui était revenu vers son maître. Puis, un autre choc. Un grand homme, la trentaine, un long manteau noir avec étoffe grise, le regard argent, ramassant des rubis éparpillés sur le sol, l'air agacé :

* * *

**_"Je ne vous remercie pas Lillule. J'y tenais beaucoup à ce vase ! Et mes pauvres rubis violentés..."_**

* * *

Puis, les images s'affolèrent : il vit alors à nouveau le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, un tempérament fort et un corps musclé armé sans aucun doute d'une agilité peu commune. Il semblait également doté d'une personnalité affirmée qui plut immédiatement à l'avide personnage. Puis, une fille habillé d'une légère robe de chambre apparut, le corps ruisselant d'eau et attaqué par la givre, la vingtaine, les cheveux relativement longs et noires, de subtiles mèches bleues dansant dans cette sombre chevelure. C'était elle qui avait jeté le vase rempli de rubis sur l'ombre. Geste inutile qui fit ricaner l'homme au regard cendré mais en avouant tout de même qu'elle avait un certain cran. Puis, il revit Alidae, le regard tranchant, les muscles tendus. La paume de ses mains fumait d'une aura légèrement scintillante, témoignant d'une récente incantation. C'était elle qui avait terrassé son ombre. Elle… Enfin, les images s'estompèrent. L'ombre n'avait plus rien enregistré d'autre… L'homme revint à la réalité, le regard devenu aussi dur que de la pierre. Les lueurs du crépuscule avaient peints quelques pans des murs de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Pas de chaleur, pas de contact. La solitude froide. Un homme de guerre. Un meneur d'âmes fragiles et de pauvres malades du côté obscur de la morale. L'homme se leva, prenant appui sur la table. Il semblait décontenancé :

* * *

- Alidae Fern… Et cet imbécile d'Ahonora… Ils combattraient ensemble ?

* * *

Il se mit à éclater de rire, se fichant de cette situation qui lui parut rocambolesque. Quelqu'un avait été assez inconscient pour devenir le compagnon d'arme d'un homme aussi imprévisible que lui. En réalité, il le haïssait de tout son être. Puis, il repensa aux autres personnes qu'il avait vues. Sans comprendre de suite pourquoi, il les trouva fort intéressant, comme si leur présence s'était greffée depuis le début dans son plan. Un plan secret mais qui se voulait plus vaste que la *simple* conquête du monde, une idée qui nourrissait les sombres convictions de son cœur par la simple perspective de concrétisation. Soudain, l'homme se leva et se dirigea d'un pas calculé vers l'épée glacé. Celle-ci se mit à vibrer, laissant de fines particules de givre s'écraser sur le parquet. Il attrapa la garde, la serrant fermement et souleva la lame. Elle se mit à légèrement à luire, un reflet hivernal qui sembla ralentir le temps naissant. Un nom se grava le long de la surface de métal gelé : Van Darien. Les lettres brillaient d'une lumière malsaine capable de glacer le sang du plus impassible des guerriers.

* * *

- N'avez-vous pas l'impression de vous ennuyer ici-bas… ? - murmura-t-il sur un ton que même le diable n'aurait su rendre plus mauvais.

* * *

Il retourna la lame et d'un coup sec, la planta dans le parquet. Celui-ci se brisa instantanément, rayant le sol de longues écorchures qui lentement, se firent engloutir par une nappe de glace fumante de froideur appartenant à l'agonie. En quelques minutes seulement, la nappe malsaine recouvrit la salle du sol au plafond. La pièce ressemblait désormais à un glacier, une caverne de givre dont l'origine restait incertaine : nul œuvre de mère-nature mais en aucun cas nourrisson de l'au-delà. C'était une lisière cauchemardesque, où les rêves agonisent, où les douleurs se rendent éternelles. Van Darien s'avança dans cette nouvelle pièce. L'ensemble de thé posé sur la table avait été emprisonné dans la glace, à la merci du temps qui ne s'écoulait plus. L'éternité sans être l'éternité. De sa poche, il sortit une petite sphère de couleur bleuté, une espèce de grosse bille d'où émanait une aura cristalline à peine discernable. D'un geste calculé, il la lança devant lui. Toute bille de cette taille aurait du aller se briser sur le sol. Mais celle-ci n'en fit rien. Elle lévitait, comme poussée par un vent surnaturel, portée par des mains invisibles. Puis, elle se mit à enfler, enfler jusqu'à devenir un immense ballon de baudruche qui se garda pourtant d'être rempli d'hélium. Sa structure était toujours faite d'un fin cristal bleu océan. Des myriades de points lumineux apparurent sur sa surface, gesticulant entre elles. Ils étaient principalement blanchâtres, parfois verts et jaunes. Une poignée de points incandescents présentaient de fortes nuances de bleus, perturbant la symbiose visuelle. Cette sphère en question représentait l'activité énergétique d'Hyrule. Plus précisément, elle permettait de capturer les fines particules laissées par les sorts puissants et autres incantations qui demandaient une énergie imposante. Ce genre d'objet ensorcelé était interdit sur les terres d'hyrule. En théorie. Van Darien observa plus nettement l'amas de lumière bleuté. Ce sort en question, il l'avait ressenti à travers son ombre de glace. Plus précisément, il l'avait deviné en les traits d'Alidae.

* * *

- Un sortilège de restriction n'est-ce-pas ? C'est très intelligent… - dit-il en se frottant le menton, le sourire empli d'arrière-pensées.

* * *

Puis, d'un geste élégant, il fit signe à la sphère de tournoyer légèrement. Celle-ci révéla alors une très forte concentration lumineuse de couleur verdâtre, rayée par des activités électromagnétiques qui en parcourait l'intégralité. Cette tâche d'énergie révélait une déchirure récente, une explosion spatio-temporelle provoquée par une très puissante entité. Et cette entité, Van Darien s'en voulait acquisiteur.

* * *

- Dîtes-moi, mes tendres… Quelle idée d'utiliser un tel sort juste après tout ce remue-ménage… - souffla ce dernier avec mépris.

* * *

Il se tourna légèrement, fit quelques pas sur la glace dans un son de crépitements furtifs. Puis, il leva sa lame de givre. Celle-ci se mit à frissonner, provoquant un souffle glacé. Dans les parois gelées de la pièce, une forme très imposante se mit à se mouvoir. Des bruissements parcouraient chacun de ses mouvements. Puis, à la manière d'un papillon sortant de son cocon, le corps se détacha de ce miroir de glace aux froideurs venues d'ailleurs. Il ressemblait à la première ombre mais était plus grand et prenait la forme d'une goule effrayante à la tête reptilienne. Il poussait un son rauque très désagréable à écouter. Une fumée blanchâtre s'échappait de toute la surface de son corps à semi-transparent. Il n'avait pas d'yeux mais semblait néanmoins parfaitement distinguer le monde. Il tourna la tête vers Van Darien, son maître, son créateur. Lui l'observait avec un sourire empli d'odieuses ambitions, sa chose, son objet.

* * *

- Il fait bien trop chaud en ce moment… Et si je vous invitais en ma froide demeure, Alidae Fern ? Nous aurions tant de choses à nous dire… Quant à cet Ahonora, contente-toi de lui affliger une belle morsure… Qu'il en ait l'âme congelé…

* * *

Ces mots furent prononcés dans une haine profonde, source de sa nature, de son devenir. Van Darien ne cherchait qu'à drainer la puissance de ses ennemis, de ses gêneurs. L'amitié, le lien… Ce n'étaient que de piètres mots. Van Darien ne s'intéressait pas aux autres guerriers pour le moment. Mais il voyait en Alidae et Ahonora, leurs tuteurs. Priver les enfants de leur mère, affaiblir le feu en l'arrosant des premières pluies : voilà sa technique. Silencieusement, il fit un léger geste de la tête à sa créature venue d'outre-monde. L'imposante ombre de givre comprit le message. Elle savait où se rendre. Elle savait sur quelles cibles abattre sa puissante morsure de glace. La privation des sensations, la contemplation d'une mort tout juste frôlée. La souffrance, rien que la souffrance. Puis, elle s'estompa dans un souffle pétrifiant. La glace disparut, la pièce réapparaissant dans sa nature la plus proche d'une réalité calme et pondérée avant que ne sonne le tocsin d'une silencieuse menace…

* * *

[...]

* * *

La nuit s'était installée. Accoudé aux barrières du balcon, Yuusuke sirotait un thé aux épices destiné à apaiser son corps meurtri par son exercice contre Ahonora. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Etrangement, ses souvenirs survenus il y avait tout juste une heure étaient redevenus flous, comme s'éloignant à nouveau sur l'océan de sa mémoire. Néanmoins, le jeune homme restait confiant : il avait fait preuve de son véritable pouvoir, un don unique où le temps se fragmentait, ou la réalité se divisait en plusieurs vérités. Ce pouvoir autrement particulier le fit néanmoins frissonner de doutes : ici, il s'agissait d'un exercice. Mais devant le véritable danger, qu'en serait-il ? Allait-il pouvoir faire appel à cette force à nouveau ? Cette pensée le fit légèrement tressaillir de peur. Puis, il se ravisa : cela n'était que perte de temps de se poser de telles questions ! Pour le moment, il devait se reposer… Ahonora le rejoignit. Lui se délectait d'une boisson rougeâtre, sans doute un alcool fort mais sans en faire tourner la tête. Le ciel se parsemait d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. L'activité nocturne battait son plein dans le bourg.

* * *

- Comment vous portez-vous, Yuusuke ? - demanda l'Eclair noir tout en appréciant la fraîcheur du soir.

- Ça va… J'ai encore mal partout… - svoua le jeune homme en faisant tournoyer le liquide épicé dans sa tasse.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal ! Mais laissez-moi vous faire part de mon étonnement à votre égard ! Je ne pensais pas devoir déployer davantage de force pour vous faire plier ! Vous me semblez être doté d'un don très impressionnant !

- J'en sais trop rien… Je n'arrive plus très à m'en souvenir, c'est étrange… - dit nerveusement Yuu.

- Ce genre de pouvoir latent peut provoquer de légères pertes de mémoire ! Rien de grave, soyez tranquille ! - rassura l'homme à la cicatrice faciale.

* * *

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux guerriers. Puis, Yuusuke, d'une voix baignée de mille émotions demanda lentement :

* * *

- Dîtes, Eclair noir… Pensez-vous que quelqu'un puisse convoiter le pouvoir qui a déchiré nos mondes pour sa propre personne... ?

* * *

L'Eclair noir le regarda, amusé :

* * *

- Pour sa personne ? Bien entendu !

* * *

Yuusuke parut étonné de l'évidence qui avait enveloppé sa réponse :

* * *

– Je ne serais de loin pas décontenancé d'apprendre qu'il existe des êtres infâmes qui n'ont de considération que pour le corps qu'ils possèdent et l'esprit qu'ils nourrissent de sombres convictions… Nous pourrions très bien avoir affaire à eux dans peu de temps.

- Peu de temps ? - répéta Yuusuke.

- Le pouvoir est une notion de persuasion, une entité destructrice de la morale et des principes. Qui détient la force de faire plier les peuples possède la possibilité de changer le cours de l'histoire. Une histoire souvent tâchée de sang et jonchés de cadavres.

* * *

Yuusuke frissonna d'horreur.

* * *

- C'est… C'est pour ça qu'on doit être prêt… - murmura-t-il.

* * *

Ahonora sourit paisiblement :

* * *

- Souvenez-vous bien de ceci, Yuusuke. Avant de se préparer à combattre, un guerrier doit apprendre à mourir. Prêt à frôler la mort néanmoins sans lui tendre la main. Ne vous offrez aux abîmes qu'en dernier recours. ..

* * *

Yuusuke admira silencieusement les paroles de l'Eclair noir. Il sourit légèrement, plus ou moins apaisé. Soudain, une voix féminine et affirmée. Néanmoins incommode s'éleva dans l'air :

* * *

- Maître Ahonora…

* * *

Le concerné se retourna. Il reconnut alors Neyve. La jeune femme semblait stressée, son regard rougeâtre luisant de mille inquiétudes. L'Eclair noir parut surpris du ton qu'elle avait pris. Néanmoins, il sourit :

* * *

- Vous semblez en proie à des interrogations, Neyve Raijka !

- Je voudrais faire un tour dans la citadelle… - se contenta de dire cette dernière.

* * *

Sa voix était dure. La jeune femme s'agitait un peu, comme prise par un tourment impossible à maitriser. Ahonora soupira un peu :

* * *

- Soit… Mais Yuusuke t'accompagne ! - s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

* * *

Yuu qui venait juste de boire une gorgée de son thé manqua de s'étouffer, toussant bruyamment. Neyve leva un sourcil, regardant l'Eclair noir d'un air très blasé.

* * *

- Mais… mais je n'ai pas envie de… - commença-t-il en regardant l'Eclair noir avec surprise.

- D'accord… - coupa Neyve.

* * *

Elle semblait contenir son agacement avec peine mais accepta la contrainte du guerrier à la cicatrice faciale.

* * *

- Parfait ! La marche aide les esprits à retrouver leur calme ! Néanmoins, restez sur vos gardes…

* * *

Sur ces quelques mots, il prit congé des deux jeunes gens, un sourire satisfait fendant son visage fin et élégant. Yuusuke resta devant Neyve, désemparé. En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir devant elle. La jeune femme semblait toujours distante et avait déjà prouvé à quel point elle pouvait être cassante. Le jeune homme tenta alors de retrouver son calme. Il s'adressa prudemment à la violoniste :

* * *

- Bien… Heu… Il y a un endroit où tu souhaites te rendre en particulier ?

* * *

Un court silence s'installa. Neyve le regarda de travers. Elle ne souhaitait pas répondre, encore moins desserrer les dents. Puis, sur un ton déjà plus calme, elle répondit :

* * *

- Je veux juste me promener…

* * *

[...]

* * *

Les deux jeunes guerriers se rendirent précipitamment dans la citadelle. La folie nocturne battait son plein sur la place principale. Troubadours, bars ouverts en plein air et guirlandes lumineuses illustraient fêtes et plaisirs, sous une lune rayonnante qui sembla s'abreuver des fantasmes de minuit. Yuusuke observa le monde qui l'entoure avec une certaine curiosité. Neyve ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser au gens. Les nerfs à vif, elle donnait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose. Le jeune homme s'interrogea : il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Peut-être était-ce une bonne occasion de faire connaissance ?

* * *

- J'ai remarqué que tu jouais incroyablement bien du violon… - dit-il en souriant un peu, espérant créer une conversation avec la jeune femme.

* * *

Celle-ci se retourna légèrement vers lui. Elle semblait toujours aussi froide. Néanmoins, l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue, la força à répondre à la question :

* * *

- C'est mon père qui me l'a enseigné… - dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Yuusuke ne s'offusqua pas de cette simple réponse. Néanmoins, il continua :

* * *

- Est-ce qu'il t'a donné ce violon aussi ? Ca m'a l'air d'être un puissant artefact…

* * *

Neyve parut déstabilisée. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse ainsi à elle :

* * *

- Il me l'a offert mais je n'ai pu le toucher que deux ans après sa mort… - lâcha-t-elle presque naturellement.

- Il t'aura fait un beau cadeau… ! - souffla-t-il sur un ton mélangeant excuse et sincérité.

* * *

Il ignorait que son paternel n'était plus de ce monde et devait avoir éveillé quelques souvenirs peu agréables à revisiter. Pour la première fois, Neyve sourit. Un léger tressaillement. Mais un sourire quand même.

* * *

- Tu m'as beaucoup impressionnée avant… Tu sembles doué au combat - changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Ha… Tu sais, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé… Mais merci de le penser - réagit Yuusuke un peu gêné.

* * *

La foule alentour continuait ses activités nocturnes. Neyve et Yuusuke étaient sans doute les deux seuls êtres ici présent à ne pas se soucier de l'euphorie du deuxième visage du ciel. La violoniste s'avança un peu. Elle semblait parfois se concentrer sur certains détails, tendant sans cesse l'oreille. Cette attitude attisa la curiosité du jeune homme.

* * *

- J'ai remarqué que tu restais assez souvent seule pendant les entraînements… - souleva-t-il sans arrière-pensées.

* * *

Neyve se tourna vers lui, l'œil luisant :

* * *

- Je suis très sensible aux sons… M'isoler un peu me permet de mieux me concentrer…

* * *

Yuusuke crut alors comprendre quelque chose : l'attitude si froide de la jeune femme ne s'apparentait-elle pas à un besoin constant de se calquer sur les bruits du monde pour tenter de le comprendre ? Elle ne devait plus avoir l'habitude d'approcher les gens. Avait-elle seulement appris ?

* * *

- Ca te dit qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ces prochains jours ? Ha, je serai silencieux, pas de souci… ! - demanda Yuusuke, sourire aux lèvres, son regard marron se parant d'une lumière consciencieuse.

* * *

Neyve parut intéressée. Bien qu'elle se veuille plutôt rigide et directe, sentir que l'on souhaitait sa présence rendait la violoniste déjà plus sociable avec autrui. Mais la jeune femme ne donna pas sa réponse. Pas par une quelconque méfiance, non. Un son l'avait interpellé. Le même que tout à l'heure, celui qui l'avait plongé dans un étrange stress. Il s'agissait d'un bruissement de givre aux notes graves, un crissement qui vous gelait l'ouïe et se faisait une joie de vous faire perdre la raison. Neyve secoua légèrement la tête, sa main posée contre une de ses oreilles. Yuusuke s'étonna de cette attitude alarmiste. Il sentit immédiatement que la jeune femme avait entendu quelque chose d'inquiétant :

* * *

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? - murmura-t-il, comme si le simple fait que des personnes l'écoutent soit tout à fait inacceptable.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Mais je l'entends depuis tout à l'heure… Comme si l'on écrasait des cristaux de glace… - souffla-t-elle sur un ton étrangement épuisé.

- De la glace ? - fit soudainement Yuusuke.

* * *

Les deux jeunes guerriers se regardèrent. L'un comme l'autre se souvinrent très nettement de l'ombre de glace qui avait attaqué la troupe et congelé « le muet ». Était-il possible à ce qu'elle revienne ? Et quelle serait sa prochaine cible ? Neyve se sentit soudainement pâlir, prise d'un frisson d'effroi. Le regard écarquillé, elle fixait un point imposant au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune Yuusuke. Quelque chose d'énorme. Sa respiration se para alors d'un nuage blanchâtre et gelé. Elle passa très lentement ses mains derrière son dos pour y attraper son violon ensorcelée accroché à l'aide de lanières de cuir. Yuusuke se sentit aussi happer par un froid mordant qui lui entra dans la peau. Voyant la réaction de la jeune femme, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'elle avait vu. Le jeune homme se retourna lentement. Puis, ce fut le choc. Au loin, planant au-dessus des toits, une espèce de goule à tête reptilienne à semi-transparente, un nuage de givre dansant autour de lui. Il était loin et ne sembla pas s'intéresser aux deux jeunes guerriers. Mais la puissance glacée qui émanait de lui parvint pourtant à Yuu et Neyve. Le jeune homme resta interdit, le souffle coupé.

* * *

- Cette chose… - parvint à dire ce dernier.

* * *

La goule de glace avançait lentement. Personne sur la place principale ne semblait avoir détecté sa présence. Comme si l'ombre ne se révélait qu'à certaines âmes. En observant la direction que prenait la créature de givre, Neyve sursauta intérieurement :

* * *

- Elle… Elle va droit sur…

- Le manoir… - termina Yuusuke, le regard devenu livide d'effroi.


	12. Chap 10 - Arc I - Des pas dans l---

**Chapitre 10 - Quelques pas dans l'ombre.** _(Par Chibi-Ganon)_

Les deux individus observèrent avec panique la créature maléfique qui se dirigeait vers le manoir, d'une vitesse grandissante. Yuusuke semblait coupé de tous mouvements face à cette goule de glace. Soudain, Neyve agrippa le bras droit de celui-ci et le tira d'une force à peine concevable de la part d'une jeune fille de sa carrure. Il se laissa trainer sur quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte réellement de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. C'est alors qu'il se mit à courir à ses côtés, sans suivre de direction apparente hormis celle qu'empruntait le jeune violoniste. Le froid que dégageait la monstrueuse créature de glace se faisait déjà sentir dans le couloir où courraient les deux amis. Yuusuke se rendit vite compte que l'air qu'il expirait se transformait aussitôt en buée. Ses doigts étaient désormais givrés et il se demandait si Neyve était dans la même situation. Celle-ci se retourna vers Yuusuke, son visage exprimait un sentiment de crainte et d'angoisse; cependant elle se décrispa pour lui dire enfin :

* * *

- Il faut absolument prévenir les autres...

- Oui, je pense qu'en ce qui concerne Ahonora et Alidae, ils doivent déjà être au courant de sa présence.

* * *

Ils poursuivaient leur chemin et atteignirent enfin, à bout de souffle la salle principale. La respiration haletante, ils observèrent avec effroi que la salle était vide de tout être vivant. Elle s'avança lentement, et continua sa course dans les autres couloirs qui menaient aux chambres. Yuusuke suivait tant bien que mal les pas de la jeune fille. Elle s'apercevait chambre après chambre qu'elles étaient toutes vides les unes autant que les autres. Arrivée en fin de couloir, elle se laissa choir à terre et cacha les traits de son visage par quelques mèches de cheveux. Yuusuke, qui d'ordinaire se serait posé toutes les questions et hypothèses pouvant être émise pour savoir s'il fallait lui parler ou non, rejoignit naturellement Neyve et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. La venue de ce monstre la terrifierait-elle autant ? Il osa lui demander, malgré la distance qui diminuait chaque minute entre la créature et eux mêmes.

* * *

- Neyve... Neyve, ressaisis-toi... Ils ne sont sûrement pas loin.

- Nous ne parviendrons pas à combattre ce monstre...

- Mais pourquoi donc? Je ne te reconnais pas... Toi qui d'habitude a l'air si déterminée...

- Je... Je ne suis d'aucune utilité dans cette bataille...

- Nous avons déjà battu le colosse de pierre, et grâce à toi et à ton violon... Pourquoi tu...

- Justement ! - coupa-t-elle - justement... Tu ressens ce froid Yuusuke ?

- ... Qui pourrait ne pas la sentir ? - demanda celui-ci interloqué.

- Je ne peux jouer du violon sous une telle température. Les cordes risquent de se couper... Et mes doigts... Mes doigts...

- Neyve... C'est la panique qui t'engourdit l'esprit... Ne penses-tu pas que si ton violon a la capacité d'envoyer des ondes et d'arrêter un colosse, il a aussi la particularité de ne jamais se briser ? Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un simple violon acheté chez un instrumentaliste quelconque. Viens. Dit-il, soulevant la jeune fille par le bras, reprends confiance, nous allons trouver les autres. Ahonora et Alidae ont sûrement dû sentir la présence de ce monstre et ont dû quitter le manoir avec les autres. Ils sont sûrement à notre recherche.

* * *

Neyve crut voir un instant un autre homme. Les paroles de Yuusuke l'avaient réconforté. Elle ne se reconnut pas non plus, elle qui avait tant l'habitude de rejeter les conseils et les rapports avec les gens, voilà qu'elle se laissait entrainer par un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Yuusuke sortit du manoir par la grande porte principale. La lumière de la lune les éclairait assez pour qu'ils puissent encore reconnaître les formes. Ils étaient essouflés, la course infernale quelques minutes auparavant semblait les avoir neutralisé de toute énergie. Neyve finit par trébucher et s'écrasa violemment à terre. Yuusuke eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit avec horreur, la créature de glace reptilienne se tenir sur le pic du manoir. Celle-ci se projeta sur le sol, déversant tout son poids sur les pavés qui criaient au supplice. Elle laissa s'échapper au même moment de grosses fumées imposantes qui révélèrent un froid polaire. Yuusuke vacilla et tomba à son tour aux côtés de la jeune fille. Neyve avait d'or et déjà sorti son violon et menaçait du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'être terrifiant. Yuusuke se demandait quand son pouvoir tant efficace allait réapparaître, aucun signe d'une quelconque magie ne s'offrait à lui. Peut être n'était-il pas assez proche du danger ? Peut être que cette faculté extraordinaire referait surface dès une approche plus menaçante. C'est en suivant cette pensée qu'il se mit à courir en direction du monstre. Neyve se releva et tenta de le rattraper mais elle fut médusée par la carrure imposante du danger. Yuusuke serrait ses poings et était convaincu que ses facultés allaient émerger. Le monstre frôla le visage de Yuusuke par le bout de sa tête reptilienne. Yuu ne sentait plus son sang circuler. L'incertitude gagna son esprit, mais sa détermination croissante prit le dessus et dans un ultime acte de courage, il osa frapper à pleine puissance le monstre. Celui-ci ne ressenti qu'un picoti délicat mais cela suffit à le rendre nerveux. Il déposa sa force sur l'épaule du jeune garçon dans une frappe latérale. La pauvre victime s'échoua quelques mètres plus loin sous les cris de Neyve qui se retrouvait alors seule face au danger. Yuusuke fut battu rapidement, sans aucune trace apparente de magies, ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Neyve criait sans cesse le nom de son compagnon de bataille et en remarquant avec désarroi qu'il ne réagissait plus, elle se décida à jouer des sonates qui malgré leurs doux sons produisaient des ondes aux effets destructeurs. Toutefois, le reptile ne subissait aucun dégât faces aux attaques répétitives de la jeune fille. Elle se semblait perdue et criait le nom d'Ahonora et Alidae qui avaient l'air d'avoir disparu de la surface du globe. Elle jouait des mélodies de plus en plus puissantes mais le monstre s'approchait pas après pas de Neyve jusqu'à se trouver comme pour Yuusuke, nez à nez. Un cri retenti. Une corde se brisa.

* * *

- Neyve !

* * *

- Neyve !

* * *

La jeune violoniste crut entendre son nom résonner dans sa tête de nombreuses fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux l'un après l'autre espérant reconnaître une silhouète. Seul le noir absolu apparut cependant. Elle se leva violemment et heurta un objet assez dur, elle entendit un léger cri au même instant. C'était la voix de Yuusuke. Elle l'avait reconnut. Mais qu'à sa voix, car le seul décor qui s'offrait à elle n'était que le noir ne laissant s'échapper aucune source de lumière. Elle tourna de nombreuses fois la tête et se focalisa sur une direction où elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son compagnon.

* * *

- C'est bien toi Yuu ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu paniquée.

- Neyve ? C'est toi ? - ajouta-t-il alors à son tour.

- Oui... Où?... Où sommes nous ? Et toi ? Ca va ? Tu ne répondais plus tout à l'heure...

- Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, j'ai perdu connaissance après le combat avec le monstre... Enfin... Si nous pouvons appeler ça un combat.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se dévaloriser, personne aurait pu battre ce monstre, si ce n'est Ahonora ou Alidae...

- C'est vrai ça... Où sont-ils au fait ? Et Où sommes nous ?

- C'est justement la question que je te posais...

- Il faudrait que nous allions les chercher.

- Mais on n'y voit rien... Ce noir absolu... Je me sens aveugle.

- En tout cas, nous ne sommes plus dans le manoir... Nous devrions essayer de trouver une sortie.

- Une sortie ? En tâtonnant le sol ?

- Tiens ma main, il ne faut pas perdre contact si nous ne voulons pas êtres séparés.

* * *

Neyve aggripa la main de Yuusuke fermement, ce nouvel environnement plus que lugubre annihilait toutes leurs forces, d'autant plus qu'ils n'y voyaient rien. Ils marchèrent sans réellement savoir où cela pourrait les mener, ils tombèrent mainte fois mais continuèrent leur route coute que coute. Ils entendirent soudain un cri. L'écho retentit et un frison malsain traversé le corps des deux amis. Neyve déglutit et s'approcha davantage de Yuusuke qui fit de même. Cependant, après avoir entendu le même yèlement de nombreuses fois, Yuusuke proposa à Neyve :

* * *

- Dis moi Neyve... Ca ne te rappelle pas la voix de...

- De Galéos... Oui... Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne pourrais te dire... Il faut continuer la route... Essayer de le rejoindre...

- Il a l'air de souffrir...

* * *

Soudain, les cris cessèrent, laissant un silence insoutenable s'installer dans l'atmosphère de Neyve et Yuu. Quelque chose vint frôler la fine jambe de Neyve qui hurla aussitôt de terreur.

* * *

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! - demanda Yuusuke avec effroi.

- Quelque chose... Quelque chose vient de me frôler la jambe... C'était glacial...

- Le monstre ?

- Non... Je ne crois pas... S'il était présent, nous aurions beaucoup plus froid encore...

- Mais au fait... Où est ton violon Neyve ?

- Oh mon dieu ! - laissa-t-elle échapper de ses cordes vocales - mon violon... Oh non... Pas ça...

* * *

Elle émit de petits cris plaintifs de sa voix, comme si un être démoniaque allait lui sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre. Un autre frôlement se fit sentir. Soudain, une force vigoureuse empoigna la cheville de Neyve qui laissa résonner un cri d'agonie. Ils courrurent tant qu'ils purent pour échapper à la chose indescriptible qui l'avait aggripée. Ils trébuchèrent quatre fois mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se relever à une vitesse grand V et poursuivre la course. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ultime chute où Neyve se mis à pleurer timidement. Le décor ténébreux et la panique qu'émanait ce monde terrifiant fit perdre tous les moyens à la jeune fille. Elle sentit néanmoins la main de Yuusuke se déposer lentement sur sa joue, un geste simple mais présentant à cet instant précis un réel réconfort. Ils décidèrent de ne plus bouger pendant un temps; cependant, des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Accablés par la peur, les deux jeunes compagnons n'osaient même pas croire qu'il pourrait s'agir de leurs amis et se mirent alors à trembler. Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent; au même moment, les jeunes rampaient à reculon, tirant tant bien que mal l'arrière de leur corps par la seule force de leurs bras. Ils gémirent bien plus fort encore, comme si leur vie allait être ôté d'une minute à l'autre. Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans les airs :

* * *

**- Attention !**

* * *

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une voix monstrueuse ni d'un râlement indescriptible, il s'agissait d'une voix sincère surlaquelle on pouvait donner toute sa confiance. Yuusuke retint Neyve et se retourna, il s'attendit à voir un visage mais la caverne obscur où il se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de discerner un quelconque trait du visage de l'interlocuteur. Il demanda alors d'une voix hésitante :

* * *

- Qui êtes vous ?

* * *

Celui-ci ne daigna pas donner une réponse immédiate. Les deux jeunes crurent entendre des petits bruits qui les fit concevoir que l'homme fouillait dans un quelconque sac. Puis, ils entendirent un marmonement incompréhensible et enfin ils virent une minuscule bille de lumière se former dans l'espace, cette minuscule source de lumière s'aggrandit, ils purent discerner les mains de leur interlocuteur et au même moment le pot en verre qu'il tenait de la main droite. La boule lumineuse entra dans le pot d'une extrême lenteur et finit par exploser en mille morceau. Cet artifice créa alors une lumière suffisante pour qu'ils puissent appercevoir le visage de l'homme en question. Les deux compagnons reconnurent directement de qui il s'aggissait mais ne purent mettre un nom à ce visage. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait surgit lors du combat avec le colosse de pierre. Il finit par répondre d'une voix très calme, reflétant bien un caractère typique de son peuple, les Sheikah.

* * *

- Je me nomme Drajna Dogva.

- Pardon? - dirent alors les deux amis simultanément.

- Appelez moi Dogva...

- Dogva... Où?.. Où sommes nous ici ?

- Parlez donc moins fort... Vous allez attirer les serpents de Graam.

- Les quoi ?

- Les serpents de Graam sont connus pour sucer le sang jusqu'à la mort des malheureux qui s'aventurent dans ce genre de contrée.

- C'est cela qui m'a frôlé tout à l'heure ?

- Non... Ce qui vous a frôlé était quelque chose de mille fois plus terrifiant. Nous ne nous trouvons pas dans le monde des ombres habituel.

- Dans le monde des ombres ?!

- Oui... Il ne faut pas avoir peur des ombres... Heu...

- Yuusuke... Et voici Neyve.

- Merci... Je ne suis pas sûre de la réelle nature de ce monde, mais il est certain que c'est une faille temporelle du réel monde des ombres. Et cela ne peut être crée que par un homme...

- Qui ?

* * *

Dogva se tut et observa les deux jeunes qui semblaient morts d'inquiétudes. Il les releva d'un geste très délicat et avança sans les prévenir. Ils suivirent le bocal lumineux car de loin, il s'agissait du seul élément qu'ils pouvaient voir. Neyve osa s'approcher du bocal et vit pour son plus grand appaisement et réconfort que la source de lumière était produite par de toutes petites fées qui tournoyaient dans tous les sens. Une des petites créatures se plaqua contre le bocal et salua Neyve d'un geste de la main. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de celle-ci. Dogva observa la scène du coin de l'oeil et sourit du coin de la bouche.

* * *

- Vous aimez les fées mademoiselle Neyve ?

- Oh... Juste de la curiosité...

- Vous ne devriez pas dire cela, vous allez les vexer.

- Les vexer ?

- Ces magnifiques petites fées adorent le contact, bien que nous puissions concevoir ce bocal comme une prison, il s'agit d'une maison chaleureuse pour celles-ci. Elles aiment rester côtes à côtes et s'endormir en se tenant les mains. Jouer en tournoyant dans tous les sens. Plus vous leur témoignerez de votre amour et plus elles scintilleront de mille feux. Cependant, il est préférable de ne pas trop les agiter car une trop grande source de lumière dans un endroit aussi sombre ne peut être qu'un danger.

* * *

Neyve salua alors la petite fée qui finit par embrasser la vitre du bocal pour lui adresser toute son affection. Neyve en rougit immédiatement. Dogva s'arrêta net et se retourna quelques fois.

* * *

- J'oubliais... Et vos amis ?

- Nous les cherchons justement...

- Vous êtes donc arrivés les derniers dans ce monde ?

- Je crains que oui.

- Ils doivent se situer dans un autre étage.

- Un autre étage ? Parce qu'il y a des étages ?

- Oui. Tout à l'heure quand vous rampiez, vous avez failli dégringoler des escaliers.

- Comment avez vous pu voir cela ?

- Je suis un Sheikah, mon peuple a des facultés dans ce genre d'environnement que vous autres n'avez point.

- Tout à l'heure, nous avons cru entendre le cri de Galéos... Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

- Non... Malheureusement... Restez ici quelques temps, ne bougez surtout pas... Je vais inspecter les autres salles, je vous laisse les petites mignonnes, parlez-leur, qu'elles ne s'endorment pas...

* * *

Yuusuke voulut lui crier d'attendre mais à peine avait-il donné ses consignes qu'il s'était immergé dans le sol comme s'il ne faisait alors plus qu'un avec l'ombre. Neyve plaqua son oreille sur le sol mais elle n'entendit aucun son.

* * *

- Nous ferions mieux d'attendre tranquillement... Sinon nous risquons de le perdre et c'est la seule personne en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance à ce moment précis.

- Je suis d'accord, en plus, ces fées semblent bien aimables...

* * *

Les fées, toutes guidées par une grande curiosités s'étaient plaqués contre le bocal et remuaient leurs ailes avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Un sentiment de soulagement enveloppa les deux amis.

* * *

[...]

* * *

- Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux...

* * *

Une voix démoniaque se fit entendre. Alidae se tenait sur un trône givrée par la glace. Ses membres étaient congelés et l'air qu'elle expirait n'était que vapeur glacée. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté et leva figa sa tête qui jusque là vacillait. Elle fut alors nez à nez avec un homme qui lui était fortement familier, trop même. Elle voulut se dresser mais ses bras étaient emprisonnés dans un bloc de glace. L'hôte recula de quelques pas, et savourant un thé noir parfumé au caramel observa la jeune femme se débattre dans tous les sens.

* * *

- Je te connaissais plus coriace ma chère... A l'époque tu pouvais facilement te lever en deux secondes après le choc que tu as subi.

* * *

Il déglutit lentement. Il entreprit une marche lente et fatiguante à la vue autour de sa longue table où un plat de viande aux attraits succulents étaient préparés. Il ne se priva pas d'un petit morceau qu'il fit d'abord tournoyer dans les airs de nombreuses fois avant de l'avaler. L'accumulation de ces simples gestes suffirent à mettre la jeune mage en rage.

* * *

- Van Darien... - murmura-t-elle.

- Oh ! Enfin tu te décides à parler... Dit alors celui-ci, satisfait.

- C'était donc toi...

- Mais tu le savais Alidae... Tu le savais d'avance. Tu as toujours tout prédit, n'est ce pas ?

- Evites-moi ces paroles vides de sens...

- Mais dis moi Alidae, étais-tu au courrant de ce qui allait se produire à tes amis ? - continua celui-ci, niant les propos de la jeune mage.

* * *

Elle se retourna de nombreuses fois et ne vit que la salle était exempt de toute autre personne. Une légère panique l'envahit et cria :

* * *

**- Que leur as-tu fait ?!**

* * *

[...]

* * *

Yuusuke et Neyve ricannaient très doucement aux côtés des petites fées qui racontaient les unes après les autres toutes les farces qu'elles s'étaient faites entre elles. Soudain, Dogva revint du fin fond de la salle. Aux bruits des pas ils comprirent directement qu'il était accompagné d'un autre individu. Ils brandirent le bocal lumineux et découvrirent avec joie la silhouète de Galéos. Ils sautèrent sur celui-ci en exprimant toute la joie qu'ils éprouvaient car pour eux, il s'agissait d'un réell soulagement que de voir un membre de leur groupe. Dogva profita de ce petit intermède pour demander aux fées comment s'était déroulée sa courte absence; la réponse ne fut que positive. Il se retourna subitement et s'adressant aux deux amis, dit :

* * *

- Je n'ai trouvé que Galéos. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé les autres... Il semblerait qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans un espace où mêmes mes yeux ne peuvent discerner des formes.

- Mais comment allons nous les retrouver dans ce cas ?

- ... Quelque chose nous sépare... Le monde des ombres cache toujours des énigmes qui peuvent prendre un certain temps à résoudre...

- Dogva... Si cela peut t'aider... Nous avons été projeté dans ce monde juste après avoir combattu avec un monstre de glace...

- Van Darien... - murmura Dogva.

- Comment ?

- Il nous faut trouver vos amis... Suivez moi... - coupa-t-il alors - je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de visiter tous les étages... Nous partirons du haut...

* * *

C'est ainsi que Dogva se retrouvit à la tête du groupe des trois amis. Galéos était très heureux de voir que les deux autres membres du groupe lui avait témoigné de l'affection. Il eut la légère impression qu'il n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il prétendait l'être. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures, sans s'arrêter. Soudain, Yuusuke crut entrevoir une source de lumière bleue cristaline au fond du couloir où il se trouvait. Il laissa échapper de sa voix un petit cri où on pouvait discerner ces mots :

* * *

**- De la lumière !**

* * *

Il courut avec beaucoup d'énergie en direction de cette source. Neyve et Galéos le suivit aussitôt, passant tous les trois devant le guide des ombres. Dogva observa plus attentivement la lumière et vit le visage paniqué des fées. Il eut comme un moment de lucidité et hurla :

* * *

**- Attendez ! Ne touchez pas cette lumière !**


	13. Chap 11 - Arc I - Alliance au coeur des-

**Chapitre 11 : Alliance au cœur des ténèbres** _(Par Télos)_

Voyant avec quelle force Alidae avait poussé un tel cri, Van Darien ne put se retenir de rire.

* * *

- C'est bien là, l'Alidae que je connais. - fit-il, affichant un sourire sadique.

- Que leur as-tu fais ? - répéta la mage, le regard empli de colère, foudroyant le coupable de cette machination.

* * *

Darien prit tranquillement le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé.

* * *

**- Réponds !** - hurla-t-elle ensuite.

* * *

Van Darien commença à entamer une nouvelle marche lente, le bruit de chacun de ses pas sur le sol éveillant de plus en plus la colère de la jeune mage.  
N'en pouvant plus, elle commença à se débattre désespérément, comme si il lui était possible de briser la glace qui la maintenant prisonnière. Seulement après quelques instants, Van Darien décida d'apporter une maigre réponse à la question d'Alidae.

* * *

- Tes amis ne sont pas morts.

* * *

Il savoura une autre gorgée de son thé. Alidae, elle, cessa un instant de se débattre.

* * *

- Ils sont tous en vie, en un seul morceau. A eux de le rester. - dit-il en affichant de nouveau son sourire diabolique.

- De le rester ? Où les as-tu emmenés ? - demanda l'élémentaliste, toujours apeurée.

- Je les ai emmenés dans le monde des ombres afin qu'ils n'interviennent pas dans notre conversation.

* * *

Il but de nouveau. Il ne regardait même pas Alidae.

* * *

- Le monde des ombres ? Espèce d'ord...

- Ce petit groupe que tu guides est bien étrange. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel que ce Galeos… - coupa Darien. - Les autres ne sont pas hyliens. A mes yeux, c'est évident qu'ils ne viennent pas d'Hyrule. Me tromperais-je, Alidae ?

* * *

Celle-ci ne dit pas un mot. Darien savait déjà à propos des membres du groupe. Cela voulait dire qu'il était au courant de l'existence d'autres mondes. Très mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Hasegawa stoppa net son élan.

* * *

- On l'a échappé belle. Quand les fées paniquent, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

* * *

Malgré tout, dans la lumière, des fissurent se firent apercevoir.

* * *

- Yuusuke, tiens le bocal. - ordonna Dogva.

* * *

Un étrange lézard lumineux bipède armé de griffes acérées sorti de la source lumineuse à présent brisée sur le dessus.

* * *

- Écartez vous ! - cria le guerrier des ombres.

* * *

Les trois amis reculèrent tandis que le sheikah s'apprêtait à réceptionner le monstre. Mais il en fut autrement. Alors que Dogva allait lui administrer le premier coup, la bête se décala et fonça droit vers les trois autres. Son regard foudroyait Galeos. Alors que l'une de ses griffes allait s'abattre sur lui, Neyve, Yuusuke ainsi que Galeos lui-même plongèrent sur le côté, se séparant. Alors que l'être aquatique se releva, le lézard lui administra un second coup de griffe. Voyant la mort s'abattre droit sur lui, il joua pour la première fois sur sa petite taille, se baissant pour éviter l'attaque. Les griffes acérées lui passèrent au dessus, frôlant sa capuche. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas de techniques de combat, qu'il était petit et faible physiquement. Sans attendre, la créature frappa à nouveau. Galeos plongea alors une seconde fois pour éviter ce coup, mais les griffes lui lacérèrent l'épaule droite ainsi qu'une partie du dos. Il hurla de douleur, et fut paniqué par l'arrivée du monstre, qui s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau. L'habitant d'Hydralia était malheureusement à terre. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que le monstre était à présent dos à Dogva.

* * *

- **Galeos !** - cria Yuusuke, inquiet à propos du sort de son ami.

* * *

Neyve, elle, se contentait de reculer, sans rien dire. Elle était plutôt rassurée de savoir que ce n'était pas elle qui avait reçu ce coup. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Galeos. Le sheikah, lui, chargea droit vers le monstre, qui se retourna, et fit de nouveau danser ses rasoirs mortels en direction du guerrier de l'ombre. Faisant preuves de grands réflexes, Dogva bondit au dessus de son adversaire dans un élégant saut périlleux avant, puis retomba de nouveau derrière le monstre. Il rentra sa dague une première fois dans le dos du lézard, puis la retira. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, puis refrappa de nouveau en se retournant. Visiblement, il en fallait plus, pour terrasser cette créature. Cette fois, Dogva se baissa, puis ficha avec une impressionnante vélocité sa lame à plusieurs reprises dans la poitrine du monstre, qui déstabilisé par les coups, ne pouvait plus que se laisser faire. Pour finir, un dernier coup perça le crâne du monstre et il s'écroula, puis disparu dans une fumée noire et bleutée. La menace écartée, tous s'agglutinèrent alors autour de Galeos, qui se tenait l'épaule. Son sang coulait, de couleur identique à celui des êtres humains, tachant ses vêtements sombres. A la vue de ses camarades inquiets, la créature des océans ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Depuis ces derniers temps, malgré sa faible et fragile apparence, certains s'attachaient peu à peu à lui. Et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, lui donnant des traits harmonieux que même la douleur ne pouvait tenta de se relever, mais fut interrompu par le sheikah.

* * *

- Ne bouge pas. Les fées te soigneront. - annonça-t-il.

* * *

Yuusuke donna alors le bocal à Dogva, qui laissa les fées sortir. Elles tournèrent autour de Galeos et ses blessures se refermèrent. Il ressentit alors un profond soulagement à mesure que la douleur s'atténuait. Puis, quelque chose fit peur aux petites fées. Les vêtements de l'être aquatique se reformèrent aussi, émanant alors une sombre énergie.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que… ? - remarqua le sheikah. - De quoi s'agit-il, Galeos ?

* * *

L'intéressé se releva.

* * *

- D'une malédiction. - répondit-il. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher désormais. Que cela fasse peur ou non, une autre menace était en liberté. - Avant d'arriver ici, j'ai été maudit par un autre habitant de mon monde. Celui-ci, aquatique également, avait découvert un étrange pouvoir et il était avide de domination. Quand l'évènement est arrivé, nous avons tous les deux été emportés. Heureusement, il n'était pas avec nous. J'en déduis donc qu'il doit être loin. Inutile de s'en soucier pour le moment. Nous avons d'autres soucis à régler.

- Très bien. Comment vont tes blessures ? - demanda Dogva.

- Tout va bien. Merci.

* * *

Yuusuke soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que Galeos allait mieux.

* * *

- Bien. Pour en revenir à notre situation, il y a une chose dont nous pouvons être surs. - annonça Dogva.

- Laquelle ? - questionna Yuusuke.

- Alidae n'est pas dans le monde des ombres.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous vous souvenez qu'elle a limité nos puissances respectives n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Tous acquiescèrent.

* * *

- Bien. Ici, je me suis battu avec une force supérieure que celle que j'avais pu déployer lors du combat contre le géant de pierre. Je n'ai pas ressenti de limites. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu venir à bout de cette créature plus facilement. Par conséquent, si sa limitation de puissance n'opère pas, c'est qu'elle est ailleurs. Espérons qu'elle a eu plus de chance que nous. - fit Dogva - Sur ce, nous devons continuer. Restons groupés, et faîtes attention aux petites. S'il y a un danger, écartez vous. Je suis le seul encore à même de combattre.

* * *

Le petit groupe acquiesça de nouveau et il se remit en marche à la recherche du reste de leurs compagnons, accompagné par le sheikah et les petites fées.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Assise sur le trône de glace, Alidae était inquiète à propos du sort de ses amis, ainsi que des sombres intentions de Van Darien. Elle frissonnait, le froid dévorant son énergie.

* * *

- Un évènement étrange survient lié à un puissant artefact survient. Des gens venus d'endroits… de mondes… hors de celui que nous connaissons apparaissent. Ils sont liés n'est-ce pas ? Inutile de répondre. A ton regard je vois déjà que j'ai raison. - fit l'homme maléfique.

* * *

Un sourire de satisfaction d'afficha sur le visage de Van Darien.

* * *

- Ainsi il existe d'autres mondes. Fascinant.

* * *

Il sirota une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

* * *

- Si l'on met chaque élément bout à bout, j'en déduis que l'artefact est la cause de leur venue dans notre monde. Quand à toi, tu les guides pour leur permettre de retourner chez eux n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est touchant. Mais savez vous que vous aurez besoin d'une carte pour retrouver cet artefact ? - questionna Darien.

- Je vois que ça ne t'a pas échappé… - fit Alidae sans grande surprise.

- Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi je vois. J'ai été mis au courant il y a de cela un bout de temps qu'un des fragments de situait dans un temple au domaine Zora.

* * *

Darien savait tout, ce qui angoissait Alidae, bien qu'elle ne fût pas surprise.

* * *

- Une minute… Si tu étais au courant de ce fragment, pourquoi tu n'y es pas encore allé ? - questionna Alidae.

- Ah… C'est là que c'est intéressant… - fit Darien - Les dangers de ce temple sont colossaux. Votre pitoyable petite troupe n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir là bas. Vous avez besoin de moi et de ma puissance.

- Tu ne peux toi-même pas passer ce temple tout seul - comprit Alidae en souriant.

* * *

Darien renforça l'étreinte de la glace qui recouvrait les bras de l'élémentaliste afin de lui retirer ce sourire qui l'insupportait. Le froid mordait de plus belle la jeune femme, dont le visage affichait à présent une expression de douleur. Suite à cela, il termina son thé, puis, sans accorder le moindre regard à la mage, s'exprima :

* * *

- C'est toi qui voit Alidae. Soit tu acceptes mes consignes, et nous nous rendons tous au domaine Zora… Soit ta petite compagnie reste piégée à tout jamais dans ce monde, sans aucun espoir de retour… Ce serait un bien triste dénouement n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alidae nageait en plein cauchemar. Van Darien avait raison… Son seul espoir était de coopérer avec lui, et l'admettre fut une horreur pour elle. Ce type était une horreur à lui tout seul. Et pourtant, tout le groupe avait besoin de son aide… Un jour, Van Darien regrettera ses actes, elle s'en fit la promesse, intérieurement.

* * *

- Qu'en est-il des autres membres du groupe ? - questionna-t-elle, méfiante.

« Ahonora… Il a du déjà mettre la main sur la sphère de sortie dissimulée dans le monde des ombres. C'est l'une des lumières que l'on trouve à l'intérieur. Soit elles se brisent et libèrent un monstre, soit c'est celle qui peut faire sortir tout le monde de là. Il doit être en train de chercher les autres pour tous les ramener. Une chance pour eux, la perle émet de la lumière, ils sauront s'y repérer. Il leur reste juste à trouver le reste du groupe. - répondit Darien.

* * *

Il brisa par la suite les chaînes de glace d'Alidae, qui put enfin se lever.

* * *

- Un peu de thé, Alidae ?

- Je ne veux pas de ta boisson empoisonnée.

* * *

Il éclata de rire pendant un instant.

* * *

- Tant pis.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Ahonora et les autres membres du groupe, excepté Neyve, Yuusuke et Galeos, parcouraient le monde des ombres à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Par chance, étant plus nombreux, les diverses créatures leur posèrent moins de problèmes. Les coups d'Horacio étaient rapides et puissants. Ariste y allait à sa manière, frappant lui aussi avec force. La haute maîtrise des techniques d'épée d'Ahonora ainsi que son style si particulier lui valu de terrasser tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de la route du groupe. Chacun d'eux s'était jusqu'alors battu avec une force insoupçonnée et pourtant familière. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, ils virent une autre lumière leur faire face.

- La lumière n'a jamais été une si mauvaise compagne… - remarqua Ahonora - Mettez vous en position de combat, il se peut que nous remettions cela d'un instant à l'autre.

- Ça tombe bien, je me referai bien une ou deux de ces fichues bestioles. - ajouta Horacio, qui semblait avoir prit goût à la force dont il avait fait preuve.

Il frappa son poing contre son autre main et se mit en position. Ariste fit de même. L'éclair noir, lui, avait dégainé l'une de ses épées et était prêt à combattre. Lillule, le muet et Alvis restèrent derrière.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Dogva, Neyve, Hasegawa et Galeos entendirent des voix qu'ils semblaient connaître.

* * *

- Vous n'allez surement pas me croire mais je crois que ces voix sont celles d'Ahonora et d'Horacio… - remarqua Yuusuke.

- N'avancez pas trop vite… Il se peut que nous nous trompions. Les ombres masquent souvent la vérité. - fit Dogva, méfiant.

- Je vais voir - déclara Galeos, en avançant vers la source de lumière qui leur faisait face.

- Galeos, attends ! - ordonna Dogva - Ne sois pas imprudent !

- Si je peux me rendre un tant soit peu utile, pour une fois… Au moins on sera fixé.

- Pour une fois ? Inutile d'être aussi dur avec toi-même enfin -affirma Yuusuke avec un sourire rassurant.

* * *

Puis l'être des eaux cria :

* * *

- Ahonora ?! Horacio ?!

- Oh, mais c'est ce cher Galeos ! - s'exclama Sideis. Tout le monde se relâcha. - Tu es tout seul ?

- Non, je suis avec Neyve, Yuusuke, et un certain Dogva.

- Dogva ? Oh, je vois. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle pour l'aide ainsi apportée à notre petite compagnie. De notre côté, nous sommes en possession d'une sphère lumineuse qui pourrait nous sortir de là. Vous en avez déjà vu, des comme ça ?

- Oui - répondit Dogva - Mais elle s'est brisée et a fait sortir un monstre.

- De même pour nous, mais celle-ci est restée intacte. J'en déduis que nous sommes tombés dans une sorte d'énigme et que cette sphère là est la clé pour sortir. - comprit l'éclair noir.

- Et si cela échoue ?- questionna le Sheikah.

- Et surtout, comment s'active-t-elle ? - fit remarquer Yuusuke.

* * *

Les fées du bocal frappèrent leurs poings contre leur main.

* * *

- Essayez de la jeter au sol brutalement - suggéra le guerrier de l'ombre.

* * *

Les fées acquiescèrent.

* * *

- La jeter ? Je vois - fit Ahonora -Mais avant de repartir d'ici, profitons de ce moment de paix. Une fois sorti, nous pourrions nous trouver n'importe où.

- Probablement chez Van Darien. Je suis sûr qu'il est derrière cette histoire - annonça le sheikah.

- Qui est ce Van Darien ? - demanda Neyve qui avait déjà entendu Dogva prononcer ce nom une fois, depuis le début de cet enfer.

- Pour faire simple… - commença Dogva - Van Darien est le mal personnifié. S'il y a bien une personne dont il faut se méfier, c'est lui. Plus que maléfique, il est malheureusement puissant, et il y a fort à parier que c'est lui, qui a réussi à nous plonger dans cette obscure dimension. Et il a encore d'autres tours dans son sac. Si vous le voyez. Ne commettez aucune imprudence. Restez en arrière.

- A ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si terrible, ce Van Darien ? Pourquoi je lui flanquerai pas une raclée si j'en ai envie ? Il m'a quand même bien embêté, ce rigolo - demanda Ariste.

- Il te gèlerai sur place avant même que tu n'aies pu l'atteindre. Le froid est son domaine. Un domaine qu'il maîtrise très bien. Moi-même je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir venir à bout de lui tout seul. Néanmoins, ensemble… - répondit Dogva.

- Je ne doute point qu'ensemble nous serons plus forts, mais préconisons tout de même la prudence - suggéra Ahonora - Tout le monde est prêt ?

* * *

Tous les membres de la troupe firent oui de la tête.

* * *

- Alors allons y. Puisse le sort nous être favorables.

* * *

Il leva la sphère lumineuse en l'air, puis la jeta brutalement sur le se brisa en un millier d'éclats lumineux bleutés, puis ils furent tous emportés dans une lueur plus grande encore. Tous se cachèrent les yeux pendant quelques instants. Suite à cela, ils virent une salle avec deux personnes dedans, dont l'une n'était autre qu'Alidae.

* * *

- Nous voilà enfin tous réunis. - lança Van Darien, en affichant un sourire satisfait.


	14. Chap 12 - Arc I - Comme chien et chat

_Hello tout le monde ! Désolée du retard, encore une fois, c'est l'effet paresse des vacances je crains Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos voyageurs d'infortune, en ces cinq chapitres. Je ferais des efforts pour poster à nouveau dans la semaine suivante pour rattraper le retard ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires ;)_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Comme chiens et chats** _(Par Démon)_

Le brusque passage de l'obscurité à la lumière perturba la plupart des nouveaux arrivants, sauf Dogva, qui était habitué à ce genre de phénomène. Il put ainsi reconnaître l'élémentaliste au caractère bien trempé qu'il avait croisée dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt. Pour une raison encore obscure, celle-ci se tenait devant un homme qu'il connaissait bien également, et pas de bonne réputation : Van Darien, l'un des hommes les plus antipathiques et dangereux qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître. En effet, il avait été à l'origine de plusieurs conflits avec la tribu Sheikah. Au fil des ans, mû par sa soif de pouvoir et son incroyable sentiment de supériorité, il avait organisé plusieurs expéditions dans le but de percer les secrets vivement défendus par Dogva et ses semblables. Dogva fit aussitôt le rapprochement entre cette incursion soudaine d'étrangers dans le Royaume des Ombres, et l'apparition de cet homme aux ambitions et au savoir démesurés. Le fait de le voir en compagnie d'une femme qu'il jugeait digne de confiance fit naître quelques craintes en lui. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se poser un nombre inquiétant de questions, quelqu'un cria dans son dos :

- J'aurais dû me douter de l'identité du coupable de ce capharnaüm ! Van Darien, vil félon !

Un sourire malicieux s'empara des lèvres de Darien tandis qu'Ahonora dégainait son épée d'argent et, sans perdre un instant, chargeait le haut-chancelier de la garde royale. Alors que tout le monde observait la scène avec des yeux ronds, Alidae s'interposa entre lui et sa cible en s'écriant :

- Stop !

Et Ahonora se figea.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? - s'exclama Ariste, impatient de connaître les raisons de tous ces étranges événements.

Remarque appuyée de nombreux hochements de têtes de la part de ses camarades. Dogva resta cependant de marbre.

- Je me dois de vous poser la question à mon tour - déclara Ahonora en rengainant sa lame, le regard sévère fixé sur un Van Darien réjoui.

L'élémentaliste fit signe à tout le monde de se calmer et dit simplement :

- Il est de notre côté.

Le Sheikah et le chasseur de primes faillirent faire un bond.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en tergiversations - gronda Alidae en les empêchant de réagir à cette nouvelle - Si nous voulons récupérer ce que nous cherchons, nous aurons besoin d'aide.

- Il va de soi que nos rapports furent houleux par le passé - déclara le chancelier en versant de nouveau un peu de thé dans sa tasse - Cependant, une équipe telle que la vôtre éveille en moi une énergie que je ne soupçonnais pas !

Les nouveaux arrivants jaugèrent la déclaration avec précaution, alors qu'Ahonora répliquait déjà :

- N'espérez point me tromper avec vos paroles empoisonnées, monsieur. Je ne laisserai pas ces jeunes gens se perdre dans le maelström de votre esprit !

La tension était palpable. C'est à cet instant que Yuusuke intervint, levant les bras dans un geste d'apaisement :

- Il n'y a aucune raison de se prendre le chou pour le moment, nous sommes tous réunis et en bonne santé. Il serait cependant plus correct d'informer le groupe à propos de ce qui nous est arrivé !

- Ouais, à fond les ballons ! - renchérit Horacio en brandissant le poing.

Puis il abaissa l'index sur le buveur de thé et ajouta :

- Personnellement, j'en ai rien à faire de l'affreux jojo là-bas, la seule chose qui compte c'est d'avancer, au lieu de stagner.

- Je suis du même avis - lança une voix inconnue.

Surpris, le groupe se mit à chercher d'où provenait cette réplique. Mais Le muet agita la main, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Oui oui, c'est bien moi qui ai parlé - dit-il en scrutant ses compagnons de son seul œil visible.

Yuusuke, Horacio et Ariste se mirent alors à sourire, tandis que les autres restaient interdits face à ce nouvel événement singulier. Il avait bien prononcé un mot auparavant, à peine audible, mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche à nouveau depuis, on en avait conclu qu'il était retombé dans son mutisme. Alors qu'Horacio se précipitait sur lui pour lui donner de grosses tapes viriles et amicales dans le dos, Alidae se rapprochait du groupe et disait :

- As-tu des explications ?

Secoué comme un prunier, le « muet » eut un peu de mal à répondre :

- Il paraît que nous n'avons pas le temps… donc ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Par contre vous pouvez m'appeler Beck Fillster, désormais.

Tout le monde échangea des regards indécis avant de saluer convenablement la personne dont ils venaient enfin d'apprendre le nom. Avec tout ce tintamarre, seuls Ahonora, Dogva, Ariste et Van Darien étaient restés concentrés sur le problème principal.

- Je ne puis accepter le fait qu'un être aussi perfide rejoigne notre équipée - s'emporta Ahonora en redressant fièrement le menton, les bras croisés.

- Je ne peux que vous comprendre… - ajouta Dogva, dévisageant le chancelier d'un regard effrayant - Cet homme est du poison.

- Surveillez vos manières, voulez-vous ? somma Darien en reposant sa tasse de thé sur le trône de glace à ses côtés. J'ai beau être immunisé à la bêtise, le fait d'être insulté de la sorte commence à m'énerver.

Ariste observait leur petite dispute d'un œil critique. Ce Darien n'avait pas l'air si infect, il avait plutôt l'air d'avoir les idées claires et de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais Ariste devait encore s'en assurer.

- Alors le bourge, t'as des projets ?

Le chancelier lui lança un regard courroucé. Le but d'Ariste était surtout de mesurer l'ampleur de la personnalité de l'homme qui leur faisait face. Et Darien ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de délaisser son regard outré pour un sourire moqueur.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas t'amuser avec les autres enfants, pendant que les grandes personnes discutent ? - lança-t-il sur un ton adroitement provocateur.

Ariste durcit le regard. Mais Alidae, qui avait fini les quelques explications requises du côté du groupe, posa le pied dans le cercle que les quatre hommes formaient.

- Ahonora - dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur le haut-chancelier - j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Van Darien nous accompagnera dans notre quête.

Le chasseur de primes ferma les yeux et soupira. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il haïssait en ce monde, c'était Darien. Mais l'élémentaliste avait été claire, et il avait une confiance aveugle en sa comparse.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! clama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau. Mais en ce cas, je tiens à ce que ce cher Dogva rejoigne notre petite communauté, ajouta-t-il, désignant le Sheikah avec le pommeau de sa claymore attachée dans le dos.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et il est hors de question que je m'allie av…

- Bien, bien - coupa Darien, visiblement agacé - Maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, j'aimerais que vous quittiez ma demeure ; votre présence m'irrite.

- Pas autant que nous - rétorqua Alidae en fronçant le nez - Nous partirons demain à l'aube, rejoignez-nous à la porte du Bourg. Et tâchez de ne plus mettre mes élèves en danger de mort, d'accord ?

Sans attendre la réponse du chancelier, elle tourna bride et se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant le groupe avec elle. Dogva sembla hésiter un instant, puis décida de la suivre à son tour. Désormais, Ahonora et Van Darien se faisaient face, seuls. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, manifestant tout le dégoût que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre, avant de s'échanger un sourire malin, qui ressemblait fort à celui d'une rivalité amicale. Le chancelier reprit sa tasse, en huma le parfum, puis s'assit sur le trône de glace en posant sa tête sur son poing.

- Nous voilà compagnons d'armes, mon cher Eclair Noir - susurra-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Vous délirez mon cher - répondit Ahonora, qui avait récupéré son éternel sourire - Malgré tous les efforts que je pourrai déployer pour marcher à vos côtés, mes lames, elles, ne manqueront pas de vous déchiqueter.

Il fit un pas en avant, décroisant ses bras pour saisir les pommeaux de son katana et de sa claymore, puis murmura lentement, dessinant clairement les mots sur ses lèvres :

- Elles sont assoiffées de sang. Le sentez-vous, mon cher Haut-Chancelier de la Garde Royale ?

Van Darien ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à la menace, tandis que l'épée dans son fourreau se mettait à luire d'un étrange éclat bleuté. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir, prenant un air presque meurtrier.

- Le temps n'est plus aux enfantillages, l'Eclair Noir - gronda-t-il, sa voix se perdant dans la fine brume que dégageait désormais son fourreau - Au revoir.

Leurs yeux s'échangeaient des éclairs. Ils se fixèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant que le chasseur de primes ne se résigne à tourner les talons, adressant un rapide signe d'au revoir par-dessus son épaule. L'éclat bleuté se dissipa, et Van Darien porta calmement la tasse à sa bouche, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sur le chemin du retour à la maison d'Ahonora, le groupe s'était divisé en un nombre conséquent de binômes : Galeos et Lillule, Ariste et Dogva, Alidae et Alvis, Horacio et Neyve, ainsi que Yuusuke et Beck.

- Tu es certain que ça va aller ? - demandait-elle sans cesse.

- Mes blessures sont superficielles, ce ne sont que des égratignures - répondait-il - Les fées m'ont presque totalement guéri. Cela ne se serait jamais produit si…

Lillule l'observa en souriant. Légèrement gêné, celui-ci rabattit un peu sa capuche sur sa tête avant de répondre :

- Si j'avais été plus grand.

- Je te trouve bien comme ça - dit-elle aussitôt - Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de qui tu es !

- Mais justement, ce n'est pas qui je suis ! - s'emporta l'habitant d'Hydralia en serrant les poings - J'aurais aimé te rencontrer sous ma vraie forme. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aider tout le monde ! Mais à cause de ce maléfice, je…

- Hey - l'interrompit-elle en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, qui lui arrivait à peu près au nombril - Tu dois garder confiance en toi. Tu as été capable de petits prodiges, malgré ta taille, j'ai l'impression que tu ne le vois pas.

Le petit être tourna la tête vers elle.

- Comment le voir ? Tout me semble si grand, si insurmontable, maintenant…

Lillule était contente de pouvoir discuter aussi naturellement, alors que tous les éléments étaient réunis pour qu'elle n'en ait pas la moindre envie. Quant à Galeos, il était rassuré d'avoir trouvé une oreille attentive et douce. Cela lui redonnait de la force dans son petit corps affaibli.

[...]

Ariste ne cessait de jeter de rapides coups d'œil vers le Sheikah. Ses yeux, sa stature, sa démarche… il se trouvait en présence d'un véritable guerrier. Mais après plusieurs minutes, Dogva, exaspéré, tourna brusquement la tête vers son compagnon en disant :

- Bon, quoi ?

Ariste sursauta légèrement. Son compagnon était plutôt intimidant, en réalité.

- Rien, rien. C'est juste que ça fait plaisir de voir un vrai guerrier, pour une fois.

- Tu en as déjà vu plein d'autres.

- Quoi, tu parles du groupe ? A part Ahonora…

- Ce sont tous tes alliés - trancha Dogva - Et chacun d'entre eux possède une âme de guerrier. Même Hasegawa, même si je pense qu'il ne le sait pas encore lui-même.

Ariste n'était pas de cet avis, mais il n'osa pas contredire le seul qui l'intimidait réellement parmi tous les autres.

[...]

Alvis posa une main sur son front. Il avait de nouveau mal au crâne et se demanda quand il aurait enfin la paix.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un - dit Alidae en le fixant du coin de l'œil.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire si vous avez tort ou raison - répondit Alvis sur une pointe d'humour - Je ne saisis pas encore bien ce qui se passe là-dedans… parfois, la mémoire me revient en flash, mais disparaît aussitôt.

La guerrière reporta son attention sur le chemin pavé qu'ils empruntaient. Alvis était rassuré d'être mené par une femme aussi assurée. Ce qui lui rappela quelque chose.

- Je vous ai entendue parler avec Darien, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Et

- Vous nous avez appelés vos « élèves ».

Alidae s'arrêta un instant et dévisagea son camarade quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la marche comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai dit ça ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument certain.

- Je croyais que votre mémoire vous jouait des tours.

- Pas cette fois, je le crains.

- Eh bien… je suppose que ça m'arrive de faire quelques erreurs quand je parle trop vite - finit-elle par admettre.

- Etait-ce vraiment une erreur ? - insista l'amnésique.

Alidae laissa échapper un court sourire mais resta silencieuse. La belle mais rude élémentaliste pouvait-elle s'être aussi vite attachée au petit groupe ? Alvis aimait croire que oui.

[...]

- J'ai faim - dit bêtement Horacio en se grattant la tête, l'air penaud -Pas toi ?

Silence. Le boxeur avait du mal à engager la conversation avec cette fille qu'il visualisait comme un bloc de glace géant. Ce dont il finit par se compte, c'était que la musicienne était simplement perdue dans ses pensées. Quoi de plus logique en ce cas que de frapper l'interlocutrice d'un violent coup de poing à l'épaule ? Comment, vous ne faites pas ça, vous ? Horacio, pourtant, ne put résister à la tentation.

- Mais AÏE ! - s'écria soudain Neyve en s'écartant intuitivement, posant la main sur son épaule meurtrie - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je vérifiais que tu étais toujours vivante - répondit-il - Test concluant !

- C'est ridicule… - souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Ouaiiis, mais dis-toi que tu t'es faite frapper par un vrai champion - dit-il en se curant le nez avec le petit doigt, d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Neyve haussa ses sourcils fraîchement froncés.

- Toi ? Champion de quoi, de la bêtise ?

- Il paraît que je suis pas loin d'en avoir le niveau, ouaip ! - avoua-t-il, amusé par sa réponse - Non, je suis champion de boxe.

- Eh bien… félicitations ? - dit-elle en haussant les épaules - Et est-ce que tous les champions frappent les femmes de cette manière… ?

- Quoi ? Non, non, d'ailleurs en général je ne le fais jamais. Mais…

- Je suis donc une exception ? - interrogea-t-elle, mi-vexée mi furieuse - Merci bien !

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais…

Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, Horacio décida de changer de sujet.

- Euh… qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre groupe, au fait ? - demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Neyve reprit un air distant. Elle semblait particulièrement insaisissable. Mais elle répondit cependant :

- Eh bien… il y a beaucoup de gens formidables… mais j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve.

- Je vois. Je comprends ce que tu ressens - dit Horacio en retrouvant un peu son sérieux et son assurance - Mais que ce soit un rêve ou non, je ne dois pas flancher.

- Tu dois avoir une bonne raison… elle s'appelle Eugénie, c'est ça… ?

Le jeune boxeur acquiesça. Eugénie. Peu lui importait le sort de l'univers, tant qu'Eugénie était en sécurité. Le fait d'y penser le fit soudainement bouillir de rage, et il frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, les dents serrées.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là… - marmonna-t-il - On perd du temps !

- Rien ne sert de courir - lança Neyve en haussant un sourcil - Ces préparatifs sont nécessaires...

Cette remarque ne fit qu'enrager Horacio davantage.

- Nécessaires à quoi ? A retrouver des bouts de papiers aux quatre coins du pays ? Mais j'en ai strictement rien à faire, moi !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton… je ne t'ai pas agressé, que je sache. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que même si tu la retrouvais, tu ne pourrais pas rentrer sur Terre avant d'avoir récupéré ces morceaux de carte…

- Bla, bla bla, fit-il avec insolence. Le scénario, je le connais, merci.

Neyve faisait donc la rencontre du même mur buté que Yuusuke avait tenté de franchir quelques jours auparavant. Et cela l'agaçait grandement. Quant à Horacio, c'était la première fois qu'il se prenait autant la tête avec une fille. Ce qui, en réalité, ne lui déplaisait pas ; en effet, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion « d'affronter » une fille. Expérience nouvelle plutôt intéressante.

[...]

- Je me disais bien que vous aviez des choses à dire, Beck. On peut se tutoyer ?

L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais cette réponse était amplement suffisante pour Hasegawa.

- Tu es certainement l'élément le plus mystérieux de ce groupe - dit-il - Je me dois de te demander, te sens-tu intimidé ?

Fillster tourna la tête vers lui en disant :

- "Eh bien" ou "en tout cas, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être". C'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à me dire une fois que je t'aurais répondu, n'est-ce pas ?

Yuusuke fut plutôt surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi distante de sa part, ce qui lui donna sa réponse malgré tout.

- Peut-être - répondit-il simplement - Après tout, tu fais partie des nôtres. Je pense qu'il est important que tu te sentes à l'aise parmi nous.

- Je le suis, ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis toujours à l'aise.

- Vraiment ? Alors, tant mieux. Je suis plutôt satisfait de notre groupe. J'ai cru comprendre que Dogva nous avait rejoints ! C'est formidable, tu ne penses pas ?

Etrangement, Beck se mit à le fixer d'un air pensif et brumeux. Yuu comprit alors qu'il avait fait une légère erreur en voyant « le muet » comme l'un des leurs. Il semblait être perdu dans un monde hors d'atteinte, une épopée personnelle aux allures malheureuses ; le mystère enveloppant ce personnage ne se dissiperait sans doute jamais.

- Ouais. C'est super - finit-il par répondre.

Ils distinguèrent alors un cliquetis dans leurs dos et se retournèrent. Ahonora les rejoignait d'un pas rapide, ses armes s'entrechoquant bruyamment. Une fois à leur niveau, il leur dit :

- Vous l'entendez aussi, n'est-il pas ? Cet hymne de bataille !


	15. Chap 13 - Arc I - Equipement et doutes

**Chapitre 13 : Equipement et doutes: en route vers le temple !** _(Par El Pedro)_

Le silence régnait en despote dans les rangs de la petite troupe tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le village de Nayru. Van Darien brisa la glace.

- Nous devrions faire halte au village afin que vous revalorisiez vos équipements, je n'ai aucune envie de vous récupérer à la petite cuillère…

Horacio s'avança impulsivement vers lui mais le bras de Neyve le stoppa net. Chacun savait que les intentions de Van Darien étaient aussi sombres que son âme mais chacun était convaincu de son utilité. Ils atteignirent enfin les portes de la ville et l'ambiance se relâcha légèrement. Une compagnie de troubadours se démenait tant bien que mal pour quelques rubis, et leur mélodie allégeait leurs esprits. La population locale semblait toutefois méfiante. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas être surpris par un groupe aussi atypique. En suivant la principale allée pavée du bourg, ils atteignirent bientôt le centre-ville.

- Les enfants, éructa Van Darien, rendez-vous ici dans vingt minutes. L'échoppe la plus proche est le « Joyeux Poulain », situé à cinq minutes à pied d'ici, vers le quartier Est. Faites vos emplettes, achetez du courage -si vous en trouvez- je vous attendrai ici.

Le groupe acquiesça docilement mais des mâchoires s'étaient discrètement crispées. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de Van Darien, Horacio explosa :

-Pour qui il se prend ce gugusse ? Au moindre faux pas, je le réduit en miette.

Yuusuke l'interrompit :

-Il est vraiment difficile de savoir à quoi il pense. Manifestement nous devrions tous être sur nos gardes dans le temple. Il a toutefois raison sur un point, il nous faut de l'équipement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le magasin, l'enseigne représentant un équidé s'exhibant avec une chope de bière. Galeos poussa la lourde porte de chêne et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'échoppe. Le vendeur incrédule leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais un client était un client, il importait peu qu'il soit pourvu d'écailles. Des armes de toutes classes et de tous calibres s'étendaient sur les différents murs de pierres grises et des armures étaient portées par de frêles mannequins de bois. Tout le monde se rua vers les armes de meilleures factures mais l'exubérance des prix les ramenèrent vers les produits inférieurs. Horacio qui voulait s'initier au maniement martial du bâton, fit l'acquisition d'un bâton léger, taillé dans le plus dur des bois. Comme convenu ils se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous, leurs achats bouclés. Van Darien esquissa un léger sourire à la vue du groupe:

- … On fera avec...

Il se positionna en tête de file lorsque l'équipe se mit finalement en marche. Alidae s'en rapprocha rapidement, les poings serrés. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots incompréhensibles pour le reste du groupe. Van Darien laissa s'échapper un rire puissant :

-Si tu veux - lui répondit-t-il simplement - si tu veux…

Après trois heures de marches, Dogva qui avait été silencieux depuis le début du voyage, adressa un signe de tête discret à Ahonora. Ce dernier s'exprima d'une voix forte :

-Nous marchons depuis longtemps et la nuit couvre progressivement le ciel de son linceul sombre. Nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit.

Van Darien soupira fortement :

-Il nous suffit de traverser cette forêt, le temple est juste derrière, nous n'avons pas le temps pour un pique-nique, ironisa-t-il.

Cette remarque ne gêna nullement Ahonora qui reprit :

-Les forêts qui bordent les temples sont peuplées d'esprits à la nuit tombée, si tu veux les déranger en pleine soirée libre à toi, mais sache qu'ils fuient le jour.

L'Eclair Noir jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des pattes palmées et meurtries de Galeos ainsi qu'aux visages creusés de ses camarades avant de rajouter :

- Mais les personnes présentes ont besoin d'un peu de repos.

La lame de Van Darien s'illumina l'espace d'un instant, puis la lueur disparut.

-Bien, bien - soupira-t-il simplement.

Un hurlement strident venu des bois vint achever sa phrase. Le Sheikah semblait se détendre quelque peu sous le halo blafard de la lune, les ombres étaient son élément après tout :

- Je vais chercher du bois - annonça-t-il - asseyez-vous, je ne serais pas long.

Ariste et Alvis s'empressèrent de rapprocher les troncs morts gisants à l'orée de la forêt ; ils feraient office de siège de fortune pour un soir. L'appréhension se faisait sentir au sein du groupe et l'obscurité grandissante ne les réconfortait nullement. La voix de Beck tomba comme un couperet et la troupe sursauta :

-Je me demande quels ont été les propos d'Alidae, la réaction de Van Darien me laisse songeur.

Il jeta un regard rapide vers ce dernier, qui s'était discrètement mis à l'écart du groupe. Dogva avait brusquement surgit des ombres, de nombreux fardeaux de bois encombrant ses bras :

-Il n'est pas la seule chose dont nous devrions nous méfier - lâcha-t-il sérieusement en allumant le feu - Nous établirons un tour de veillée. Dormez, je serais le premier, puis je choisirais le suivant.

Van Darien et Alidae continuaient de discuter tandis que la troupe s'endormait lentement. Un temple les attendait, et dans leurs esprits fébriles il prenait la forme d'une forteresse imprenable. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel lorsque les « professeurs » réveillèrent leurs « élèves ».  
Alidae semblait préoccupée mais elle tenait néanmoins à motiver ses troupes :

-Le premier temple nous attend ! Restez sur vos gardes, agissez en équipe et nous obtiendront ce que nous voulons.

Van Darien, étrangement silencieux, s'était mis en marche, et l'équipe le rejoignit immédiatement. Après une demi-heure de marche rendue pénible par la flore croissante ils atteignirent enfin les portes massives. Comme dans leurs songes, elles semblaient infranchissables. Ahonora, Dogva, Alidae et Van Darien se placèrent devant ces dernières. Après une minute de concentration, pendant laquelle la pression de l'air semblait s'être accrue, les portes tombèrent, comme pulvérisées par une force invisible. Van Darien rangea sa lame, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qui m'aime me suive - railla-t-il.

La troupe au complet pénétra dans le bâtiment et fût comme envoûté par la finesse de l'architecture intérieure. De l'eau scintillante comme du cristal s'échappaient des lèvres de deux statues d'Ondine et venait mourir dans deux bassins transparents. Elles formaient les seuls éléments décoratifs de la pièce principale, carrée. L'unique chemin empruntable menait -tout au fond d'un long couloir- à une nouvelle porte. Le miroir d'eau qui formait le chemin cessait en son milieu, formant une cascade gigantesque qui semblait mener aux étages inférieurs. En regardant à travers le sol liquide, on ne devinait pourtant que des profondeurs obscures, mais le son des chutes prouvait qu'il y avait une fin. Yuusuke s'avança prudemment, captivé par l'éclat de l'onde des différents bassins mais il fût pris d'un sentiment étrange. Celui-là même qui était apparu pendant son combat d'entraînement. A travers sa première image il se voyait chuter, à travers ce sol fluide et dans la seconde il se voyait stopper son pas et reculer habilement. Il choisit la seconde, la vivant comme au ralenti, puis après quelques instant il s'écria soudainement :

-Que personne ne bouge ! Nous ne pouvons pas marcher là-dessus, nous devons trouver une autre solution ! Tel Narcisse nous allons nous noyer dans nos reflets si nous ne faisons pas attention !


	16. Chap 14 - Arc II - Danger liquide ---

**Chapitre 14 : Danger liquide pour compagnie divisée** _(Par Lillule)_

Le problème était clair : une salle, deux bassins menaçants, une porte qu'il fallait atteindre et un chemin impraticable. Les douze personnes restèrent un instant à observer la pièce, tentant d'en apercevoir les moindres détails qui pourraient se révéler solutions, ou, avec moins de chance, pièges. Et ils en avaient déjà remarqué un. Yuusuke avait raison : impossible de marcher sur l'unique voie qui s'offrait à eux. Tout autour d'eux, il ne restait que de l'eau. Habitée, sûrement. Mais par quoi ? C'était un autre problème. D'instinct, tous se tournèrent vers Galeos qui en comprit vite la raison. Il était ravi d'être le seul à pouvoir aider le groupe en cet instant et doublement de se retrouver enfin dans son élément. Il y avait là un monde qu'il connaissait sans connaître. Génial, il allait nager ! Mais...En quelle compagnie ?

-Je nous aiderais avec plaisir ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces bassins avant. Et puis...Je ferais quoi, une fois dans l'eau ?

Personne n'eut de réponse à lui offrir. Ariste prit la parole pour dire ce que certains avaient en tête.

- Et bien tu y vas et tu regardes un peu parto... Attendez.

Le jeune homme avait senti une pierre se déplacer sous son pied en s'avançant vers Galeos. Il la prit en main et semblait intrigué.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? - s''interrogea Alidae.

- C'est une énigme.

- Étant donné notre grand nombre, elle ne devrait pas nous poser de problème. Nous vous écoutons Ariste - dit Ahonora.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix et lu pour le groupe la fameuse énigme.

_"Devant toi étranger, se trouve deux bassins._  
_Rapidité et logique, voilà ce qu'il te faut pour comprendre :_  
_Ondine, dans sa bonté, t'offre le mécanisme de sa main_  
_Ici, avec certitude, tu dois savoir vers laquelle te rendre_  
_Tu n'imagines pas, si tu te trompes, de l'esprit malsain _  
_Et inhumain qui t'offrira les ténèbres de la mort et ses méandres"_

Ariste la relut ainsi plusieurs fois. Chacun semblait en proie à ses propres réflexions. Van Darien, quant à lui, avait l'air d'observer le groupe plutôt que de chercher une réponse. Horacio prit la parole.

- En gros, c'est sur la main d'une des deux statues qu'il y a quelque chose pour nous aider. Et sur l'autre, la même chose mais pour nous tuer. Mais sur laquelle ? C'est indiqué dans l'énigme ?

Plusieurs membres de la troupes prirent alors des moues de réflexion tandis que Van Darien esquissa un sourire. Il les laissait chercher. Il tenait à voir les compétences de chacun avant d'intervenir. Si personne ne répondait...Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si intelligents que ça. Peut-être que tout serait plus simple que prévu. Après l'interrogation du boxeur, un rire féminin se fit entendre. Il s'agissait de Lillule, restée assise dans un coin attendant la suite des événements. Tous se retournèrent vers elle tandis que cette dernière se releva.

- Ce qu'il nous faut est sur la main de la statue de droite.

- On peut savoir comment tu le sais ?- demanda Horacio, visiblement vexé que la jeune femme se soit moquée ouvertement de sa réflexion.

- Regarde la première lettre du premier mot de chaque vers. L'endroit où se trouve le mécanisme, donc la main de la statue, est indiqué dans le fond de l'énigme, tandis que le côté est dans sa forme.

Le sourire de Darien s'était élargi. Progressivement, il les cernait tous. Alidae et Ahonora acquiescèrent comme pour valider la réponse de Lillule. Le reste de la troupe se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas déjà la réponse mais qu'ils les avaient laissé chercher pour peut-être voir qui trouverait. Mais peu importe, les instructions étaient maintenant données. Il ne restait qu'à les appliquer sans se tromper.

- Galeos, nous comptons sur vous ! - annonça l'Eclair Noire avec cette énergie si positive qui lui est propre.

- Attendez. Avant que je ne plonge, j'aimerais que l'on règle une dernière chose : l'énigme dit « Rapidité et logique ». Nous avons prouvé notre logique...Mais pourquoi « rapidité » ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de le découvrir. Après vous Galeos.

Ahonora tendit le bras en direction du bassin de droite pour inviter le jeune Hydrien à se lancer. Ce dernier, non sans appréhension, plongea dans cette eau claire en apparence mais cachant des ténèbres insoupçonnés. Vint alors la libération. Le contact de son élément raviva en lui des habitudes qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Il nageait alors comme il ne l'avait fait depuis trop longtemps, enchaînant cabrioles et poussées de vitesse aquatique. Que c'était bon de ne plus se sentir trop petit. Que c'était bon de ne plus assimiler son propre corps à une prison et de ne faire qu'un avec l'environnement. Dans l'eau, Galeos était rapide, à l'aise et surtout chez lui. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ne prit pas le temps de vraiment savourer le meilleur instant qui lui était offert depuis longtemps car il avait une mission. La troupe comptait sur lui et il lui était hors de question de décevoir ses compagnons. Après être descendu profondément dans le bassin, il remonta rapidement et fit un saut au-dessus de l'eau pour montrer qu'il était toujours là. Certaines personnes comme Alidae ou Dan Varien semblait impatientes que son manège se termine et d'autre, comme Lillule ou Alvis, comprenaient son besoin de se retrouver. D'autant plus qu'il avait mis moins de cinq minutes à se recentrer sur la raison de sa présence dans le bassin. Il se dirigea alors vers la statue d'Ondine, essayant de repérer le mécanisme. Il n'en était qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose l'agripper par le pied. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier que, déjà, la créature l'avait tiré dans l'eau. Le groupe avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une énième cabriole de leur compagnon. Il fallait agir, et vite ! À en croire la patte qui venait de surgir de l'eau, il s'agissait d'un lézard lumineux du même type que celui déjà rencontré par Galeos accompagné alors de Dogva et Neyve dans le monde des Ombres. À cela près que celui présent dans ce temple semblait trois fois plus gros. Pour sauver l'Hydrien, chacun avait des réflexes propres à sa compétence. Horacio était sur le point de plonger à son tour pour faire preuve de sa force physique, Alidae se préparait à lancer un sortilège, Neyve sortit son violon...Mais aucun n'eut le temps d'aller plus loin dans son action. Très peu de temps après que Galeos se soit fait attraper par la bestiole, un trait de glace se dessina sur l'eau. Il se rendit droit sur la créature qui fut alors emprisonnée dans un glaçon géant. Tandis qu'elle fut entraînée au fond de l'eau par une force qui n'avait rien de naturelle, tous entendirent son cri d'agonie par le son très aigu qui leur arriva aux oreilles. Coupées dans leurs élans, les membres du groupe se retournèrent vers Dan Varien qui avait déjà rangé son épée.

- Vos réflexes laissent à désirer, chers compagnons. Alidae...Je t'ai connu plus vive. Enfin, je suis sûr que vous aurez tous d'autres occasions de faire vos preuves dans cet endroit.

Impossible de dire si c'était parce que le membre du groupe dont elle était la plus proche venait d'être sauvée ou si cette démonstration de magie l'avait impressionnée, mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa dans la tête de Lillule à cet instant. Alors qu'elle écoutait Van Darien les critiquer sans les critiquer, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas là pour rentrer chez lui. Elle le savait déjà bien sûr. Tous le savait. Mais, pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi était-il là, avec eux ? Ses ambitions étaient certainement importantes pour lui s'il faisait alliance avec un homme comme Ahonora qu'il ne supportait visiblement pas. Une idée arriva alors à la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de rentrer chez elle ? Rien ne lui manquait. Elle n'avait ni famille, ni amis, ni cher et tendre à retrouver sur Terre. Elle pouvait rester ici. Dans cet endroit qui la rendait plus forte chaque jour et dans lequel elle commençait à se plaire. Oui...Elle essayerait de connaître les ambitions de ce Darien. Et de s'allier à lui si elle pouvait y récolter quelque chose, pourquoi pas ? Avant cela, elle devait bien sûr démontrer sa valeur. Pour être sûre qu'il l'accepte, il fallait qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Et elle lui montrerait à quel point elle pouvait s'avérer utile.

- Galeos, dépêchez-vous à présent. Ou vous risquez de tomber sur toute la famille.

Lillule était tellement absorbée par le chancelier qu'elle n'avait pas vu que Galeos était remonté à la surface. Galeos...Elle devait à présent s'en détacher. À quoi bon être proche de quelqu'un qui voulait retourner chez lui ? Dans quelques temps, si tout se passait bien, les artefacts seraient réunis et chacun retrouverait sa planète et sa patrie. Van Darien, lui, resterait ici. Tout comme Lillule. Même si elle s'était attachée comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, même si ça lui ferait mal, elle devait mettre de la distance entre elle et l'être aquatique. À quoi bon souffrir encore ? Galeos se rendit donc rapidement jusqu'à la fameuse statue, de peur d'être de nouveau attaqué. Il regarda sur la main droite de cette dernière et y trouva un mécanisme qu'il actionna dans l'immédiat. Après quelques minutes d'attente dans le silence, un vrombissement se fit entendre, devenant de plus en plus fort. Puis le chemin au centre de la pièce devint solide et monta au-dessus de l'eau permettant à la troupe de passer. Par la même occasion, le mécanisme activé avait fait disparaître la chute d'eau face à eux. Certains laissèrent échapper des cris de victoire et Galeos, fier de lui, retourna les rejoindre sans encombres cette fois-ci. Chacun le félicitait et s'assurait qu'il n'était pas blessé quand un autre vrombissement leur vint aux oreilles. Le bruit venait de l'endroit par lequel ils étaient passés. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent une chute d'eau apparaître sous leur yeux, rendant l'accès désormais impossible. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose embêtante : le niveau de l'eau montait à une vitesse impressionnante dans la pièce désormais. Tous comprirent à présent pourquoi le texte inscrit sur la pierre demandait de la rapidité. Ils se mirent à courir droit vers l'unique sortie de la pièce à présent. L'issue pour parvenir au couloir était assez étroite. Ils devaient obligatoirement passer un par un. Ahonora et Van Darien se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte et aidèrent les autres à passer. Chacun des deux hommes essayait de montrer sa vivacité supérieure à l'autre. Alidae passa la première et s'assura que chaque personne arrivée après elle allait bien. C'est ainsi que passèrent sans problème Ariste, Yusuuke, Lillule, Alvis, Neyve, Beck, Horacio et Dogva. Galeos fit signe aux deux maîtres de rentrer à leur tour pour les suivre ensuite.  
À cet instant précis, de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'eau était montée suffisamment pour actionner un nouveau mécanisme qui fit fermer instantanément la fameuse porte qui menait au couloir. Un bloc de pierre se leva pour bloquer l'ouverture alors que Galeos venait tout juste de passer. C'était les gros yeux et après une montée d'angoisse qu'il vérifia si sa queue de poisson n'avait pas été sectionnée dans la foulée. Mais tout allait bien. Ils étaient tous là et en un seul morceau.

- Une fois sortis d'ici, mes amis, vous aurez des choses à raconter, n'est-ce pas ? - annonça Ahonora comme pour conclure cette première étape dans le temple.

- Si vraiment on en sort... - ajouta Ariste.

- Continuons. - ordonna Alidae qui avait pris la tête de l'expédition.

Le couloir semblait ne pas se finir. Plus le groupe avançait, plus l'obscurité était présente. Dogva sortit son bocal avec ses amies lumineuses, rassurant ainsi tout le monde. Personne ne parlait, on entendait alors que le bruit de leurs pas prudents accompagné de celui des gouttes s'éclatant sur le sol de ce couloir interminable. Après une vingtaine de minutes à marcher dans une obscurité presque totale, Alidae s'arrêta net. Elle avait sentit de l'eau à ses pieds. Elle demanda au groupe de ne plus avancer et continua seule pour vite se rendre compte que le couloir descendait dans du mare d'eau dont ni la profondeur, ni la longueur n'était percevable. Elle revint rapidement auprès de ses compagnons, restés ensemble près du bord.

- Galeos, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de toi à nouveau.

Phrase qui annonçait ce qu'il se passait à tout le monde. Ce dernier se leva mais était tétanisé par l'éventualité d'être agrippé de nouveau par un lézard géant ou autre chose d'inconnu et de dangereux...Bien sûr, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

- Nous ne pouvons pas avancer sans savoir. Il faut que tu nous dises la longueur de cette nappe d'eau.

Après avoir acquiescé, Galeos plongea sans attendre d'autre instructions. Il fallait faire vite : ne pas laisser le temps à une quelconque créature d'approcher et rapporter vite l'information au groupe pour enfin sortir de ce couloir. Alors il nageait, encore et toujours plus vite. L'adrénaline due au stress lui apportait une vigueur supplémentaire et rapidement, il atteint le bout du bassin. Il devait faire environ cinquante mètres, sûrement moins que dans les pensées d'Alidae. Galeos repartit alors comme il était venu, sans problème et sans vraiment oser allé voir la profondeur de cette eau. Il annonça au groupe d'une manière presque officielle qui dénotait sa joie de servir à quelque chose :

- Cette mare d'eau fait environ cinquante mètres.

- Bien. J'ose espérer que tout le monde ici sait nager. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'y aller tous en même temps : ce serait bien trop long. Chacun doit rester le moins de temps possible dans cette mare. Galeos, tu feras des aller-retours en emportant deux personnes avec toi à chaque fois. Les premiers seront Ahonora et moi-même. Van et Dogva, vous nous rejoindrez en dernier, pour veiller à une éventuelle attaque de ce côté.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres très chère. -répondit Darien avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Dogva se contenta d'acquiescer.

Le premier trio était donc parti. Galeos en tête, suivi de l'élémentaliste et de l'Eclair Noire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement de l'autre côté, où la lumière semblait reprendre place. Galeos repartit aussi sec chercher les autres. En attendant, les deux vieux amis se mirent en position de défense et regardèrent de tous côtés. L'endroit était trop calme à leur goût. Mais pourtant, rien de menaçant ne se présenta.

- Pardonne moi Alidae, mais je continue de penser que tu as fait le mauvais choix. Ce Van Darien dans notre compagnie ! Quelque va mal se passer...

- Tout ira bien si tu y mets du tien Ahonora.

- Il est là parce nous ne pourrions pas nous en sortir sans lui. Mais lui...Pourquoi s'est-il joint à nous ? Il veut l'artefact comme nous mais pour des raisons plus sombres, cela ne fait pas de doutes. As-tu pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si nous arrivons jusqu'à cet objet ? Nous laissera-t-il le prendre pour repartir chez lui tranquillement ? Bien sûr que non et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Le seul souci pour l'instant est déjà d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

Alidae regardait devant elle, consciente du risque que présentait la présence de leur ennemi parmi eux. Mais avait-elle d'autres choix ? Leur conversation n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que déjà Galeos revenait avec Yusuuke et Neyve à sa suite pour repartir à nouveau.

- Tout se passe bien là-bas ? - demanda Alidae.

- Votre « ami » n'est pas en train de tuer tout le monde si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez - avait répondu Neyve, témoignant ainsi de son mécontentement de la présence de Darien.

L'élémentaliste soupira. Elle se rendait bien compte que peu de personnes comprenaient son choix mais elle devait l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Là encore, elle n'avait plus d'autres choix. Très vite, plusieurs groupes revinrent en un seul morceau, apportant chaque fois plus de soulagement. Après Ariste et Lillule, Galeos ramena Alvis et Beck. De l'autre côté de la berge, il ne restait que Dogva, Horacio et Van Darien. Lorsque Galeos revint, le chancelier fit signe à Dogva de repartir avec Horacio. Le Sheikah ne bougea pas et se contenta de dire froidement :

- Hors de question que je vous laisse seul avec Galeos pour le dernier voyage. Allez-y d'abord.

Darien s'inclina et partit avec l'Hydrien et Horacio. Enfin, Dogva atteignit l'autre côté de la troupe. Tout le monde était soulagé de n'avoir eu aucun problème dans cette eau sinistre. Galeos était épuisé et s'allongea au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'était avéré que certains avait eu du mal à nager, sûrement à cause de la température basse de cette mare, et Galeos avait du les tirer pour atteindre rapidement l'autre rive. Ajouté à cela la nage intense qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué cet exercice depuis un certain temps, le pauvre était littéralement exténué. Alidae accepta qu'il se repose quelques instants mais demanda rapidement de se remettre en chemin. Le couloir donnait l'impression de descendre et tournait fortement sur la droite. Après quelques minutes de marche prudente, ils arrivèrent dans une salle unique qui s'offrait à eux. Elle était immense et de forme carrée. Au plafond et à chaque coin se trouvaient des statues de petits angelots, couverts d'écailles de poisson, crachant de l'eau. Cette dernière tomba dans un bassin qui faisait le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant juste devant l'entrée pour permettre aux aventuriers de passer sans devoir enjamber. La pièce semblait divisée en trois chemins séparés par deux lignes faites chacune de quatre coffres anciens. Rien d'autre ne trônait dans la pièce et aucune sortie n'était visible. Une lumière naturelle régnait dans cette salle mais impossible de savoir d'où elle venait. Le sol dallé était aussi d'un blanc étincelant...Comme si personne n'avait un jour marché dessus. Seuls les coffres usés et quelque peu délabrés dénotaient de la magnificence de l'endroit. Ils semblaient venir d'un autre temps. Les paroles d'Ahonora résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Alors ! Lequel choisit-on d'ouvrir en premier ?


	17. Chap 15 - Arc II - Risques à prendre ---

**Chapitre 15 : Risque à prendre devant trop de choix possibles. Croissantes tensions.** _(Par Lenia41)_

Un petit silence songeur assez pesant fit suite à ces paroles du chasseur de primes - guide, faisant résonner ces dernières dans l'immensité sobre et immaculée de cette vaste salle cubique dans laquelle ils avaient débouché suite à la première épreuve de ce lieu. A peine commencé que déjà le donjon mettait la barre haute. Sans doute s'étaient-ils tous davantage attendu à devoir confronter bien d'autres créatures monstrueuses que celles déjà rencontrées depuis le début de leur périple, mais non, aucune n'était venue à leur rencontre depuis leur arrivée dans le Domaine Zora et leur entrée dans ce premier lieu d'investigation. Les réactions des uns et des autres étaient aussi diverses que variées, autant que ne l'étaient, certes implicites et invisibles, les tensions présentent au sein de ce petit groupe... enfin non. Non, pas groupe. Plutôt de cette assemblée disparate, hétérogène et à la limite extrême de l'éclatement, de l'implosion interne à la moindre étincelle quelque peu sérieuse. Et précisément, pour l'heure c'était ce que semblait vouloir éviter l'élémentariste, pour des raisons et des causes qu'elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'exposer à cette heure au groupe. Et ce en dépit des tensions, en dépit des protestations et de la méfiance des uns et des autres. Le moindre observateur, qu'il fut génie, fou ou tout simplement stupide, serait capable de remarquer l'eau troublée par dessous la surface d'ordre apparent, comme des courants contraires qui s'affronteraient, intangibles et indirects, sous la surface plane et trompeuse d'une surface aquatique relationnelle. Ce n'était pas parce que les tensions et désaccords étaient restés prudemment sous silence, ou presque, qu'ils en devenaient non existants, pures allégories, pure virtualité. Non, ils étaient bien présents. La présence de Darien posait nombre de troubles, justifiés pour beaucoup, dans la cohésion et l'entente entre membres de la petite "équipée" d'aventuriers. Non, même pas d'aventuriers à ce stade... même pas encore des combattants... plus de malheureux individus précipités au sein de ce monde, venus de divers et incalculables mondes autres, sans qu'on ne demanda leur avis. Et tous - ou presque, du moins beaucoup - avaient souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre à leur arrivée en ce lieu. Certains avaient perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un, à des degrés de gravité variables mais non pas négligeables pour autant. La présence de Van Darien était comme une fausse note, une dissonance importante mais hélas non dispensable dans l'harmonie fragile de la mélodie silencieuse des relations et de la survivance de leur groupe, leur propre survie mutuelle lors des difficultés et pièges d'un monde pas toujours tendre en des périodes bien sombres, dont tous, enfin la plupart sauf quelques exceptions "locales" ne connaissaient rien. Et le calme apparent de la pièce pouvait parfois cacher bien de sournois et habiles pièges...

Ce n'étaient que de petites subtilités, qu'une personne non observatrice ne remarquerait probablement pas, mais quelqu'un de discret, presque silencieux et en retrait comparé aux autres pouvait sans trop de mal, avec un peu de concentration, les relever de manière indéniable et irréfutable. Alvis était un de ces êtres, en raison sans doute de son amnésie qui le rendait parfois quelque peu étrange et insaisissable pour les autres. Pour une fois qu'il ne la blâmait pas, sa maudite amnésie... bon certes, elle ne devait pas expliquer toute cette capacité de distanciation et d'observation lui étant propres il semblerait, mais très logiquement elle pouvait fortement la renforcer. Observant d'un oeil attentif, curieux et un peu soucieux l'assemblée, le regard noisette glissa discrètement sur les membres si différents des uns et des autres, guettant leurs réactions et essayant de déduire quelques petites informations de ce qu'il voyait, les y ajoutant à d'anciennes déductions. Déjà, commençons par le plus simple : ceux qui étaient fermement opposés à la présence de cet inquiétant personnage. Ils étaient certes nombreux, mais aisément repérables : tout d'abord, Neyve. Si elle restait calme en apparence, la désapprobation restait néanmoins perceptible dans son attitude même. Elle était prudente et sur ses gardes. Dogva, le mystérieux Sheikah, semblait lui aussi en désaccord. Rien sur son visage si calme et contrôlé ne le montrait, mais un petit quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était le cas, s'il se reportait à ses gestes passés au Bourg d'Hyrule. Ahonora, même pas besoin d'en douter, était fermement contre lui aussi cette décision, et ne le masquait nullement depuis la surprenante et étonnante annonce d'Alidae dans cette salle givrée du château, à leur sortie/retour de ce royaume noir, sombre et périlleux. La tension était encore bien là, les tensions, prêtes à éclater à la moindre provocation. Un peu comme le Mont Du Péril "endormi" qui gronderait en son sein, en son coeur entouré de solides et protectrices murailles, couches de pierre volcanique et de rochers, avant d'entrer en éruption et tout dévaster sur son passage... heu... d'où lui venait l'image ? Une fois encore, le moment n'était pas venu d'étudier ce nouveau mystère. Il devait réfléchir lui aussi... qu'est-ce qui serait le plus prudent ? Par lequel commencer ? Comme la précédente épreuve, la moindre erreur leur serait sans le moindre doute fatale, si on suivait la logique de difficulté croissante de ce genre de milieux et d'endroits périlleux. Ils devraient donc, enfin il serait sage, de redoubler de prudence et de ne point précipiter la décision. Choisir rapidement, mais de manière juste. Curieusement, cela ne lui était pas si étranger...

- Hum... ne nous précipitons pas. Il se pourrait très bien que ces coffres soient piégés, et nous n'avons le droit à l'erreur. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles. Je ne vois ou sens rien qui ne puisse les distinguer entre eux. Pas même d'énigme. Je n'aime pas cela. Le danger n'est pas écarté, loin de là. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes, et donc...

- A quoi bon rester plantés ici à réfléchir et perdre notre temps ? On n'a pas que cela à faire je crois ! Aucune indication ? Très bien ! On n'a qu'à en prendre un au pif, et on verra ce qui arrivera, point final ! Pourquoi ne pas faire simple, histoire de changer, hein ?

La première intervention, sans surprise, était celle de la sage, "raisonnable" Alidae, prudente comme l'on pouvait s'attendre de la part de l'une de leur deux guides principaux dans toute cette histoire. La voix de la mage était tant emplie du calme de l'assurance que de la méfiance de l'expérience. Elle observa du coin de l'oeil Ahonora, une main restant posée pensivement sur son menton, ses yeux bleus songeurs, comme pour demander son avis sur ce point. Van Darien, pour ne pas changer non plus son attitude depuis le début de cet étrange lieu d'enquête, restait en retrait, bien silencieux, et bien peu coopératif à donner son opinion, et décidé à les laisser faire le sale boulot à sa place tout en les observant avec minutie, intérêt et une certaine dose de malice qui ne rassurait nullement le jeune amnésique. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, pas du tout même, tous ses instincts, certes flous et émoussés par son amnésie, lui hurlaient de se tenir à distance de cet individu, le garder à l'oeil et surtout de ne pas se fier à lui, bien qu'il fasse assez confiance à la mage leur servant de guide pour "supporter" sa décision sans l'approuver pour autant. Elle n'aurait pas pris ce risque sans avoir considéré tous les possibles et conséquences... n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne serait pas imprudente à ce point, pour prendre ce risque, ce danger ambulant, à leurs côtés... du moins, il l'espérait de tout son coeur. Et il lui suffisait d'observer ses camarades pour se rendre compte que nombre d'entre eux partageaient silencieusement son opinion muette, bien que beaucoup étaient aux aguets. Méfiants. Il semblerait que seule l'aura d'autorité et d'assurance indéniable de la mage les empêchaient de se déchirer sur cette surprenante décision. Aussi périlleuse, sans doute, aussi peu assurée de réussite que leur mission. Lui-même désapprouvait ce choix de tout son coeur, et se taisait tant par son impuissance que le respect pour la mage.

La réplique abrupte lui coupant presque aussitôt la parole était, aussi sans trop de doute et de surprise, le courageux, flamboyant et fier Horacio. Le jeune humain et boxeur d'un autre monde semblait bouillonner d'impatience, si ardent à retrouver celle qu'il avait perdue à son arrivée sur ces lieux et recherchait avec tant de fougue et de flamme. Ses poings puissants, fermes et vigoureux, étaient resserrés avec force, avant de se frapper l'un contre l'autre comme marque d'impatience et d'agacement croissants devant l'attitude réservée, prudente et non pressée de leur guide, en manque d'action et désireux d'en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire, dans l'idée d'enfin pouvoir retrouver sa bien-aimée - il valait mieux pour le bien de tous saine et sauve, indemne - et serrer cette dernière dans ses bras. Ou, en attendant, de pouvoir véhiculer, exprimer, sa frustration grandissante sur quelques monstres qu'il pourrait frapper, terrasser, dégager, démolir de ses poings, de l'art puissant de la boxe. La - jeune ? - mage lui jeta un regard réprobateur, les bras croisés sur son manteau de voyage, tandis que son compagnon en commandement lui eut un regard plus appréciateur et compréhensif devant cette intervention passionnée, virulente et un peu abrupte du jeune boxeur. Neyve gardait un oeil méfiant vers Darien en retrait, Dogva observait sans expression visiblement marquée la scène, Galeos semblait se reposer quelque peu de l'éprouvante épreuve passée durant laquelle sa compagnie et son aide avaient été des plus précieuses pour le groupe. Beck, comme Ariste, restait en retrait, à l'écart des autres, restant quelque peu moins bavard que le reste en dépit d'avoir parlé quelque peu précédemment, et Yusuuke, pour ne pas changer à l'ordinaire, semblait songeur, pesant le pour et contre de chaque décision et choix possible, sans rien trouver qui ne puisse les aider à trancher sur quel mystérieux coffre commencer. Quant à Lillule, si elle restait silencieuse, elle observait la scène avec une similaire attention, bien que gardant quelques coups d'oeil réguliers vers Van Darien, personnage qui la fascinait par son apparence, sa stature et sa personnalité si particulière... mystérieux et captivant à sa manière.

Cette salle immense... et si singulière en son genre ne lui - ainsi qu'à toute personne un minimum prudente, méfiante par nature - inspirait rien qui vaille. Au plafond, à chaque coin se trouvaient de bien curieuses statues de petits figurines à forme humaine ayant de petites ailes dans leurs dos mais couverts d'écailles de poisson, crachant de l'eau comme des gargouilles. Eau qui chutait de leur gueule dans le bassin faisant le tour de la pièce, et se trouvant juste devant eux. Cette division en trois chemins séparés par deux lignes les amenant chacune à l'un des quatre coffres si inquiétants et au contenu mystérieux. Qui avaient été apposés ici pour des raisons tout aussi peu précisées que peu rassurantes et gardées mystérieuses. Dépourvue de toute autre spécificité, dépouillée au point même de n'avoir aucune autre issue de secours que celle par laquelle ils avaient gagné cette pièce si... merveilleuse dans le sens peu rassurant du terme. Une pièce en apparence sans danger, mais dont même l'étrange luminosité "naturelle" sans source brisait l'illusion de sécurité. Sans parler de ce sol en dalles blanches totalement non naturel, qu'il n'avait pas même vu de toute sa;.. supposément longue vie. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, oh non, seulement en avait le pressentiment. Cette salle semblait venir de nulle part... que ce soit dans le temps comme dans l'espace. Était aussi inexplicable que les coffres. Quel étrange problème semblait leur être soumis à cet instant. Et pourquoi diantre ne pas leur donner la moindre énigme pour pouvoir les guider ? Ah ! Le mal de tête qu'il l'avait reprit, avec plus de violence qu'auparavant, dès qu'ils avaient mit le pied sur le Domaine Zora, ne semblait pas le quitter depuis leur arrivée dans cette salle, mystérieusement, et l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment. Déesses ! Pourquoi est-ce que les migraines choisissaient toujours le pire moment pour repartir à l'assaut de son esprit, le même pauvre esprit éclaté qu'elles s'étaient décidé à assiéger de manière si perfide ?

- Je vous remercie pour cette remarque si 'constructive', Horacio, mais se hâter avec imprudence ne résoudra pas notre problème. Au mieux, cela nous exposerait à un trépas aussi vain, douloureux, soudain que très idiot. Je suppose que vous ne recherchez cette fin pas plus que nous, je me trompe ? Bon. Essayons de réfléchir. Nous n'avons, étonnement, pas d'énigme pour nous aider. Ce qui veut dire, soit que la précédente nous donnait des éléments de réponse en elle-même, soit qu'elle est cachée quelque part. Ou que nous avons déjà en main les clés pour la résoudre. Tout problème, aussi complexe et étrange soit-il, a une solution. Il suffit de se servir de nos neurones et de la trouver. Pas d'être imprudents. Si chacun y met du sien et fait l'effort de chercher, sans doute la trouverions-nous plus vite. Ou l'aurions nous déjà trouvée. Comme Horacio l'a rappelé, nous n'avons pas de temps devant nous. Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Qu'un monstre nous tombe en embuscade par surprise ?

- Allons Alidae, notre jeune ami ne pensait pas à mal mais à nous aider, et aucun danger immédiat ne semble vouloir attenter à notre sécurité ! Nous ne ne pouvons en effet nous attarder trop longtemps en cette salle et ce lieu en général. A défaut d'avoir un indice, nous devrons à la longue en choisir un par lequel commencer. Essayons de ne pas nous énerver futilement. Quelques fois, ce que nous cherchons peut se trouver en des lieux... des plus inattendus, surprenants, ou voire même sous notre nez ! Il suffit juste de décider prudemment. Réfléchissons, certes, mais activement et efficacement !

Le débat semblait continuer de se dérouler activement, les uns et les autres "mal grès" ou "bon grès" réfléchissaient face à l'étrange situation devant laquelle ils étaient posés. Enfin, pas tous, mais un bon nombre quand même. Preuve en est, après la réplique légèrement agacée de la magie et la réponse plus posée et diplomatique de Ahonora, certains d'entre s'étaient mis à se pencher sur le problème, que ce soit pour l'intérêt collectif que l'intérêt plus personnel, en dehors de Darien qui semblait prendre un plaisir aussi incompréhensible que sadique à les voir se détruire les neurones pour trouver une solution. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Yusuuke qui offrit quelques possibilités d'éléments de réponse et de réflexion :

- Nous n'avons pas d'énigme, mais nous pouvons déjà deviner sans trop de risques quelques points. Nous avons quatre coffres. Comme nous ne sommes pas en territoire ami, comme prouvé par la précédente épreuve, Alidae a sans doute raison de supposer que les coffres peuvent être piégés. Au moins un sur les quatre au mieux, si ce n'est au pire des cas trois sur les quatre. Et donc y avoir au moins un bon coffre, ou deux ou avec un "neutre", possiblement vide... mais j'en doute. Nous devons sans doute avoir trois coffres "piégés" et un "bon". Il est logique que nous ayons plus de coffres "pièges" que de "bons" coffres, du moins des non hostiles à notre progression, et que leur disposition doit avoir été savamment pensée pour nous induire en erreur et nos piéger...

Tandis que Alidae approuvait d'un bref signe de tête, le regard toujours songeur, suivie de Ahonora jetant un regard encourageant au jeune homme, Alvis qui était jusque là silencieux, en retrait en lui-même, fut surprit à penser à voix haute, certes à voix basse, mais assez audible au vu de la capacité d'écho et de résonance de la grande salle cubique et assez dépouillée, attirant sans le savoir et trop le réaliser nombre de regards de ses coéquipiers, les yeux noisette légèrement distants et non-fixes :

- Oui... cela semble logique, Yusuuke. Et si l'on se met dans la tête de nos ennemis à l'origine de ce mystère... les ou le bon coffre doivent être bien cachés, de manière à piéger des personnes trop imprudentes, du genre aventuriers téméraires cherchant à percer le secret bien gardé en ces lieux. Donc, sans doute pas l'un à côté de l'autre, s'ils sont plusieurs. Il serait trop évident de mettre les coffres piégés symétriquement aux extrémités, ou tous deux au centre juxtaposés. De même que les bons coffres, ce serait stratégiquement illogique et imprudent au possible. Ils doivent être bien répartis. Ainsi, si l'on trouve un bon ou neutre, ou, au pire, un mauvais coffre, il sera plus aisé de deviner la position de celui que nous cherchons, et de réduire la probabilité, de une sur quatre initialement, à une sur deux, logiquement. De même, il serait bien trop laxiste de mettre le "bon" à l'extrémité droite, car trop en rapport avec l'énigme précédente. Non, trop évident. Donc, on exclue de mettre "deux bons" et "deux mauvais" ensemble, ce qui déjà réduit l'espace des possibles. On ne peut non plus prétendre avec prudence que le "bon" soit à l'extrême gauche, sans en rejeter pour autant la probabilité...

Il s'interrompit, sentant le poids des regards des autres sur lui. Gêné d'avoir pensé à vous haute, il baissa par réflexe légèrement le regard, refusant de croiser le moindre de ceux de ses compagnons. Et ne savait sous le coup de la panique modeste si c'était parce qu'il avait raconté de redoutables et idiotes sornettes, ou s'il avait, possiblement, révélé d'utiles éléments. Ainsi, quand il croisa malgré lui le regard interrogateur d'Alidae, l'invitant à poursuivre sans attendre son propos, l'attention des autres, et le regard curieux d'Ahonora à son égard, il déglutit légèrement, et chercha paniqué à se justifier tout en étant lui-même très confus de l'origine de ses raisonnements :

- Je... je veux dire, cela semble logique, non ? Un jeu d'enfants, n'importe qui pourrait le déduire ! Et je peux dire des idioties aussi, si cela se trouve c'est totalement idiot ! Et je ne sais même pas d'où et comment je tire cela, ces conclusions... comment vous expliquer... je ne saurais vous dire sur quoi je me base, mais... cela me semble si 'clair et limpide' dans ma tête. Stratégiquement logique. Un... instinct peut-être ? Une réminiscence ? Je ne sais. Mais je sais que je le sais. Ce qui veut dire que... je pense que celui que nous cherchons est soit celui de l'extrême gauche, soit celui de droite au milieu. Si l'on suit ce raisonnement... que je base de déductions pures et enfantines. Je...

Il s'interrompit brutalement, son regard noisette se reportant vers les coffres, avant de s'arrêter sur le coffre tout à leur gauche. Sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il était irrésistiblement attiré, focalisé, vers ce coffre en particulier. Son esprit, soudainement, refusait de se centrer sur autre chose que ce coffre, de même que la migraine croissait subitement dès que ses yeux se posaient sur ce coffre en particulier. Pourquoi , C'était comme si... quelque chose l'appelait, attirait son attention sur ce coffre, comme s'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Sans lui dire si c'était le bon, d'ailleurs. L'appel était juste irrésistible, aussi terrifiante que lui soit cette pensée. Et exacerbait de manière exponentielle sa curiosité dévorante à justifier une pareille réaction mentale. Plus rien ne comptait, sur le moment, c'était comme si tout d'un coup, l'espace, le temps, ses compagnons, ses soucis s'évaporaient. La paix sur son esprit, seulement préoccupé par ce coffre et-le-Malin-quoi qu'il puisse contenir. Silence. Figé. C'est à peine s'il eut conscience que l'on appelait son prénom avec insistance, voire agacement. A peine s'il fut conscient que...

Que quelqu'un avait serré son avant-bras et s'était penché vers lui. Lui parlait. Voix connue, masculine, jeune. Identité ? Méconnue sur le moment, information peu importante, priorité secondaire. Sans le savoir, c'était Yusuuke qui avait été le seul témoin de sa précédente réaction étrange dans le Temple du Temps, et avait fait le rapprochement. A la grande surprise de tous, l'amnésique se déroba sèchement et brutalement de la prise, ignora royalement les invectives et impératives frustrées et agacées d'Alidae, la stupeur inquiète de Yusuuke, la question étonnée et demandeuse de réponse de Ahonora, et les réactions des autres. Sous leurs regards - tantôt étonnés, tantôt désespérés, frustrés, perçants, ennuyés ou simplement indifférents ou indéchiffrables - qu'il dédaigna avec une grâce particulière, il se fraya au petit amble son chemin vers le coffre de gauche. Le regard de la mage laissa choir du courroux pour une lueur plus perçante et vive comme elle remarqua au passage de l'amnésique la lueur ocre qui dansait faiblement, brièvement, avec le noisettes des prunelles dilatées et troubles de l'hylien. Il s'accroupit avec lenteur devant ce coffre - pourtant comme les autres - qu'il sembla contempler quelques trop longues secondes, observant sans raison son gant droit... d'où une lueur bleutée étouffée semblait désespérée de marquer sa présence, avant absente. Comme s'il avait comprit sans comprendre quelque chose, comme un somnambule en plein rêve, il ouvrit le coffre sans se préoccuper des réactions des autres, certaines entre effarement devant son attitude illogique et inhabituelle, le risque supposé d'aller sans raison imminente vers ce coffre en particulier. Ils furent quelques temps tendus alors qu'il l'ouvrait... et que rien n'advenait.

Rien ne se passait, en bon comme en mal. Étonnés, ils le furent, c'est l'adjectif adéquat à la situation. Une intense lueur bleutée les aveugla quelques secondes, et quand elle se dissipa enfin, l'hylien était... indemne. Intact. Ses traits tendus et tirés de douleur invisible, ses paupières closes, et ses sourcils froncés, se relevant lentement d'une démarche incertaine. Il tenait entre ses mains deux armes blanches et leur fourreaux comme des objets précieux au monde : il s'agissait, aux yeux des autres, de deux dagues jumelles, trop petites pour être considérées comme épées courtes, mais trop grandes pour être des couteaux. Les lames étaient effilées, les gardes d'un brun très sombre, simples en apparences, légères et rapides, forgées dans un métal presque aussi clair que l'argent blanc, fines. A la jonction entre le tranchant métallique et la base du pommeau de cuir de chacune des dagues avait été gravé en de rouges lignes un petit symbole étrange : au centre trônait un grand oeil ouvert, surmonté de trois triangles horizontalement voisins, et une espèce de fine larme se situait sous l'oeil. Il s'approcha d'un pas d'abord sûr, puis redevenant hésitant et incertain au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, il semblerait. Accusant les regards plein d'interrogations de certains de ses collègues, de reproches devant son imprudence. Il vit surtout une Alidae fumante de colère contenue s'approcher à grands pas de lui, mains serrées sur ses hanches. Toutefois, contrairement à son habitude où il aurait été trop gêné pour parler et aurait accusé la tempête, il se redressa plus dignement de sa hauteur, le regard certes profondément désolé et encore quelque peu confus, et eut l'audace de prendre la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse déverser sa juste et flamboyante furie verbale sur lui, reculant toutefois d'un ou deux pas visiblement prudents aux yeux des autres. Sa voix, aussi, était plus assurée, un zeste plus ferme bien qu'encore hésitante en partie :

- Je suis désolé... quelque chose m'attirait vers ce coffre... mais maintenant on peut déduire très facilement quel coffre est celui nous cherchions. Celui qui reste du centre, vers la droite, les deux autres sont piégés. Je n'ai fais que condenser vos idées respectives et raisonner quelque peu. C'est bien le moindre que je puisse faire pour me rendre utile, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si vous voulez, je peux aller vérifier...

La réponse d'Alidae fut d'une sécheresse et fermeté inattendues, comme en dépit de sa plus petite taille quelque chose dans l'aura de la mage lui donnait une impression d'autorité indéniable, alliée une l'expérience, autant si ce n'est sans doute plus, vaste que toute la leur, Ahonora non compris bien entendu. On eut même l'impression de sentir la chaleur de la pièce s'accroître légèrement, comme les yeux bleutés de leur guide le foudroyaient du regard vis-à-vis de sa passagère imprudence, tandis qu'elle le sermonnait avec virulence avant que sa voix ne s'adoucisse en même temps que ses traits du faciès, une ombre de sourire exaspéré aux lèvres :

- Non, assez d'imprudence comme cela, Alvis. Vous restez ici, je vais m'en occuper. Votre raisonnement était juste, mais imaginez seulement que vous vous soyez trompé ? La moindre erreur aurait pu vous être fatale ! J'espère que vous vous abstiendrez à l'avenir d'être aussi imprudent. Et que vous garderez à l'esprit cette fois que vous n'agissez pas seule, mais dans un groupe. Ai-je été claire ? Bien. Néanmoins... vous aviez raison. Merci.

Il resta un moment surpris, sans mot, mais approuva d'un léger signe de tête, un mince sourire hésitant et reconnaissant aux lèvres. Essayant d'ignorer les regards des autres, et les questions qu'ils pourraient avoir, le jeune amnésique resta légèrement à l'écart des autres, contemplant d'un air songeur les dagues. Qu'il rangea bientôt dans leur gaine respective, et apposa à sa ceinture, comme Yusuuke venait à sa rencontre avec une lueur compréhensive dans son regard, et lui demanda alors tandis que Alidae se dirigeait vers le coffre restant, Ahonora restant auprès du groupe, puisque méfiant de Van Darien et de ses fort possiblement mauvaises intentions :

- Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air... quelque peu chamboulé. Un peu comme la dernière fois dans le Bourg... comment savais-tu que...

- Je ne le savais pas, Yusuuke. Je n'en avais aucune idée que c'était là dedans, c'était instinctif. Tout comme je ne sais pas ce qui est la cause de mon amnésie. Mais il y a certaines choses dont je suis sûr à présent.

Yusuuke le regarda avec étonnement comme l'hylien s'interrompit, sortant temporairement une de ses dagues, l'observant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre en reportant son regard vers le jeune homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres en rangeant la dague à sa place :

- J'ai une raison de plus de vous accompagner. En effet, il semblerait que mes souvenirs m'aient été arrachés, je ne sais trop comment et scellés dans des objets m'ayant appartenu et auxquels j'ai accordé de l'importance, dispersés il semblerait. D'abord l'ocarina... maintenant ces dagues. Je me souviens... elles étaient à un vieil ami, mon mentor, qui me les avait données... un jour. Je comprends mieux pourquoi notre ami Dogva me rappelait quelqu'un maintenant... Anar était un sheikah aussi. Mais il avait les yeux rouges, et non bleus... Donc, si je chemine avec vous, j'ai des chances de recouvrer ces objets, ma mémoire avec eux, et sans doute pourrait me rendre plus utile que je ne le suis actuellement. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être d'une grande aide présentement...

Son estimé collègue n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Alidae revenait vers eux d'un pas hâtif, visiblement ayant recouvré une grande partie de son calme comme ses traits étaient détendus, bien qu'encore empreints de sérieux. Son long manteau brun de voyage claquait dans le vent de sa démarche rapide, ses foulées courtes, mais brèves et pressées. Elle confirma à Ahonora avant que ce dernier ne formule sa question tout en répondant pour les autres :

- C'était le bon coffre, il refermait un levier - pour changer - que j'ai activé. Les autres étaient bien piégés. J'ai entendu un mécanisme se mettre en route. Je suis juste étonnée qu'aucune porte ne soit encore apparue. Sans doute devons-nous... attention !

En effet, l'eau auparavant innocente du bassin avait commencé à croître lentement, avant de déborder et de commencer gentiment à gagner toute la salle. En quelques fractions de minutes, ils avaient déjà de l'eau aux genoux, et le niveau continuait de grimper de manière croissante et graduellement en importance et densité. Aucun point de refuge n'était accessible, leur porte d'accès avait disparue comme par magie, comme les gargouilles du plafond déversaient avec de plus en plus d'allégresse l'élément liquide de vie et de destruction. Avant que quiconque, tous étant réduits à nager, n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un carré important de dalles blanches s'effondra dans un fracas incroyable. Et ce ne fut pas tout. En effet, une sorte de siphon se créa depuis l'ouverture engendrée, incroyablement dense et puissant, les aspirant impitoyablement en dépit de leurs efforts respectifs - ou absence d'efforts selon les cas. Tous regardaient Ahonora et Alidae, voire Van Darien, dans l'attente qu'ils fassent quelque chose, mais aucun des trois ne semblait pouvoir - ou vouloir mystérieusement dans le dernier cas - être en mesure de créer quelque chose.

La deuxième était étrangement horrifiée et inhabituellement inquiète, et ils eurent juste le temps d'inspirer de l'air et retenir leur respiration qu'ils furent aspirés, engloutis par le géant monstrueux de pression et d'eau. Après un temps qui parut interminable, ils churent dans une autre surface d'eau, profonde en apparence. Pendant que Galeos essayait de son mieux de récupérer des gens ici et là, Alidae paralysée sur le moment sans raison apparente, la seconde pensée d'Alvis fut, après "Déesses que je déteste les trous", "Bon, c'est pas tout mais si on ne fait rien on risque de se noyer... je ne peux vraiment rien faire ?". Une mystérieuse connaissance lui revint, liée aux souvenirs tout juste récupérés, et il se concentra, luttant contre le mal de tête grandissant, et en tête réunit sa magie encore naissante - dont il venait de se souvenir tout juste de l'existence - dans l'idée d'aider ses collègues. Ses compagnons étaient heureusement assez concentrés au même lieu que lui. Ses deux mains s'auréolèrent brièvement d'une aura vacillante opale, tandis qu'autour de lui et de ses compagnons fut créée une "bulle" d'oxygène qui les remonta à la surface, près du bord d'un autre bassin dans lequel ils avaient chu si brutalement. Sortant rapidement de l'eau, trempés jusqu'aux os, mais encore en vie.

Si quelqu'un avait remarqué dans la précipitation qu'il était à l'origine du sort, personne ne lui en fit la remarque et lui-même ne jugea pas nécessaire de le préciser, humble de nature. Ils étaient, tous, petit à petit, revenus au sec et sur terre ferme, le bassin derrière eux, quand s'offrit à eux une nouvelle salle : petite de plafond, avec de petites stalactites de pierre. L'humidité était bien présente, de la mousse grignotant parfois les murs naturels rocheux. Vaste en largeur, et plutôt sombre comparé à l'autre salle, la lumière provenait toujours d'une origine inconnue. Devant eux, quatre portes se présentaient à eux, sans que rien ne puisse les distinguer. Une cinquième, encadrée latéralement par deux des quatre portes, horizontalement, se tenait à l'écart et semblait nettement plus vaste, semblait verrouillée par quatre systèmes de rouages différents, qui sans doute en coeur débloqueraient le cinquième rouage central, qui lui débloquerait la porte finale. Pour une fois, le but fut clair et précis ; passer les épreuves des autres portes, quels que soit leur nature et le péril y étant confiné, débloquer un certain mécanisme-levier, revenir, et après continuer leur chemin une fois la cinquième porte déverrouillée. Vraiment très limpide...

Ahonora et Alidae échangèrent un bref regard, le premier quelque peu amusé et le second complice et compréhensif, semblant tous deux partager la même pensée "Comme au bon vieux temps on dirait". Avant que le regard du chasseur de primes ne revint avec méfiance sur celui qu'il ne pouvait supporter qu'à grand peine - ou même à peine dans un mauvais jeu de mots - la tension montant d'un cran. Il ne supportait l'idée de laisser le "grand méchant loup" tout seul avec les jeunes aventuriers - élèves qui étaient les leurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre qu'au moins l'un d'eux deux ne reste pas en arrière, à surveiller Darien. Ce qui compromettait sérieusement le déroulement habituel de ce genre d'étapes, et faisait hésiter Alidae sur la manière de procéder : constituer des petits groupes de trois - quatre jeunes gens, avec l'un d'eux deux en cas de casse ; ou bien y aller tous ensemble par prudence ? En tout cas, ne jamais laisser aller Van Darien sans surveillance à une épreuve, ou pis encore en arrière. Dans le premier cas, soit Ahonora soit elle devrait rester en arrière, soit aller avec Darien, si ce dernier daignait accepter d'aider un peu, ce dont elle doutait un peu. Elle n'aimait pas ce type, le supportait à peine à renfort de calme et de raison. Trop perverti et manipulateur, indigne de confiance, et il porta à nouveau un regard ferme et d'avertissement à sa compagne. Il refuserait de laisser leurs protégés sans protection. Alidae eut un léger soupir, agacé tant par la situation que l'insistance - les difficultés d'Ahonora envers Darien, quoique la situation ne lui plaise pas plus que lui. Inspirant légèrement, elle se retourna vers le groupe et annonça d'une voix calme, assurée et posée :

- Bon, alors comme vous le voyez, nous avons cinq portes. Nous devrons franchir les épreuves de chacune des quatre salles entourant la cinquième, la plus vaste et imposante, probablement activer des leviers dans ces salles, dans l'ordre, pour débloquer la dernière et continuer notre route, nous rapprochant de notre objectif commun. Mais je sens du danger dans chacune d'entre elles. C'est pourquoi je solliciterais plus encore la 'collaboration' de tous et toutes, compris ? Seule une 'bonne' coopération entre nous permettra notre réussite. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Et je compte sur les efforts de "tous', compris ?

Le regard du bleu de l'océan, alors arctique, se posa tantôt sur Darien, tantôt sur Ahonora qui se jetaient réciproquement des regards de mépris, et de mésentente réciproques, presque provocateurs et profondément réprobateurs l'un de l'autre. Ahonora gardait une main sur le manche de ses sabres, et l'épée de Darien semblait s'illuminer très légèrement comme par réponse de l'avertissement. Un profond soupir exaspéré et las échappa aux lèvres de l'élémentariste, qui sur le moment se sentait bien seule pour garder un semblant de cohésion à la "masse" supposée être un groupe. Ce qui était loin d'être facile quand les deux autres membres aussi expérimentés qu'elle ne pouvaient pas se supporter, se provoquaient en silence et subtilité à la longue, et du coup commençaient à irriter sérieusement ses nerfs et ébranler sa patience, déjà malmenée par l'humidité ambiante de l'endroit. Elle voyait bien que Darien commençait déjà à étendre sa mauvaise influence sur certains membres du groupe, comme Lillule, ce qu'elle surveillait d'un oeil attentif et prudent, cela l'agaçait autant que Ahonora de devoir s'associer temporairement avec tel personnage, vraiment, mais elle se devait essayer de rester calme et avisée autant que possible. Nombre de gens du groupe désapprouvaient, ouvertement comme Neyve ou Dogva, ou plus subtilement, sa décision, mais quand allaient-ils comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le luxe du choix ? Une petite voix masculine, grondante et amusée, lui glissa en pensée comme son ombre tressaillit légèrement :

_" Ouah, j'aurais jamais imaginé ! C'est amusant, on dirait presque un vieux couple marié, tu ne trouves pas ? Ou comme toi et... ouatch ! Mais euh, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup ? Je ne t'ai rien fait moi !"_

_"Non, mais tu racontes des âneries, c'est presque pire. Reste près de moi et ne te fais pas remarquer, sauf ordre contraire de ma part ou urgence. Vu comment les choses tournent, il est plus que probable que je réclame tes services.. et ton aide"_

_"Parce que tu le ne fais pas déjà ? heu... attends, je plaisante ! Juré ! Compris, Ali. De ton côté, cheftaine, reste zen. Tu sais que sinon c'est pas bon pour tes objectifs... mais aussi pour toi-même. Sinon tu risques... de 'les' fragiliser, et que... enfin, tu sais. Je sais que t'as l'oreille sourde quand tu veux, mais pas envie de me répéter..."_

_"La ferme, Chevalier Noir Fou. Je sais ce que je fais, tu ne vas pas ajouter ton grain de sel, si ? Et je sais. Je suis calme, cela ne s'entend pas ?"_

_"... je ne dois pas partager la même conception de 'calme'. Enfin... je finirais juste par cette question : qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu n'es même pas sérieuse dans tes combats. Ne me dis pas le contraire, tu ne m'as même pas convoqué ou même tiré une seule fois tes lames hors de leur fourreau..."_

Agacé, elle fit comprendre à son esprit gardien que la discussion était close pour le moment, et se focalisa sur le petit groupe. Un instant, ses mains frôlèrent légèrement les deux pommeaux respectifs de ses deux lames signatures, reposant pour l'heure sagement dans leurs fourreaux noirs attitrés. Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas encore servi de l'Épée Irisée et Luxa, sa lame du feu et son épée de lumière. Tant parce qu'elle n'avait pas jugé la situation assez sérieuse pour s'en servir que pour ne pas révéler ses atouts et un pan de ses réelles capacités à un fort potentiel et vicieux ennemi, Darien. Qui semblait déjà en savoir trop sur elle, trop à son goût. La mage espérait de tout coeur ne pas avoir à invoquer son compagnon spirituel, d'esprit et de combat, même si en cas de danger vicieux elle serait contrainte de le faire. Et du coup briser... le regard de la mage glissa sur sa main droite. La même main sur laquelle, au coude, reposait une étrange marque "pentagramme" sombre constituée de trois triangles enchâssés. Ses trois sceaux personnels pour limiter - par prudence et pour une excellente raison inavouable - ses pouvoirs.. et sa réelle nature si détestée. Ne pas y penser... elle avait mieux à faire pour l'heure que de poursuivre un fantôme humain et vivant... Elle se racla la gorge et voulut reprendre la parole, une fois que l'attention fut revenue vers elle et Ahonora un minimum calmé, mais tout ce qui échappa à ses lèvres fut un éternuement sec et soudain qui surprit un peu. Rejetant d'une main quelques regards soucieux, elle reprit de sa posture, croisant les bras et lança avec assurance :

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons du travail devant nous. Et une première porte que nous devons franchir. J'ose espérer que vous êtes dorénavant sérieux, et un peu reposés, car je doute que ce qui nous attend derrière ces portes soit de tout repos. Restez sur vos gardes, ne gaspillez pas votre énergie en vains enfantillages...


	18. Chap 16 - Arc II - Le Gardien de l'Onde

**Chapitre 16 : Première épreuve : Le Gardien de l'Onde** _(Par Télos)_

- Bien… - commença Ahonora. « Etant donné qu'il y a quatre porte, nous allons devoir former quatre équipes. Cependant nous n'avons nulle idée du danger que recèle chacune d'entre elle. Elles sont chacune placées dans un ordre précis, laissant à mon humble avis, percevoir l'étendue des dangers.

Alidae analysait prudemment chacune des portes, tout en prenant en compte l'hypothèse de l'Eclair noir. Chacune arborait un symbole différent. La première avait un motif de poisson.

- Mm… J'ai bien une idée… Mais si je prends ton hypothèse en compte, ça m'inquiète, Ahonora. - admit-elle.

- N'hésite point à nous en faire part, ainsi, nous pourrons aisément préparer une stratégie.

Van Darien ne dit pas un mot. Il était sur que dans son immense puissance, il pourrait aisément les traverser tout seul. Mais il préférait profiter du plaisir de voir ces pauvres gens se triturer la cervelle pour risquer le moins de vies possible. Ils étaient bien faibles. Lillule admirait la confiance qu'il semblait arborer même dans une telle situation, où les enjeux étaient grands. Dogva tournait discrètement son regard vers l'homme maléfique, centre des récentes tensions pourtant déjà brûlantes à certains points du groupe. Galeos, lui, porta son regard vers Lillule, qui semblait plus distante envers lui qu'auparavant. Il comprit en la voyant ainsi tourner les yeux vers Darien, qu'elle semblait plus fascinée par l'aura sombre et arrogante de cette personne que part celle, moins confiante, de l'être aquatique. Il semblait à Lillule que Darien était devenu plus important que la proximité qu'elle avait tissée avec Galeos. Cependant, l'habitant d'Hydralia ne pouvait tirer un trait aussi facilement sur ces bons moments, tant le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté lui avait permit d'avancer dans cet étrange monde terrestre, sous sa frêle et petite apparence.

- Cessons de réfléchir, on entre, et on avise. On perd trop de temps inutilement à trop réfléchir ! - fit Horacio, visiblement très impatient, comme à son habitude.

Alidae soupira de désespoir. Horacio était décidément irrécupérable.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ma chère - annonça Ahonora - Mais en effet, bien que chaque porte dispose d'un symbole, et d'un ordre précis, nous ne pourrons vérifier nos hypothèses si nous n'entrons pas, car aucun indice ne semble nous indiquer la véracité de nos propos. Je suggère donc que nous passions la première porte. Horacio m'accompagnera, sa fougue et ses talents au combat sont des atouts précieux.

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf bien sur, Van Darien, qui semblait n'en avoir pas grand-chose à faire. Il esquissait juste un sourire à l'idée du danger dans lequel Ahonora allait se mettre. Le chasseur de prime fit pouvait sentir sa colère monter à la vue du sourire provocant de son pire ennemi. Il la combattit, prit sur lui pour la refouler, puis ajouta :

- Par mesure de prudence dans cette descente dans l'inconnu, et par souci d'équilibre entre combattants et non-combattants, je pense que nous aurons besoin de tes talents, Galeos. Qu'en penses-tu ? - demanda-t-il.

- J'en pense que… ça se tient -épondit l'habitant d'Hydralia en se grattant la tête - C'est sûr que si il ne reste plus aucun combattant pour les autres portes, cela risque d'être difficile - comprit-il ensuite.

- Sur ce, Horacio, Galeos, entrons donc à la conquête du premier défi ! - s'exclama l'Eclair Noir.

Horacio appréciait de plus en plus Ahonora, qui, contrairement à Alidae, semblait bien mieux reconnaître ses talents. Les trop nombreuses remarques de l'élémentaliste lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Il était bien content que quelqu'un le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur, voir même, l'encourage à aller plus loin dans son domaine. Galeos, lui, se sentit un peu angoissé. En présence de ces deux guerriers, il aurait aimé montrer l'étendue de sa propre force, mais elle n'était plus sienne à présent. Heureusement que sa nature aquatique lui permet de briller depuis quelques temps dans ce temple. Jusqu'à quand cela pourra-t-il en être ainsi ? Alors que le trio s'approchait, le symbole sur la porte se mit à briller et à émettre un son, puis il tourna trois fois sur lui-même avant de se remettre droit, puis la porte se scinda en deux et s'ouvrit. Ils traversèrent un grand couloir de forme rectangulaire, arrondie sur le plafond, orné, tout le long, de petites cascades dont l'eau venait se mélanger à celle déjà présente et qui longeait le couloir.

- Je suis bien content de ne pas être avec Alidae. Non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas mais les remarques qu'elle me fait commencent à m'agacer. - reconnut le boxeur.

Ahonora afficha un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ne la blâme point de trop, sous son allure froide et autoritaire, elle est dotée d'une grande bonté d'âme et tient à chacun des membres de notre groupe. Elle veut de tout son cœur que tout rentre dans l'ordre, sans avoir à subir la moindre perte

- M'oui… N'empêche que c'est pas à ses côtés que je retrouverai… celle qui m'attend depuis déjà trop longtemps. Avec sa trop grande prudence, je pourrai l'avoir en face de moi que je parie qu'elle trouverait une raison de m'empêcher d'aller la voir. Elle veut prendre trop de temps, je n'en ai pas et ça m'agace - admit Horacio.

- Je comprends tes sentiments - affirma le chasseur de prime en souriant amicalement - Cependant à l'heure actuel mon brave Horacio, la seule chose que je puis te conseiller est la patience. Tu la retrouveras.

- Mm… Au moins grâce à la prudence d'Alidae, on ne se fait pas trucider par le premier truc qui nous tombe dessus. Ses pouvoirs permettent de nous sortir de situations périlleuses qui plus est. Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. » Intervint Galeos.

- Bah ! Je sais me défendre tout seul, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. Par contre, s'il y a bien quelqu'un que je peux pas pifer, c'est ce fichu Van Darien. T'as vu l'air qu'il se paye ? Pour qui il se prend ?!» Fit le boxeur en direction de l'habitant des océans.

- Peu de gens l'apprécient… Seulement certains d'entre nous trouvent du bon chez lui… Quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Je l'exècre également. Évitons donc d'évoquer le nom de ce gredin plus longtemps. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, et qui plus est, nous sommes arrivés à l'épreuve - annonça Ahonora.

Devant eux se dressaient un piédestal sur lequel étaient disposée des inscriptions gravées sur une tablette. Il y était écrit :

_« Le berceau de la vie à jamais guérira son gardien. »_

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Me dites pas qu'on va encore devoir se taper une énigme ? - interrogea Horacio.

- Les temples tels que celui-ci sont pleins d'énigmes, bien que moi-même je ne les apprécie point. Soit. Regardons autour de nous - suggéra l'Eclair noir.

Rien ne semblait fournir un indice particulier, rien sur les murs ou le sol n'était différent de ce qu'ils avaient vu tout le long du couloir. Ils décidèrent donc d'avancer plus loin et ils atterrirent dans une très grande pièce circulaire avec une statue de plus de deux mètres de haut en pierre, placée au centre sur un socle. Elle se tenait droite, disposait de deux mains dont un grand trident dans l'une d'entre elles. De nombreux petits tentacules descendaient le long de sa tête jusqu'au bout de son dos.

- Ça c'est de la pose - commenta Horacio.

Un fossé de quatre mètres de profondeur entourait la pièce circulaire dans laquelle le trio se tenait. Un bruit fort retentit alors. De l'eau, en abondance. Autour d'eux, le fossé se remplissait à une extrême rapidité, jusqu'à être plein en l'espace de quelques minutes. A présent l'eau les entourait. Surpris, leurs regards se baladèrent, constatant la situation. Puis, ce qui était autrefois une statue, se tenait devant eux en chair et en os, perdant sa couleur de pierre et adoptant une couleur bleue très foncée, nuancée par teinte claire sur le devant de son corps. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit. Le trident était doré, orné de saphirs au niveau des trois pointes. Sa taille n'avait pas changé. Ils étaient à présent face à leur épreuve.

- Vous qui vous aventurez en ces lieux, perdez tout espoir. Je suis le gardien des portes, le protégé de l'Onde. Vous ne passerez jamais les autres portes sans me passer sur le corps, or ceci a bien peu de chances d'arriver - annonça-t-il en guise de présentation.

- Moi qui croyait que nous n'avions à faire qu'à une magnifique structure de pierre - fit Ahonora - Il s'avère que vous vivez et vous exprimez. Quelle surprise ! Cependant, vous m'en voyez navré, mais je vais devoir remettre en cause votre affirmation.

A ces mots, son épée d'argent était déjà sortie de son fourreau, ainsi que son étrange lame-boomerang. Horacio, lui, sortit son bâton de combat, tandis que Galeos se tenait en arrière et pensait ainsi :

_« Un combat…Apparemment mon utilité atteint ses limites… » _

Horacio souriait, il allait enfin pouvoir tester sa nouvelle arme et combattre. Ahonora arborait un air très sûr de lui, prêt à en découdre. Lui aussi souriait. Ce dernier, sans attendre, fonça en premier vers l'adversaire qui lui faisait face. En chemin, il lança directement son épée-boomerang ce qui lui permit de libérer son autre main. La lame manqua le gardien. A peine ce dernier eut-il évité l'épée que l'Eclair Noir assénait déjà les premières attaques, bloquées de justesse par le géant qui se tenait en face. Les armes se croisèrent alors et le Gardien brisa le verrou pour frapper d'un grand coup. Le chasseur de prime opposa son épée longue à l'arme d'or de la grande créature aquatique qui poussa par la suite un cri de douleur. Le chasseur de prime, lui, récupéra sa lame-boomerang, dont le retour venait d'entailler l'épaule de son adversaire, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.  
Cependant rien qui s'apparentait à du sang ne coulait, juste un étrange liquide bleu clair. Ahonora frappa d'un grand coup avec ses deux lames, bien vite parées par le Gardien de l'Onde, qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre ses esprits. Ce dernier exerça une forte poussée qui fit basculer l'Eclair noir en arrière. Horacio profita de ce moment pour attaquer à son tour. Testant pour la première fois son bâton de combat, il n'avait pas encore l'adresse et la dextérité dont avait fait preuve Ahonora avec ses épées à l'instant même, aussi la joute qui s'était déroulée se finit par un balayage au trident de l'ennemi des eaux, frappant les chevilles du boxeur et le faisant tomber au sol brutalement.

- Aïe…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son arme d'or pour terrasser l'imprudent qui avait osé fouler ce lieu, la lame-boomerang refit surface, entaillant cette fois sa hanche. Décidément cette épée était bien gênante. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa plaie, ses yeux noirs se tournèrent vers Ahonora. Il comprit bien vite qu'il s'imposait comme le plus fort du trio. Le Gardien recula, puis, d'un majestueux saut périlleux arrière, plongea dans l'eau. Il ressorti en saut périlleux avant, et atterrit juste à la gauche d'Ahonora puis frappa d'un coup d'estoc au trident vers le visage du chasseur de prime. De justesse, ce dernier vint placer ses épées entre lui et les pointes d'or. A peine les armes se croisaient-elles de nouveau que le Gardien plaça un coup avec le dos du Trident en plein dans la joue de l'escrimeur. Alors qu'il essuyait un petit filet de sang, Horacio, qui n'avait pas perdu son temps au sol, s'était déjà relevé, et s'attaqua à son tour au Gardien. Ahonora rejoignit la lutte. La créature des eaux se vit alors dans une situation dangereuse, ses deux adversaires le noyant sous les attaques. Une fougue guerrière les animait tous les deux. Certains assauts passaient, lui créant des plaies sur le ventre et les hanches. Il encaissa aussi un coup deux coups de bâton dans le visage. Dans un hurlement de rage et de douleur, le Gardien des Ondes fendit l'air d'un grand coup de trident, qui entailla l'épaule d'Horacio et créa une petite plaie sur la joue D' boxeur serrait les dents, la main posée sur sa plaie qui saignait.

- Horacio ! Tout va bien ? - s'inquiéta l'Eclair noir.

L'intéressé hocha la tête sans conviction. Il prit sur lui, et se releva. Ce combat était plus long que prévu. Ahonora sentait la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Il n'aimait pas les combats de longue haleine. Qui plus est, Horacio était déjà blessé. Et leur adversaire était diablement endurant. La situation commençait à tourner à l'avantage de l'étrange créature aquatique. Le Gardien, lui, plongea de nouveau dans l'eau, sous le regard attentif de Galeos, qui avait remarqué que les premières blessures que l'ennemi avait subit s'étaient étrangement estompées. La créature à l'engin de mort doré ressortit alors dans l'eau, derrière ses adversaires. De nouveau, chacune de ses blessures avaient disparus. Galeos fit le rapprochement entre ce qui était écrit sur la tablette, et la situation présente. Cette expression « berceau de la vie » lui rappelait son monde. L'eau était le berceau de la vie, et à chaque fois que le Gardien s'y enfonçait, il guérissait ! Ahonora et Horacio allaient perdre à l'usure, c'était certain ! La fatigue se manifestait déjà chez les deux guerriers. Alors que la lutte reprenait de plus belle, Galeos intervint :

- Faîtes attention ! Le Gardien que vous affrontez guérit à chaque fois qu'il entre dans l'eau !

Horrifié à l'idée que son secret soit si facilement percé à jour, le protégé de l'Onde tourna ses yeux noirs vers Galeos un instant. L'habitant d'Hydralia s'immergea à son tour dans l'eau entourant l'arène de combat. De nouveau il allait servir. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour permettre à ses camarades de gagner cet affrontement. L'être aux longs tentacules abandonna ses deux adversaires pour foncer à la rencontre de Galeos, au sein de l'onde. Ce dernier observa l'environnement. Toute énigme a sa solution, aussi devait-il être possible de faire disparaître la source de vie du Gardien. Un bouton poussoir, accroché au mur, lui mit la puce à l'oreille. A peine l'eut-il remarqué, que déjà la créature au trident abattait sa tueuse dorée sur le petit être d'Hydralia. Galeos tourna la tête, horrifié, puis exécuta par réflexe une cabriole aquatique qui lui permit d'esquiver le trident, à la grande surprise de son adversaire ainsi qu'à la sienne. Pas le temps de s'extasier. Il reprit la nage et fonça à une vitesse surhumaine, témoignant de sa nature aquatique, et du temps qu'il avait passé au sein de l'océan de son monde natal, vers le bouton, qu'il poussa. Sans attendre, un autre coup des pointes d'or manqua de transpercer l'épaule de Galeos, qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers la surface. Il nageait si vite qu'il sorti en sautant. Quelque chose lui fonçait dessus. Un bâton ?

- Galeos, prend ça, tu en auras peut être besoin ! - lui cria Horacio.

L'être à la queue de poisson attrapa l'arme de son camarade, puis atterrit de nouveau dans l'eau. Il avança, la boule au ventre, le corps tremblant d'angoisse. Il était en situation de combat, son adversaire aux yeux noir comme les abysses cherchait à le terrasser. Il tremblait aussi à l'idée d'échouer. Bien qu'il fût dans son milieu naturel, l'idée de se retrouver en situation d'affrontement sous sa frêle apparence le terrifiait. L'ennemi qui lui faisait face était très fort, au point de tenir tête à un puissant escrimeur et un combattant doté d'une grande force. Un second bouton.

_« Vite ! Allez, je dois appuyer avant que ce démon ne me tue ! »_

Le Gardien s'était rapproché de Galeos. Suffisamment pour que son trident puisse l'atteindre. D'un coup sec, il visa le petit être à la queue de poisson.

- Tu es surprenant, aventurier. Ainsi tu te déplaces sous l'eau avec l'aisance du dauphin, avec la même aisance que moi. Toutefois, il te manque l'expérience du combat afin de triompher. Tu périras sous mon trident d'or !

Galeos tenta d'utiliser le bâton du boxeur pour le placer entre l'arme de l'ennemi et lui. De justesse, il y parvint, bloquant l'assaut du démon aquatique qui lui faisait face. Cependant la force du coup du Gardien repoussa Galeos et le bâton lui échappa des mains.  
La situation avait empiré. La créature aux yeux couleur des abysses frappa à nouveau. Afin d'éviter que la mort ne le frappe, l'habitant d'Hydralia parvint à passer en dessous de son adversaire. Il poussa le second bouton, et se précipita sur le suivant dans la second qui suivait, pressé d'en finir, toujours prit dans l'étreinte de l'angoisse. Un seul coup de ce géant aquatique et c'en était finit de lui.

_« Allez, pourvu que le prochain soit le dernier ! » _

Les deux créatures aquatiques nageaient à toute allure. Le trident mortel pointé vers Galeos, le Gardien de l'Onde réduisait peu à peu la distance qui les séparait tous les deux, alors que le troisième bouton était maintenant visible. L'habitant d'Hydralia, lui, avait la main tendue prêt à pousser le troisième interrupteur et peut être enfin en finir avec cette eau, qui, pour la première fois depuis ses soixante quinze ans d'existence au sein de l'océan, était signe d'une mort imminente. Quelques mètres le séparaient à présent du bouton poussoir. Quatre mètres. Trois mètres. Deux mètres. Un mètre ! Et alors que sa main se posa sur l'interrupteur, une atroce douleur lui parcourut l'échine. Le trident venait de percer ses chairs, au niveau du dos. Son sang coulait et se mélangeait à l'eau, qui, à vue d'œil, disparaissait. Alors que l'agonie lui arrachait un hurlement, il sentit ses forces diminuer, ses membres tremblaient de plus belle. Une fois que l'eau eut entièrement disparu, sous ce qui se révélait être une grille en guise de sol, Galeos tomba à terre. Les guerriers avaient récupéré quelque peu leurs forces. Ahonora s'aventura au bord de l'arène et aperçut une échelle qui menait au fossé. Il l'emprunta, suivit de horreur, ils remarquèrent leur compagnon étendu au sol.

- Galeos ! - hurla le boxeur, la colère bouillonnant en lui suite à cette vision.

- J'espère pour toi que notre compagnon n'est pas mortellement blessé. De toute évidence, tu as sous estimé notre petite troupe. Et tu n'as point encore vu toute l'étendue de mes talents - affirma Ahonora.

Galeos, bien que mal en point, sentait toujours le souffle de la vie en lui. Sa respiration était normale. L'arme qui avait percé ses chairs n'était pas rentré toute entière, mais la douleur était dure à supporter et ses membres tremblaient tant par la peur que lui avait inspiré cette épreuve que par la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Je ne l'ai pas touché à un point important. Il a eu de la chance, et du courage. Ainsi que du talent. C'est la première fois que j'affronte un autre habitant de l'Onde. Je croyais que seula les Zoras étaient aquatiques - admit-il.

- La plupart d'entre nous viennent d'autres mondes. Bien. A présent que tu n'es plus en mesure de te régénérer, il est temps de passer l'arme à gauche ! - annonça l'Eclair Noir en remplaçant son épée-boomerang par son katana.

Il chargea alors vers le Gardien, et entama une nouvelle joute. Il captura au cours d'un assaut, le trident d'or dont les pointes étaient maculées de sang à l'aide de ses épées. Le Gardien tentait de se débattre, mais Ahonora n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Horacio profita de cette faille pour administrer une volée de coups de poing, témoignant de son talent dans la boxe. Son adversaire fut étourdi pendant quelques instants. L'Eclair noir passa en un éclair à l'épée-boomerang, qu'il lança. Il avait jeté son katana au dessus de lui pendant le changement d'arme. Entendant le sifflement de la lame dans l'air, le boxeur plongea sur la droite. Sideis attrapa son sabre puis chargea de nouveau. A peine le géant aquatique dévia-t-il de justesse le boomerang mortel qu'Ahonora frappa vers le ventre, créant une entaille, puis, enchaînant les assauts face à son ennemi à présent blessé et impuissant, il se tourna dos au Gardien, puis lui rentra son épée d'argent dans la poitrine. Dans un second geste habile, L'Eclair Noir, se remit face à son opposant, et enfonça son katana au niveau du plexus. Un liquide bleu coulait de chacune des plaies du Gardien ainsi que de sa bouche. Petit à petit, le Gardien de l'Onde retournait à l'était de pierre. Il gardait néanmoins la force de parler.

- Bien des aventuriers… venaient ici en quête de richesses… Tous sont passés sous mon trident… Vous… Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres… - Il toussa, crachant de cet étrange liquide bleu, puis reprit - Vous avez passé l'épreuve… Vous pourrez accéder aux autres épreuves…

Un cercle lumineux bleu apparut alors sur le sol.

- Ce cercle… vous ramènera devant les portes… Votre ami survivra. Soignez-le… En le touchant… j'ai ressenti une aura noire… Une malédiction - puis il tourna son regard vers Galeos. Tout son corps était redevenu de la pierre, excepté son visage - Sache, habitant de l'Onde… que ce temple… peut te purger de ce fardeau maléfique… Prenez cela comme une récompense… pour avoir triomphé de mon défi. Vous devrez pour cela… vous rendre à la Fontaine… Purificatrice… Au-delà des portes.

Et alors, il redevint une statue de pierre, à genoux devant les guerriers. Galeos, lui, malgré ses blessures, avait pu entendre le discours du Gardien. Il regagnait un espoir qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Tous les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant revenaient, et il venait d'apprendre qu'il pouvait redevenir ce qu'il fut autrefois. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit vite soigné, car sa blessure saignait encore. S'il mourrait ici, tous ces nouveaux espoirs s'envoleraient.

- Alidae prendra soin de toi. Tu t'es bien défendu, Galeos - il entoura le petit être à la queue de poisson avec son manteau, afin qu'il saigne moins, puis le porta - Courage. Tu tiendras, et ta malédiction sera bientôt brisée. - puis il tourna son regard vers Horacio -Ta blessure va mieux ?

- Oui, c'est pas bien grave. Galeos… T'es pas mauvais une fois dans l'eau.

- Tu combats avec la fougue et le talent d'un guerrier, brave Horacio. Félicitation - fit Ahonora.

Le boxeur le remercia, puis ils passèrent ensemble dans le cercle, qui les ramena en compagnie des autres membres du groupe. Horrifiée, Alidae accourut vers le trio qui revenait de son épreuve, s'écriant :

- Dans quoi vous vous êtes fourrés ?!

- Notre épreuve fut un périlleux combat, que nous avons brillamment remporté ! - s'exclama le chasseur de prime.

- Brillamment ?! Tu as vu dans quel état vous êtes ?!

- Hah ! Que nenni ! Ceci n'est que banale égratignure ! Par contre, pourrais-tu prendre soin de Galeos ? Il a eu un peu moins de chance que nous, mais il est encore en vie.

Ahonora déposa l'habitant d'Hydralia au sol, et reprit son manteau. Voyant la blessure, Alidae s'empressa d'appliquer des sorts de sa grande panoplie, visant à soigner.

- La Fontaine Purificatrice… Au-delà des quatre portes… - fit Galeos tout bas - Ma malédiction… la Fontaine peut la guérir ! Je m'y rendrai… et vous verrez enfin ce que je suis vraiment.

Il esquissa un sourire, vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

- Je vois. Nous en parlerons plus tard, pour le moment, je m'occupe de toi. Bon sang, les non-combattants sont encore plus en danger que nous ici… - pesta-t-elle - Pour la prochaine épreuve, je vous prierai de bien vouloir faire gaffe à ceux qui vont entrer. Je ne veux pas un deuxième blessé, c'est compris ? M'occupant de Galeos, je risque de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner. Soyez prudents.

Son regard était dur, froid et sévère. Il inspirait la crainte et le respect. Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Darien, qui se contenta d'un « tsss… » Discret, suivit d'un sourire et d'un regard hautain.


	19. Chap 17 - Arc II - Givre de Souvenirs

**Chapitre 17 : Givre de souvenirs et division** _(Par Zora)_

Ambiance de champ de bataille aux confins silencieux où l'eau faisait office de sang : ça ne lavait les impuretés de la peur. Son plus pur apparat restait présent. Lillule se débarrassa de ce ressenti. Devant elle, le corps blessé, l'énergie absente se tenait allongé, Galéos. Son ami, son confident. Enfin, il y a peu. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? La jeune fille accourra pourtant vers lui, le regard écarquillé. Elle ne comprit pas cette réaction, elle qui était si distante. Pourtant, à la vue de Galéos dans un état aussi critique fit remuer d'étranges émotions en elle. Pourquoi donc ? Le jeune zora leva légèrement la tête, reconnaissant la silhouette gracile de la jeune fille. Son amie, sa confidente. Enfin, hier encore, il en était ainsi. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Il tourna légèrement son regard vers un seul être de la troupe. Le plus sombre, le plus inquiétant. L'incarnation parfaite de l'hypocrisie quand sourit le semblant empathie. La colère qui se tait en chacun quand se pavane l'arrogance d'un homme que personne ne souhaitait voir ici. Personne… Sauf Lillule. Cette pensée étourdit Galéos. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille. Celle-ci était agenouillée vers lui, à côté d'Alidae qui préparait son matériel de guérison. L'élémentariste leva la tête vers Lillule :

- Mélange ces deux substances, s'il te plait ! Ca va calmer la douleur causée par ses blessures ! - lui ordonna-t-elle sans se préoccuper de savoir pourquoi elle s'était approché du jeune Zora.

- Ha… Tout de suite… ! - s'exclama doucement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs nacrés de bleu.

Elle s'exécuta, mixant dans un bol d'argile, les deux produits d'où s'élevait une odeur d'herbes épicées. Galéos la regardait, l'esprit embrumé. Il était heureux de la voir à son chevet. Mais des doutes nageaient en lui et un étrange sentiment lui broyait les entrailles.

- Pour… Pourquoi… ? - murmura-t-il à Lillule sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

- Ne parle pas, Galéos ! Tu es très faible, gardes donc l'énergie qui te reste pour supporter la douleur ! Tu en seras bientôt soulagé ! - gronda Alidae sur un ton dur et en même temps imprégné d'une douceur apaisante.

Lillule ne répondit pas. Mais elle savait que cette interrogation lui était dédiée. Au fond d'elle brûlait une envie de fuir. Mais une voix venait étouffer ses flammes dévastatrices. Une voix qui lui incitait à rester ici, au chevet de son ami. Derrière elle restait impassible, l'homme qui la fascinait. Celui qui l'éloignait lentement de ce lien jusqu'à l'en rendre inexistant. C'était peut-être la meilleure chose qui pourrait leur arriver… Le mélange des deux produits étant devenu homogène, Alidae demanda à Lillule de faire boire le médicament à Galéos. Pendant ce temps, l'élémentaliste continuait de préparer des incantations médicales qui permettraient aux blessures du jeune zora de se refermer correctement et dans un laps de temps très court.

- Bois, ça te fera du bien… - dit simplement la jeune fille en relevant légèrement la tête de Galéos.

Celui-ci se força à engloutir l'élixir en affichant un air de dégoût. Ahonora, qui ne s'occupa pas spécialement de ses propres blessures s'avança déjà vers la deuxième porte.

- Bien ! Ne perdons point de temps ! La deuxième épreuve nous attend, camarades ! Qui se porte volontaire ?

Soudain, à la surprise générale, ce fut Van Darien qui s'avança le premier. Il caressait lentement la garde de son épée, celle-ci luisant d'une lumière froide et limpide. Le Haut-chancelier souriait, dissimulant d'étranges pensées aux travers de son rictus faussement amical. Ahonora eut un mouvement de recul, le regard devenue dur comme de la pierre.

- Vous ? Mais vous avez oublié votre maillot de bain ! A quoi bon vous baigner avec vos vêtements, vous allez ressembler à un vieux poulpe défraîchi et ça ne vous arrangera pas !

Horacio étouffa un rire nerveux, Neyve cacha son visage en lâchant un soupir, Alvis détourna la tête en sifflotant, Yuusuke regarda le chasseur de primes de travers, Lillule se retourna, surprise imitée par Alidae qui, elle, par-contre, fusilla Ahonora du regard. Dogva quant à lui resta impassible, Ariste se passa la main dans ses cheveux bleus sous un air nerveux et Beck observa l'ensemble des réactions sans vraiment exprimer d'émotions. Il constata tout de même que la méfiance envers Van Darien était générale. Le Haut-Chancelier se garda bien de réagir violemment à cette insulte. Il sourit paisiblement, son regard cendré contemplant avec mépris le chasseur de primes :

- De toute évidence, vaut mieux un vieux poulpe capable de nager qu'un requin qui a malencontreusement perdu toutes ses nageoires… !

Cette métaphore fit palpiter un nerf à la tempe d'Ahonora. Néanmoins, il garda son calme et se tourna vers la troupe, ignorant superbement le Haut-Chancelier.

- Très bien, chers amis ! Le vieux poul… Je veux dire, Van Darien s'occupera de la deuxième épreuve ! Il lui faudra trois autres combattants pour mener à bien cette mission… S'il ne s'était point imaginé qu'il agirait seul !

- Faîtes donc votre travail, Ahonora… Faîtes donc…Souffla Van Darien en étouffant un rire fortement agaçant.

Le Haut-chancelier continuait de sourire, toujours avec cet air réjoui, comme si rien ici ne serait capable de l'ébranler. L'étendue de son pouvoir, encore passablement inconnu, semblait effrayant. Lillule avait écouté. Toujours au chevet de Galéos, la jeune fille regarda une dernière fois le jeune Zora. Son visage se durcit. Galéos ouvrit alors les yeux et croisa ceux de son amie. Il comprit rapidement son attention. Une lumière de dissuasion brilla d'abord en son regard épuisé avant de se changer en une lueur d'encouragement. Il incita alors la jeune fille à accompagner Van Darien au travers de la deuxième porte. Cette motivation le surprit. Mais l'épuisement et la douleur l'empêchèrent de disserter davantage. Le jeune Zora ferma les yeux tout en murmurant un faible mais néanmoins audible « Prends soin de toi… ». Lillule l'avait entendu. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, unique réponse à ces mots. Mais c'était suffisant au Zora. Pour le moment en tout cas… La jeune fille se leva soudainement, surprenant un peu Alidae qui la regarda de travers. Lillule se tourna et avança d'un pas affirmé vers Van Darien. Celui-ci la vit arriver, étonné.

- Je viens avec vous, Haut- Chancelier… ! - dit-elle sur un ton téméraire.

Van Darien sourit avec une satisfaction qui déplut fortement à Ahonora. Le chasseur de primes se tourna vers Alidae. Celle-ci afficha la même expression : inquiète et énervée. Qu'est-ce que manigançait le Haut-Chancelier ? Allait-il enfin cesser d'être aussi calme et confiant ? Neyve s'agita fortement. Elle prit nerveusement son violon tout en lâchant un « mais c'est pas vrai ! » exaspéré puis, s'avança vers Lillule. Elle fit face à Van Darien, son regard rougeâtre luisant d'une méfiance insoutenable.

- Je viens de même ! Je n'aime pas les poulpes, ils sont vicieux sous leurs airs de fruits de mers ! On croit avoir affaire à un bon plat, ils vous refilent instantanément la nausée !

- Je prends ceci comme un compliment… - ricana doucement Van Darien en provoquant ouvertement la jeune violoniste.

Lillule se tourna vers Neyve. Elle sembla presque déçue de la voir venir avec eux. Néanmoins, elle effaça bien vite ce ressenti en espérant qu'elle serait d'une grande aide au combat. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore jamais pu contempler les prouesses guerrières de la violoniste. Se battre avec un violon, quelle étrange idée ! Et pourtant, la témérité qui se lisait sur les traits du fin visage de la jeune femme sous-entendait une maitrise non négligeable du combat. En espérant que ça ne soit pas une illusion.

Yuusuke fut le dernier à agir. Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes guerrières, le pas rapide. Neyve le regarda arriver en souriant légèrement. Lillule fit de même, quoiqu'était-elle un peu exaspérée Néanmoins, elle ferait tout pour ne pas se laisser distancer par ses compagnons. Au moins, une chose était certaine : ni Neyve ni Yuusuke ne chercheront à plaire au Haut-Chancelier. Ils l'avaient en horreur. Van Darien observa ses trois coéquipiers en soupirant légèrement :

- Très bien… J'espère ne pas revenir seul, je risquerai de m'ennuyer durant le voyage du retour !

- Aucune chance que cela arrive, vous m'en voyez désolé ! - lâcha amèrement Neyve.

- On devra rester groupés ! Quel que soit notre niveau, personne ici ne sait à quoi s'attendre. Une erreur est vite arrivée ! - conseilla sagement Lillule en s'avançant vers le Haut-Chancelier.

Yuusuke regarda Lillule avec interrogation. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille à l'égard de Van Darien. Ainsi décida-t-il de la surveiller. En silence, bien entendu. Neyve se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle sembla sur les nerfs :

- Est-ce que tu sauras faire appel à nouveau à ton pouvoir… ?

Yuusuke hésita à répondre. Il ressentait toute la nervosité de la jeune violoniste :

- Il faudra bien… Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Soudain, Horacio s'approcha de Neyve, titubant un peu, le teint devenu un peu plus pâle. Il avait perdu passablement de sang durant son combat contre l'entité aquatique et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les accompagner. L'envie ne lui manquait pas, naturellement. Néanmoins, il se garda de faire sa tête de mule :

- Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois vous prévenir… L'être contre qui nous avons dû nous battre nous a révélé l'existence d'une fontaine purificatrice au-delà de ses portes… J'avoue ne pas trop savoir de quoi il en retourne mais apparemment, cela pourrait libérer Galéos de sa malédiction !

- Une fontaine purificatrice ? Malédiction ? - répéta Neyve qui ne connaissait pas vraiment la nature du zora et de ce fait, ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

- Galéos est maudit, Neyve ! - expliqua Lillule qui avait écouté - Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Horacio alors, nous devons à tout prix la trouver !

- C'est ce que nous a dit le gros machin poissonneux contre lequel on s'est battus ! Il semblerait que ce temple soit plus un lieu de repos qu'une espèce de guet-apens ! Ça expliquerait la présence d'une pareille fontaine !

- En attendant et à te voir, Horacio, ce n'est pas la sérénité qui règne ici ! Va te soigner, tu commences à ressembler à un mort ! - lâcha Neyve avec son habituelle franchise.

Horacio lança un *hey* offusqué avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, ayant ressenti une violente faiblesse dans ses jambes. Yuusuke vint auprès de lui, le tenant aux épaules.

- Merci pour l'info, Horacio ! On sera attentifs ! Mais il faut te soigner maintenant car on aura encore besoin de ta force ! - conseilla calmement Yuusuke.

Van Darien restait impassible. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être pressé. IL attendait calmement devant la porte, sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui vexait un Ahonora bouillonnant de rage. Il mourrait d'envie d'accompagner la troupe rien que pour garder un œil sur son rival. Mais après le violent combat qu'il avait mené, il n'était pas prudent de se lancer à nouveau dans une bataille. La suite pouvait s'avérer pire que la première épreuve et c'est pourquoi il était préférable à ce qu'il récupère un peu. Au grand détriment de ses protégés. Yuusuke tapota amicalement l'épaule d'Horacio avant de se relever. Il revint près de la jeune violoniste. Celle-ci regardait le jeune boxeur avec un sourire étonnamment sympathique. Une manière de le remercier. Peut-être que les deux combattants commençaient à trouver un terrain d'entente ?

Le quatuor s'avança vers la deuxième porte. Le mécanisme s'enclencha exactement de la même manière que la première, des cliquetis monstrueusement agaçants à écouter s'élevant dans l'espace confiné. Van Darien n'en sembla pas incommodée. Lillule se garda bien de grimacer. Neyve se tint la tête, très sensible aux sons. Yuusuke fut le seul à ne pas se soucier de la porte. Il regardait la troupe, inquiet.  
Avec un tel groupe, qu'allait-il pouvoir arriver ? Alidae ne réagit étonnamment pas, bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas. Elle observa Van Darien de dos, son pas lent et affirmé lui tapant sur le système. Quant à Ahonora, il avança de quelques pas, pointant du doigt le Haut-Chancelier :

- Je te préviens, vieux poulpe ! Je ne manquerai jamais de force pour te trancher la tête s'il devait arriver la moindre complication venant de ta part !

Sa voix résonna à travers le long couloir sombre et humide qui venait de se dévoiler derrière la porte. Van Darien ne se retourna pas. Mais le sourire rival qui venait de se dessiner sur son visage traduisait toute la haine qu'il ressentait face au chasseur de primes. Une haine qui fascina Lillule, la jeune femme marchant à ses côtés. Neyve et Yuusuke étaient en arrière, la violoniste surveillant du coin de l'œil le Haut-Chancelier, Yuusuke observant attentivement la jeune voleuse. L'unité n'existait pas dans cette troupe. Pour le moment.

* * *

Alidae resta au sol, la mine préoccupée. Elle savait Van Darien suffisamment puissant pour protéger les trois jeunes protagonistes au cas où ça tournerait mal. Mais comment faire confiance à un homme dont l'âme est plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune ?

- Tu me surprends Alidae… Aucune réaction de ta part alors que s'en va avec trois de nos protégés, cette chose ambulante qui ressemble à un homme !

- Ahonora… Je te l'ai dit déjà cent fois de ne pas le provoquer ! Je sais que personne ici n'est d'accord avec mon choix mais je te le demande une dernière fois : fais-moi confiance ! On a malgré tout besoin de lui !

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais il n'y a personne pour le surveiller ! C'est très préoccupant ! - rappela le chasseur de primes en se grattant le sommet du crâne avec nervosité.

- Neyve, Yuusuke et Lillule semblent avoir des dispositions au combat et puis même si tu le détestes cordialement, Darien est un solide guerrier ! La confiance, Ahonora ! Sans ça, personne ne peut avancer correctement !

- Je vois, oui… Permets-moi seulement d'être un peu inquiet ! Car malgré tout, cet homme est un solitaire en qui brûle d'étranges convictions que personne n'est en mesure de comprendre !

- Je sais Ahonora… Mais avons-nous seulement envie de le faire ? Il y'aura un moment où il se retournera contre nous… Tu viens de le dire, c'est un solitaire…

Elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda Galéos. Le jeune zora semblait moins souffrant mais était assommé par les médicaments que lui avaient prescrites l'élémentaliste. Néanmoins, il semblait écouter la conversation avec grande attention…

- Et sa solitude le rappellera à l'ordre… Tôt ou tard… Termina-t-elle sur un ton inquiétant.

* * *

Une nacre luisante recouvrait grossièrement les parois du long corridor froid et humide que traversait actuellement la petite troupe. Yuusuke l'observait avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille matière. Neyve ne s'en occupait pas vraiment. Elle gardait un œil sur Van Darien qui ouvrait la marche, mains derrière le dos comme si il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé. Lillule était très proche de lui, le pas lent mais affirmé.

- C'est étrange… - finit par dire Yuusuke en observant attentivement les parois nacrées.

- Quoi donc ? - demanda Neyve en tournant légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme.

- La lumière… Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

La violoniste regarda autour d'elle tout en marchant. Effectivement, la luminosité des lieux n'avait rien de naturel. On aurait dit des reflets lumineux dont la provenance était incertaine.

- Restons prudents… Dit-elle doucement, le ton mystérieux.

Après une marche assez longuette, le groupe entra dans une gigantesque pièce aux parois entièrement couverts de miroirs. Néanmoins, des miroirs dissimulés sous une fine couche de glace. Une brume glacée régnait à travers la profonde pièce, laissant un sentiment d'infini espace grandir en la troupe. Le sol était tantôt couvert de flaques d'eau, tantôt de plaques de glace. Au centre : un arbre congelé aux longues branches tordues et levées vers un plafond inexistant. Il était couvert d'étranges nuages. Quelques stalagmites tapissaient les coins et recoins de la salle hivernale. Telle une illusion, les lieux avaient des allures de rêve dont on ne sortirait pas indifférent. Van Darien ne semblait pas incommodé par le gel. Ca n'étonnait personne. Lillule, bien que frigorifiée se garda de grelotter et s'avança aux côtés du Haut-Chancelier.

- C'est… Si étrange… Cette glace… - dit-elle. Un nuage de buée, témoignage de son souffle et de la basse température des lieux s'échappait de sa bouche.

- Oui… D'autant plus qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un ici présent… N'est-ce-pas Van Darien ? - lâcha Neyve avec désinvolture.

Le Haut-Chancelier se tourna légèrement vers la violoniste. Il ne montra aucun signe de vexation :

- Vous vous concentrez toujours autant sur l'inutile ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en ce moment même dans un lieu inconnu et que nous ne connaissons pas la nature de notre ennemi. Du moins, en profondeur ! - ricana-t-il à l'égard de Neyve.

- Reconnais qu'il a raison… - souffla Yuusuke.

Neyve se tourna vers lui, le regard fumant. Néanmoins, elle garda son calme puis balaya la salle de ses yeux rougeâtres.

- En attendant, vous devriez pouvoir nous aider à comprendre cet endroit… Cette glace n'est pas naturelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

Van Darien étouffa un rire cynique extrêmement désagréable :

- Au moins, vous êtes perspicace !

Le Haut-Chancelier s'avança dans la pièce, au-devant de l'arbre congelé. Le givre qui tapissait irrégulièrement le sol se broyait à chacun de ses pas, le son allant se perdre dans la profondeur de la salle. Après un long moment, il s'arrêta. Lillule le rejoignit lentement. Elle écoutait tout, même le silence. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

- Ressentez-vous ce froid intense ? Il ne fait pas que vous engourdir, il vous transperce au plus profond de votre âme ! En ce moment-même, l'ennemi vous explore. Il sait déjà ce que vous êtes. Il vous connait avant même que vous ne sachiez son nom. Le silence est son allié. Le gel, son arme… - disserta sur un ton lent et profond, le Haut-Chancelier de la garde royale.

- Comme vous, quoi… - murmura fermement Neyve avant de se faire bousculer par Yuusuke.

Il lui supplia par une expression faciale de se taire. Puis, le jeune homme s'approcha du Haut-Chancelier :

- Le silence n'est pas éternel. Le gel, non plus. Son point faible ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver…

Autre ricanement, autre agacement.

- Je dois avouer que votre optimisme est d'une incroyable souplesse ! - dit Van Darien en regardant Yuusuke - Mais un guerrier qui tire d'aussi rapides conclusions de son adversaire est un guerrier mort, jeune homme !

- Quelle chance ! Je ne suis qu'un étudiant qui n'a jamais touché d'armes de sa vie ! - s'exclama Yuusuke.

- Hum… Inutile de posséder des armes pour être un combattant… Sinon, vous ne seriez qu'un pauvre inconscient… - souffla le haut-chancelier.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à répondre. Neyve arriva à ses côtés, les bras croisés, l'air accablé :

- Et je devrais me taire ?

- Neyve… Ca ne sert à rien de lui chercher des noises ! On doit rester prudents ! De toute façon, que peut-il vouloir tenter ici ?

Les deux jeunes gens observèrent alors Lillule. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs nacrés de bleus semblait se concentrer sur l'ambiance générale de la pièce. Son regard était dur et ses muscles, tendus.

- Lui, peut-être rien… Mais Lillule a quelque chose en tête… - fit remarquer Neyve.

- C'est ce que je me dis aussi… Avoua Yuusuke en tenant la tête, l'air inquiet.

Soudain, la jeune violoniste sembla se raidir. Le cœur battant, elle tendit l'oreille. Malgré le silence, le froid et l'impression nette que la mort était omniprésente, une voix lointaine se fit entendre. Elle était douce mais étouffé, presque à l'agonie. Et seule Neyve l'entendait.  
Yuusuke la regarda. Il comprit de suite qu'elle écoutait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - demanda-t-il, le ton apeuré.

- Chut… - fit doucement Neyve pour ne pas perdre la voix qu'elle essayait de comprendre dans la froideur de la pièce.

Des mots lui parvinrent. Il s'agissait de plusieurs phrases qui rimaient entre elles. Des phrases aux significations inquiétantes. Fermement concentrée, la jeune femme se mit à les murmurer du bout de ses lèvres gercées, son souffle dévoilé en une froide fumée légère et subtile.

- Temps arrêté… Silence écrasé… Renaissance souhaité … Perturbez son reflet… si lumière libérée… Il ressuscite… Et vous serez sauvés…

Elle s'arrêta un moment et écouta encore la voix. Puis, elle tourna son regard rougeâtre vers Yuusuke :

- C'est tout… C'est ce que j'entends…

- C'est l'énigme ! - lâcha soudainement Yuusuke.

Puis, il se releva et regarda en direction de Van Darien. Il se trouvait désormais au pied de l'arbre de glace, les mains derrière les dos. Lillule était avec lui.

- Hey ! On a l'énigme ! - cria-t-il.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à courir vers eux. L'expression si paisible et malsaine de Van Darien se changea alors en un rictus effrayé, une première chez cet homme à l'âme si sombre. Il hurla :

- Ne courez pas, pauvre fou !

Mais c'était trop tard : Yuusuke tenta vainement de s'arrêter mais il glissa sur la glace. Le choc ébranla une plaque de gel qui se mit à remuer étrangement. Yuusuke tenta de se relever, un peu étourdi. Il sentit alors des mouvements sous le sol, comme si quelque chose d'énorme se déplaçait avec frénésie. Lillule sentit également ce mouvement. Elle se tourna vers l'arbre congelé. Un grognement rauque s'éleva de son tronc couvert de givre, glaçant le sang de la jeune femme. Elle regarda le Haut-Chancelier. Il n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Il se mit à caresser la garde de son épée. La lame se mit à luire, de petits cristaux blanchâtres s'en échappant.

- Yuusuke… Ne bouge surtout pas… Je vais venir t'aider… - dit très lentement et sur un ton presque inaudible, Neyve.

La violoniste s'approcha avec une extrême prudence, prenant appui sur les espaces non couverts de givre et de glace. Le mouvement se faisait toujours plus fort mais la jeune femme se garda bien de perdre l'équilibre. Yuusuke resta immobile, le cœur battant, le front en sueurs. Il avait la très nette impression qu'une chose énorme se trouvait sous terre, juste au-dessous de lui. Et c'était une sensation très désagréable.

- Il sait que nous sommes ici… - murmura soudainement Van Darien qui s'éloigna un peu de l'arbre.

Lillule regarda le Haut-Chancelier.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est réveillé, Van Darien… ? - dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Le froid s'était intensifié et la brume était devenue beaucoup plus dense. On ne distinguait pratiquement plus les silhouettes de Neyve et Yuusuke. Neyve était désormais à quelques mètres de Yuusuke. Elle s'agenouilla et prit son violon. Les cordes ensorcelées de l'instrument vibraient fortement, répondant aux vibrations du sol. Elle attrapa son archet et fit subtilement sonner une corde. Le son sembla se répandre sous terre. Les mouvements se dirigèrent alors sur la jeune femme. Le sol remuait de plus en plus. Ca n'allait pas tarder à sortir… Neyve reculait tout en faisant sonner les cordes de son instrument. « La chose » la suivait, se déplaçant avec une lourdeur qui faisait trembler toute la pièce. Mais soudain, La jeune femme marcha accidentellement sur une plaque de glace. Surprise, elle glissa dessus et faillit perdre l'équilibre. D'un geste maladroit, l'archet glissa grossièrement sur le violon qui hurla alors une mélopée stridente. Le son fut si fort qu'il énerva ce qui faisait trembler la terre depuis tout à l'heure. Puis, le sol se fendit. La givre explosa. Le silence se perdit. Une racine blanchâtre semblant être faîte de verre et de glace s'éleva du sol comme un diable sortant de sa boite, hurlant des grognements graves dont la provenance était impossible à définir. Soudain, l'arbre congelé se mit à gesticuler, ses branches de glaces s'animant l'une après l'autre. Lillule se retourna soudainement. Son cœur s'arrêta. La vision d'une chose aussi gigantesque et fouettant l'air avec grande colère l'effraya si bien qu'elle n'arriva pas tout de suite à réagir. Puis soudain, on la poussa. Une branche venait de s'abattre à l'endroit précis où la jeune femme aurait du se trouver. L'arbre entier attaquait ! A ses côtés, un genou à terre, lame en main, Van Darien, celui qui l'avait poussé, celui qui venait de la sauver d'une mort certaine. Son regard avait changé. C'était un homme de guerre. Il était désormais sur un champ de bataille et agissait en conséquence. Son épée luisait très fortement, arborant des teintes froides et mélancoliques. L'arbre congelé semblait avoir ressenti sa présence. Une flopée de branches glacées se jeta alors sur lui. Mais le Haut-Chancelier ne se laissa pas devancer. D'un geste précis, il brandit sa lame. Un champ de force constitué de son propre givre se dévoila alors par enchantement, accompagné d'un bruit sourd et cristallin. Les branches s'abattirent sur le champ de force et tentèrent vainement de le détruire. Lillule était derrière lui, à terre, l'esprit encore embrumé. Elle pouvait contempler toute la force et le charisme du Haut-Chancelier en action. Chose qui lui convenait très bien. Cependant, il fallait agir. N'y avait-il pas un levier à actionner ?

Soudain, Van Darien ramena sa lame en arrière. Le champ de force se brisa pour se concentrer en un seul point, provoquant une forte succion dans l'air. Puis, sous un hurlement, Van Darien relança son attaque contre la myriade de branches gelées qui lui arrivait dessus. L'énergie ainsi lâchée vint détruire instantanément les branchages qui devinrent de vulgaires morceaux de glaces. Ceux-ci s'écrasèrent sur le sol devant un Van Darien qui se tint droit, l'air fier, le sourire victorieux. L'arbre émit un hurlement plaintif en gesticulant encore plus vite. Une telle force surprit Yuusuke qui était resté dans la même position, choquée par les gestes lourds de l'arbre hivernal. Puis, il entendit un cri. Le jeune homme se releva instantanément et vit Neyve en fâcheuse posture. La racine cherchait à la transpercer, poursuivant la jeune femme dans l'immensité de la pièce. Depuis là, Yuusuke voyait une silhouette qui esquivait les coups de ce qu'on pourrait prendre pour un serpent géant. Sans réfléchir, il ramassa un bloc de glace et se lança vers la racine givrée, traversant la brume avec frénésie. Neyve jouait de mélopées aiguës sur son violon, créant des cisaillements dans l'air. Ceux-ci griffèrent violemment la racine qui se trouvait de plus en plus en lambeaux. Mais celle-ci n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- Hé, toi ! Prends ça ! - hurla Yuusuke.

Un bloc de glace arriva sur la racine, la percutant lourdement. Désorientée, elle ne s'occupa plus de la violoniste et se retourna vers le jeune homme. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas de yeux, celle-ci semblait le fusiller du regard. Puis, la racine plongea dans le sol et se dirigea vers Yuusuke, créant un sillon de givre et de glace retourné. Puis soudain, deux visions apparurent à Yuusuke, tel un film tourné au ralenti. Exactement comme la dernière fois.  
La première le montrait en train d'esquiver la racine puis courir en direction de Van Darien. La seconde, même réaction mais cette fois, il rejoignait Neyve en toute hâte. Inutile de réfléchir plu longtemps ! La racine congelée sortit furieusement du sol, soulevant une vague de givre qui vint gifler le visage du jeune homme. Comme dans sa vision, il esquiva prodigieusement la racine, sachant exactement où elle allait frapper. Puis, il se mit à courir juqu'à… Van Darien.

- **Attention !** - hurla-t-il à pleins poumons malgré le gel qui lui transperçait la poitrine. A ses trousses, en un violent sillon, la racine devenue folle de rage.

Le Haut-Chancelier se retourna alors vers le jeune homme, surpris. Il le vit accourir, le souffle coupé, ses muscles dévorés par le froid. Puis, même scénario. Deux films défilèrent devant lui telle une vision divine. La première montra le jeune homme en train de dévier sa route pour se diriger vers les miroirs givrés de la pièce. La deuxième, le jeune homme s'élançait sur le tronc de l'arbre puis sautait de justesse sur le côté pour laisser la racine folle éventrer son propre « corps ». Cette fois, Yuusuke choisit la deuxième option. Sous le regard étonné de Van Darien et les yeux effrayés de Lillule, Yuusuke se jeta, ventre à terre sur l'arbre congelé qui remuait avec grande difficulté, la moitié de ses branches détruite par le Haut-Chancelier.  
Puis, comme la vision l'avait prédit, la racine sortit violemment du sol de givre. La force qu'elle exerça fit trembler la pièce avec fracas. Yuusuke sauta alors sur le côté, sentant presque la pointe de son poursuivant lui déchirer le dos. Puis, ce fut le chaos. La racine creva violemment le tronc de l'arbre démoniaque. De débris de givre et de bois surnaturel volèrent en éclats et une étrange sève rougeâtre coula le long du tronc dévasté. Un hurlement de douleur s'éleva alors, assourdissant nos combattants. Yuusuke se releva rapidement de sa chute contrôlée et constata que sa vision ne l'avait pas trompée : la racine se trouvait désormais au travers du tronc, celui-ci se tordant dans tous les sens comme un ver. L'arbre se tordait également, fendue par la souffrance. Mais le répit fut de courte durée : le sol se remit à trembler. Van Darien se garda de perdre l'équilibre bien que les secousses fussent très violentes. Lillule tituba en arrière puis en avant, tentant de se contrôler. Quant à Yuusuke, il était à peine debout qu'il se laissa retomber sur le givre, les jambes tremblantes. Puis, ce qu'il craignait arriva. Une quinzaine de racines encore plus grosses que la précédente fendirent le sol, le détruisant tant et si bien qu'il en devint méconnaissable. La brume se fit plus épaisse, le froid plus mordant. Lillule sentit alors la givre lui rentrer dans la peau tant le gel prenait de l'ampleur. Elle se recroquevilla instinctivement, espérant protéger la chaleur de son corps. Yuusuke eut la même réaction. Seul Van Darien restait stoïque, insensible au froid. Puis, les racines se mirent à entourer l'arbre tordue, la moitié des branches en lambeaux et éventré par un de *ses bras*. En moins d'une minute, Yuusuke, Lillule et Van Darien furent emprisonnés par les racines, celles-ci formant un mur de givre infranchissable ! Plus aucun échappatoire n'était possible.

- Non ! Neyve ! Où es-tu !? - hurla Yuusuke en se relevant péniblement, la gorge sèche.

Le froid commençait à le blesser. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. De l'autre côté, Neyve avait accouru vers le mur de racines en manquant souvent de se casser la figure sur les plaques de glace. Elle était seule dans la salle. Ses trois coéquipiers étaient emprisonnés. Que faire ?

- Yuusuke ! Lillule ! Vous allez bien !? - cria-t-elle à pleins poumons, défiant le gel qui attaquait son corps.

- Ca va mais il faut faire vite ! Le froid commence à nous faire défaut ! Tu te souviens de l'énigme !? - intervint soudainement Lillule.

- Je crois… Attendez… C'est…

Elle hésita. Le gel ne faisait pas que lui bouffer son énergie. Sa mémoire était également affectée.

- Le temps… Le temps qui s'arrête… Et le silence écrasé… - commença-t-elle maladroitement.

- Le temps et le silence ! Ca désigne l'ambiance de la salle ! Tout semble fonctionner au ralenti et tout est silencieux! - analysa rapidement la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs nacrés de bleu.

- Re… Renaissance souhaité… - continua la violoniste en s'approchant du mur de racines.

Bien mauvaise idée car un fin filament de givre sortit brutalement de la paroi faussement végétale, griffant le front de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur tout en reculant vivement.

- Neyve ! - cria Yuusuke en entendant sa voix.

- C'est rien… Je ne dois juste pas approcher les racines… On dirait que l'arbre essaie de se protéger… - devina Neyve tout en se touchant le front et constatant le sang qui s'en écoulait.

- Se protéger… Se protéger de quoi ? Mmh… Renaissance souhaité… Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort et qu'il essaie de renaître ! C'est pour ça qu'il nous attaque ! Parce qu'il pense qu'on veut le tuer… ! - continua Lillule avec justesse.

- Oui… Enfin, j'ai un peu éventré son tronc, Lillule ! - rappela Yuusuke en se frottant les mains, celle-ci fortement engourdis - Et maintenant, il essaie de nous tuer de froid !

Van Darien restait derrière, écoutant attentivement. Son regard se fixait particulièrement sur Lillule, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Et pourquoi ne semblait-il pas effrayé par la situation ?

- Il se protège ! Nous sommes des parasites pour lui, Yuusuke ! - expliqua vivement Lillule avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la violoniste au-delà des racines - La suite, Neyve ! Tu te rappelles !?

- Oui… Attendez ! La voix parlait de perturber un reflet !

- Quel reflet ? - répéta Lillule.

- Son… Son reflet… Celui de l'arbre, je crois !

Yuusuke et Lillule se regardèrent. Ils eurent un instant de doute. Où l'arbre allait-il pouvoir se refléter ? Puis, Neyve se retourna lentement, se souvenant très nettement de quelque chose qui l'avait marqué. Son regard balaya l'immense paroi au loin, lui faisant face. Malgré la brume, des lueurs miroitaient à travers la givre qui recouvrait le mur.

- Les miroirs… C'est ça… - souffla-t-elle.

- Neyve !? - cria à nouveau Yuusuke.

La violoniste reprit en main son violon, son archet luisant d'une forte aura. Son véritable pouvoir commençait à bouillonner. Il mourrait d'envie de sortir désormais.

- Dans cette salle au temps absent et au silence d'or, faîtes renaître l'arbre de vie en détruisant le reflet de sa mort… Le temps n'est qu'un fardeau face à la puissance de la mémoire. La lumière de ses souvenirs réchauffera son âme meurtrie et il sera sauvé des abîmes de l'au-delà… - murmura-t-elle avec vigueur.

Puis, la violoniste se retourna et hurla à travers le murs de racines :

- Yuusuke ! Lillule ! Trouvez le levier ! Il doit se trouver au-dessous de l'arbre ! Je m'occupe des miroirs !

Puis, Neyve s'élança à travers la salle. Deux racines se mirent à s'extirper du mur végétal et la prirent en chasse. Soudain, Yuusuke se laissa tomber sur le sol, frigorifié. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre de ses membres. Lillule s'agenouilla vivement près de lui, paniqué.

- Non ! Tiens bon, Yuusuke ! - crie-t-elle.

- Je… j'ai envie de… dormir…- bégaya-t-il, claquant des dents, les paupières lourdes.

Son teint se couvrait de givre. Son corps, également. Lillule lui tapota le visage, le bouscula, le suppliant de se relever, de se battre contre le froid. Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus. Utiliser à nouveau son étrange pouvoir l'avait fortement épuisé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Et Le gel n'arrangeait rien ! La jeune femme comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Lillule se releva, se gardant bien de céder à la panique. Elle se retourna et s'approcha vivement du Haut-Chancelier. Il restait toujours aussi calme. Elle le regarda intensément, le suppliant d'abord de réagir. Puis soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa lame scintillante. Celle-ci avait réussi à détruire la moitié des branches de l'arbre démoniaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela pouvait-il signifier que Van Darien était beaucoup plus puissant que cette effrayante entité de glace ? Sans crier gare, la jeune femme se jeta sur Van Darien, lui arracha la lame des mains puis se mit à courir autour de l'arbre tordu. Le Haut-Chancelier, surpris se laissa bousculer, reculant maladroitement. Il se retourna vivement et vit Lillule disparaître derrière le tronc tordu. Il avait le regard écarquillé mais ne dit rien, comme si il s'y attendait.

Pendant ce temps, Neyve atteignit la paroi des miroirs. Depuis là, elle les voyait bien malgré la givre. C'étaient de très grandes plaques fortement polies. Mais alors qu'elle allait jouer de son violon, la jeune femme sentit les deux racines lui arriver dessus. Elle esquiva de justesse, tombant lourdement sur le côté puis se relevant immédiatement. Les deux filaments végétaux s'étaient déjà dressés devant elle, tels deux cobras furieux. Mais Neyve ne se laissa pas facilement impressionner. D'un geste sec, elle joua une note fortement aiguë, brisant l'air d'un solide coup de cisaille. Les deux racines se firent couper proprement en deux, l'extrémité retombant avec violence sur le sol de glace. Cette parenthèse fermée, la jeune violoniste se retourna puis ferma les yeux, son violon en position, les muscles tendues. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Il lui fallait briser tous les miroirs en un sale coup. Un seul… Pas un de plus ! Lillule faisait face de l'autre côté du tronc tordue, des racines de givre commençant à la menacer par derrière. L'épée de Van Darien brillait avec une très forte activité dans sa main. La froideur qui s'en dégagea la faisait tressaillir. C'était un gel différent de celui de l'arbre. Un gel mélancolique d'où sembla perler des larmes. Neyve était devant les miroirs, fin prête. Elle se tendit, l'âme désormais au creux de son instrument. Plus rien n'aurait pu la perturber. Des racines se soulevèrent à nouveau derrière elle, prêtes à la transpercer de toutes parts. Lillule brandit l'épée devant elle. Plus rien ne saurait la faire changer d'avis maintenant. Une teinte dorée attira son attention dans une crevasse près de racines déchiquetées de l'arbre. C'était le levier.

- Détruisez la peur de l'au-delà… - Murmura Neyve

- Faîtes renaître l'espoir de survie… - Termina Lillule.

Elles agirent en même temps. Toutes les racines se jetèrent sur elles. Neyve joua crescendo et avec une extrême vigueur, une mélodie profonde et envoûtante qui rampa sur chaque miroir, les faisant voler en mille éclats, et le verre, et la givre. La lumière surnaturelle venue De nulle part se refléta soudainement sur les morceaux de verre, brûlant instantanément les racines qui ne purent ainsi pas atteindre la jeune violoniste toujours happée dans son interprétation musicale. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les miroirs se brisèrent, la lumière devint plus forte, plus intense. Une chaleur étrange était désormais en plein combat avec le froid profond de la pièce. De l'épée de Van Darien se libéra une très forte énergie bleuté qui vint déraciner complètement l'arbre ensorcelé, tuant « la chose » qui semblait l'empoisonner de l'intérieur. Les racines moururent en même temps, allant s'écraser au sol comme de vulgaires marionnettes à qui on aurait coupé les fils. La température monta progressivement, réchauffant toujours plus la salle. Les racines perdirent de leur givre, dévoilant une peau végétale verdâtre et pustuleuse. L'arbre fut de même aspect. Puis, ce fut le choc : il ne s'agissait ni d'un chêne, ni un églantier et encore moins d'un séquoia. C'était une créature reptilienne, ses yeux placés sur le devant, ressemblant à ceux d'une mygale. Sa gueule hérissée de dents putrides se trouvait sur le bas. Elle était grande ouverte. Du sang s'écoulait de partout. Et l'odeur était forte, presque écœurante. Lillule resta un vif instant interdite. Depuis le début, ils combattaient un monstre aussi horrible et repoussant !

Soudain, la lame se comporta étrangement. La lueur qui entourait habituellement l'épée sembla vouloir s'agripper au poignet de la jeune femme. De nouveau, elle sentit ses veines se glacer. Son cœur se souleva et son corps se mit à trembler. Un bref instant lui suffit pour sentir le besoin de détruire ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Un vif instant pour oublier ce qu'elle faisait ici… Puis, une main vint se poser sur celle qui tenait la garde de l'arme. C'était Van Darien. Son contact calma instantanément l'épée qui redevint aussi inoffensive d'un bout de métal. Lillule la lâcha alors tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Van Darien lui attrapa le bras, l'aidant à se relever sur ses jambes devenus chiffon. Premier geste amical de sa part. Mais Lillule était encore trop étourdie pour le réaliser. Yuusuke s'éveilla. Le froid parti, il sentit ses forces revenir. Puis, le sol se mit à trembler. Le jeune homme leva la tête et remarqua que les racines, devenues d'horribles appendices verts à boutons de fièvres s'engouffrèrent dans le sol. Le mur disparut. Neyve apparut alors au loin, le dos tourné devant une paroi de miroirs brisés. Vision de combat mené à son terme. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement tout en hurlant :

- Neyve !

La violoniste se retourna. Elle constata alors la mort de l'arbre qui n'en était pas un et la disparition du mur de racines. Soulagée, elle courut vers le jeune homme. Le sol était maintenant couvert d'eau. Une eau bleutée aux reflets turquoise. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers Yuusuke, la violoniste tituba un peu, épuisée. Le jeune homme s'approcha vivement d'elle, s'apprêtant à lui venir en aide si la jeune femme venait à tomber.

- Est-ce… C'est fini ? - demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Je crois…

Lillule put enfin respirer. Son corps se délectait de la chaleur nouvelle de la salle. Plus rien à voir avec l'ambiance hivernale de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, la brume avait disparue. Puis, elle se retourna. Van Darien observait la lame de son épée, la caressant longuement. Il semblait vexé. Enfin, un peu. Il en fallait certainement plus pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il semblait étonné aussi. C'est ce que traduisait le sourire qui remuait au coin de ses lèvres. Lillule ignorait si elle l'avait impressionnée. Elle l'espérait bien sûr. Mais elle lui avait tout de même arraché l'épée des mains. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien. Cependant, lors de l'attaque de l'arbre, Van Darien l'avait protégé. Alors, pourquoi ne plus rien faire ensuite ? A quoi jouait-il ? Pensait-il que tout ceci n'était qu'un agréable passe-temps ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avoir protégé au juste ? Toutes ses questions fusèrent en la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle secoua la tête, fortement désemparée. Elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions. Mais pour le moment, aucune de ses interrogations ne seraient élucidées. Tant pis… Neyve et Yuusuke les rejoignirent. Epuisés, ils ne cherchèrent pas à passer leurs nerfs sur Van Darien, persuadés qu'il n'avait rien fichu pour les aider. Lillule leur sourit gentiment puis se rappela du levier. Elle s'approcha vivement de ce qui était autrefois une petite crevasse. Maintenant, le levier était bien visible, le manche couché vers le bas. Il avait été actionné lors du déracinement de l'arbre « qui n'en était pas un ».

- Beau boulot ! La deuxième épreuve est passée et personne n'est blessé ! - s'exclama Yuusuke en souriant.

- Parles pour toi, j'ai une affreuse écorchure au front… - lâcha amèrement Neyve.

Son visage était marqué par endroits de sang séché. Une blessure de guerre qui avait du chien ! Van Darien les regardait, pensif, un peu absent. Plus aucune moquerie ne se lisait sur son visage. Lillule l'avait remarqué. Mais elle n'osait plus croiser son regard. Elle voulait pourtant savoir quelle impression elle lui donnait. Mais pour le moment, c'était trop tôt. Il lui fallait être patient ! Mais soudain, alors que la sérénité semblait désormais baigner la pièce de son influence, des craquements graves provenant du plafond retentirent depuis le plafond. Neyve fut la première à lever la tête. Son visage devint pâle comme la mort :

- Oh non…

Yuusuke et Lillule l'imitèrent. Leur cœur se souleva. Les nuages avaient disparues, dévoilant un plafond certes existant mais entièrement couvert de stalagtites géants. La chaleur les faisait fondre, de grosses gouttes d'eau allant s'éclater sur le sol. Le plus imposant se trouvait juste au-dessus des quatre guerriers. Il était tout près de se décrocher. Et personne n'avait envie de se recevoir un stalagtite de cette taille sur le coin du crâne.  
Puis soudain, un stalagtite se décrocha au fond de la salle, allant percuter le sol avec une violence inouïe. Un deuxième suivit, puis un troisième… Le plafond entier de stalactites se décrocha alors, s'approchant très rapidement du centre de la salle. Neyve, Yuusuke et Lillule se rendirent à l'évidence ; ils ne courraient pas assez vite pour échapper à cette débandade de morceaux de glace ! Le plus imposant des stalactites lâcha sa masse sur les trois jeunes guerriers. Mais alors qu'il allait les écraser, un champ de force cristallin se forma au-dessus, laissant le morceau de glace se briser dans le vide. Un son grave vint envahir leurs tympans. Lillule fut la première à lever la tête malgré la forte luminosité qui envahissait leur champ de vision. Van Darien était là, à côté d'elle, la main levée, épée au bout. La lumière s'échappait de la lame. Des cristaux de glace dansaient autour d'eux. Le froid était toujours aussi mélancolique, voilant le champ de force d'étranges larmes qui léchaient sa surface transparente et électrifiée. Neyve et Yuusuke regardèrent à leur tour le Haut-Chancelier. Il semblait user d'aucun effort pour créer son champ de force. Autre preuve de son pouvoir décidément très imposant. Puis soudain, le champ de force se concentra à nouveau en un seul point, suçant l'air autour de lui. Puis, l'énergie se déploya en une onde puissante qui balaya tout autour de lui, l'eau, les stalagtites et le cadavre de la créature dévoilée. Neyve, Yuusuke et Lillule ne furent pas soufflés par la force de déplacement de l'onde givrante, se trouvant autour du Haut-Chancelier vers qui l'énergie ne se répandait pas.

Puis, le calme revint. Sérénité et douceur prirent place dans la salle. Lillule se redressa lentement, encore choquée. Puis, elle se ressaisit et regarda Van Darien. Il venait de baisser son épée. Les débris des stalactites s'étaient transformés en une myriade de petits flocons qui dansaient dans l'ambiance lumineuse de la pièce. Ils luisaient puissamment, donnant à ces lieux, un petit air de paradis. Neyve et Yuusuke observèrent ce spectacle, le sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Lillule, elle s'en sentit plus attristée qu'autre chose. Elle avait l'impression de se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais sa mémoire ne faisait pas plus d'efforts que ça, laissant la jeune femme dans un profond désarroi. Van Darien était dans le même état, à la différence qu'il se souvenait très nettement. Dans quel puis de sa mémoire s'était-il plongé ? Lillule s'approcha doucement. Elle ne le toucha pas et se contenta simplement de rester près de lui. Van Darien sembla avoir remarqué sa présence. Mais il ne réagit pas vraiment.

- Votre pouvoir… Au-delà des apparences, il est d'une beauté troublante… - souffla-t-elle sur un ton mêlant émotion et indifférence.

Van Darien leva la tête. Son regard cendré luisait d'une douceur lointaine que personne n'aurait eu la force de rejoindre. Trop vieille pour survivre à la noirceur de son âme. Elle mourut aussitôt. Des pétillements de tristesse la remplacèrent désormais.

- Le froid… La glace… Ca ne vous correspond pas vraiment, n'est-ce-pas… ? C'est un entre-deux… C'est froid sans vraiment l'être… C'est blanc et coloré à la fois. Vous êtes comme la neige… Vous êtes froid et fragile… On vous redoute parce que vous pouvez tout détruire comme une avalanche… On vous adore parce qu'on attend votre retour avec impatience… Vous êtes une neige qui ne peut plus fondre maintenant. C'est ça… ?

Van Darien ne répondit pas. Mais il écoutait, c'est certain. Lillule le savait. Elle n'espérait pas vraiment de réponse. Le Haut-Chancelier ne donnerait aucune suite à ses mots. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

-Hey ! Regardez ça ! - s'écria soudainement Yuusuke.

Lillule se retourna. Yuusuke et Neyve étaient penchés vers la crevasse où luisait la ferraille dorée du levier. Là, au fond poussait un jeune arbre au feuillage turquoise vibrant de vie. Enfin un arbre, un vrai ! Sans doute celui qui se trouvait à la place de l'affreuse créature de tout à l'heure. De l'eau s'échappait de parts et d'autres, arborant une parure de divers bleus, une lumière rosâtre s'y reflétant. Elle semblait délicieuse à boire. A sa vue, Neyve se souvint des paroles d'Horacio :

- Vous croyez qu'elle provient de la fontaine purificatrice ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible ! Cela signifie qu'elle serait encore utilisable ! - se réjouit Yuusuke.

- C'est bon à savoir ! - dit Lillule.

Puis, Neyve se retourna et regarda Van Darien. Son regard devint dur. Elle s'en approcha vivement, surprenant Yuusuke et Lillule.

- Vous… Pourquoi n'avoir pas réagi depuis le début !? Vous pouviez à vous seuls vous débarrasser de cette créature ! Vous le saviez ! - accusa la violoniste.

- C'est ainsi que vous me remerciez de vous avoir sauvé la vie, donc… - lâcha le Haut-Chancelier avec mépris, ayant retrouvé son attitude détestable.

- On avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises avant que vous ne vous décidiez à agir en équipe ! riposta la jeune nordique, un nerf palpitant à sa tempe.

Yuusuke s'agitait derrière elle, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour la calmer.

- Neyve ! Il m'a aidé à détruire la créature… J'ai pris son épée pour pouvoir la déraciner mais j'ai failli perdre le contrôle de l'arme. S'il n'avait pas réagi, j'aurai pu faire empirer la situation… - expliqua vivement Lillule en défiant la violoniste du regard.

- Pris son arme ? Mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi !? - s'exclama nerveusement Yuusuke.

- Et vous, vous aviez naturellement une crampe à la main… ! Vous me dégoûtez, Van Darien ! - fit amèrement Neyve.

- Et vous, vous faîtes pitié à tirer des conclusions hâtives de ce à quoi vous n'avez pas assisté… - riposta Van Darien en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant au-devant de la violoniste.

- Inutile d'être témoin de vos actes absents pour comprendre que vous êtes un bel enfoiré… ! - rebondit Neyve.

- Ne vous étonnez pas à ce qu'on ne vous adresse jamais la parole ! Vous êtes d'une extrême médiocrité et cela s'entend dans vos paroles à en donner la nausée… - lâcha Van Darien.

Son regard cendré brûlait d'une extrême violence. Mais Lillule s'interposa, s'attendant à ce que les deux guerriers en viennent aux mains. La jeune femme regarda intensément le Haut-Chancelier. Lui-même se surprit à la fixer avec insistance, comme si il cherchait du réconfort en la jeune femme

.

- On doit rejoindre les autres… - fit-elle simplement.

Étonnamment et pour la première fois, Van Darien obéit. Il étouffa un soupir agacé à l'égard de la violoniste. Il la dépassa rageusement mais en l'ignorant superbement. Gênée, Neyve s'écarta tout en le suivant du regard. Quant à Yuusuke, il resta interdit : Van Darien était une vraie énigme. Tantôt odieux puis soudainement mélancolique, il semblait vivre un passé aux blessures douloureuses en son esprit tordu. Un passé qu'il ressortait parfois au travers de sa personne, devenant un être fragile que le vent pourrait fendre en deux. C'était désormais l'impression qu'il donnait au jeune homme. Pour Neyve, c'était juste un sale enfoiré. Lillule, elle, voyait autre chose. Un espèce de confident encore lointain.

- Au moins, nous avons réussi… Conclut-il sans pour autant se persuader. L'épreuve était achevée, certes.

Mais ils repartaient encore plus divisés qu'au départ.


	20. Chap 18 - Arc II - Illusions sans ---

**Chapitre 18 : Illusions sans scrupule (Par Zora)**

Bribes de sons qui perlent sur le silence environnant. Le calme se faisait si lourd de présence que parfois, l'angoisse prenait le dessus sur la sérénité du groupe. Du moins, le contrôle était gardé. Pour le moment. Galéos s'était endormi, ses douleurs s'étant enfin apaisées. Alidae était assise à côté de lui, pensive en gardant toujours un œil sur son patient. Horacio et Ahonora pansaient leurs blessures. Beck restait dans un coin à observer de temps en temps le groupe puis à nager au travers de ses quelques pensées tout juste esquissées de souvenirs brumeux qu'il évitait toujours d'analyser. Dogva faisait les cent pas, la tête basse, attentif au moindre son, au moindre mouvement suspect. Il était inquiet. Ariste observait les portes, plus précisément celles qui étaient encore fermés. Elles semblaient toujours gigantesques lorsque l'on se trouvait à leur pied. Une sensation très déstabilisante, comme si le reste du monde n'était que poussière face à de pareilles édifices. Alvis n'était pas bien loin. Lui par-contre, observait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et à la peau pâle. Puis, son regard se tourna vers Dogva qui, toujours dans un état alerté continuait de faire des tours dans le petit hall caverneux. Alidae avait l'air plutôt calme… Mais soudain, un son rauque provenant des profondeurs du temple se fit entendre. Alvis leva la tête, surpris. Ariste restait immobile devant les portes. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, preuve que le jeune homme avait entendu la même chose. Alidae se retourna, les muscles tendus. Ce son avait eu l'air de provenir d'un imposant être vivant. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'élémentariste se leva brutalement. La paume de sa main droite crépita légèrement. La jeune femme se préparait déjà à lancer un quelconque sortilège de défense au cas où un ennemi surgirait. Alvis s'approcha d'Alidae, la mine soucieuse :

- Est-ce les autres qui reviennent ? - murmura-t-il en espérant profondément à ce que soit le cas.

Alidae ne répondit pas. Mais son regard brillant d'inquiétudes et son souffle saccadé témoignaient d'une lourde réponse négative. Ahonora Sideis s'était relevé, lui aussi. L'Eclair noir avait bien récupéré de ses blessures et avait retrouvé son énergie. Il n'était pas moins préoccupé. Ariste, qui était resté devant la troisième porte s'approcha de cette dernière, comme attiré par une force contraire. Arrivé à son mur, il y plaqua lentement son oreille gauche puis écouta attentivement. Après un court instant, il se redressa légèrement :

- On dirait… Que ça vient de là-derrière… - dit-il au groupe sans se retourner.

- Ne reste pas aussi près, Ariste ! On ne sait pas comment la porte peut réagir ! - prévint vivement Alidae en s'avançant d'un pas rapide dans le hall caverneux.

- Réagir ? Mais une porte, ça n'est pas vivant ! - s'exclama Horacio en se grattant la tête.

- Réagir dans le sens où elle pourrait s'ouvrir sans crier gare… - expliqua Alvis en soupirant un peu.

- Mais Neyve, Yuusuke, Lilulle et la chose qui fait des esquimaux ne sont pas encore revenues ! On ne devrait rien tenter, non ? - fit remarquer le jeune boxeur en ignorant l'air accablé du jeune homme.

- On n'en aura peut-être pas le temps… - murmura lugubrement Alidae.

Elle venait de baisser la tête : personne ne l'avait ressenti de suite mais le sol s'était mis à trembler, faisant sautiller les pierres et trembler les flaques d'eau. La troupe imita l'élémentaliste. Galéos venait de se réveiller, gêné par d'étranges sensations, l'Hydrien étant très sensible à l'environnement du temple. Puis, il jeta un œil vers la troisième porte où se tenait toujours Ariste, immobile comme hypnotisé par l'édifice. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva alors le bras en direction de la paroi mobile. Le son continuait de retentir, sans trop s'éloigner, sans vraiment s'approcher. « La chose » donna l'impression de leur tourner autour comme un prédateur affamé. Puis, alors que le bout de ses doigts frôla la surface pierreuse de la porte, celle-ci se mit à s'enfoncer dans le sol dans un son grave, faisant trembler tout le hall caverneux. Alidae, Alvis et l'Eclair noir tentèrent de garder leur équilibre. Horacio vint s'appuyer contre de gros rochers pour ne pas tomber. Des fissures se créaient par endroits de même que sur certains murs. Galéos resta à demi-assis, paniqué. Quant à Ariste, il avait reculé de quelques pas surpris mais restait stoïque, nullement gêné par le séisme. Puis, la porte disparut, entièrement enfoncé dans le sol. Un imposant nuage de poussière avait été soulevé, voilant les profondeurs du très sombre couloir que la troisième édifice venait de dévoiler. Le son rauque de tout à l'heure s'était estompé dans l'air. Le groupe resta interdit. Alidae écoutait attentivement le silence dont la nature ressemblait à un dangereux leurre : la jeune élémentaliste savait que quelque chose allait leur arriver dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Alvis, ayant retrouvé un peu de stabilité regarda le troisième passage avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi s'est-elle ouverte comme ça ?

- On dirait bien que les choses se précipitent… C'est de mauvais augure… - murmura Ahonora, la mine sombre.

Alidae fit quelques pas en avant puis s'approcha plus vivement de la troisième porte. Ariste resta immobile comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait le trahir. La jeune femme entendit à nouveau le son rauque : celui-ci sembla désormais se mouvoir avec lenteur. Puis, elle eut la désagréable sensation que quelque chose s'approchait. Une chose très grosse mais également très longue. Cette impression lui glaça le sang. Le bruit s'intensifia. Il ressemblait désormais à un grognement d'outre-tombe. Soudain, Alidae sentit une poussée d'adrénaline la parcourir et des picotements lui grimper dans le dos. Le danger était imminent ! D'un ton sec, elle hurla à pleins poumons :

**- Ariste ! Couche-toi !**

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il venait de sentir qu'une masse imposant lui arrivait dessus. Sans attendre, il se plaqua contre le sol, évitant de justesse un long appendice qui lui frôla le dos, lui brûlant légèrement sa chemise tant la vitesse était démesurée. Puis, quand il se retourna, son cœur bondit bruyamment contre sa poitrine : c'était un bras humain sortit de nulle part de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre. Il bougeait à la manière d'un serpent. La peau semblait faîte d'écailles dont certaines parties étaient déchirées et tâchées de sang séché. La main semblait appartenir au diable même : d'énormes griffes noirâtres faisaient office d'ongles. Alidae, restée bien en face de la porte s'était faite empoigner par le bras géant, emprisonnée dans sa paume poisseuse. La main commençait déjà reculer, rentrant à nouveau dans l'obscurité du couloir. La jeune élémentariste, étouffée par la force de poigne de la main n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement le moindre sortilège et il lui était impossible d'attraper ses lames. Ahonora tenta alors de venir à son aide mais l'Eclair noir se fit devancer par Alvis qui, à l'aide de ses deux dagues se jeta en hurlant sur le bras poissonneux. D'un geste précis et propre, il lui trancha sa main démoniaque, un jet de sang rouge sombre giclant au travers du hall caverneux. Sous le choc, la main s'ouvrit, libérant Alidae de son emprise. La jeune élémentariste rampa un moment sur le sol, reprenant son souffle. Le bras se retira rapidement dans le sombre couloir dans des gémissements plaintifs qui ne ressemblaient à aucun animal connu. Horacio accourra vers Alvis, celui-ci encore sous le choc de cette apparition. Son corps tremblait de tout son long.

- C'est… C'était quoi cette horreur !? - s'exclama le boxeur.

- Je n'ai sincèrement pas envie de le savoir… - avoua Alvis en tentant de reprendre son calme.

- Alidae ! Dieu soit loué, vous semblez bien vous porter ! - fit l'Eclair noir en s'avançant vers la concernée qui s'était relevée.

- Et c'est grâce à Alvis… Je te remercie ! - sourit-elle à moitié tout en se tenant la poitrine, le souffle encore saccadé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne joue pas ! On dirait que la troisième épreuve vient à nous… Ou alors, il y a quelque chose qui essaie de nous tuer ! - s'exclama Ariste en arrivant vers la petite troupe.

- J'veux pas casser ton analyse mais ça fait depuis le début qu'on frôle la mort dans ce temple ! - lâcha Horacio.

- Je voulais dire que le temple lui-même a l'air de vouloir précipiter les événements… Je suis pas stupide ! - corrigea Ariste, l'air agacé.

Horacio ne répondit pas mais il ne semblait pas moins en penser ce qui eut pour effet de faire palpiter un nerf à la tempe du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Et dire que les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus ! Est-ce que l'ouverture de la troisième porte signifie qu'ils ont pu actionner le deuxième levier ? - demanda Alvis, le cœur battant.

- Nous devons nous attendre à tout… Même à des… bras géants… - dit lentement Alidae en se retournant vers la main décapitée qui baignait dans son sang.

- J'ai pas envie de savoir qui a installé les pièges dans ce taudis plein d'eau… Ça devait être un grand dérangé ! Pourquoi ne pas nous balancer quatre autres gigantesques bras plein d'écailles histoire de rajouter du piment à tout ça ! C'est vrai, on s'ennuie, hein !? - s'exclama le jeune boxeur en gesticulant nerveusement.

Mais soudain, le son rauque revint, encore plus fort. Cette fois, ce furent quatre bras qui surgirent de la porte, brisant à moitié les deux extrémités. Horacio se retourna vivement, le cœur devenue fou. Sa remarque faîte d'ironie était devenue une réalité bien malgré lui et au grand détriment de la situation peu confortable. Alvis, dagues en avant était déjà en position de combat.

- Horacio ! N'aurais-tu pas des talents de prédiction par le plus grands des hasards !? - dit-il en surveillant de très près le ou les monstres qui se tenaient devant la troupe.

- J'en savais rien ! Je vous jure ! Il faut vous adresser au fou qui a construit cet endroit ! - se protégea Horacio, le regard écarquillé, les poings en avant, prêt à en découdre malgré ses quelques blessures encore douloureuses.

- Reculez ! D'ici, elles ne peuvent pas vous attraper ! - hurla Alidae en faisant barrage devant les quatre bras cauchemardesques.

Mais soudain, alors que les quatre appendices fouettaient l'air en se mouvant lourdement, Beck qui s'était fait oublié se jeta sur les créatures. Il enleva brutalement son manteau noir, dévoilant un magnifique tatouage sur le dos, celui-ci paraissant vivre au travers du jeune homme. Il représentait un lièvre qui sembla courir au même rythme que son « maître ». Cette étrange apparition s'imprima dans les gestes de Beck. Celui-ci s'avéra extrêmement rapide, évitant avec une précision inouïe les violents coups de poings des bras cauchemardesques. Horacio et Alvis observèrent la scène avec grand étonnement, n'ayant jamais vu leur compagnon en pleine action. Puis soudain, son tatouage changea à nouveau telle une illusion, une image qui se déformait dans mille et une couleurs. Un impressionnant porc-épic remplaça le léporidé. Au même moment, une des mains titanesques s'écrasa sur le jeune homme dans un bruit sourd. Un nuage de poussière se souleva sous la puissance de la frappe. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que la situation se retourne contre la créature. Celle-ci poussa un cri strident de douleur puis se releva, la paume ruisselante de sang. Alvis étouffa un cri en découvrant un Beck au dos couvert de grosses épines comme si celles-ci lui avaient été implantées dans le corps. Tout de suite, celles-ci disparurent pour faire retrouver au jeune homme, son apparence normale. La main qui avait été gravement blessée se secouait dans tous les sens, faisant gicler de grosses flaques de sang. Le hall caverneux commençait à se remplir d'effluves de cadavre, faisant soulever l'estomac à la plupart des combattants.

- Yeah ! Beck ! Tu es incroyable ! - cria Horacio avec ferveur, levant le poing en signe de victoire.

Mais soudain, alors que les autres bras étaient devenus léthargiques suite à l'attaque de Beck, l'une d'elle eut un sursaut d'énergie accompagné d'un grognement colérique qui ne présagea rien de bon. Le jeune homme sentit soudainement une forme l'emprisonner solidement puis en la soulevant dans l'air sans le moindre effort. Il venait au même titre qu'Alidae de se faire capturer par une main géante aux écailles dégueulasses et à la couleur qu'aucun peintre n'aurait eu le courage de créer.

- **Beck !** - Cria à plein poumons le jeune Alvis qui se jeta sur la main avec rage.

- **NON !** - hurla Alidae, paniquée.

Elle commençait à perdre ses moyens, ne sachant quoi faire pour bien faire. Dogva, ressentant toute la nervosité de l'Elémentaliste, poursuivit Alvis, lui aussi prêt à en découdre avec les créatures. Une aura sombre et inquiétante commençait déjà à l'entourer, le jeune Sheika se nourrissant de l'obscurité de la caverne, certes pas exactement celle dont il avait l'habitude d'utiliser mais néanmoins, suffisante pour activer ses différents pouvoirs. Beck continuait de se faire secouer comme un prunier. Visiblement, la créature était en train de se venger, peu ravie de s'être ramassé des épines de porc-épine dans la paume. Le jeune homme, écrasé par la pression commençait à manquer d'air, suffoquant. Ahonora fit alors mine de se joindre au « suicide ». Mais Alidae ne fut pas de cet avis : la jeune femme réagit, soudainement, en le repoussant avec violence d'un sort électrique. Puis, sans plus attendre, elle se joint à Dogva et Alvis. L'Eclair noir, surpris, reprit rapidement de la contenance après avoir été légèrement déstabilisé :

- Bonté divine ! Mais que faîtes-vous !? - cria-t-il.

Galéos, qui se trouvait heureusement hors de portée des mains cauchemardesques observa la scène, le regard livide, les traits tirés par la peur. Ariste resta pétrifié, visiblement peu enclin à vouloir se mesurer à de pareilles créatures. Il regarda Ahonora avec une certaine intensité, comme il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Puis, il se résigna et recula un peu. Une idée sembla alors germer en lui :

- Il faut qu'ils se fassent attraper par les mains… - murmura-t-il.

- Que dîtes-vous !? - dit soudainement l'Eclair noir.

Horacio s'était aussi retourné, surpris par ces paroles.

- Alidae, Alvis et Dogva ! Faîtes-vous attraper par les mains ! Allez ! - ordonna bien malgré lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Mais t'es complètement fou !? - cria Horacio en gesticulant.

- Non… Il a raison… - fit soudainement Alidae.

Beck commença à perdre connaissance, étouffé par l'emprise de la main écailleuse. Alvis, à contrecœur, se jeta alors sur la créature, hurlant à plein poumons. Soudain, une autre main l'empoigna par derrière. Surpris, Alvis n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, n'ayant pas le temps de riposter. Dogva se présenta à son tour, sans faire de résistance, comme s'il plaçait une confiance sans limite en la créature. La troisième main cauchemardesque attrapa de plein fouet le sheikah, le soulevant et le secouant un peu. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Alidae de se faire capturer. La quatrième main ne la serra pas autant que les autres, ayant certainement perdu un peu de force suite aux blessures qu'elle avait reçues précédemment. Puis, les quatre bras commencèrent à se retirer dans un son rauque originaire sans doute de l'au-delà. L'Elémentaliste, tentant de ne pas donner d'emprise à son bourreau hurla à Ahonora avant de disparaître dans le couloir :

- Veille sur le groupe… Je te fais confiance… !

Puis, sa voix s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir. Le grognement s'éloigna également. Horacio, paniqué se jeta alors sur la troisième porte, hurlant les noms de ces compagnons.

- Horacio ! - cria Ariste en voulant l'attraper par l'épaule, sans succès.

Le jeune boxeur tenta de rentrer dans l'obscur corridor mais se ramassa un mur invisible. Le choc le repoussa légèrement en arrière. Il se tint le visage un vif instant puis leva la tête, surpris. Un champ de force était apparu juste après le passage des bras géants, une paroi électrifiée qui brouillait la vision du corridor à la manière d'un mirage. Horacio se mit à hurler sauvagement, frappant à plusieurs reprises le champ de force. Des fissures électrifiées dansant dans un turquoise maladif zébrèrent la paroi transparente à chacun des coups du jeune boxeur avant de s'effacer instantanément. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas détruire le mur, Horacio lâcha prise, la tête basse, le visage perlant de sueurs. Ariste venait de le rejoindre, silencieux, le visage neutre. Puis soudain, Horacio se retourna vivement et lui donna un puissant coup de poing, le regard brûlant de colère. Ariste tomba à tête, poussée par sa force de frappe. Il saigna à la commissure des lèvres et sa joue était devenue aussi rouge que violacée. Il regardait Horacio d'un air surpris et énervé à la fois :

- Non mais ça va pas !? Faut te faire soigner… ! - lâcha-t-il amèrement en touchant du bout des doigts ses lèvres couvertes de sang, puis vociféra -  
On vient de perdre quatre de nos coéquipiers à cause de toi ! On aurait pu détruire ces bras géants mais toi, tu as préféré leur dire de se faire lamentablement capturer !

- On aurait rien pu faire ! Et il s'agissait de la troisième épreuve ! On doit suivre la volonté du temple et non pas se lever contre elle ! - riposta Ariste en se relevant tout en s'éloignant du boxeur par précaution.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'aurais pas pu les égratigner, avoue-le ! - provoqua le boxeur.

- J'aurais très bien pu me battre ! C'est pas la question, imbécile ! Tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir ! - s'énerva le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Et moi, je vais t'apprendre à ne pas livrer tes alliés en pâture à l'ennemi, pauvre abruti ! - lâcha Horacio en voulant s'approcher d'Ariste, poings en avant.

- Et moi, je vais vous apprendre à cuisiner la racine des pissenlits si vous ne vous décidez pas à faire silence, jeunes inconscients ! - intervint soudainement Ahonora en se massant les poings avec une certaine dureté, un sourire presque vicieux pendu aux lèvres.

- Éclair noir ! - dit Ariste en voulant s'insurger du comportement d'Horacio.

- Il suffit ! Je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose d'essentiel à travers vos piètres accusations, jeunes guerriers ! Avant tout, il nous faut nous faire confiance mutuellement ! Si l'idée d'Ariste était désastreuse, Alidae ne se serait jamais laissé être capturée par ces créatures ! Et puis je sais que Dogva, Alvis et Beck s'en sortiront très bien ! Ce temple nous met à l'épreuve ! Nous devons lui prouver que nous savons travailler dans le plus pur apparat d'une équipe bien formée où règne le plus vrai des soutiens !

Horacio et Ariste écoutaient attentivement l'Eclair noir, l'un ayant retrouvé son calme, l'autre se remettant de sa baffe bien placée.

- Bien ! Horacio, va terminer de soigner tes blessures, elles ont encore une bien vilaine tête ! Quant à toi, Ariste, va donc tenir compagnie à notre ami Hydrien ! Je vais rester près des portes. Chacune de nos deux équipes reviendront saines et sauves, je le sais ! Nous devons nous faire confiance…

Ahonora, Horacio et Ariste regardèrent alors en direction du corridor obscure d'où sembla s'élever une étrange ambiance d'apocalypse mélangée à la certitude qu'il arriverait pire que la fin de toute chose…

* * *

Le brouillard le plus intense possible…

C'est tout ce que vit Alidae pendant une traversée insoutenable entre l'ombre et la lumière. La main continuait de la serrer. Puis, la jeune femme sentit qu'on ne la tenait plus à la taille. Elle eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide à la vitesse la plus ridicule possible, une espèce de lourdeur qui se répandait dans l'entier de son corps. Puis, ce fut le calme plat avec un son lointain, comme un bruit d'autoroute. Alidae sentit alors quelque chose au-dessous d'elle, jusqu'à qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était allongée sur un sol goudronneux et froid. Un vent plus ou moins frais vint lui fouetter le visage. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Une très forte lumière naturelle vint lui brûler les yeux. Puis, s'habituant à cette luminosité, elle se redressa légèrement, un peu déboussolée. Et ce fut le choc. Plus de grotte, plus d'eau, d'algues, de pierres… Plus rien. Comme si le temple n'avait été qu'un rêve. Alidae se trouvait au beau milieu d'une avenue déserte, entourée de grands bâtiments et d'autres buildings à l'allure fantomatique. Quelques arbres aux branches nues tapissaient quelques recoins de la rue. Les magasins alentours avaient l'air d'être en activités cependant, l'endroit semblait avoir été déserté en catastrophe. La ville arborait des teintes sombres dont le gris était omniprésent. L'Elémentaliste n'avait jamais vu pareille ville. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir complètement changé d'univers. L'air était comme figé ce malgré une certaine fraîcheur qui s'élevait à travers un ciel brumeux, presque inexistant. Ce froid n'était pas naturel. Il était mort. Alidae se releva, titubant un peu. Puis, elle aspira un bon coup pour reprendre le contrôle et s'avança dans l'avenue, étonnée par tout ce qui l'entourait.

_"Est-ce la troisième épreuve ?"_

Les lieux n'avaient plus rien d'aquatiques, c'était une certitude. Mais était-ce une illusion ou la réalité ? La jeune Elémentaliste s'avança dans la rue, marchant prudemment tout en observant scrupuleusement tout ce qui l'entourait. Les lieux eux-mêmes semblaient être en train d'agoniser tant l'atmosphère était mort de toute ambiance. Des lampadaires clignotaient, émettant un son saccadé désagréable. Certaines vitrines de magasins étaient hurlantes de décorations et autres enseignes illuminés, vantant maints produits d'électro-ménagers. Aucune trace de vendeurs ni de clients. Y'avait-il au moins un habitant dans cette ville ? Puis, Alidae baissa la tête et vit devant elle sur le sol, imprimé à la craie, un message assez court qui s'avéra être l'énigme :

_« L'innocence est vaine quand les illusions se portent bien »_

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, étonnée par l'étrangeté du message. Soudain, un mouvement rapide accompagné d'un son sec claquant l'air attira vivement l'attention d'Alidae, elle se retourna puis reconnut Dogva. Il avait l'air assez calme comme si l'endroit représentait une certaine familiarité à ces yeux.

- Dogva ! - dit-elle sur un ton de soulagement.

- Content de te savoir en vie, Alidae… - souffla- t-il avec un calme légendaire.

- Sais-tu où nous sommes… ? Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil auparavant… On dirait une ville mais…

- Il n'y a personne… Pour une ville aussi grande, c'est assez étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? - s'exclama avec une certaine retenue, le sheikah.

- Aussi étrange que l'énigme… - acquiesça-t-elle tout en jetant un œil au message imprimé.

Dogva suivit son regard et lut à son tour, l'énigme. Il n'avait pas l'air plus inspiré à la comprendre à voir son expression plutôt embarrassée. Alidae lui demanda tout de même :

- Sais-tu ce que ça peut signifier ?

Le guerrier des ombres hocha négativement la tête :

- Non… Mais je crois connaître la nature de cet endroit…

Il s'avança de quelques pas, le souffle serein.

- J'ai déjà un peu exploré les environs et ça m'en a tout l'air d'être un point de non-retour appelé aussi « bosquet sans nom ». C'est un lieu uniquement formé par les effluves de rêves de tout être vivant qui viendrait à frôler cet endroit.

- Des effluves de rêve ? - répéta Alidae, étonnée.

- C'est assez abstrait… En fait, les points de non-retour sont créés par des créatures ténébreuses qui n'ont, a priori, aucune forme concrète. Seuls des êtres vivants doués de pensée peuvent leur donner une raison d'être. - expliqua Dogva avec ferveur.

- Alors, les bras géants… - commença l'Elémentaliste.

- …Sont les créateurs de cet endroit - termina-t-il en observant l'avenue - C'est la raison principale pour laquelle ils voulaient nous capturer… Sans pensées, c'est la mort qui les attend. C'est nous qui faisons vivre cet endroit. En réalité, on croit voir une ville mais il n'en est rien… Ce lieu n'existe pas concrètement.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant… Et si ces créatures en ont besoin pour vivre… - souffla Alidae, la mine inquiète, devinant l'issue fatale de la situation.

- Tu as trouvé ! Si nous ne dénichons pas rapidement le levier, nous allons nous faire engloutir par cette illusion. D'ailleurs, la créature a déjà commencé à inspirer nos pensées… Nous risquons de devenir des pantins si nous restons trop longtemps ici…

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Alidae et Dogva se retournèrent subitement et virent une colonne de fumée noirâtre s'élever entre les gratte-ciels. Sans plus attendre, ils s'élancèrent en sa direction, espérant plus que tout y retrouver Beck et Alvis…

* * *

Un bras aussi gros qu'un tronc de séquoia sortant du sol, les écailles déchirées et ruisselant de sang et la colère omniprésente qui lui broyait ce qui lui servait d'entrailles. Alvis était perché sur une structure métallique servant autrefois de pilier à un immeuble en construction. Le jeune homme livrait combat sur un imposant chantier où se chevauchaient pelleteuses et échafaudages dans des états lamentables. Le bras se secouait dans tous les sens, gêné par le nombre incroyable de blessures que lui avaient affligés les dagues d'Alvis. Celles-ci luisaient très légèrement. Mais déjà, le bras cauchemardesque se jeta à nouveau sur lui dans un rugissement plaintif. Le jeune homme l'esquiva, laissant le soin à son adversaire inhabituel d'exploser la structure métallique. Alvis esquiva les éclats de ferraille puis s'élança sur le bras géant. D'un coup bien placé, il le sectionna en deux, faisant gicler des quantités effroyables d'hémoglobine. La main ainsi coupée alla percuter le sol de pierre puis s'immobilisa. Le bras fit de même. Il bougea encore un peu, animé par des spasmes nerveux puis devint inerte. Alvis retomba sur ses pieds juste à côté de sa victime, fier de son coup.

- On fait moins le malin, hein ? Sale bête ! Aie au moins l'obligeance de dévoiler ta face de rat… - dit-il avec une profonde confiance.

- Alvis ! - cria soudainement Alidae.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il vit alors l'élémentaliste arriver vers lui, accompagné de Dogva qui se déplaçait furtivement.

- Tu es blessé ? - demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Non, heureusement… - fit simplement Alvis tout en se retournant vers le cadavre du bras géant. L'odeur de sang imprégnait l'air mort du chantier.

- Joli coup… Voilà un beau cadavre de bras… - souffla Dogva avec une certaine ironie, sans doute pour dédramatiser la situation.

- Beck n'est pas avec toi ?! - questionna Alidae en s'adressant à Alvis, le front soucieux.

- Je pensais qu'il était avec vous… ! - s'étonna ce dernier.

Mais soudain, alors que le trio semblait pouvoir goûter à un moment de répit, un autre séisme vint éventrer le chantier, engloutissant les dernières structures métalliques encore en bonne état. Cette fois, quatre bras géants surgirent, hurlant un rugissement effroyable, un son presque impossible à définir. Alvis recula maladroitement, surpris et par la secousse, et par les quatre appendices écailleux.

- Mais ils sont combien, bordel !? - s'exclama-t-il nerveusement sous l'effet de surprise.

- On dirait que ces bras peuvent se recréer à l'infini ! Ça ne nous sert donc à rien de les détruire, ils reviendront toujours en plus grand nombre ! - analysa rapidement Alidae en se préparant déjà à prononcer quelques puissantes incantations de feu.

- Il doit exister une source quelque part, quelque chose qui les régénère à chaque fois qu'on en détruit un… ! - fit soudainement Dogva.

- Dogva ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… - murmura Alidae, le regard devenu dur comme de la pierre. Son corps tout entier était déjà préparé à riposter.

- Très bien…

Sans crier gare, le sheikah se volatilisa, utilisant l'atmosphère ténébreuse de la ville morte pour manier son pouvoir.

- Très bien, Alvis… J'espère que tu es motivé ! On va essayer d'attirer tous les bras vers nous pour que Dogva ne se fasse pas attraper ! Détruis-en le plus possible ! - ordonna l'Elémentariste.

- Avec grand plaisir… - murmura le concerné, un sourire avide esquissé sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune guerrier s'élança alors, toute dague dehors. Alidae, quant à elle, forma divers symboles à l'aide de ses doigts tout en prononçant avec ferveur :

**- Torrentem Flamis ! **

Un mur de flammes surgit alors du sol par enchantement, de puissantes braises bleutés qui s'élevaient avec agressivité devant les bras géants. Le feu vint engloutir trois bras à la fois, les réduisant instantanément en cendre. Deux autres bras surgirent alors, puis trois autres…

* * *

Dogva se trouvait maintenant à l'opposé du chantier, sur une place de marché plutôt banale si on laissait de côté l'absence très évidente de vie. Le calme était inquiétant. Mais le jeune sheikah ne se laissa pas distraire. Habitué à l'ombre et la froideur de mondes plutôt très spéciaux, il se concentra, plongeant dans son esprit riche et lointain. Lentement, quelque chose remua en lui. Il la sentait. Cette source de ténèbres qui alimentait la régénération des bras titanesques. Cette sensation augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'un certain bâtiment, une espèce de villa encastrée entre deux maisons aux murs ternes et aux fenêtres brisées. Elle arborait des teintes contraires à ce qui colorait habituellement la cité morte : un rouge assez fort encerclé de blanc pâle. Rien de très festif mais l'habitation sortait du lot de par ses couleurs mais surtout son style victorien. Elle n'était pas moins inquiétante que le reste néanmoins. Dogva dissimulait une certaine nervosité : il se sentait suivi voir observé de toutes parts. Mais il se garda de perdre son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de devenir fou… Le sheikah aux yeux blanchâtres entra alors dans la villa, poussant une lourde porte de bois laqué que le temps et les souhaits oubliés avaient abîmée. L'intérieur faisait très familial : des cadres pendus partout sur des murs beiges, un sol de plancher luisant couvert d'un grand tapis rouge et des plantes exotiques aux couleurs vertes aussi belles qu'un jeans délavé. Étonnamment, ce malgré le côté très abandonné de la ville, la villa ne semblait pas avoir été déserté depuis des siècles. Comme si quelqu'un habitait encore ici… Mais Dogva ressentait une froideur sans égal parcourir les murs de la maison. Une froideur qui rappelait celle de la mort.

La sensation revint, plus forte qu'avant. Celle-ci la conduisit à l'étage, via des escaliers en bois peint. Une petite merveille architecturale. Le plancher semblait néanmoins se briser à chacun des pas du Sheikah. Arrivé en haut, Dogva eut le choix entre une petite dizaine de portes, toutes fermées. La sensation lui picotait l'esprit. Il entendit même un léger grognement assez rauque, une espèce de plainte qui ressemblait à un soupir. S'armant de tout son courage, le sheikah s'avança dans le couloir à peine moins décoré que le hall d'entrée. Les cadres aux murs représentaient des personnes dont les visages étaient floutés. Sans doute la famille qui vivait ici au temps où la ville était réelle. Aujourd'hui, les photos semblaient fictionnelles, comme si il était impossible de croire à leur véracité. C'était la sensation qu'elles procuraient. C'était l'impression que la ville toute entière faisait ressentir à ces visiteurs hasardeux. Puis, la sensation augmenta devant une porte en particulier où de petites décorations florales y'étaient imprimés. Dogva la poussa prudemment puis entra. C'était une chambre d'enfant, de petite fille plus particulièrement. Les couleurs dansaient dans de doux tons pastels quoiqu'un peu ternes. Un lustre fait de petits poissons colorés ornait le plafond. Des peluches et autres jouets de gamine tapissaient lit, dessus d'armoire et meubles qui constituaient la chambre. Rien de très transcendant. Cependant, quelque chose qui, à priori aurait dû être aussi transparent que le reste, attira vivement les sens de Dogva. Là, sur une crédence de bois beige reposait une peluche de lapin habillé en pêcheur. Son pelage était blanc, son œil, noir et luisant. Une peluche inoffensive ? Pas si sûre. Dogva se sentit mal à l'aise à sa vue. Le jeune Sheikah s'en approcha lentement avec une extrême prudence. Le jouet, bien qu'étant aussi inerte qu'un cadavre semblait pourtant regarder Dogva avec une étrange insistance. La sensation était maintenant insupportable : il y avait quelque chose de malsain qui régnait dans cette chambre.

- L'innocence est vaine quand les illusions se portent bien… - murmura soudainement Dogva sur un ton soucieux.

Il venait de comprendre cette énigme aux allures d'annonce apocalyptique. Ici, tout ne faisait que paraître, si bien que l'on faisait confiance à outrance… Et les dangers se dissimulaient là où l'on n'aurait en aucun cas soupçonné leur présence. Cette prise de conscience fut si effrayante que le jeune homme recula brutalement par peur que la peluche ne lui saute à la gorge. Mais en reculant aussi vite, le jeune sheikah ne put pas éviter le coin d'un autre meuble derrière lui. Il bouscula ce dernier puis fit tomber une boite à musique en or plaqué. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et dévoila une mélodie faîtes de clochettes au ton mineur. Le son ainsi élevé dans l'air donna l'impression de planter un coup de couteau dans le silence. Surpris, Dogva se retourna et constata la boite mélodieuse sur le sol. Mais soudain, un autre séisme vint déranger la pièce, faisant trembler la chambre entière. Le sheikah eut alors la présence d'esprit de regarder à nouveau la peluche. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Celle-ci avait commencé à remuer, se tordant dans tous les sens. Puis elle se mit à grossir, changeant complètement de forme, de couleur, de nature. Ce n'était plus un lapin, ni une peluche et encore moins un pécheur. C'était devenu une main géante se tenant sur au moins 10 doigts. Elle se mouvait comme une araignée, ses ongles étant des rasoirs luisants qui couperaient n'importe quoi même l'acier. Sa peau était écailleuse, tantôt bleu foncé, tantôt d'un vert maladif. Dogva resta bouche bée, incapable de réagir. Puis soudain, la main se redressa sur ses doigts arrière, dévoilant dans sa paume, un œil géant à l'iris rouge sang. A l'intérieur, l'on pouvait deviner une forme de levier. Le jeune sheikah comprit alors contre quoi il allait se mesurer : la source même des bras cauchemardesques, la créature qui permettait la semi-existence de cette ville agonisante.

La créature regarda Dogva puis se mit à hurler avec des cordes vocales inexistantes, un rugissement plaintif plus aigu que les grognements graves des bras géants. Brutalement, elle se jeta à une vitesse démesurée sur le jeune Sheikah qui, incapable de réagir sur le moment se fit surprendre. La force qu'avait utilisée la créature fut si impressionnante qu'elle entraina le jeune homme hors de la chambre en brisant le mur devant lui. Ils atterrirent les deux dans la salle de bain de l'étage, un lieu tout de blanc et de miroirs vêtu. Dogva se dégagea rapidement de la main puis brandit sa dague. La bestiole se comportait comme une araignée, dansant autour de sa proie en faisant claquer ses ongles en forme de rasoir. Un autre rugissement retentit. Puis, une silhouette se jeta alors sur la main cauchemardesque. Dogva recula un peu pour éviter de se prendre un des doigts de la créature qui se secouait dans tous les sens, fortement gênée. Puis, ce qui s'était accroché à elle en la lacérant avec violence lâcha prise et sauta aux côtés de Dogva. Celui-ci reconnut alors Beck. Le jeune homme en question avait le regard enflammé et semblait aussi agressive qu'un… tigre. Le fauve était devenu son tatouage vivant, de fortes teintes orange rappelant la morsure du feu rampant sur son dos. La créature avait l'air excédée qu'on puisse s'introduire ainsi dans la villa. Elle hurlait et se secouait sans cesse, blessée par Beck.

- Te voilà enfin ! - s'exclama vivement Dogva.

Beck le regarda avec ferveur. Il donna l'impression de ne pas être ici pour ses coéquipiers mais pour en mettre une à la créature responsable de ce monde inexistant. Cette sensation gêna fortement le Sheikah. Soudain, la créature se jeta à nouveau sur ses proies, son unique œil se zébrant de veines palpitantes. Elle était folle de rage. Beck et Dogva esquivèrent son coup. La main géante alla alors lacérer la baignoire devant elle, faisant exploser la tuyauterie. Un puissant jet d'eau s'éleva alors dans un son strident, inondant petit à petit la salle de bain. Dogva, toujours nourri par la force ténébreuse qu'émettait la créature se déplaça furtivement autour d'elle puis soudain, l'attrapa par derrière, la forçant à se redresser. Au passage, l'un des ongles en forme de rasoir le blessa à l'épaule mais le jeune guerrier des ombres ne fléchit pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasions surtout si la créature se mettait à sortir de la maison.

- Beck ! Perce son œil et actionne le levier ! **Maintenant !** - hurla à pleins poumons Dogva en s'accrochant fermement à la main arachnide.

Beck, utilisant toujours les capacités du tigre ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta agressivement sur la bestiole, mains en avant. D'un geste diablement précis, il explosa le centre de la paume, faisant gicler divers substances nauséabondes qui lui soulevèrent le cœur. Sa main nageant dans un univers fait de sang et de gelée absolument horrible à toucher, le jeune Beck frôla du bout des doigts, un outil métallique. Mais la créature ne fut pas de cette avis et, ce malgré son œil crevé se mit à gesticuler si fortement qu'elle entraîna les deux guerriers avec elle. La créature se jeta alors par la seule fenêtre de la pièce, la faisant voler en éclats. Ils atterrirent tous dans la rue, aussi sombre et morte qu'avant. Dogva était toujours accroché à la créature par derrière, résistant à la douleur de sa blessure à l'épaule et aux mouvements secs de sa prisonnière. Beck ne lâchait pas le levier sur laquelle sa main était posée mais n'arrivait pas à l'actionner, tant la main cauchemardesque ne cessait de gigoter violemment.

- Beck ! Maintenant ! **Maintenant !** - continua d'hurler Dogva dont les forces commençaient à diminuer.

Le jeune homme écoutait bien. Mais dans sa position, actionner un simple levier demandait d'incroyables efforts, surtout lorsque sa main se retrouvait engouffré dans un œil géant dégoulinant de sang et de lymphe.

* * *

Tandis que leur combat faisait rage, une autre bataille devenait difficile à mener à l'autre bout de la ville. Alidae et Alvis avaient sectionnés et brûlés un nombre effroyable de bras géants. Une vingtaine de cadavres reposaient autour d'eux, le chantier devenu méconnaissable. Devant eux s'étaient désormais levé encore plus d'ennemis, tous prêts à les priver d'oxygène ou à les écraser comme des mouches, à choix. Alidae commençait à oublier ses sortilèges, ses pensées se faisant engloutir une par une. De même pour Alvis qui voyait ses capacités guerrières devenir poussière. Il ne savait déjà plus comment tenir correctement ses dagues. Lentement, le jeune guerrier s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé par ce combat éternel. Alidae s'agenouilla près de lui, faisant un ultime effort pour garder au moins en mémoire ses sortilèges de défense. Les bras se penchèrent dangereusement vers eux, leurs mains grandes ouvertes, donnant l'impression de posséder des mâchoires hérissées de dents tranchantes. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de longs doigts aux ongles crochus ici.

- Dogva… Dépêches-toi… - murmura faiblement Alidae.

* * *

A l'autre bout, la créature ne se laissait définitivement pas faire. Beck restait solidement accroché au levier mais il lui était encore impossible de l'actionner. Puis, Dogva, toujours perché derrière la main géante dégaina une nouvelle fois sa dague et la planta dans le dos de la créature, brisant son espèce de colonne vertébrale. La main s'immobilisa…

* * *

Sur le chantier, la situation se détériora. La quinzaine de bras géants qui se dressaient devant Alidae et Alvis poussèrent des grognements plaintifs comme si quelque chose commençait à les broyer de l'intérieur. Puis, brutalement, ils se jetèrent sur les deux guerriers…

* * *

Au même moment, Beck actionna avec force le levier, la main cauchemardesque ne bougeant plus, même pas le petit doigt. Et ce fut le silence complet.

* * *

Alidae, qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit lentement et constata que les bras avaient disparus, les vivants comme les cadavres. Le chantier était redevenu normal, comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé ne s'était produit. Alvis se leva lentement, les jambes tremblantes.

- Où… Où sont-ils… ? - murmura-t-il.

* * *

La créature arachnide n'était plus qu'un cadavre gonflé de sang. Beck retira son bras de l'œil percé, celle-ci étant maintenant dégoulinante de liquide aqueux . Il prit un air de dégoût et se frotta le membre, tentant d'enlever toutes ces substances. Dogva quant à lui, retira sa dague du dos de la créature. Il la rangea ainsi puis fit le tour du corps inerte. Il semblait l'observer avec grande attention.

- Quelle étrange créature… Et quel endroit… Pourtant, tu as l'air de connaître tout ça, Dogva… - souffla Beck qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot depuis le début de cette épreuve particulière.

- Je suis déjà allé dans des points de non-retours… Mais jamais à un pareil endroit… Ce temple est perverti, il ne s'agissait pas de la véritable épreuve. Celle-ci a été abolie il y a longtemps pour se faire remplacer par… cette chose…

Il pointa du doigt la créature en question, celle-ci baignant dans divers liquides dont la plupart étaient indéfinissables.

- Comment le sais-tu… ? - demanda simplement Beck en ramassant un linge rosé sur le goudron qui était autrefois accroché dans la salle de bain dont le combat précédent avait défiguré. Il se frotta le bras avec tout en regardant Dogva.

- Ce lieu ne possède aucune nature qui appartiendrait au temple… Ça ressemble à un monde parallèle. D'ailleurs, les points de non-retour sont des mondes parallèles - expliqua le guerrier des ombres.

- Je vois… Et on se trouve où à ton avis ?

- Impossible à dire… Ces espaces sont perchés au beau milieu de nulle part.

Soudain, Beck sentit un vent souffler par derrière. Ceci le surprit fortement car ici, aucun souffle d'air ne semblait possible d'existence. Il se retourna et vit une étrange manifestation au loin, comme une lumière qui clignotait dans le ciel brumeux.

- Dogva… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tomber dans le vide… ? - demanda curieusement Beck.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce qu'on va pouvoir l'expérimenter sous peu…

Le ton apeuré du jeune homme interpella le guerrier des ténèbres. Il se retourna également et constata avec effroi que la ville était en train de s'effacer, immeubles et avenues se volatilisant au fur et à mesure que la lumière avançait, tel un raz de marée.

- Bon… J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… - commença Dogva en reculant un peu, les muscles tendus.

- La bonne ? - demanda ironiquement Beck.

- On a bel et bien tué la créature qui faisait vivre cet endroit et on a sauvé nos pensées…

- La mauvaise…

- Tout est en train de disparaître…

Les deux guerriers ne se firent pas prier et se mirent à courir, fuyant la lumière qui engloutissait tout sur son passage, même le cadavre de la créature.

* * *

Sur le chantier, des séismes se mirent à se produire, surprenant Alidae et Alvis qui se plaquèrent dos contre dos afin de ne pas se faire diviser par un quelconque ennemi. Alvis remarqua alors que Beck et Dogva leur arrivaient dessus. Derrière, une lumière aveuglante les poursuivait dans un son aigu. Arrivés à leur hauteur, Dogva et Beck se retournèrent puis firent face à ce qui était train de se produire : la disparition complète de la ville !

- Dogva ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !? - hurla Alidae, à peine remise de ses émotions face au combat épuisant qu'elle venait de mener.

- Le point de non-retour n'a plus de raison d'être puisque la créature qui le contrôlait est morte… - expliqua-t-il brièvement sur un ton banal du genre « tout le monde sait ça ».

- Attendez un peu ! Que va-t-il se passer quand la lumière nous atteindra !? - s'exclama Alvis, paniqué.

Le guerrier des ténèbres ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était soucieux.

- Il est là, le problème…

Puis, ce fut l'aveuglement complet. Un son de cascade se fit entendre et une fraîcheur familière s'empara du groupe. Alidae, Beck, Dogva et Alvis tombèrent dans une pesanteur lourde et profonde comme si leur chute n'était qu'un rêve à peine ébranlé par leurs vécues. Cette fraîcheur inonda Alidae. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti, elle en était certaine. Ca ressemblait subtilement à la froideur du temple qu'ils avaient quitté. Ou peut-être pas...


	21. Chap 19 - Arc II - Question pour un ---

**Chapitre 19 : Question pour un champion** _(Par Chibi-Ganon)_

Le silence, le silence complet qui pourtant semble impossible à atteindre sur terre, Alidae put le découvrir, dans un espace peu compréhensible. La lumière éclatante, telle celle décrite par tous ceux ayant déjà expérimenté un aller-retour depuis l'au-delà éblouissait la jeune mage. Non. Cela l'aveuglait presque entièrement. Son thorax semblait totalement compressé, étaient-ce ses muscles ? Un trop plein de sentiments ? Non, rien de tout cela. Elle crut alors qu'elle était en chemin vers ce fameux voyage que tout le monde redoute, mais pourtant incontournable. Cependant, alors qu'elle se décidait à fermer les yeux et se laisser aller, une main vint agripper son poignet. Elle eut un léger sursaut. Mais même ce mouvement semblait ralenti, dans l'espace où elle se trouvait. Elle vit une image floutée d'un visage. Ce visage se rapprocha de la jeune mage, elle reconnut alors le Sheikah. Pour la première fois, elle vit ses yeux de cristal, nez à nez, il tint la joue d'Alidae dans sa main droite. Elle se laissa alors toucher, de cette peau si froide et pourtant si douce. Elle voulut exprimer le froid qui traversait alors tout son corps, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Il lui murmura en fermant les yeux :

- Oh mage, déesse du feu, des cendres, ouvre tes réelles paupières et ne t'engouffres pas dans l'ombre étincelante.

Elle flotta, la chaleur qui se dégageait du torse du Sheikah semblait lui apporter une certaine énergie au fond de son être. Mais, il se détacha et s'éloigna. Alidae ouvrit alors grandement les yeux et se rendit compte, que la source de vie qu'était Dogva se dissipait. Elle tendit le bras et se redressa brusquement.

* * *

Alidae se releva soudainement, au milieu de Beck, Dogva, Alvis, Horacio, Ariste et d'Ahonora. Elle toussa violemment, crachant de l'eau en grande quantité. Horacio se permit se tapoter son dos pour l'aider à retirer tout ce liquide. Ses yeux étaient rouges, écarquillés. Ses cheveux mouillés, ses vêtements trempés. Elle reprit son souffle et observa les uns après les autres les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle se figea cependant face à Dogva, qui l'observa d'un regard neutre, comme il avait l'habitude de jeter sur tous ses compagnons. Elle eut un léger frisson qui traversa tout son corps, se laissant apparaître sur son bras. Après une courte hésitation, elle voulut poser directement une question à l'homme des ombres mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ahonora qui veillait un genoux à terre aux côtés de la mage se leva précipitamment. Horacio et Ariste firent de même. Ils se posaient toujours la question de savoir où étaient passés les autres membres de l'équipe. Il n'y avait jusque lors aucun signe de vie apparent. Le son ténébreux qui semblait provenir du plus profondes entrailles de la terre se répéta de nombreuses fois, accélérant plus les minutes avançaient. Les voyageurs furent pris d'un grand affolement. D'où pouvait provenir ce bruit ? Alidae se retourna soudainement vers la quatrième porte. Sa couleur était rouge braise, la pierre semblait chauffer sous les yeux effarés d'Alidae. Elle se jeta tout à coup sur Ariste qui tournait alors le dos à la porte pour l'en éloigner le plus possible. Aussitôt, une explosion retentit. La porte venait d'exploser en mille morceaux, dégageant dans l'air une fumée irrespirable. Ils restèrent à terre, les uns tentant d'éviter les gravas, les autres ne se rendant pas encore compte de ce qui venait de se produire. Alidae se retourna, sa main restant appuyée sur la chevelure bleuâtre du jeune homme. Le bourdonnement sourd avait cessé, cependant, la quatrième porte venait bel et bien de s'auto détruire sous leurs yeux. Une sorte de grotte humide s'offrait alors à eux. Dogva accourut face à ce passage et eut un vague sentiment de dégoût, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part, étant habitué à côtoyer des êtres hors du commun. Alidae leva ses yeux vers l'homme des ombres et suivit son regard porté vers le nouveau passage. Ariste, au même moment la poussa avec une certaine violence pour voir à son tour derrière lui ; il demeura médusé, tout comme les autres. Horacio cependant se permit de briser le silence qu'il avait horreur de voir s'inviter parmi eux :

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?!

- Je pense… - murmura Beck

- Qu'il s'agit de la quatrième porte - finit Ahonora.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?! Les autres ne sont toujours pas là ! On ne va pas tous se foutre en l'air porte après porte non ?! - hurla Horacio.

Horacio venait apparemment de mettre le doigt sur le problème majeur. Les autres membres de l'équipe n'étaient toujours pas revenus, et ils risquaient donc de tomber dans une situation semblable. Alidae murmura sous un air qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas :

- Dogva…

Il ne réagit pas. Aussitôt, son regard se tourna vers la jeune mage et fit demi-tour.

- Même le néant de l'illusion ne m'aurait rendu aussi inquiet.

Ariste se leva cependant, et s'avança vers l'ombre de la quatrième porte.

- En ce qui me concerne, le noir ne me fait pas peur.

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues p'tit … ! - s'exclama Horacio

- Si tu te sens concerné - répondit sèchement le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- J'ai pas envie de blairer ta tête plus longtemps mais je ne me laisserais pas traiter de lâche aussi facilement - dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Est-ce que vous êtes fous ? - cria Ahonora - vous pensez peut être qu'il ne s'agit qu'une simple rivalité entre deux adolescents inconscients ?! Vous allez vous avancer dans un endroit à risque où vous risquez d'y laisser votre peau à tout moment !

- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner si vous avez si peur pour nous - rétorqua Ariste.

Ariste semblait jeter le trouble et la confusion parmi les membres de son équipe. Alidae observa Ahonora qui ne sut que répondre tant il devait faire face à un dilemme assez contraignant. Il voulait accompagner les deux adolescents mais le fond de son cœur lui suppliait de ne pas entrer dans un tel endroit. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, Ariste s'était déjà embarqué à l'intérieur. Horacio le poursuivit derrière en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Les voix devinrent de moins en moins audibles jusqu'à ne plus les entendre. Ahonora n'avait pas bougé, son regard, épouvanté et son corps le coulait au sol. Soudain, il expira sèchement et s'avança d'un pas énergique vers la quatrième et dernière porte. Alidae voulut le suivre mais Dogva l'arrêta dans son élan en avançant sa main à la hauteur de son ventre.

- Mais ?! Laissez-moi y aller !

- Un homme étant resté trop longtemps dans la lumière est aveugle dans l'ombre.

- Où est le rapport ?!

- Tu dois te reposer. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder à arriver…

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, et vit Galéos, toujours couché, ne semblant pas se remettre aussi facilement de la blessure qu'il avait dû subir. Elle baissa le regard et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Un peu de compagnie ne pourrait lui faire aucun mal, se dit-elle dans sa tête. Et dans un tel moment, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de Dogva qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi ? Elle même, elle ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment tout à fait inhabituel. Elle n'osa même plus poser un œil sur la silhouette du Sheikah. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Galéos qui en fut pour le moins étonné. Pourquoi Alidae avait-elle une subite envie d'être à son chevet ? Il se dit pourtant, que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser cette question. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt lorsque celle-ci lui adressa la parole :

- Tu n'as pas reçu des gravas tout à l'heure lors de l'explosion ?

- Non… J'étais trop éloigné, mais la poussière m'a asséché la gorge.

- Tiens, bois un peu…

Elle lui tendit sa gourde, encore remplie à moitié d'une eau qui cependant avait perdu de sa fraîcheur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ariste continuait à progresser dans la grotte humide où la lumière n'était devenue qu'une idée lointaine. Horacio, prit d'une certaine lassitude le retourna violemment en l'agrippant par l'épaule droite.

- Tu te prends pour qui ?! - dit-il en haussant la voix - tu comptes aller où ? Tu vas peut être terrasser tout ce qui va venir à l'encontre de ton chemin ?

- Ah. Et du coup. Tu me proposes quoi ? On met une nappe, on s'assoit et on pique-nique ? Personne ne t'as obligé à venir, alors ne te plains pas.

- Tu commences vraiment à me chauffer ! - hurla le boxeur.

Puis, le silence. Le sol trembla quelques secondes. Ahonora courut le plus vite possible pour les rattraper et demanda avec grande inquiétude :

- Qu'avez vous fait ?!

- Mais absolument rien… - murmurèrent les deux adolescents.

Soudain, Ahonora perdit l'équilibre, et tomba en avant. Il eut le réflexe de se rattraper en posant ses deux mains à terre. Cependant, quand il voulut se relever, ses mains restèrent collées au sol. Il ne voyait absolument rien, ni même l'ombre de ses cheveux. Un liquide visqueux semblait l'aspirer dans la terre ; en réalité, la terre elle même se liquéfiait, les engloutissant lentement, laissant la panique s'instaurer. Tous les trois gémirent d'effroi. Horacio se débattait violemment mais rien n'y faisait, ils ne tardèrent pas à être aspirés jusqu'au cou. Ils essayaient vainement de respirer mais ils n'eurent le temps que de prendre un dernier souffle avant de se noyer totalement dans le liquide malsain. Ils se réveillèrent tous les trois dans un tout nouveau décor. Horacio se redressa brusquement et s'était déjà placé en position de combat. Mais rien ne semblait le menacer, il baissa donc sa garde et vit quelques mètres plus loin l'éclair noir. Il eut un moment de soulagement à la vue de celui-ci et le rejoignit rapidement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? - demanda Horacio

- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous sommes tombés dans…

- Dans ... ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais comment décrire cette pièce…

La pièce semblait être organique, les murs bougeaient, le sol créait des ondulations régulières et rien ne demeurait stable.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on est censé trouver ici ?... Murmura Horacio.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et la mule bleue, elle est passée où ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Mais c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ça ?! - s'emporta Horacio.

Ahonora ne prit même pas en compte ce qu'il venait de dire, la pièce commençait déjà à l'angoisser terriblement. De plus, Ariste ne témoignait aucun signe de vie. Tout à coup, Ariste apparut du sol comme un hologramme. Il était assis sur une chaise et était trempé de la tête au pied. La teinture de sa chevelure bleue ruisselait sous les goutes qui ne tardèrent à former une rivière dégoulinant sur son front. Il était à moitié éveillé et semblait fermement attaché sur le siège.

- Purée ! Crétin ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

Horacio s'approcha pour tenter de défaire ses liens mais ni sa force, ni aucune lame ne put en venir à bout. Un grand rire retentit dans la salle, Ahonora et Horacio se retournèrent et virent par stupeur, un homme, grand. Sa silhouette rappelait celle d'un vase, son corps se tenait caché sous une veste mauve aux bords dorés. Ses longs cheveux blancs dévalaient ce même habit, seul sa main droite dépassait entre l'étroit espace de deux boutons. Il s'approcha lentement d'Ariste et caressa lentement ses cheveux qui se décoloraient à vu d'œil. Ariste gémit légèrement et tenta de dégager sa tête des griffes écœurantes de son prochain. L'excentrique fit apparaître un seau d'eau de la paume de sa main apparente. Il observa du coin de l'œil sa victime et déversa sur le sommet du crâne d'Ariste ce même seau d'eau glacé. Ariste tenta d'éviter cette eau le plus possible mais sa mobilité était fortement réduite. L'inconnu se décida à parler avec calme :

- Bien, bien… Voilà qui est fait.

- Mais… Vous êtes **malade** ! - cria Horacio.

- Horacio, ne provoque pas cet homme… - dit prudemment Ahonora.

- Moi - répondit l'inconnu - Zunia Paladov, n'est certainement pas malade. Cependant - continua-t-il en allongeant son index - votre ami… Là… Il est malade.

- Qu'avez vous fait de lui ?!

- Je vois que vous êtes d'une nature accusatrice. Je subodore donc que vous aimez avoir raison. Vous êtes de magnifiques spécimens d'expérience. Je vous propose donc un jeu.

- Un jeu ? - s'exclama Ahonora.

- Je vais vous poser une énigme, si vous parvenez à y répondre, je libérerai votre ami, sinon, il subira une légère punition.

- Pardon ?! Et vous croyez sérieusement qu'on va accepter espèce de taré ! - cria Horacio.

- Pardon, pensez vous sérieusement pouvoir refuser ? - répondit l'inconnu, en préservant un visage inexpressif.

Horacio prit d'une grande colère fonça sur son ennemi pour lui assener un coup en plein visage, mais l'homme disparut et réapparut aussitôt juste derrière lui. Ce jeu continua quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le jeune boxeur eut compris qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Ahonora posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et s'adressa à Zunia Paladov :

- Très bien. Posez donc vos questions.

- En voilà un, qui sait comprendre les situations. Alors… Ecoutez attentivement, voici la première énigme : Sans but ni direction, il s'avance prestement.

Ahonora et Horacio s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux et se demandèrent avec peine de quoi il pouvait en être question. Horacio se retourna et répondit brièvement :

- L'eau !

Zunia Paladov le fixa d'un air dédaigneux et après quelques secondes de silence, il sortit de la paume de sa main un nouveau seau d'eau glacé qu'il balança de nouveau sur le visage d'Ariste qui expira le plus possible pour ne pas s'étouffer. Ce après quoi, l'ensorceleur fou pointa du doigt le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, et de son index jaillit un petit éclair qui électrocuta le corps d'Ariste qui se tortilla dans tous les sens. Il gémit bruyamment et tenta de se libérer mais dans son agitation, il tomba au sol, toujours attaché à la chaise, dans une position très désagréable. Le magicien le laissa au sol et ajouta :

- Deuxième énigme.

- Arrêtez ! - cria Ahonora - vous ne pouvez continuer à le torturer, il va mourir !

- C'est bien, vous comprenez vite la situation.

- Espèce de... !

- Un peu de calme, et écoutez : 'La peine le perd.'

- Quoi ?! C'est une énigme ça ?!

- … Mais de quoi il parle… - murmura Ahonora.

Autant Horacio qu'Ahonora n'osèrent répondre à cette énigme. Soudain, l'ensorceleur commença à murmurer :

- Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Ce bruit, bien que très discret résonnait dans la tête d'Horacio et Ahonora. Soudain, Horacio se permit de demander :

- Et mis à part sa liberté, que va nous rapporter ces énigmes ?!

- Mauvaise réponse.

- **Quoi** ?!

Ariste subit exactement le même sort que la dernière fois, sauf que la décharge fut beaucoup plus puissante et donc dix fois moins insoutenable. Son terrible gémissement ne tarda pas à se transformer en sanglots qui malgré tous les différents qu'ils avaient eus produisit un horrible sentiment de malaise chez Horacio. Ariste sortit une faible voix où il put distinguer ces quelques mots. « Plutôt la mort que la torture… ». Le magicien releva la chaise de la jeune victime. Ahonora ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'osa pas utiliser une quelconque technique face à cet homme tant il semblait intouchable. De plus, il n'avait nullement envie de blesser Ariste par maladresse. Non, il savait qu'il n'allait pas libérer le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en usant de la force. Le tyran poursuivit :

- Mais la moitié de sa chair le ramène.

- **Mais c'est pas vrai** ! - hurla Horacio.

Il brûlait de rage à l'entente de chacune des énigmes qui en réalité n'en étaient pas réellement.

- Des énigmes telles que vous les déclamez n'existent pas - rétorqua Ahonora.

Toutefois, le magicien, les contemplant de haut, fit apparaître un objet entre ses longs doigts. Il s'agissait d'une clef, assez grosse, qui semblait avoir une certaine importance. Ahonora comprit directement qu'il s'agissait de la porte qui les permettrait d'atteindre la dernière porte qui les mènerait peut être à la fin de tout ce cauchemar. Il accourut aveuglément vers celui-ci mais il disparut aussitôt.

- Vous avez trente secondes pour répondre. 30, 29, 28…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alidae faisait les cents pas à côté de Galéos qui commençait à ne plus supporter le courant d'air que cela créait à côté de son visage. Il entendit tout à coup, le bruit familier d'une porte. Voilà que Yuusuke, Lillule, Neyve et le tant redouté Van Darien apparaissaient face à eux. Tous eurent un moment de silence. Leurs sentiments étaient mêlés tant ils étaient heureux de voir les membres de l'équipe sains et saufs mais la vue de Van Darien ne les réjouissaient guère. Galéos remarqua que Lillule semblait toujours aussi proche de l'homme des glaces. Elle n'avait même pas encore posé ses yeux sur lui. Il espérait désespérément croiser son regard avec elle mais les minutes s'écoulaient et il n'en était rien. Il finit par se retourner, un sentiment de trahison l'envahit. Alors qu'il était blessé, alors qu'il avait pu prouver qu'il avait encore une certaine force et du courage, la confiance qu'il avait donnée envers une personne venait ou semblait du moins se dissiper jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit résonner sa douce voix :

- Nous pensons que Galéos va pouvoir contrer sa malédiction.

Il se retourna subitement vers la jeune fille, pleine de détermination. Cette nouvelle le perturba tellement qu'il se leva et demanda alors :

- Où ? Comment ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore… La fontaine purificatrice se trouve au delà de ces portes - répondit-elle.

- Au delà de ces portes… - murmura Beck - d'où tenez vous cette information ?

- C'est le monstre qui nous l'a dit, à l'intérieur - répondit Yuusuke.

- Qui vous dit qu'il s'agisse de la vérité ? - rétorqua Alvis.

- Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? Qu'est ce que cela aurait pu lui apporter ? - ajouta Neyve.

- Devons nous nous attendre à la trouver après la venue des autres ou en sortant de temple ? - demanda Galéos, très nerveux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une telle fontaine puisse exister dans ce temple - ajouta objectivement Dogva - cependant, en dehors…

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr ? - rétorqua Alidae.

- Ce temple même semble maudit, empesté de piège et d'êtres inhabituels venus des ombres ; bien que ces êtres semblent se libérer davantage ces derniers temps, je pense qu'il est plus probable de trouver cette fontaine, une fois sortie du temple. Ce n'est qu'un avis, mon but n'est pas d'accabler les autres membres de l'équipe.

- Dans ce cas. Dépêchons nous de sortir de ce temple ! - s'emporta Galéos.

- A ce propos… - répondit Dogva l'air pensif et inquiet - Je me fais du souci à propos de la dernière porte. Bien qu'ils ne soient partis que depuis un court instant, j'ai un sentiment désagréable qui me murmure qu'ils sont face à un grand danger.

- Dans ce cas… allons les aider - dit Alidae, déterminée.

- … Tu…

- Quoi ?! - s 'exclama-t-elle un peu agacée des remarques de celui-ci.

- Non… - répondit-il, comprenant qu'il l'irritait - allons y.

* * *

- **Non ! Non !** Encore un peu de temps ! Pitié !

- 1… 0…

- **Aaahhh !**

Un nouveau cri résonna. Des sueurs bleues ruisselaient sur le visage creusé d'Ariste. Horacio s'approcha de celui-ci et tenta de le libérer encore une fois mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentit le regard de coin du magicien l'observer de haut. Il disparut à nouveau sous une vapeur de fumée. Une voix retentit :

- Trois énigmes. Aucune réponse. Vous êtes perdants.

- Comment ?!

- Admirez, le pouvoir destructeur de l'eau.

Horacio se tenait encore accroupi et vit tout à coup des goutes tomber sur son front à un rythme de plus en plus court. Il se leva et vit avec effroi qu'il « pleuvait » du plafond. L'eau commençait à stagner sur le sol. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils finissent noyés dans cette cage organique mais les gouttes cessèrent soudainement de couler alors que l'eau accumulée atteignait leurs genoux. Ahonora eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulut exprimer ce qu'il craignait tant il n'avait pas envie d'effrayer les autres. Mais en son profond intérieur, il se doutait que le magicien ne devait pas être loin, et qu'une eau stagnante ne pouvait servir qu'à conduire l'électricité. Et, alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, Zunia apparut derrière son dos comme une ombre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Vous avez tout raison.

Il se retourna mais il s'était déjà évaporé dans les airs laissant derrière lui résonner l'écho de son rire démoniaque. Ahonora commença à suer de grosses gouttes et tenta de libérer encore une fois le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus alors qu'il tremblait tant la panique le gagnait. Aucune sortie, aucun moyen de se sauver, il s'agissait là bel et bien d'une cage. Ariste agrippa du bout de ses doigts les vêtements d'Ahonora et lui dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Laissez-moi ici… Tentez de vous libérer, je ne vais que vous retarder…

- Tais-toi la mule bleue ! - se permit de rétorquer Ahonora - à cause de qui penses-tu que nous sommes dans ce tel pétrin !

Soudain, l'éclair noir eut comme un instant d'illumination et se retourna vers Horacio, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- **La réponse est Ariste !** - hurla celui-ci.

Le magicien réapparut devant eux et se liquéfia sous un cri strident et une onde de choc qui fit trembler tout le décor. Les liens retenant Ariste disparurent. Il se leva péniblement après s'être rendu compte de l'heureux événement. Cependant une grande quantité d'eau jaillit de l'endroit où venait de disparaître l'être mystérieux. Le même sentiment d'effroi les traversa, ils ne tardèrent pas à perdre pied. Le plafond se rapprochait de plus en plus de leurs visages, jusqu'à atteindre que quelques centimètres. Horacio assena de nombreux coups sur le plafond organique, ses hurlements semblaient n'atteindre personne, subitement, il vit apparaître une main traversant le mur. Il la reconnut. Il s'agissait de celle d'Alidae. Elle eut comme un vertige à la vue de l'eau mais se ressaisit aussitôt et cria :

- Dépêchez vous d'attrapez ma main, je vais vous sortir de là !

Ils s'exécutèrent. Horacio aida Ariste, le plus affaibli à attraper la main de la jeune mage. Elle disparut avec le corps d'Ariste. En réalité, de l'autre côté du plafond, Dogva tenait avec une corde Sheikah, puissante et invulnérable face aux maléfices du monde des ombres, la jeune mage par la taille. Celle-ci se laissait engloutir dans le sol pour rattraper les membres de l'équipe. Alidae réapparut très rapidement face à Horacio qui plaquait alors sa tête contre le mur. Alidae agrippa Horacio par les cheveux qui faillit s'étouffer dans l'eau. Ahonora se rappela cependant d'un détail très important. Il plongea brusquement dans l'eau. Alidae dû cette fois ci plonger sa tête dans l'eau mais vit avec angoisse que l'éclair noir se dirigeait dans le sens inverse à la sienne. Elle voulut hurler mais l'eau ralentissait les sons. Elle retourna dans la grotte pour prévenir Dogva qu'il devrait utiliser plus de corde, et aussi par la même manière la retenir plus prudemment. Elle replongea aussitôt dans l'eau et tenta de rejoindre Ahonora. Elle le vit au fond, se tenir à côté d'un objet brillant. Il fut surpris de la voir derrière lui et se décida alors à la suivre. Ils allaient bientôt manquer d'air. Le plafond semblait s'éloigner alors qu'ils nageaient d'autant plus vite. Ils comprirent qu'un nouveau maléfice s'acharnait sur eux. Leurs poumons se serrèrent, ils n'avaient plus assez d'air. Ahonora qui était resté bien plus longtemps qu'Alidae ferma les yeux. Alidae dans ses dernières forces tenta de le secouer et de continuer à nager mais elle finit elle aussi par fermer ses paupières. Horacio, près de Dogva le supplia de les remonter de force car le temps écoulé était maintenant trop long. Il peina à les tirer mais Horacio et Ariste se mirent à deux pour les aider. Alidae et Ahonora apparurent du sol, trempés, totalement inconscients. Les trois survivants virent avec stupeur l'objet brillant dans les mains d'Ahonora, il s'agissait de la clef. Une grosse clef dorée, en or, incrusté de milles joyaux. Ils entendirent tout à coup un bruit de courant. Ils virent apparaître du fond de la grotte, une grosse quantité d'eau, s'approchant à une vitesse à peine concevable. Horacio porta Alidae et le Sheikah prit Ahonora. Ils accoururent vers la sortie qui en réalité était l'entrée. Ils se jetèrent à terre comme si une bombe allait exploser derrière eux. Alors qu'ils croyaient l'eau les atteindre, celle-ci se déversa dans un petit canal pénétrant dans le sol. Ariste murmura :

- On l'a échappé belle…

- Où cette eau peut-elle bien mener ? - demanda Horacio.

- A la fontaine… - dit alors Dogva.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les autres membres de l'équipe les observèrent avec effarement. Ils prirent tout de suite soin d'Alidae et Ahonora. Alors qu'Alvis et Yuusuke faisaient le nécessaire pour les réanimer, Van Darien observait du coin de l'œil la clef qu'Ahonora tenait dans sa main. Alors qu'il voulait s'en approcher furtivement, l'éclair noir se réveilla subitement. Puis suivit Alidae à son tour. Les deux crachèrent une grosse quantité de liquide.

- Et de deux - se permit d'ajouter Ariste.

- Quoi de deux ? - demanda Horacio d'un air menaçant.

- Ça fait deux fois que Alidae crache de l'eau aujourd'hui.

- **Et ça te fait rire ?!** - s'écria le boxeur -** Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est fichu dans le pétrin comme ça !**

-… Je n'ai demandé à personne de me suivre.

- Je vais te... !

Alors qu'Horacio était sur le point de lui adresser un coup magistral, Beck le retint et hocha de la tête sur le côté pour qu'il se calme. Cela ne fit que l'énerver davantage.

- Ce rat a failli nous faire tuer et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ?! On aurait dû le laisser ouais ! Tu devrais au moins être reconnaissant envers Alidae qui t'as sauvé !

Ariste ne voulut répondre. Il savait au fond de lui que Horacio avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il se contenta de se retourner et toucher lamentablement ses cheveux qui avaient maintenant une couleur de jean délavé. Alidae, qui souffrait encore des événements précédents lui dit alors :

- Il va falloir trouver un sort pour te colorer définitivement les cheveux en bleus.

- Au lieu de parler de ses cheveux… - dit soudainement Lillule qui avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'avait porté Van Darien pour la clef, l'objet mystérieux que Ahonora tenait dans sa main - quel est-il ? - demanda-t-elle.

- Ceci… - dit Ahonora lassé par la fatigue et l'eau - ne peut être que la clef pour une porte importante. Et qui recèle sûrement des dangers encore plus terrifiants que ceux que nous avons rencontrés jusqu'ici.


	22. Chap 20 - Arc II - Dislocation

**Chapitre 20 : Dislocation** _(Par Démon)_

Une atmosphère pesante s'était emparée de la petite salle. Tout le monde était à court de mots pour manifester le mélange curieux d'émotions qui s'était emparé du groupe. Ils étaient tous éreintés. Les épreuves du temple semblaient en avoir désorienté plus d'un. Ainsi, Horacio, Ariste, Lillule, Neyve, Yuusuke, Beck et Alvis se terraient dans leur coin, jouant avec les cailloux qui traînaient sur le sol, ou bien la mousse sauvage qui collait aux doigts. Hasegawa aurait aimé revitaliser un peu ce groupe amorphe, mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Bien qu'il fût enthousiasmé par la découverte de son pouvoir, la bataille contre le monstre des glaces, qu'il venait de mener en compagnie de deux charmantes jeunes femmes et d'un vieux loup intimidant à la lame gelée, lui avait asséné un sacré coup au moral. Il regarda en direction d'Alidae et lui lança un regard qui signifiait : « C'était pas pareil qu'avec le golem ». Alidae était au chevet de Galeos, qui décidément ne semblait plus vouloir sortir de son sommeil réparateur, dans lequel il avait sombré quelques instants plus tôt. Mais au vu de ses blessures, c'était un miracle qu'il fût encore en vie. Dogva, Ahonora, Van Darien et elle n'avaient pas été aussi affectés que les autres, en raison de leur grande expérience dans les aventures périlleuses. Mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire au groupe d'immigrés... ils ne les avaient pas assez préparés à une telle épopée, ils le savaient. Si ce fait torturait Alidae et Ahonora intérieurement, il laissait Darien et Dogva de marbre. Le silence devint trop insistant pour Horacio, qui bondit d'un coup, surprenant Alvis et Neyve qui étaient les plus proches de lui.

- Bon, ça suffit ! - s'indigna-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête - On a assez perdu de temps !

- Quoi ? - s'offusqua Neyve en se levant à son tour - Toi, tu te sens peut-être mieux, mais il y a encore beaucoup de blessés et...

- Raison de plus - coupa le boxeur en haussant les sourcils - Il y a des magiciens parmi nous, il suffirait d'un bon gros sort de soin et, hop ! Tout le monde serait de nouveau frais comme un gardon !

- Frais comme un quoi ? - demandèrent en chœur Ahonora et Darien, ne connaissant visiblement pas cette variété de poisson propre à la Terre.

Les deux rivaux se dévisagèrent avec amertume suite à cet unisson involontaire, tandis qu'Alidae se redressait pour répondre :

- Un sort de soin collectif demande de libérer une puissance magique qui dépasse le sceau de limitation que j'ai apposé sur le groupe, alors...

- Alors - trancha de nouveau Horacio - t'as qu'à le briser, ce sceau. La majorité d'entre nous ne serait pas dans cet état lamentable si tu ne nous avais pas bridés, d'ailleurs.

Yuusuke et Ariste se redressèrent à leur tour.

- Il n'a pas vraiment tort sur ce point - soutint Hasegawa en se rangeant aux côtés du boxeur - Nous avons tous étés en danger de mort au moins une fois depuis le début de notre aventure.

- Non, pas tous - rétorqua le haut-chancelier dans un sourire.

Alidae vit alors que tout le monde, hormis l'Hydrien, s'était relevé, formant un demi-cercle intimidant devant elle. L'idée de bannir ce sceau semblait être partagée par toutes et tous. Allait-elle ignorer la démocratie au profit de la loi et de l'ordre ? Elle aurait vite fait de se faire haïr et perdre tout respect. Cette quête ne pouvait pas continuer si le groupe n'était pas uni. C'était dans cette optique qu'elle avait abaissé le niveau du groupe, afin que personne ne se laisse emporter par l'ivresse du pouvoir... mais peut-être était-il temps de faire confiance à tous ces jeunes gens ? Au fond, c'était ce qu'elle se redressa alors à son tour, le regard déterminé.

- Très bien - dit-elle sèchement - Il est sans doute temps, après tout.

Cette intervention fut accompagnée d'un mouvement de soulagement dans tout le groupe. Ahonora ne put retenir son sourire, tandis que Van Darien jaugeait la scène avec délices. Dogva semblait en revanche complètement étranger à l'événement. Alidae plaça se deux mains l'une contre l'autre, ferma les yeux, puis se mit à murmurer des propos incompréhensibles. Un sceau magique bleuté se dessina alors dans les airs, devant elle, puis elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et écarta les mains. Le sceau se désagrégea rapidement, sous les yeux attentifs de tous les guerriers. Aussitôt, ils sentirent une force nouvelle affluer, comme si une écharde venait subitement d'être ôtée de leur esprit, libérant les espaces qu'ils n'avaient pas pu utiliser jusqu'à présent. Ce second souffle fut accompagné d'éclats de rire, de soupirs de soulagement et de roulements des mécaniques pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait à son plein potentiel. L'élémentaliste observa ces réactions avec une certaine malice, avant d'ajouter :

- Et maintenant... les soins.

Elle-même sentait la magie affluer jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, causant des picotements désagréables mais sains. Elle chassa les fourmis d'un geste vif, puis ferma les yeux de nouveau.

- Que l'eau de jouvence abonde et abreuve ces pauvres guerriers égarés... Que la lumière soulage leurs maux, et que les ténèbres soient chassés de leurs esprits troublés... Que l'eau charrie leurs cœurs meurtris et repousse les brûlures de l'âme ! **Aqua Lumina, Halo de Bienfaits** !

Suite à cette prière, les flaques d'eau stagnant sur le sol se mirent à scintiller. Puis, des filets de gouttelettes s'en échappèrent, voletant dans toute la salle, avant d'éclater et de retomber dans une bruine dorée, humectant tous les membres de l'équipe. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : contusions, plaies ouvertes, sang, cernes, et même les déchirures des vêtements... tout disparut, remettant le groupe à neuf. Galeos ouvrit alors les yeux et se remit sur ses pieds en vitesse.

- Satisfait, monsieur l'écervelé ? - dit Alidae à Horacio, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

Le boxeur lui répondit par deux pouces levés et une grimace. Lillule observa Galeos un instant, soulagée qu'il soit rétabli, mais elle détourna bien vite le regard.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous bu votre nectar magique, on va peut-être penser à y aller ? - s'impatienta Van Darien en désignant la dernière porte d'un hochement de tête.

Ahonora poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis dit au chancelier avec une pointe d'agacement :

- Vous semblez avoir oublié que l'épreuve qui nous attend derrière cet huis sera la plus redoutable de ce temple, . Il est de notre devoir de préparer comme il se doit notre équipée avant l'ultime affrontement !

Van Darien fit un pas dans la direction du chasseur de primes.

- Alors, dépêchez-vous. A ce rythme, nous n'aurons pas récupéré le tiers des fragments avant le prochain millénaire.

- Oh, ça suffit, vous deux ! - gronda Alidae en s'interposant entre les deux hommes - Ahonora, le briefing est simple : un gros monstre nous attend, il faut faire attention ! Et Darien, si vous ne faites pas d'efforts pour vous adapter à ce groupe, je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder parmi nous !

Visiblement furieuse, l'élémentaliste chaparda la clé dorée sertie de joyaux dans la poche d'Ahonora, et l'inséra dans la serrure de la cinquième et dernière porte. Les deux rivaux échangèrent un dernier regard mauvais avant de se mettre dans le rang, suivis du reste du groupe. La porte s'ouvrait sur un nouveau tunnel. Il était suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent marcher à cinq de front, mais Alidae tint à ce qu'ils gardent les rangs par deux afin de limiter tout risque. Ils marchèrent donc, et aboutirent rapidement dans une salle fort semblable à beaucoup d'autres dans ce temple : elle était rectangulaire et un grand bassin carré trônait en son centre. La salle était suffisamment vaste pour y construire un village entier, mais n'était éclairée que par quelques torches et ils durent prendre quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Ils entrèrent et formèrent une ligne en face du bassin. Galeos remarqua que deux ruisseaux s'écoulaient sur les côtés, tandis qu'Alvis constatait la présence d'une masse sombre de l'autre côté du bassin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - dit-il en pointant sa découverte du doigt.

- Faisons le tour et allons voir - suggéra Yuusuke - Nous avons quatre personnes expérimentées avec nous, peut-être devrions-nous former quatre groupes ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée - dit Beck.

- C'est vrai, notre unité fait notre force - dit Alidae en hochant légèrement la tête - Allons voir de quoi il s'agit. Ouvrez l'œil, le danger peut surgir de partout.

Le groupe se mit en marche, restant ouvert à toute possibilité. Certains surveillaient le bassin, d'autres épiaient les murs malgré l'obscurité. Quand ils eurent fait le tour, ils comprirent alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. La masse qu'ils avaient discernée depuis l'autre côté n'était rien de moins que le cadavre d'une pieuvre géante. Une plaie béante filait de part et d'autre de sa tête et saignait encore.

- Ça ne me dit rien de bon... - maugréa Ariste en serrant les poings.

- Faites attention ! - somma Alidae en dégainant son épée enflammée - Quelque chose est ici...

Tous les combattants se préparèrent à un assaut imminent, mais rien de particulier ne se produisit.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelqu'un est passé avant nous ? - demanda Horacio en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! - rugit Van Darien.

Visiblement, l'idée que quelqu'un eut pu le prendre de vitesse le mettait hors de lui. Il s'avança alors un peu plus encore dans la salle, s'enfonçant dans des ténèbres que même les torches ne pouvaient dissiper.

- Montrez-vous ! - cria-t-il à l'adresse de l'inconnu - Montrez-vous, lâche !

- Darien ! Ça suffit ! - s'exclama Alidae - Vous compromettez notre approche !

- Et alors ? - répliqua-t-il avec rage - Je suis prêt à me battre ! Vous feriez bien de l'être tout autant. Manifestons-nous pour attirer l'adversaire et lui régler son compte ensuite.

Alidae voulut littéralement incendier son compagnon, mais Alvis posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. C'est tactiquement plus acceptable que de continuer à se promener au hasard dans la pénombre.

L'élémentaliste prit un instant pour réfléchir, puis, sans répondre, leva sa main libre et créa une boule lumineuse suffisamment puissante pour éclairer la salle en entier. Les guerriers furent éblouis un instant, avant qu'Alidae ne rapproche la boule du plafond pour qu'elle agisse comme un néon. La pièce, ainsi éclairée, révéla donc ce qui se tapissait dans l'ombre : en face d'un haut mur se tenait un piédestal, surmonté d'un coffret... ouvert.

- **Non** ! - beugla le Haut-Chancelier en accourant vers l'objet.

Le groupe l'accompagna aussitôt. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du coffret, ils purent constater qu'il était vide.

- Non, non et **Non** ! - répéta Darien, donnant un coup de botte rageur sur le piédestal, qui vacilla, faisant tomber le coffret qui se brisa au sol - **Montrez-vous** !

Le fragment de carte avait été pris. Ils arrivaient trop tard. Mais qui avait bien pu les devancer ? Le groupe resta interdit un instant.

- Heu... qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ? - demanda Lillule.

Alidae réfléchit un instant. Ahonora répondit à sa place :

- La blessure du mollusque est encore fraîche, ce qui signifie que le voleur se trouve encore dans les parages, aussi disposons-nous de toutes nos chances de...

- C'est à cause de vous ! - mugit Darien en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le chasseur de primes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

- Moi ?

- Parfaitement ! A cause de toutes vos précautions ridicules, l'oiseau s'est fait la malle avec mon trésor !

- Notre trésor - rectifia Neyve en fronçant un sourcil.

- Calmez-vous, monsieur -tenta Yuusuke en faisant un geste apaisant avec les mains.

Mais c'était inutile, Darien semblait hypnotisé par une rage difficilement compréhensible.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à un tas d'incapables comme vous !

- Incapable toi-même, face de pet ! - rétorqua Horacio en s'avançant vers lui.

- Surveille tes paroles, jeune homme, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que ma lame te tranche la vie - menaça Darien en plaçant la pointe de son épée sous le menton du boxeur.

Mais la lame gelée fut déviée par un éclair argenté : Ahonora avait dégainé lui aussi.

- Tenez-vous donc tellement à ce que mes épées labourent votre chair pourrie ? - dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Essayez et vous verrez ! - dit Lillule en se plaçant devant le chancelier.

-** Ça suffit !** - s'écria Alidae - **Stop** ! Nous avons un voleur à retrouver, bande d'idiots !

Soudain, une voix résonna dans la salle :

- Une voleuse, moi ?

C'était le timbre d'une femme trentenaire. Tout le monde chercha la provenance de cette voix, et Beck fut le premier à la trouver :

- Regardez, là-haut ! - dit-il en pointant le mur qui les surplombait.

Ses compagnons tournèrent le regard en même temps pour apercevoir la silhouette féminine qui était assise au bord d'une corniche, à cinq mètres de hauteur. Elle avait des cheveux rouges noués en catogan, une armure de cuir avec de larges épaulettes, un pantalon brun et des bottes noies. Elle tenait entre ses doigts gantés un morceau de parchemin et balançait ses jambes comme une enfant.

- En quoi serais-je plus voleuse que vous ? - poursuivit-elle d'une voix sucrée - J'étais là avant vous, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

- Qui êtes-vous ? - interrogea Alidae.

- Peu importe qui elle est - dit Darien, exaspéré - Elle va nous rendre gentiment ce parchemin, sinon elle va finir en glaçon pour mon alcool du Dimanche.

- Écoutons plutôt ce qu'elle a à nous dire - suggéra Ahonora.

- Toi, je t'aime bien ! - dit-elle à l'adresse du chasseur de primes - Je m'appelle Prune et je tairai les raisons de ma présence, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous dévoiler mes plans. En revanche, je peux vous dire que vous êtes mal tombés. Parce que je suis pas une bonne sœur, vous voyez.

- On en a assez entendu je crois, non ? - dit Horacio en haussant les épaules, échangeant un regard avec Beck, qui acquiesça.

- Tiens tiens, mais je te reconnais, toi ! - dit la dénommée Prune, le visage s'émerveillant soudain - Un tatouage bizarre sur la joue gauche, une coupe de cheveux ridicule... t'es Horacio, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, et je vais t'écraser comme une... prune, pétasse !

Elle attrapa un petit paquet dans son dos et le lui lança. Il le rattrapa avec adresse.

- Un petit cadeau de la part d'Eugénie !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du boxeur. Son visage se durcit, et ses muscles se tendirent. Il leva des yeux brûlants sur la mystérieuse Prune.

- Vous connaissez Eugénie ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer le jeune homme avec amusement.

- Allez, ouvre ton cadeau ! - siffla-t-elle.

Alvis s'approcha du boxeur et lui dit :

- Non, ne fais pas ça. Qui sait ce qu'elle prépare.

Mais Horacio ne l'écouta pas. Il déballa en vitesse le petit paquet brun. Le groupe fut parcouru d'un frisson alors qu'Horacio soulevait le dernier repli de papier. Il contenait un doigt. Le boxeur reconnut le vernis rose qui recouvrait son ongle. Prune gloussa avec gourmandise.

- Ton cadeau te plaît ?

Pas elle. Pas Eugénie. Pas ça. Neyve avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, Alvis resta muet. Les autres ne surent comment réagir. Horacio contempla l'auriculaire sectionné un long moment, le regardant sans le voir. Il était tétanisé.

- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, dit Prune en portant une main à son oreille.

Le boxeur referma soigneusement le petit paquet et le donna à Alvis, sans le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la guerrière qui les surplombait. Sa furie était sans limites. Il ne put la contenir plus longtemps.

- **Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**

Dans une frénésie absolue, il se précipita sur le mur et commença à le gravir à mains nues. Il était pourtant parfaitement lisse. Mais le boxeur n'avait pas besoin de prises. L'élan de sa fureur lui suffit.

- Oh, impressionnant ! - ricana Prune en tapant dans ses mains, observant le jeune homme grimper jusqu'à elle avec célérité.

- **Te tuer ! Je vais te tueeeeer !**

- Horacio, non ! - s'écria Alidae, mais c'était tout simplement inutile.

- Il faut l'empêcher de fuir ! - rugit Ahonora en lançant son épée-boomerang en direction de leur adversaire.

- Enfin ! - soupira Darien en projetant une onde de glace sur Prune, à l'instant même où Horacio sautait sur la guerrière, le poing chauffé, le cœur bouillant.

Prune dévia l'épée-boomerang d'Ahonora d'un geste dédaigneux, dissipa la vague gelée d'un revers de manche, et bloqua le poing d'Horacio avec son genou.

- Le moment est venu ! Chargez ! - cria-t-elle alors.

Des dizaines d'hommes en armure, armés d'épées et de boucliers en forme de triangles équilatéraux, aux bords tranchants comme des rasoirs, surgirent des quatre coins de la pièce comme par magie. Le groupe était encerclé. Mais Horacio n'en avait cure. Il se battait avec une fureur inégalée sur la petite corniche en tant que boxeur, il avait appris à gérer l'espace avec plus d'efficacité que n'importe quel autre combattant.  
Il abattait ses poings à une vitesse ahurissante, rugissant, grondant, les yeux témoignant de sa rage infinie. Mais Prune savait se défendre. Elle riait, visiblement ravie de l'effet qu'avait eu son petit paquet. Mais bien qu'elle fut très forte, la force des poings du boxeur la força bientôt à esquiver les coups plutôt que de les parer.

- Tu te défends, mon joli ! - dit-elle dans un souffle, évitant un uppercut de justesse.

- Erreur salope, j'attaque ! - répliqua aussitôt Horacio en transformant son uppercut en crochet du droit.

La guerrière fut surprise, mais parvint à éviter le coup. Elle perdit en revanche son équilibre et tomba de la corniche. Horacio n'attendit pas qu'elle se réceptionne, et sauta à son tour. Prune retomba lourdement sur le dos le boxeur atterrit aussitôt sur son estomac dans un rugissement léonin et la frappa de toutes ses forces à la gorge. La guerrière dévia le coup fatal au dernier moment avec sa main, puis se défit de son étreinte en roulant avec force sur elle-même. Elle avait le souffle coupé et porta les mains à son ventre, courbée, comme si elle avait reçu une rafale de mitrailleuse. Horacio se redressa, fit craquer ses jointures, puis reprit une posture de combat, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Où est-elle ? - demanda-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Prune parvint à ricaner malgré la douleur. Elle observa un instant son armure de cuir. Elle ne suffirait certainement pas à retenir les coups de son opposants...

- Bats... moi... et je... te... le dirai - dit-elle avec peine, toujours affectée par cette double chute.

* * *

Alidae fondit sur le groupe d'hommes armés qui lui faisait face, brandissant son épée de flammes avec fougue. Elle l'abattit violemment sur le guerrier qui lui faisait face, et l'onde de choc enflammée qui s'ensuivit carbonisa les quatre hommes qui le suivaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être plus forts que de simples soldats, mais cela était suffisant pour inquiéter une bonne partie des membres du groupe. Elle devait donner ses instructions.

- Ecoutez-moi tous ! - dit-elle à l'adresse du groupe qui était pour l'instant resté dans son dos - La bataille doit être la plus courte possible ! Ne vous éloignez pas trop les uns des autres et restez à proximité de Dogva, Darien, moi ou Ahonora !

- Horacio est tout seul - fit remarquer Beck - Je vais l'aider.

- Non ! Laisse-le gérer cette fieffée coquine. Tu seras plus utile au cœur du combat - dit Ahonora, récupérant son épée-boomerang avant de rengainer ses autres lames et de saisir sa claymore avec les deux mains.

Le groupe était pris en tenaille entre deux groupes d'une trentaine d'hommes, le bassin, et le mur, devant lequel Prune et Horacio se livraient un duel acharné. Ahonora faisait équipe avec Dogva, Beck, Alvis et Yuusuke, tandis Qu'Alidae faisait un petit massacre en compagnie de Darien, Ariste et Lillule. Neyve et Galeos étaient restés en arrière. La musicienne commença à jouer de son violon avec émotion, créant des ondes de choc qui partaient direction du groupe d'Alidae. Galeos eut une idée pour venir en aide à ses amis : il plongea dans le bassin en sautant par-dessus le cadavre de pieuvre, et nagea si vite qu'il parvint à créer un tourbillon. Il saisit alors la jambe d'un soldat qui s'était un peu trop approché de l'eau, et l'entraîna avec lui au fond de l'eau, avant de le relâcher. Emporté par le tourbillon, l'homme ne revint jamais à la surface. Dogva faisait face à quatre adversaires simultanément, tandis qu'Ahonora se déchaînait au beau milieu d'un groupe de quinze adversaires. Sa claymore fendait l'air aussi bien que l'acier, la chair et les os le combat de mêlée était sa spécialité, aussi les assaillants se brisaient-ils sur une tornade de coups imparables. Alvis étaient aux prises avec un guerrier particulièrement coriace. Ses dagues heurtèrent à de nombreuses reprises cet étrange bouclier triangulaire, et il peinait à éviter ses bords tranchants.

- Quelle plaie ! - maugréa-t-il, bloquant un coup avec une de ses dagues - Mais bon sang, qui êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse. L'homme poursuivit son assaut. Les échanges devinrent de plus en plus dangereux et violents. Finalement, le guerrier fendit l'air de la pointe de son bouclier tandis qu'Alvis abattait le tranchant de sa dague sur sa carotide. L'Hylien poussa un grognement quand il sentit une entaille entamer sa cuisse cependant, il avait gagné l'échange, car le soldat retomba au sol, du sang jaillissant à flots de sa plaie à la gorge. Yuusuke était un peu stressé. Il savait qu'il devait se battre, mais il n'en avait décidément pas envie. Il n'eut cependant pas d'autre choix, quand deux hommes se ruèrent sur lui, épée en avant. Le Geste lui offrit alors de nouveau deux visions distinctes, alors que le temps semblait se figer. L'une le montrait lui en train de rouler sur le côté, avant de se faire clouer au sol par un troisième soldat . L'autre le montrait en train de se baisser, évitant ainsi les deux coups d'estoc, avant de se relever, poings levés, assommant les deux hommes au passage. Il choisit donc la deuxième option il évita les coups comme prévu, et se redresse brusquement, ses deux poings s'abattant chacun sur un menton vulnérable. Les deux soldats furent aussitôt assommés.

- Voilà à quoi mène la violence, sermonna Hasegawa à l'adresse deux deux hommes inconscients, tout en secouant ses mains endolories.

Beck ôta son manteau. Trois hommes fonçaient vers lui. Son tatouage s'anima alors, et changea de forme pour faire apparaître un serpent. Animé d'une agilité nouvelle, ses yeux fendus d'une pupille inhumaine, Fillster évita les coups d'épée avec aisance, passant d'un soldat à un autre avec insolence. Il leur frappa le visage du bout de ses cinq doigts réunis, leur cassant le nez avec une précision chirurgicale. Les deux premiers tombèrent par terre en gémissant, alors que le troisième secouait la tête et repartait aussitôt à l'assaut. Le serpent se changea en ours, et la masse musculaire de Beck changea radicalement, tandis que de puissants crocs naissaient dans sa mâchoire. Il abattit ses eux bras en même temps sur l'armure du soldat, la cabossant et projetant l'homme au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant, il ne vit pas l'épée s'abattre sur son épaule avec force et fut incapable de l'éviter. Il tomba à genoux alors que son tatouage reprenait sa forme initiale, portant sa main droite à son épaule gauche, grimaçant de douleur. De son côté, Darien jouait de l'épée avec aisance, traversant les armures préalablement gelées, et donc cassantes, de ses adversaires. Du sang éclaboussa son visage alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparaissait sur son visage encore durci par la colère. Lillule avait remarqué qu'en plus de ne pas avoir de casque, leurs adversaires étaient sans défense au niveau des genoux et des mollets. Elle profita donc de cette observation pour mettre son agilité en pratique. Quand un soldat la prit pour cible, elle se contenta de glisser entre ses jambes, frappant ses genoux au passage. Il tomba alors, laissant son épée lui échapper par mégarde. Lillule la récupéra et lui planta la nuque au sol avec froideur. Elle-même ne se rendit pas compte de sa violence... Ariste avait beau être polyvalent, que pouvait-il faire face à quatre adversaires à la fois ?

- Bande de lâches !

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à échanger un coup de poing contre quatre coups d'épées, trois soldats tombèrent au sol, le cou lacéré par l'épée-boomerang d'Ahonora. Ariste profita de la surprise de son dernier adversaire pour lui broyer le crâne entre ses deux poings, un peu à la manière d'un catcheur. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna pour voir Ahonora récupérer son épée, tout en décapitant deux soldats avec sa claymore. Les deux compagnons échangèrent un clin d'oeil, puis Ariste récupéra une épée et un bouclier avant de se jeter au cœur de la masse d'ennemis dans un hurlement. Il avait confiance en sa force. Il n'avait pas peur. Sa force lui permit de repousser facilement deux adversaires et d'en blesser un autre d'un même mouvement, mais pas d'éviter le coup d'estoc d'un quatrième. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur quand il sentit la lame traverser sa hanche de part en part.

- **Ariste !** - s'écria Alidae, affairée à faire un barbecue de ses deux opposants.

D'un geste vif, elle expédia trois lames de lumière sur le soldat qui maintenait son « élève » en échec, le tuant sur le coup. Ariste posa un genou à terre, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

- Ma douleur... **me porte !** - hurla-t-il, accueillant un assaillant d'un coup de bouclier bien placé - Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je... haaa... je vais... y arriver !

* * *

Les bruits de bataille ne déconcentrèrent pas Prune et Horacio dans leur lutte. A vrai dire, ils avaient oublié le monde qui les entourait. Ils étaient enivrés par la difficulté de leur combat. La femme se battait aussi à mains nues, et le boxeur ne voyait pas où elle aurait pu dissimuler une arme sur son corps, tant ses vêtements étaient moulants.

- **Soleil levant !** - s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? - dit Prune, interdite.

Horacio débuta son enchaînement. « Soleil levant » était une suite de coups de poings dévastateurs qu'il avait mise au point lui-même au cours des ses entraînements. Il porta donc un jab du droit pour commencer, que son adversaire para facilement. Puis, un large crochet du gauche. Bloqué, encore une fois. Un direct du droit. Paré. Un revers du gauche. Paré. Un coup au foie, deux coups au foie paré, paré. Horacio sourit. Il tourna le dos à son adversaire, qui crut profiter d'une ouverture pour abattre son coude sur la nuque du jeune boxeur. Mais, emporté par l'élan, celui-ci glissa jusqu'à coller au corps de son adversaire. Puis, achevant sa rotation, il fit de nouveau face à son adversaire, le visage au niveau de son épaule gauche, abattant un surpuissant uppercut droit sur le coin gauche du menton de Prune. Elle ne vit rien venir. Le poing s'abattit, porté par la force rotation de tout le corps, et par l'extension complète de tous les muscles du bras droit d'Horacio. La guerrière fut violemment projeté dans les airs, avant de s'écraser contre le mur, sonnée, du sang coulant de l'endroit où deux de ses dents s'étaient déchaussées.

- La puissance du soleil vient de s'abattre sur toi ! - dit-il avec fierté, pointant le doigt sur son adversaire défaite, dans une posture kitsch, mais toutefois impressionnante pour celle qui venait de se prendre un coup pareil.

- Ghh.. b... b... fff chhhh sss... - grommela Prune, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit.

Tout était flou. Elle tenta de se redresser, en s'aidant du mur, mais glissa et retomba au sol. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous la douleur. Impossible ! Un gamin pouvait-il avoir tant de force ? Ou bien l'avait-elle simplement sous-estimé... ? Elle parvint à trouver une posture assise stable et tenta de trouver le bon Horacio parmi les trois qui dansaient devant ses yeux traîtres.

- Maintenant, dis-moi où est Eugénie et ce que vous lui avez fait ! - beugla le boxeur, saisissant Prune au col - Je te tuerai pour ce doigt que tu lui as pris plus tard. Je te ferai souffrir longuement d'abord.

Le menton dégoulinant de sang, la femme ricana. Elle parvint à articuler quelques mots :

- Gnest pfas à tfoua dfe mfe faire fouffrir, pfetite frapfe.

Horacio abattit un nouveau puissant coup de poing sur la mâchoire endolorie de son adversaire.

- Allons, utilise tes dents intelligemment, tant qu'il t'en reste encore ! Parle ! - somma-t-il, la secouant comme un... prunier.

- Hin hin... tfrop tfard !

Bien qu'elle eut cru mourir, Prune n'avait jamais perdu de vu son objectif. Personne n'avait remarqué ces quelques soldats qui s'étaient aventurés aux quatre coins de la pièce, chargé de sacs de poudre. Tous les soldats qui avaient attaqué le groupe s'étaient faits massacrer, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle à l'instant où la première explosion retentit.

- C'était donc ça, leur plan ? - dit Yuusuke - Nous distraire pendant qu'ils faisaient s'écrouler le temple ?

- Mais quel genre de kamikaze ferait ça ! - s'exclama Lillule en retirant sa nouvelle épée de la nuque d'un soldat.

Une deuxième explosion retentit, et Prune profita de la distraction d'Horacio pour saisir un petit couteau dans sa botte. Elle avait totalement retrouvé ses esprits, et plongea sa lame dans l'épaule droite d'Horacio qui grogna de douleur.

- Che fous laiffe ! Falut ! - dit-elle en se redressant, ne manquant pas de donner un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac d'Horacio.

Et elle disparut en même temps que les hommes qui étaient restés pour faire s'effondrer le temple.

- **Vite !** - s'écria Alidae, effrayée - Nous devons y aller !

Darien se précipita vers Horacio et le prit par le col, ignorant son état et ses hurlements de douleur.

- **Toi !** Tu l'as laissée filer avec le morceau de carte ! **Incapable !**

Il lui donna un coup de poing sous la fureur, et le jeta au loin avec dédain. Beck le rattrapa avec ses deux bras, malgré sa blessure à l'épaule gauche, tandis qu'Ahonora, qui venait lui aussi d'entrer dans une rage noire, se ruait sur Darien en le traitant de tous les noms.

- Vil chien de roi ! Crapule des bas-fonds ! Vermine de dessous de botte ! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes semblables, misérable !

- Viens donc, petit homme, que je te donne enfin la correction que tu mérites !

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Ils étaient de force égale. Mais, horrifié, Ahonora constata que sa Claymore gelait à vue d'oeil. Elle se brisa vite, et il fut incapable d'éviter le coup d'estoc de son rival, qui finit sa course su le pectoral droit du chasseurs de primes. Son armure ne suffit pas à le protéger, et du sang se mit à jaillir de la plaie que Darien avait laissée. Des rochers commençaient à se détacher du plafond tandis que des tremblements s'emparaient des lieux, gagnant en intensité de seconde en seconde.

- On doit y aller ! - s'écria Alidae - Arrêtez vos chamailleries, encore une f...

Elle fut interrompue par un rocher qui vint s'écraser juste devant elle, soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière, la séparant du reste du groupe. Curieusement, le Geste se manifesta encore à Yuusuke et lui dévoila deux nouveaux schémas : lui et Neyve, Galeos et Alvis, rejoignant l'élémentaliste et sortant sans encombres du temple par le ruisseau à gauche de la salle, et lui, ne sachant que faire, se faisant écraser par un rocher. Il choisit évidemment la première option. Ainsi, il plongea dans l'eau du bassin et tomba nez à nez avec Galeos.

- Viens avec moi ! - dit-il, alors qu'un rocher s'écrasait dans l'eau à côté d'eux, soulevant une vague qui les projeta derrière le rocher où se trouvait Alidae.

* * *

De l'autre côté, le combat continuait. Ahonora utilisait désormais son katana et son épée d'argent, mais il avait bien du mal à résister à la puissance magique de son adversaire, dont le potentiel s'était considérablement révélé depuis que le sceau avait été brisé.

- Vous n'êtes pas plus valeureux qu'un insecte cherchant la fenêtre pour s'échapper, l'Eclair Noir - dit Darien en brisant le sabre de son adversaire d'un geste brusque.

Beck donna une petite tape à Horacio qui retrouva ses esprits.

- Ahonora se bat ! - lui dit-il avec précipitation - Et il est en mauvaise posture.

- Que... hein... bon...

Fillster aida le boxeur à se remettre sur pieds, puis son tatouage se changea en aigle et des ailes lui poussèrent, ainsi que des serres puissantes. Il fondit sur Darien à pleine vitesse, tandis qu'Horacio titubait entre les débris qui tombaient du plafond. Lillule fonça vers Ariste pour lui porter secours. Elle le soutint difficilement, son gabarit étant largement supérieur au sien. Une roche tomba soudain sur sa tête, et elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

- Merde... - grommela Ariste, contenant à grand peine le sang qui coulait à flots de sa terrible blessure - **Darien !** - Hurla-t-il.

Mais le chancelier ne l'entendait pas. Il était trop occupé à se battre contre Beck et Ahonora. Bien qu'ils fussent à deux contre un, l'avantage était pour Darien : sa magie de glace était d'un atout considérable dans cette bataille. Mais Horacio, qui venait de comprendre la situation, ôta enfin le couteau qui meurtrissait toujours son épaule et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur Darien, qui le gela au vol.

- **Darieeeeeen !** - s'époumona Ariste, alors qu'une fissure se dessinait sur le plafond, juste au-dessus de lui et Lillule.

- Tu laisserais donc mourir deux jeunes personnes pour une victoire ? - haleta Ahonora, recouverts de gelures et de blessures, le visage ruisselant de sang.

Darien tourna successivement la tête d'Ariste au chasseur de primes. Il n'était pas aussi stupide.

- Bah, de toute façon, tu mourras sous les pierres de ce temple, Sideis ! - trancha Darien en se précipitant vers les deux guerriers en détresse, déviant la trajectoire des pierres tombantes à l'aide de jets de glace.

Ahonora tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Horacio et Beck, eux aussi dans un piètre état, vinrent à son chevet. Au même instant, Darien recueillait les deux blessés qui l'appelaient au secours, et créait un pont de glace jusqu'à l'entrée.

* * *

Alidae détruisait les rochers peu à peu, mais il était impossible pour le groupe de rester dans le temple. Ils devaient sortir et vite. Neyve, Galeos, Alvis et Yuusuke étaient avec elle. Elle vit Darien quitter la salle en vitesse, glissant avec une surprenante célérité.

- Suivons-les ! - ordonna-t-elle, se préparant à les suivre, mais un rocher se détacha du plafond et obstrua le chemin.

- Non ! - s'exclama Alvis - Il doit y avoir un moyen...

- Par-là ! - lança Yuusuke, désignant le ruisseau qu'il avait vu grâce au Geste - Ce ruisseau est connecté à la sortie !

Alidae acquiesça, les nerfs à vif, tâchant de prendre la meilleure décision le plus vite possible. Le groupe plongea donc, et ils furent emportés par le puissant courant de ce ruisseau pourtant minuscule.

- Attendez ! - hurla Neyve, sa voix perçant à peine à travers les grondements de la roche et le bruit de l'eau - Ahonora et les autres sont encore là-bas...

- C'est trop tard - dit simplement Alidae - Nous n'avons plus le temps... fais confiance à Ahonora ! Il a connu de bien pires situations.

- **Attention** ! - s'époumona Alvis, alors qu'un rocher s'apprêtait à bloquer la sortie du ruisseau, tout comme la porte auparavant.

Le groupe se crut perdu. La poussière, le bruit... dans un tel chaos, personne n'avait plus la moindre capacité d'analyse et de réflexion requises pour se sortir d'un tel guêpier. Mais alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, une silhouette massive s'interposa entre le rocher et la sortie. Un géant de plus de cinq mètres, aux allures de Zora, retenait l'éboulement à lui seul.

- Allez-y vite... je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! - gronda Galeos.

Le groupe d'Alidae resta bouche bée, alors qu'il filait entre les jambes de l'Hydrien, sauvé de justesse. Galeos lança un dernier regard en direction d'Ahonora et de son groupe, puis, se faisant violence, jeta le rocher qu'il soutenait au loin avant de se jeter lui aussi à la suite du groupe d'Alidae. L'éboulement condamna bientôt cette entrée également.

* * *

Ahonora, Horacio et Beck étaient perdus. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Les rochers les encerclaient, et le plafond avait bientôt fini de tomber en morceaux. Le boxeur et Fillster soutenaient Ahonor chacun par une épaule dans un effort et une douleur extrêmes.

- Je ne peux pas mourir ici... - souffla Horacio, pensant à Eugénie - Pas maintenant !

- Le bassin... - dit Ahonora dans un murmure, éreinté.

Beck et Horacio virent alors le doigt tremblant d'Ahonora pointer vers le bassin, d'où toute l'eau semblait s'être échappée. Ils comprirent en même temps : les rochers avaient dû crever le fond, laissant s'échapper l'onde et les débris. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur dernière chance à l'instant même où un bloc venait broyer l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Dans un dernier effort, ils sautèrent dans ce bassin désormais sans fond, chutant au même rythme que la roche et les pierres. Un craquement assourdissant au-dessus de leurs têtes leur fit comprendre que la voûte avait finalement cédé, et que le temple s'était totalement effondré. Leur chute dura quelques dizaines de secondes, puis ils atterrirent dans une profonde rivière souterraine qui leur broya les pieds sous le choc. Beck et Ahonora s'évanouirent, mais Horacio tint le coup. La furie des eaux le sépara de ses compagnons, tandis que sa tête refaisait surface et qu'il respirait à pleins poumons.

-** Beeeeeck ! Ahonoraaa !** - hurla-t-il, mais c'était inutile : le fracas du chaos alentours, les tourbillons de ce torrent déchaîné... ils n'étaient pas morts écrasés, mais s'ils survivaient à ce gigantesque ouragan d'éléments déchaînés, c'est qu'ils étaient bénis.

Alors que la moindre once d'espoir semblait perdue, qu'Horacio se laissait emporter par les ténèbres de la mort, une main le saisit avec fermeté et l'entraîna vers le haut. Il reconnut alors Dogva, parcouru de blessures lui aussi, mais bien vivant. Il flottait sur un radeau d'ombre qu'il avait confectionné, et sur lequel il avait rapatrié Ahonora et Beck également.

- Nous ne mourrons pas aujourd'hui - dit-il d'une voix grave.

Horacio puisa dans ses dernières forces pour sourire à son sauveur, puis tomba dans les pommes à son tour.

* * *

Alidae ne voyait pas où elle allait. Elle était ballottée dans tous les sens par ce ruisseau qui s'était changé en rapide, et qui suivait des trajectoires courbes très violentes. Elle parvint à sortir une main de l'eau et à lancer un sort de vent mineur, permettant à tous ses compagnons de respirer malgré la furie ambiante. Ils filèrent ainsi, à la queue-leu-leu, pendant dix minutes, avant de déboucher sur une petite cascade. Ils plongèrent les uns après les autres dans une gigantesque fontaine aux bords dorés, où le courant se dissipait entièrement. L'élémentaliste put souffler un peu, et regarda ses compagnons sortir de l'eau tour à tour, éreintés, lessivés, mais bien vivants.

- Eh ben - souffla Alvis en se laissant tomber contre le bord de la fontaine, une fois qu'il fut sorti de l'eau.

Il fut aussitôt imité par Yuusuke et Neyve, tandis qu'Alidae essorait son manteau un peu plus loin.

- Il manque quelqu'un - fit-elle remarquer.

- Je suis là - dit une voix étouffée, en haut de la cascade.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent alors la tête de Galeos qui dépassait de l'embouchure du ruisseau, mais qui était devenu trop grand pour passer. Le groupe fut saisi d'une crise de rire nerveux, encore sous le choc des événements. Alidae lança une boule de feu sur un côté de l'embouchure, qui explosa alors, libérant ainsi Galeos de sa prison. Il retomba dans la fontaine avec fracas, puis en surgit tel un requin, projetant des gouttes à trente mètres à la ronde.

- Ainsi, l'eau de ce ruisseau alimentait la fontaine purificatrice - déduisit Alvis en observant l'Hydrien sortir de l'eau avec majesté.

Galeos avait donc retrouvé son apparence originelle. Il mesurait 5m47, et une armure de nacre lui couvrait le bras droit et le bassin, jusqu'aux genoux. Il était tellement immense qu'il rappela Darkness à Alidae, cet élémental de feu qu'elle avait dû combattre aux côtés d'Ahonora quelques années auparavant.

- Merci - lui dit-elle - Tu nous as sauvés.

- Nous avons tous eu notre rôle à jouer - dit Galeos - Yuusuke nous a indiqué quelle sortie nous devions prendre.

- Baah, c'est mes visions, c'est pas moi - dit-il, les yeux fermés, épuisé par ces épreuves - Moi j'ai vu Neyve détruire toutes sortes de débris grâce aux ondes de son violon.

- Mon violon ! - s'exclama-t-elle, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé - Ouf... j'ai eu peur qu'il ne se brise pendant notre partie de toboggan.

Alvis sentit quelque chose dans sa poche trempée. Il en sortit alors le petit paquet que lui avait confié Horacio avant de charger Prune. Il fit une grimace en se rappelant ce que ce paquet détrempé contenait.

- Je dois rendre ça à Horacio - dit-il, se redressant pour passer le doigt d'Eugénie à Alidae.

- Ah, oui... quelle horreur - dit-elle, observant le paquet avec tristesse et colère.

- Horacio... Ahonora... tous les autres... j'espère qu'ils vont bien - dit Neyve, s'empressant d'ajouter - Sauf Darien.

- Ouais, c'est à cause de lui si on en est là - dit Yuusuke - Je n'ai pas pour habitue de blâmer les gens, mais je dois reconnaître que cet abruti nous a mis dans la panade en cédant à la colère.

- J'aimerais bien l'écraser entre mes doigts - dit Galeos en mimant le geste, créant un mouvement de recul instinctif parmi ses camarades, encore intimidés.

- Ce qui est le plus troublant - remarqua Alvis - c'est la présence de ces hommes et de cette femme... il y aurait donc déjà quelqu'un à la recherche des fragments de carte ?

- Par « quelqu'un », tu entends, « ps cette gourdasse de Prune » ? - demanda Neyve avec espièglerie - Pauvre Eugénie... et pauvre Horacio... je ne suis pas sûre de l'apprécier, mais je dois reconnaître que cette histoire me fait mal pour lui.

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment. Alidae plaça le paquet d'Horacio en sécurité dans son manteau, entourant le doigt de magie blanche afin qu'il ne subisse pas de nécrose. Elle remarqua que son épée Irisée n'était plus dans son fourreau. Elle regarda dans l'eau de la fontaine et remarqua le reflet argenté au fond.

- Galeos, ça ne te dérange pas d'aller me chercher mon épée ? - demanda-t-elle - C'est un peu profond pour moi, ou pour n'importe qui, en fait.

- Bien sûr.

Il plongea alors, et Yuusuke posa la question :

- On est où, au fait ?

Ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps d'observer les environs. Ils semblaient se trouver dans une vallée surplombée de pics rocheux impressionnants, d'où des dizaines de cascades finissaient leur course dans une lacé géant en contrebas. Alidae reconnut l'endroit sans peine.

- Nous sommes au Domaine Zora - dit-elle.

- Zora - répéta Galeos en sortant de l'eau d'un bond et en repassant son épée à l'élémentaliste - C'est les créatures qui me ressemblent, c'est ça ? Ahonora m'en avait parlé.

- C'est ça. Nous avons de la chance, c'est un endroit parfaitement indiqué pour reprendre des forces.

Mais alors que chacun se redressait et se faisait sécher par les pouvoirs de feu d'Alidae, et soigner par ses pouvoirs de lumière, un homme apparut en haut de la cascade d'où ils étaient tous tombés et dit :

- Ils sont là !

Le groupe tourna la tête vers lui avec appréhension.

- Oh non, encore eux ? - maugréa Alvis.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient avoir à faire aux même soldats qui les avaient agressés un peu plus tôt, le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux dorés apparut aux côtés de l'homme. Alidae la reconnut tout de suite :

- Princesse Zelda ! - dit-elle, la mine réjouie.

- Alidae ! Mais que faites-vous là ? Qui sont ces gens ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette fontaine ?

Les membres du groupe se dévisagèrent un instant, puis l'élémentaliste répondit :

- C'est une longue histoire.

* * *

Horacio ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une grotte aux reflets rougeâtres, sur un lit douillet, bandé de la tête aux pieds. Visiblement, la descente n'avait pas été des plus calmes. Il chercha autour de lui et vit Ahonora et Beck, toujours inconscients, allongés, comme lui, sur un lit fait de feuilles et de fleurs étranges. Il ne voyait pas Dogva. Où les avait-il emmenés ? Ahonora ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Horacio sourit et dit :

- Salut. On l'a échappée belle, hein ?

Le chasseur de primes tourna péniblement la tête vers lui. Il semblait encore faible. Mais il lui rendit son sourire et dit :

- A qui doit-on la vie, jeune homme ? Que je le remercie avec autant de fougue et de vigueur que toi et Beck, qui avez fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel en m'acceptant comme fardeau.

- Tu peux me remercier si tu le souhaites - lança la voix sombre de Dogva.

Horacio et Ahonora se redressèrent un peu pour voir le Sheikahs avancer vers eux, accompagné de deux créatures rondouillardes à l'aspect rocailleux. Horacio fit un bond.

- Kessékça ?

- N'aie crainte, ce sont de Gorons - l'apaisa Ahonora - Ainsi, nous sommes au Mont Goron ?

- C'est cela-même - répondit Dogva en posant un bol d'eau chaude sur la table de nuit en roche à côté d'Horacio - Cette rivière souterraine nous a menés ici. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos, mais j'ai réussi à maintenir le radeau suffisamment longtemps avant de perdre également connaissance.

- Je m'appelle Grochou - dit le Goron au visage enfantin, le plus proche d'Horacio, tenant une éponge brunâtre dans ses mains - Je suis celui qui vous a vu arriver par le chemin du danger.

- Le chemin du danger ? - interrogea Horacio, toujours décontenancé par l'aspect de ces créatures étranges.

- C'est un peu long à expliquer - dit le deuxième Goron, dont le visage émacié semblait prouver l'antipathie - Contentez-vous de dormir, on en reparlera plus tard.

Grochou aplatit l'éponge pleine d'eau chaude sur le visage d'Horacio, qui grimaça. Ahonora s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, découvrant son torse musculeux recouvert de bandelettes.

- C'est donc toi qui nous as sortis de l'eau, Grochou ? - demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Non, c'est moi ! - lança une voix énergique au fond de la salle.

Horacio se débattit un instant avec Grochou pour ôter l'éponge de ses yeux, puis vit le jeune homme vêtu de vert qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Link ! - s'écria Ahonora, reconnaissant cet ami qu'il avait rencontré lors de la quête des élémentaux - Crénom, quel bonheur de te revoir !

- Ha ha, et moi donc - répondit Link en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami toujours - Quand je vous ai vus arriver par le chemin aqueux, j'ai tout de suite plongé pour vous secourir, car comme tu le sais, les Gorons sont de piètres nageurs.

- Voilà pourquoi on appelle cet endroit le chemin des dangers - dit Grochou en aplatissant une nouvelle fois l'éponge sur la face d'Horacio - Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie. Si Link ne vous avait pas vus, vous seriez morts noyés en cet instant !

- C'est fantastique - dit Ahonora - Merci encore. Au fait, comment se porte notre ami Beck ?

Le goron au visage émacié s'approcha du lit de Beck et lui souleva les paupières.

- Pas très bien - dit-il - Il aura encore besoin de soins , tout comme vous deux ! Mais lui, c'est étrange... sa blessure au dos est inexplicable. C'est comme si on lui avait coupé des ailes.

Horacio et Ahonora échangèrent un regard malgré l'éponge qui recouvrait le nez et les yeux du boxeur. Coupées ? Ses ailes ? Mais qui ferait une chose pareille ? Et quand ? Etrange.

- Vous semblez avoir vécu une épreuve bien difficile - dit Link avec tristesse - Nous allons vous laisser récupérer un peu. J'ai fait appel à un médecin de la forêt Kokiri, il maîtrise des sorts de soin de bon niveau, vous récupérerez plus vite ainsi.

Ahonora sourit et observa tout ce ptit monde se rassembler devant son lit.

- Grochou, Link, et...

- Grognon - ronchonna le Goron au visage émacié.

- Merci pour tout. Nous vous raconterons nos mésaventures en détail, mais auparavant je dois m'entretenir avec Horacio et Dogva de certains événements incertains.

- Bien sûr - dit Grochou - On vous laisse.

Et ils quittèrent la salle, laissant Dogva, l'Eclair Noir et Horacio seuls en compagnie d'un Beck bien mal en point.

- Tu n'as vu personne durant la descente, Dogva ? - demanda Ahonora.

- Non. Et Il avait encore les ailes que lui procuraient son tatouage quand je suis tombé dans les vapes.

- C'est sûrement cette pétasse de Prune - gronda Horacio en tapant ses poings l'un contre l'autre - Il faut absolument la retrouver et savoir comment va Eugénie.

- Et savoir comment ils font pour se téléporter - dit Ahonora en portant une main au menton.

- Je crois qu'ils utilisent le monde des ombres pour se déplacer - dit Dogva - L'incident spatio-temporel semble avoir grandement fragilisé l'équilibre entre les mondes.

- Bien, nous enquêterons sur cela au réveil... nous devons reprendre des force - dit Ahonora.

Dogva et Horacio acquiescèrent, bien que ce dernier bouillonnât d'impatience et de colère. Il espérait retrouver rapidement Eugénie, et Alvis, afin de guérir le doigt coupé de sa petite amie.

* * *

Van Darien restait silencieux. Le feu qui crépitait à ses côtés le fascinait. Comme si son esprit froid voulait à tout prix percer le mystère de cette fougue étrange, et si particulière qui habitait les cœurs d'Alidae et de ses sbires. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient en réalité, des sbires, rien de plus.  
Pourtant, cet Ariste et cette Lillule, qui jouissaient d'un sommeil réparateur à ses côtés, étaient différents des autres, il le sentait. Il pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était de retrouver les fragments et démasquer cette étrange organisation qui les avait pris de court. Un craquement retentit dans les buissons. Van Darien, qui faisait chauffer un peu de thé au-dessus du feu de bois, s'en servit une tasse avant de dire :

- Sors de là, avant que je ne t'embroche.

Un homme à la peau grise apparut alors de l'autre côté du feu, emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir à capuche. Darien but une gorgée de son thé brûlant, adouci par la glace qui l'habitait, puis demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

L'homme ôta sa capuche et révéla une moitié de son visage, l'autre cachée par une mèche de ses cheveux gris.

- Je me nomme Vaati, et j'ai atterri dans ce monde par accident.

Van Darien resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis, un large sourire s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Bienvenue, dit-il.


	23. Chap 21 - Arc III - Repos bien mérité

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette demie-dizaine que j'avais dit que je posterais dans la semaine. je l'ai fait ;)_

A savoir maintenant que les trois groupes vont adopter pendant un moment des chemins différents, et donc que chaque auteur est réparti dans l'un ou l'autre des groupes menés par l'un des mentors, selon leur alignement (Alidae pour les "bons", Ahonora pour les "neutres" et Darien pour les "mauvais") avec quelques exceptions pour les joueurs ayant des persos secondaires dans un autre camp. Bien entendu, ils vont se recroiser tôt ou tard, s'aider et/ou se mettre des bâtons dans les roues selon les cas XD Vous avez du aussi remarquer que chaque camp va être accompagné par un PNJ invité de marque du monde de Zelda (Zelda chez les "bons", Link chez les "neutres", et Vaati chez les "mauvais") et qu'ils sont tous séparés dans un coin de la contrée hylienne (Les "bons" au Domaine/Lac Hylia, les "neutres" au Mont Goron, et les "mauvais" dans la Forêt Kokiri)  


_. "Bons" = Alidae Fern, Yusuuke, Galéos, Neyve, Alvis et Zelda_

_. "Neutres" = Ahonora Sidéis, Horacio, Beck, Dogva et Link_

_. "Mauvais" = Van Darien, Lillule, Ariste et Vaati_

_Et quelle est cette mystérieuse et sombre organisation tierce qui est elle aussi après les morceaux de la Carte et de l'Artéfact ? En quels buts ? Prune est-elle la seule de leur subalterne, ou avec d'autres dangereux individus ? Pourquoi détiennent-ils Eugénie, la douce d'Horacio ? Qui a coupé les ailes de Beck ? Toutes ces questions trouveront leur réponses... tôt ou tard XD Le mystère s'épaissit donc.._

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter/reviewer pour donner votre avis ;) Merci à vous !_

_Lenia 41_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Repos bien mérité pour les braves, alliés inespérés et réflexions stratégiques** _(Par Lenia41)_

- Princesse Zelda !

- Alidae ! Mais que faites-vous là ? Qui sont ces gens ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette fontaine ?

Les membres du groupe se dévisagèrent un instant, puis l'élémentariste répondit :

- C'est une longue histoire.

Avec prudence et méfiance, les membres du petit comité d'aventuriers posèrent leur regard tantôt sur les nouveaux-arrivants ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux qui les avaient agressé au sein de ce piège mortel qu'était le Temple qu'ils venaient par miracle de quitter... sans savoir si le reste de leurs compagnons avaient, eux-aussi, réussi à s'en tirer sains et saufs... ou au moins saufs. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une pensée réconfortante, très loin de là. Les soldats qui accompagnaient cette mystérieuse personne encapuchonnée - que semblait connaître leur guide magicienne - ne se distinguaient qu'en peu de choses des précédents, comme par leur attitude nettement moins agressive à première vue. On distinguait en effet mal leurs traits du faciès sous les ombres de leurs casques - première différence d'avec les précédents qui en étaient dépourvus - et heaumes, sous leurs armures grisées qui scintillaient d'un éclat argenté métallisé. Ils semblaient, ainsi, d'apparence humanoïde, mais sans que personne ne puisse s'avancer réellement sur leur identité, et portaient des boucliers semblaient plus défensifs que ceux des premiers. Mais, alors que leur mentor semblait se relaxer visiblement à la vue de la mystérieuse inconnue, osant même sourire d'un air ravi, ils s'étaient très légèrement détendus. Alvis avait ôté ses mains des gardes des dagues Sheikah qui ne le quittaient désormais plus, Neyve avait détendu sa prise sur son violon, Yusuuke semblait moins sur ses gardes, et si Galéos sous sa nouvelle forme intimidait un peu les soldats, il ne semblait pas adopter une posture particulièrement agressive. L'avant dernier était légèrement moins inquiet que ses comparses, le "Geste" ne lui ayant indiqué aucune attaque à venir, donc normalement, il n'y avait aucune menace immédiate à redouter. Semblant se rappeler de la présence - et de l'ignorance - des jeunes gens, leur mentor se retourna vers eux, un mince sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle initiait les introductions d'une voix légèrement plus rassurée qu'avant :

- Oh j'allais oublier... je n'ai pas fais les présentations. Honte à moi. Rassurez-vous mes amis, ces gens ne sont pas nos ennemis. Et cette fois, je peux vous l'assurer sans le moindre doute. Je vous présente la Princesse Zelda, fille du souverain de ce royaume d'Hyrule, dont j'ai fais la connaissance... à la même époque où j'ai rencontré Ahonora, au cours d'une précédente aventure. Majesté, laissez-moi tout d'abord vous introduire mes compagnons de... cette longue, sombre et complexe histoire.

Sur ces paroles, la mage se décala légèrement pour laisser ses amis et protégés faire face à la jeune femme de digne allure, aux longs cheveux d'un blond si pur qu'ils semblaient constituer une vivante cascade d'or pur, une fois qu'elle eut repoussé en arrière la capuche qui masquait ses traits. Ses traits faciaux étaient fins et délicats, indiquant autant le raffinement qu'une autorité et sagesse mêlées dans un subtil écrin. Pourvue de longues et fines oreilles qui encadraient un visage si élégant, son teint de peau était de la pâleur délicate de la neige sous les rayons matinaux d'un tendre soleil hivernal. L'aura de grande sagesse et d'autorité naturelle inspirait immédiatement le respect, alors que les yeux bleus vifs, intrigués mais bienveillants les dévisageaient les uns et autres avec une curiosité néanmoins maniérée et respectueuse, dépourvue de tout jugement préconçu et de toute intention vile que certains pourraient déjà détenir. Elle semblait mêler l'étrange paradoxe d'une jeune femme dans la fine fleur de l'âge à celle d'une personne expérimentée, sage, qui a déjà vu maintes et maintes choses au cours de son existence, au delà même de son seul âge apparent. En tout cas, en dépit de leur vigilance acérée depuis la trahison - n'étant pas certes une pleine surprise pour nombre d'entre eux - du Haut Chancelier Van Darien, l'aura qu'elle dégageait finissait de les mettre un peu plus à l'aise là où le sourire d'Alidae les avait un peu rassurés. Cette dernière reprit ainsi d'une voix calme et assurée, un léger sourire amusé glissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle les introduisait l'un après l'autre, leur attention rivée sur la nouvelle arrivante :

- Le grand être qui vous rappelle sans doute nos amis Zora s'appelle Galéos, venant d'un monde parallèle à celui-ci, Hydralia si je ne m'abuse. Son aide nous a été plus que précieuse lors de notre... dernière mésaventure. C'est aussi pour l'aider que j'ai du... quelque peu altérer votre fontaine. Nous n'avions pas vraiment plus prévu d'arriver ici que sa soudaine... et inattendue poussée de croissance. Mais je reviendrais là-dessus plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. En dépit de son impressionnante stature, je me porte garante de la pureté de ses intentions, comme celles de ses compagnons.

Devant dresser un peu le cou pour réussir à voir celui désigné par la mage, ce dernier lui évita néanmoins un torticolis en approche rapide comme il se baissa quelque peu pour que l'échange visuel soit plus facile. L'être était effectivement intimidant à première vue pour sa majesté et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, mais elle eut très vite la confirmation des propos de sa vieille amie en rencontrant le regard sombre mais bienveillant de l'étrange créature si proche des Zoras en apparence, si on omettait les "quelques" mètres supplémentaires en grandeur. Il irradiait du dénommé Galéos une aura de grande confiance en lui mêlée de joie, pour une raison qui lui serait sans doute explicitée peu après. Elle ne se sentait pas menacée par l'imposante mais pacifique présence de cet être qui lui rappelait, par sa grandeur, un ancien ennemi redevenu ami par la suite. Darkness... mais aussi son comparse aquatique Aquarlequin. Un regard brièvement échangé avec les prunelles d'un bleu sombre mais vif avec Alidae lui confirma que cette dernière avait visiblement fait le même rapprochement à un moment ou un autre, avant de reporter son attention sur l'être aquatique qui inclina brièvement sa tête avec respect en silence, geste auquel elle répondit en toute honnêteté et sans plus attendre. Galéos, quant à lui, en dépit de la "petitesse" de taille de la nouvelle personne royale tout juste introduite, la respectait comme il se devait devant la présence qu'elle dégageait, confiant un minimum du fait qu'elle ait été présentée à eux comme une ancienne connaissance de leur guide. Alors qu'il se redressait de nouveau, Alidae reprit les présentations en désignant du regard une jeune humaine présente sur la gauche du gentil géant aquatique, bras croisés sur son long et sempiternel manteau brun :

- La jeune femme sur sa gauche se prénomme Neyve Raïjka. Venant elle aussi, je pense que vous ne serez pas surprise, d'un monde parallèle, l'un où les êtres humains prédominent. Si Neyve peut se montrer quelque peu méfiante et prudente, elle est une valeur sûre de notre groupe qui a tout autant ma confiance. Fol serait celui qui la sous-estime... comme elle peut nous réserver bien d'agréables et surprenantes surprises.

Le regard de l'héritière du pouvoir souverain d'Hyrule porta alors son sage et vif regard vers la jeune humaine désignée, aux cheveux bruns longs en apparence, munis d'une frange au niveau du visage. Sa peau et ses traits étaient clairs et délicats, avec un visage lisse et fin dont ne disposaient pas tous les membres du genre féminin de l'espèce humaine. Son apparence vestimentaire, aussi curieuse et indiquant son origine étrangère soit-elle, restait sobre et pratique, bien qu'élégante, et elle portait sur elle un étrange violon dégageant une aura ensorcelée qui le démarquait des instruments usuels, oscillant entre le brun et le noir selon le tissu et certains endroits ornés de discrète décorations venant sans doute d'une culture étrangère en ce lieu mais propre au monde dont elle venait. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun muni de nuances cuivrées, et dégageait une impression de méfiance, de cynisme et de froideur apparentes, indiquant une personne qui ne fera pas forcément le premier pas vers autrui, dont il fallait avec lenteur gagner la confiance, et dont la loyauté était irréprochable une fois acquise. L'espace de quelques secondes, le regard de la souveraine se glissa vers la mage qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, concentrée avec un mélange de fierté et de bienveillance sur ses protégés. Une pensée doucement amusée lui échappa, bien qu'elle se garda de l'exprimer à voix haute, lui arrachant un bref sourire amusé avant qu'elle le repose son regard bleuté sage et bienveillant sur la dénommée Neyve :

_"Méfiance, froideur initiale et confiance non acquise d'avance... voilà qui me rappelle effectivement quelqu'un..."_

Cette dernière l'observa avec attention, prudence et un jugement réservé vis-à-vis d'elle, mais lui répondit en inclinant rapidement la tête d'une voix respectueuse et polie sans faire montre de ses jugements personnels, sinon une tendance ouvertement individualiste et quelque peu calculatrice :

- C'est un honneur, votre majesté.

Alidae fronça légèrement des sourcils devant l'attitude plus réservée de Neyve, avant de remettre la question à plus tard. La mage poursuivit donc les introductions vers la troisième personne du petit groupe. Elle désigna ainsi à la Reine l'autre humain de la petite compagnie, dont les traits différaient de Neyve outre la différence de genre, bien que tous deux appartiennent à la même espèce d'êtres vivants. D'assez grande taille pour un humain, solidement bâti et pourvu de larges épaules, Alidae ne connaissait pas plus que cela l'ethnie dont il provenait, sinon du peu qu'il leur avait évoqué - à son initiative - au début de leur aventure. Une qui avait un nom étrangement prononcé... ja-po-nais ? Un truc de ce genre. Encore un monde qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'explorer... si elle n'était pas déjà aussi occupée, sans doute un jour, improbable néanmoins d'arriver, elle y penserait. Les cheveux noirs étaient assez courts, et ses grands yeux bruns laissaient entrapercevoir une personnalité équilibrée, diplomatique, affable et pragmatique qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et qui l'avait grandement aidée, lui rappelant elle-même des fois quand elle se faisait trop dure envers ses élèves, et les tirant de fâcheuses situations, aidé de son curieux don, tout en aidant à conserver un semblant d'ordre et de cohésion entre les membres du groupe. Un leader en puissance ? Personne ne le savait, seul l'avenir le dirait. Elle surveillerait son évolution de près, en tout cas, comme celle de chacun des jeunes gens sous sa responsabilité. Sans rien dire de ses pensées, la voix de la mage resta calme et chaleureuse, impossible à lire pour les jeunes personnes concernées :

- Voici Yusuuke Ha... Hase... Hasegawa, c'est bien cela ? J'espère ne pas l'avoir trop écorché, j'ai parfois quelques difficultés avec les dialectes étrangers. Bon, me voilà rassurée. C'est un humain comme Neyve, mais je ne sais s'ils viennent du même espace-temps, j'en doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, lui aussi a prouvé sa valeur au groupe plus d'une fois, et nous a grandement aidé à nous en sortir à peu près sains et saufs lors de notre dernière mésaventure, dont je vous ferais le récit après...

Tandis que le jeune homme observait avec attention la jeune personne royale qui leur était présentée, étonné de voir une personne aussi sage et avisée après avoir rencontré un Haut Chancelier d'Hyrule aussi froid, sombre et cruel. Cette personne de sang royal qui semblait lire jusque dans leur coeur de part son seul regard, lire au delà des apparences, jusque dans leurs plus sombres facettes. Toujours munie de cette bienveillance étonnante et plus que surprenante, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas plus que cela. S'il inclina à son tour sa tête, il ne perdait pas de vue la princesse du monde étrange dans lequel ils avaient été plongés malgré eux, et qui peut-être pourrait détenir des réponses pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait ici et pourquoi ils avaient été plongés en ce lieu malgré eux. Alidae avait eu beau fournir, avec parcimonie et parfois pas de son plein grès, des éléments d'informations, d'un elle ne savait clairement pas tout - sans prétendre le contraire - et de deux leur cachait des choses. Peut-être pour leur propre bien, de son avis à elle, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tous, tout en prenant de curieuses décisions sans raison apparente et sans daigner les expliquer. Si, dans cette assemblée, ils la respectaient pour son expérience et ses capacités, il y a avait des points et des choix qu'elle avait fait qu'ils n'approuvaient pas forcément, ou ne comprenaient pas. Néanmoins, ils lui faisaient, à ce qu'il voyait, à peu près confiance, bien qu'ils apprécieraient sans nul doute par moment plus d'explications. Yusuuke, chassant temporairement ces réflexions, décida de manière pragmatique de se fier encore à celle qui les avait, outre tout ce qui précède, tiré de situations délicates de sa puissance, sans les trahir à l'instar de Darien... quoi qu'elle puisse être tout aussi critiquable qu'autrui. Ainsi, gardant un léger sourire cordial et respectueux, il répondit à la souveraine à laquelle ils étaient alors présentés :

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, majesté ! J'espère que vous voudrez bien nous pardonner notre première réaction, nous vous avions pris pour ceux nous ayant attaqué un peu plus tôt.

Avec un mince sourire compréhensif, la Princesse d'Hyrule et ancienne porteuse du fragment de la sagesse fit signe qu'il n'en était rien, la méprise était compréhensible bien qu'il serait bon qu'une explication de ce qu'il se passe serait fortement appréciée. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, la magicienne lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'elle n'y manquerait pas par la suite, juste le temps de terminer les présentations et pour les malheureux aventuriers et nouvellement guerriers d'infortune puissent se reposer un peu de leur précédente et éprouvante épreuve. Le regard de sa majesté se posa naturellement sur le dernier individu qui n'avait pas été introduit, qui semblait concentré sur quelque chose, les traits tirés alors qu'il observait avec méfiance et une inexplicable curiosité les soldats qui escortaient l'héritière du souverain d'Hyrule. Avec un léger raclement de gorge la magicienne rappela à la réalité le jeune individu, qui sursauta avant de reporter vers elles son attention pleine et entière, apparemment confus d'être pris en délit de distraction, le présentant avec une pointe d'exaspération malgré tout amusée et amicale que seuls ceux la connaissant d'assez longue date étaient capables de déceler :

- Et notre ami le distrait de service répond au nom d'Alvis. Je n'ai aucune d'idée d'où il vient, et lui non plus, amnésique de son état. Mais il a su prouver qu'il était capable, et je ne doute pas plus de sa loyauté que celle de ses camarades. Il nous a surpris plus d'une fois par sa vivacité d'esprit, je me porte garante de lui également.

Encore un autre élément emplis de mystère dans ce groupe décidément... très hétérogène et différent. Les brèves explications de la mage explicitaient certains points, mais une espèce d'impression de mystère perpétuel entourait le très jeune homme en apparence. Derrière une apparence d'individu dans la plus fine fleur de l'âge, derrière un regard portant cette éternelle confusion, incertitude et perdition propres à ceux qui ont perdu la mémoire, outre une méfiance indéniable, une lueur vive, perçante et intelligente continuait de briller. Toute son apparence criait son appartenance presque évidente à ceux de son peuple, aux hyliens, pourtant son visage lui était totalement inconnu... et pourtant, dans le fin fond, un mystérieux instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas si méconnu que cela, sans réussir à mettre le doigt précisément dessus. Des cheveux bruns assez courts encadraient un visage fin, mêlant l'air juvénile d'un tout jeune adulte à l'air plus grave et prudent d'un homme qui a connu nombre d'expériences. Un nouveau paradoxe incarné, ou autre mystère sans réponse immédiate. Quelque chose dans son attitude lui rappelait, tout en s'en différenciant clairement, un de ses plus proches amis, et guerrier de confiance pour l'heure absent depuis quelques temps. Était-ce en raison de leur ressemblance étrange dans l'apparence vestimentaire, ces tuniques et ensembles seulement différenciés par, en ce cas précis, une couleur aussi sombre et sobre que la nuit, mélange de noir et de gris aussi profond que celui d'un amas de nuages annonçant une tempête en approche ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il y avait, chez lui comme chez ses compagnons, quelque chose au delà des apparences, tapis, que peut-être le temps finirait par dévoiler. Ses yeux d'un bruns noisette la dévisageait avec un respect mêlé d'une curieuse fascination, brillant d'intelligence, attentif et prudent. Avant qu'il ne daigne offrit un mince sourire et répondre d'une voix posée, aimable et réservée, tout en s'inclinant avec grand respect :

- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, majesté. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons la chance de rencontrer en personne la si connue Princesse d'Hyrule. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner mon attitude si cavalière avant que Alidae ne me reprenne. J'en suis fortement confus, je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Sans rien perdre de son sourire sincère et rafraîchissant de sa sagesse, la fille du souverain du royaume de légendes répliqua avec bienveillance et ce calme perpétuel de sa voix douce et apaisante, un léger rire silencieux aux lèvres :

- Il n'y a là pas de mal fait, ne vous en souciez plus. Je suis honorée tout autant que vous de faire votre connaissance à tous. Je suis navrée de voir que vous avez été visiblement menés en ces lieux contre votre grès, en des temps peu tranquilles. Soyez assurés que je ferais ce qu'il sera en mon pouvoir pour y remédier et vous renseigner de mon mieux...

La jeune princesse aux cheveux blonds comme les épis de blé au soleil se tourna alors vers la magicienne qui se tenait avec tranquillité, assurance, et une sérénité aussi silencieuse que surprenante, laissant sa phrase en suspens quelques minutes le temps d'attirer l'attention et le regard de la jeune mage. Personne qu'elle, certes, ne s'attendait nullement à voir ici, bien que cela ne lui déplaisait nullement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, donnant une expression de légère sévérité, d'une jeune monarque qui entend bien obtenir des réponses et explications à ses précédentes questions :

- ... si Alidae veut bien me faire la grâce de m'expliquer, en détail, ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent. Et celle de répondre aux questions que j'aurais à lui poser, au cours d'un entretien privé. Je manderais quelqu'un vous quérir quand j'aurais terminé les affaires m'ayant menées en ce lieu. Pendant ce temps, vos compagnons pourront profiter d'un repos mérité, ce lieu est totalement sécurisé, nous les rejoindrons une fois notre petite discussion terminée.

Le regard d'un bleu si pur et clair de la Princesse Zelda se fixa avec résolution dans celui plus sombre de la mage, dans un "duel" visuel et silencieux que les autres ne pouvaient réellement comprendre. Néanmoins, très vite, la concernée laissa glisser sur ses lèvres un sourire serti d'une chaleur, amitié et subtile malice expressif comme rarement leur guide se l'était accordé depuis leur rencontre, qui la déridait de son sérieux et sa gravité coutumières. Agrémenté, de surcroît, d'un air innocent et incompréhensif voulus peu convaincants. Bien que gardée sereine et posée, la réponse qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui apporter semblait répondre en miroir à l'impression véhiculée par son regard, cette familiarité respectueuse laissant pressentir en effet une "longue histoire" partagée par les deux jeunes femmes humaines et hyliennes :

- Mais ce sera un honneur pour moi de se faire. Vos demandes sont des ordres, Princesse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela aurait changé depuis tout ce temps. Au contraire, je ferais une joie de répondre à vos interrogations et vous renseigner autant qu'il me sera possible. Et nous acceptons votre offre d'hospitalité avec reconnaissance, majesté. Je vous remercie au nom de mes compagnons de vos perpétuelles générosité et bienveillance. Nous vous attendrons. Puissent les Grands Esprits vous être favorables et vos... affaires aller dans le sens que vous espérez.

* * *

Sur ces faits, alors que la Princesse et sa garde rapprochée les quittaient temporairement, la mage, redevenant plus sérieuse bien que conservant une ombre de sourire ravi aux lèvres, se retourna vers ses compagnons et les pria de s'installer, laisser leurs affaires et prendre un repos mérité. Il est vrai que le cadre s'y prêtait tout particulièrement, l'endroit pouvant aisément se rapprocher de l'idée commune, presque universelle, de ce qu'était un havre de paix, idyllique et totalement préservé. C'était un peu comme une pause appréciable après tant de difficultés et d'épreuves. La brise fraîche leur caressait avec tendresse leurs joies, les rafraîchissaient sans excès, alors qu'un silence appréciable et réconfortant reposait en ce lieu enclavé, cerclé en grandes partie par de lointaines et visiblement immenses montagnes, et l'ombre d'anciens et immenses zones boisées à venir. Sous un temps aussi généreux que ce que les forces de ce lieu semblait leur avoir accordé en ce jour, l'endroit était tout bonnement magnifique, baigné dans une telle magnificence qu'il était aisé de penser qu'il avait été façonné, à l'instar d'une oeuvre d'art, par des mains divines et bienveillantes. Sans le moindre reste, soupçon, des glaces maléfiques qui avaient, un jour, couvert et emprisonné cette merveille d'herbe et d'eau fraîche donnée par la Nature. Nul danger majeur ne semblait menacer le lieu, et pour un bref instant, ils auraient pu croire que toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient enduré jusque là n'étaient que des mirages, dans une trop éphémère illusion faussée.

Il leur suffisait de reporter un temps leur regard sur la fontaine encore brisée, dont l'eau avait délivré Galéos de sa malédiction, pour rompre le charme trompeur d'une fausse sensation de sécurité généralisée. Par ce seul objet de pierre et d'eau, ils se rappelaient de leurs compagnons dont ils étaient restés sans nouvelles, sans assurance même qu'ils fussent, eux-aussi, en vie. Ainsi, pouvaient leur revenir en mémoire la fureur enflammée et justifiée de Horacio envers Prune, les blessures sérieuses et la rage flamboyante d'Ahonora envers la tromperie glaciale de Van Darien, les efforts désespérés de Beck et Ariste pour repousser les soldats des ombres qui venaient se déverser sur eux comme des vagues maléfiques prêtes à les dévorer et les engloutir tout entiers dans leur folie et leur mortelle noirceur. L'agile Lillule fascinée à ce point par le charismatique Darien, un peu à la tristesse de Galéos qui s'étaient senti quelque peu abandonné, sans pouvoir lui en vouloir cependant. Sans oublier le mystérieux Dogva, ou la vicieuse et cruelle Prune. Quoique, Neyve, et les autres sans le nul doute, auraient préféré qu'elle resta engloutie sous les décombres en compagnie de ce traître qu'était le Haut-Chancelier... ce sordide lâche.

Neyve porta ses yeux bruns sur la surface bleutée, calme et tranquille qu'était le gigantesque lac d'eau pure, d'un bleu portant si clair et si pur en dépit des ombres que l'on pouvait y dénoter en l'observant avec attention sur sa berge, renfermant sans nul doute nombre de secrets et de périls en son coeur. Parfois, on pouvait y voir nager les êtres si ressemblants à Galéos qui peuplaient apparemment cette partie d'Hyrule, hybrides délicats, élégants e raffinés... ceux mêmes qui donnaient son nom au si beau Lac... les étranges et mystérieux Zora. Souvent elle pouvait surprendre quelques regards curieux à leur égard des prunelles si sombres des créatures qu'elle observait avec méfiance, assise sous l'ombre du feuillage généreux de l'un des nombres et imposants arbres de l'endroit. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas été déjà trahis, quelques heures à peine auparavant ? Si elle ne sentait pas la même impression de danger émaner de ces étranges êtres, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait relâcher son attention et sa vigilance. Si elle commençait - tout juste - à accepter de faire un minimum confiance à ses coéquipiers - du moins daigner leur prêter un petit peu d'esquisse de début de confiance - elle n'allait certainement pas se fier tout de suite pleinement à eux. Prudence est souvent maîtresse de raison, et protège la vie plus souvent que pensé...

Son regard se déporta sur leur guide, qui leur cachait tant de choses, tout en les protégeant, et selon elle avait fait une erreur conséquente en acceptant Darien dans leurs rangs, dès l'origine. Certes, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait poussé la mage à prendre une décision pensée comme absurde par presque tous, mais elle ne l'avait jamais approuvée et preuve en est que son instinct avait été bon, une fois de plus. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Darien, pas plus qu'à cette gourdasse de Prune s'étant si bien joué d'eux. La mage si mystérieuse avait adopté il semblerait une position en tailleur, dos bien droit, bras et mains posées sur ses jambes et ses genoux, yeux clos et muscles malgré tout détendus, donnant presque l'impression qu'elle dormait. Ce qui ne devait, sans doute, n'être qu'une impression, lui soufflaient sa méfiance et sa prudence. Elle voyait assez mal la mage, autant elle critiquait sa décision vis-à-vis de Darien, baisser à ce point sa vigilance, ayant toujours été la première à leur dire, et redire encore et toujours, de ne jamais abaisser leur garde. Les cheveux bruns de l'une de leurs réels guides en ce monde dangereux voltigeaient par moment, sujets aux caprices de la brise fraîche qui soufflait en ce lieu, faisant parfois frissonner le corps de la mystérieuse jeune femme qui, la première, les avait accueilli en ce monde. Certaine que la concernée l'entendrait malgré tout, n'étant pas trop loin, Neyve lança, tout d'un coup, sans le moindre avertissement, une simple particule interrogative résumant la grande question qu'elle se posait depuis presque le début, dans son habituelle franchise parfois un peu abrupte :

- Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas parlé très fort, la mage inspira profondément, comme si elle revenait d'une profonde transe sans raison apparente - depuis quelques heures à ce moment - avant d'ouvrir ses yeux d'un bleu profond et mystérieux, et de les reporter vers la jeune violoniste venus des pays froids, ne répondant rien mais dans son attitude lui indiquant qu'elle accepterait de discuter si cette dernière daignait bien de son côté élaborer un peu plus. Neyve, avec un soupir insista donc cette fois, s'assurant d'être bien claire sans perdre une once de sa grande franchise, devant le sourcil haussé et inquisiteur de son interlocutrice :

- Pourquoi avoir accepté Darien dans l'équipe ? Alors que même à vous, il n' inspirait pas confiance. Surtout quand on voit ce que cela a donné. Vous saviez qu'il était une bombe à retardement ambulante. Alors, pourquoi ?

Visiblement, ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel aurait préféré s'entretenir Alidae, si elle considérait sa moue quelque peu ennuyée faisant suite à ses propos, mais elle n'allait pas la lâcher pour autant sur ce point. Elle voulait une explication pour cette décision qui ne leur avait apporté rien, ou si peu qu'il n'est pas important de le rappeler, de bon à ses yeux et à nombre de ses compagnons ? Darien, sauf très rares occasions, n'avait pas vraiment aidé le groupe, loin de là. Sa crise de folie dans le Temple n'avait pas aidé à arranger le chaos qui s'installait, et il avait blessé ouvertement Horacio en l'attaquant en traître. Ce type était tout aussi insupportable que impardonnable. Alors, pourquoi oui ? Sans rien changer à sa position, la mage sembla considérer ses mots quelques minutes de lourd et presque insupportable silence, une ombre de regret et en même temps de résolution inébranlable glissant sur son visage pourtant si calme. En apparence imperturbable et sereine, pour une rare fois pas trop impatiente, l'élémentariste, ou quel que soit le titre qu'on lui donnait en ces lieux, répondit d'une voix posée bien qu'un peu agacée dans le fond, et il semblerait pas seulement pour la question posée, avec une touche de sarcasme dirigée vers elle-même sur la fin :

- Je l'ai déjà dit et redit, ce n'est pas par choix que j'ai pris cette décision. Elle ne me plaisait pas plus qu'à vous. Seulement, nous aurions été incapables de traverser ce temple en vie sans son aide, aussi pénible que cela me soit de l'affirmer, et qu'il me l'a été de le supporter tout ce temps...

- Alors pourquoi ?! Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour... !

- C'était un risque impossible à éviter. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de menacer les mêmes vies que j'ai promis de protéger jusqu'à ce que je puisse les aider à regagner leurs mondes. Neyve. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, et je comprends tes protestations, mais un jour vous finirez par comprendre mes raisons. Je te prie juste de me faire confiance jusque lors. Je ne suis pas omnipotente, je sais, mais je sais ce que je fais.

Comprenant que la mage ne comptait pas en dire plus sur le sujet, tout en étant visiblement sincère dans ses mystérieux propos incompréhensibles à ses yeux, Neyve poussa un soupir las avant de commenter dans un marmonnement agacé, reportant son regard brun aux nuances cuivrées sur Yusuuke non loin de sa position :

- Si vous le dîtes, bien que je ne comprenne et n'approuve toujours pas. Et puis, ne vous arrive-t-il jamais de vous exprimer autrement que par énigmes ? Je ne sais pas moi, de manière claire, histoire d'être un peu plus claire ?

A sa grande surprise, alors qu'elle s'attendait à une réponse cinglante et sèche de leur tempétueuse guide, ce fut un léger rire clair et étrangement mélodieux qui vint faire écho à ses grommellements agacés, de la voix de celle à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins à émettre un pareil son et avoir une semblable réaction. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, un sourcil froncé, elle reporta ses yeux cuivrés vers sa précédente interlocutrice, dont le rire avait attiré la stupéfaction de plusieurs de ses camarades. Elle continua de rire quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre en secouant doucement sa tête, sans que la moindre raison ne soit évidente pour des yeux extérieurs. Intriguée et quelque peu agacée car ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans ses propos, Neyve rétorqua vivement :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il a de si drôle ?

Gardant toujours cette ombre de sourire si inhabituelle, l'ordinairement sérieuse et grave magicienne répliqua, tout en refermant ses yeux du bleu de l'océan et secouant horizontalement sa tête, d'une voix mêlant mélancolie, amusement et d'une légèreté non usuelle, replongeant dans sa méditation sans expliciter davantage ses propos énigmatiques et mystérieux :

- Rien de bien important, Neyve. Juste des échos plus ou moins lointains, et toutes emportées au loin par le souffle destructeur du temps...

Ignorant les interrogations possible de la jeune femme, Alidae ne perdit son sourire et ne reprit son sérieux que quelques minutes plus tard. Juste avant qu'elle ne replonge dans sa transe méditative, des images filèrent dans son esprit, mêlant comme une étrange mosaïque les échanges entre un certain loup bipède et un gothique révolté, et les propres propos d'une silhouette juvénile et enfantine qui se plaignait, exaspérée et amusée, les traits sciemment laissés flous par son esprit sinon sa moue ennuyée, amusante et son sourire malicieux, pour ne pas raviver une douleur encore fraîche.. Elle soupira, maudissant dans le silence de son esprit, la confidentialité de ses pensées, la cruauté du destin. Et finalement se résoudre à replonger dans l'état méditatif qu'elle avait quitté...

* * *

Sur l'une des nombreuses berges du lac, qui semblait s'étendre presque à l'infini puisqu'on n'en voyait plus le bout, un jeune hylien bien pensif observait distraitement Gaélos l'Hydrien profiter de l'immense espace aquatique à leur disposition, nageant avec force, bonheur et énergie, fendant l'onde aquatique avec une grâce naturelle qui semblait rivaliser étroitement celle des habitants de ce lieu, les Zoras. Loin de s'enivrer du cadre paradisiaque dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés, loin de réussir à se gorger de cette paix et de cette harmonie, il était nerveux et très peu à son aise, troublé, et n'ayant personne en qui il aurait assez confiance pour en parler. De nombreux constats troublants hantaient son esprit encore très fragmenté depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré ces gardes et cette mystérieuse personne... qui s'était révélée être la Princesse d'Hyrule. Il aurait cru, quelques trop brefs instants, ce que ce repos leur étant alloué lui prodiguerait la paix mentale dont il avait le plus besoin, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui advint dès que ses yeux bruns éteints et perdus se furent posés sur ces êtres aquatiques étranges qui nageaient si élégamment à travers l'onde aquatique, dont il évitait depuis l'observation prolongée s'il ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle crise de migraines particulièrement agaçante et épineuse au possible. Ces êtres, ce lieu, ces gens... qui devraient lui être parfaitement inconnus, ne l'étaient pas, sans qu'il puisse s'en remémorer clairement le pourquoi, la raison. Sans avoir jamais été dans cet endroit, Alvis en était absolument certain, il avait l'impression de le connaître déjà. Et que ce lieu lui était important, qu'il avait bien connu, fut un temps, ces étranges êtres humanoïdes, gracieux, à la peau bleutée, clairement adaptés à la vie sous-marine et capable d'endurer sans trop de mal la vie terrestre. Un phénomène intriguant, fascinant en lui-même, mais ce n'était pas cela qui retenait son attention et l'agaçait tant. Tant de mystères sans réponses qui lui donnaient mal à la tête à la longue ! Sans trop d'espoir, il observa ses alentours, cherchant du regard ses compagnons, du moins ceux qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de ce piège sombre, infernal et mortel qui avait été abattu sur eux et les avait forcé au repli stratégique. Sans même avoir l'assurance que leurs autres collègues avaient réussi à échapper à cette tombe de pierres, de gravas et d'eau mêlés. L'idée terrible que certains aient pu y rester glaçait son coeur encore fragile, et agitait sans fin et dans un chaos douloureux son esprit, secouait jusque dans les tréfonds son âme indignée.

Ses pensées s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres dans la plus grande confusion, faisant naître en son intériorité une détresse à peine étouffée par sa réserve. Une détresse dont il ne comprenait pas pleinement l'origine, sans doute plus ancienne que ce que ses actuels souvenirs lui indiquaient, mais profondément ancré en son coeur comme de noires et perfides racines qui rappelleraient à sa conscience leur existence invisible mais tangible. Dans l'idée de s'en distraire, il avait essayé de concentrer son attention et son observation sur ses collègues, sans franc succès car il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à déduire comme à contempler à ses yeux. Galéos s'amusait à nager dans l'eau comme un fou, Yusuuke semblait plongé dans ses pensées et légèrement - bien que inhabituellement - en retrait des autres, nettement plus silencieux depuis ce qui était arrivé dans le maudit Temple, et l'hylien n'osait pas aller le déranger pour lui demander avec inquiétude ce qui n'allait pas. Et ajouter ses propres troubles à un jeune homme visiblement déjà plutôt préoccupé, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, alors il restait silencieux lui-même. Son regard glissa ensuite vers Neyve, visiblement en vive discussion avec Alidae quelques longues minutes, sans qu'il n'entende réellement ce qu'elles échangeaient. D'un, cela ne l'intéressait guère, son humeur étant trop maussade et troublée pour cela. De deux, cela ne le regardait probablement pas, alors il respectait la privauté de leur conversation. Si c'était important, il finirait par en être informé tôt ou tard. S'il fut aussi étonné que les autres à entendre l'éclat de rire surprenant et inattendu de la jeune mage, intrigué et confus de la réponse qu'elle fournit sans plus expliciter, il abandonna très vite d'y chercher un sens. Ce n'était pas dans son attitude habituelle, mais là encore, il n'était pas dans son humeur coutumière. Non, loin, très loin de là... et ainsi rien ne pouvait le distancier, le distraire du chaos mental de son esprit.

_"Bon, rien ne peut m'aider à retrouver mon calme, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, aussi peu fiable que je sois. Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre, et cela ne me laissera pas tranquille avant que je n'y accorde mon attention. Donc allons-y. Pas que cela me ravisse réellement, mais ce n'est pas comme si le choix m'était laissé non plus. Essayons de procéder logiquement et rationnellement, de mettre un peu de cohésion là-dedans"_

Fermant les yeux temporairement pour mieux se concentrer, il se laissa choir dos contre le sol et visage rivé vers les cieux. Qu'est ce qui l'avait tant dérangé depuis la dislocation du groupe initial ? Tout. Enfin non, ce n'était pas exact. Disons, beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop à son goût, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il décidait réellement. Essayant - et réussissant en partie - à se rappeler la même logique minutieuse et rationnelle qu'il avait convoqué lors de l'épreuve des quatre coffres pour aider de son mieux le groupe dont il faisait partie, il tenta de repasser chronologiquement les éléments à problèmes qui attisaient autant des migraines dont il se serait fort bien passé. Commencer déjà par le plus simple, ce qu'il savait avec assurance sur lui-même. Etape très brève, mais qui l'aiderait à mieux accuser la suite de cette introspection plus ou moins désirée et plus ou moins préparée :

_"Alors... il semblerait que je sois un hylien, comme ces gens qui nous ont attaqué... ou ces gardes qui nous accueilli au sortir de cette terrible épreuve. Ils ressemblent aux êtres de mon enfance, mais ne sont pas eux en même temps... une autre communauté ? Ou plutôt moi qui serait l'étranger, comme mes camarades. Il n'est pas contradictoire que je partage la même race qu'eux sans que je ne les connaisse forcément. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde de ce vaste monde... ou plutôt univers ici, n'est ce pas ? Tout juste. Néanmoins..."_

Un premier point troublant qui lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit était le symbole gravé sur les boucliers tant de leurs agresseurs que certains de leur "supposément alliés", outre la semblance incroyable qu'il partageait avec eux, la même qui avait amené la première conclusion logique. Ce motif... il lui rappelait de nombreuses choses floues, dont anciennement le symbole qui était gravé sur l'une des parois du Temple de ce Bourg si familier qu'ils avaient traversé un peu plus tôt. Le même aussi que celui entouré des trois figures - divinités, Dinh, Farore et Nayru se sermonna-t-il - comme si elles le protégeaient par leur puissance souveraine, suggérée par la statue dans laquelle elles avaient été gravées. Le même, une fois de plus, que celui porté par les boucliers des gardes. Le même, une dernière fois, que celui... songeur et perplexe, son regard se porta sur sa main droite aussi gantée de noir que sa jumelle, mais qui refermait sur son poignet l'étrange tatouage qu'il ne savait s'expliquer, tout en sachant instinctivement qu'il était important d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'il se devait, prioritairement, de le protéger. Tant de menaces potentielles, d'ennemis... que de la curiosité trop grande de ses propres alliés. Cette même pensée, celle de cacher des données peut-être importantes à ses amis, lui était aussi illogique, inconcevable et horrifiante que son instinct inconscient le condamnait à s'y plier coûte que coûte. Et le privait, ainsi, de potentielles réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions, malgré lui... frustré contre lui-même et ses contradictions permanentes, il se redressa en un geste vif, et sans un mot s'éloigna de ses pairs. Marcher... oui, il aurait besoin de marcher. Marcher lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait sans doute de détendre ses nerfs étrangement à vif.

Sans bien réfléchir où il allait précisément, il longea un moment les bords du lac, avant de s'aventurer sur un petit chemin sylvestre et floral qui le conduisait visiblement jusqu'au centre supposé du lac - du moins, celui sur terre ferme, devant la forme originale de l'étendue aquatique - tout secouant vivement sa tête, dégoûté de lui-même, et très énervé sur le moment. Son pas était vif et ample, ses foulées rapidement enchaînées et sèches, ses poings tendus et repliés alors que la semelle de ses bottes sombres foulaient avec rage le tapis d'herbes sauvages qui ouvrait le chemin naturel entre les deux eaux. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa mâchoire tendue par une rage et frustration qu'il comprenait à peine, et ses sourcils froncés d'une manière sévère dont il ne se rendait pas compte. Diable ! Pourquoi donc était-il à ce point agacé, en premier lieu ? Était-ce la culpabilité de garder des choses sous silence à ses alliés ? Était-ce la frustration de n'avoir su être bien utile dans la lutte dans le Temple, bien qu'il semblait s'améliorer et retrouver ses capacités à chaque jour qui passait, à chaque combat qu'il réalisait ? Ou bien, peut-être, serait-ce la colère sourde et froide, plus intense qu'il ne se serait attendu de sa part, qu'il ressentait envers Prune et le méfait abominable qu'elle avait causé à celle qui était si chère au fougueux Horacio... Eugénie ? Seraient-ce plutôt cette rage, cette fureur incendiaire et frigide qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, comme un feu glacé qui s'embrasait dans sa conscience et révoltait son âme, au seul souvenir de l'acte traître et déloyal qu'avait commis Van Darien envers le même Horacio, en s'en prenant en traître à quelqu'un, qui plus est un allié et un ami.

_"Darien... engeance de la pire espèce d'individus concevables ! Accuse autrui d'un fait sur lequel ils ne peuvent rien ? Attaquer un allié déjà blessé ? Traître ! Il mériterait une condamnation martiale, une mise-à-pied et une sanction à la hauteur de son crime ! Je ne peux supporter les lâches et les traîtres... et je ne peux rien faire devant une telle injustice ! Parce que je me trouve un faible amnésique, incompétent qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il est ? Par les Saintes Déesses, je... il faut que je reprenne mon calme. Je ne sais même pas ce que je raconte, ce qu'il me prend... mais la colère ne m'aidera pas. Recouvrer mon calme... "_

Lâchant un profond soupir alors qu'il se fige dans sa marche agacée, la colère qui l'avait jusque là saisi et transcendé s'évaporant pour laisser place à un bien trop familier sentiment d'impuissance grandissante, pesant lourd sur ses frêles épaules. Il savait, sans le savoir clairement, que l'énervement ne l'aiderait pas. Au contraire, s'il se montrait clairement énervé, cela serait une faiblesse que n'hésiteraient pas à exploiter ses ennemis, et il ne serait plus d'une grande aide à ses alliés. La colère aveugle le coeur révolté, la sagesse apaise les tourments de l'âme, et le calme éclaire les voies de l'esprit. Il avait déjà entendu ou lu cela quelque part... mais d'où ? Aucun moyen de le savoir, il semblerait... une fois de plus. Il pouvait se concentrer de nouveau maintenant sur le problème le plus important... du moins, le plus à sa portée dans son état actuel. Si son âme était fragmentaire, et son coeur encore sensible et fragile, son esprit semblait le plus intact de ce trio d'or d'un individu vivant. C'était donc sur lui qu'il se reposerait le plus pour le moment, incapable de faire confiance aux deux autres, il semblerait. Si sa rage passagère et incompréhensible était passé, l'hylien n'en restait pas moins d'accord avec ses comparses de mésaventure. Si son esprit le rapprochait de la position de Yusuuke, son âme de celle de Neyve... son coeur lui approuvait complètement la précédente remarque de Galéos. Lui aussi, s'il n'était pas un faible et incapable comme en ce moment, il se ferait une joie et un devoir de venger leur camarade du si puissant Haut-Chancelier.

... Et pour le moment, il devait s'éloigner temporairement de ses compagnons pour reposer un équilibre serein en lui-même. Les faits passés l'avaient nettement plus ébranlés qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir derrière une façade de simple choc muet et silencieux. Plus même qu'il ne se serait attendu de sa propre part... peut-être une autre facette de sa personnalité qui lui serait encore méconnue ? Pourvu qu'il recouvre sa mémoire et se retrouve lui-même, il commençait à être aussi las, épuisé que déstabilisé par les tiraillements perpétuels causés par son étrange amnésie... Passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, un soupir blasé lui échappant, il fut surpris de ne plus sentir le sol floral sous ses pieds... et à sa place percevoir un sol de marbre. Arraché entièrement de son débat intérieur, il baissa son regard d'un brun noisette vers le sol, avant que ses prunelles ne s'élargissent devant l'étonnement soudain qui le prit face à sa découverte inattendue. Voilà qui pourrait le distraire efficacement le temps qu'il retrouve son calme ! Reculant de quelques pas, se trouvant au rebord de l'eau ondine, il contempla une nouvelle représentation de ce motif qui le hantait autant. Trois triangles pyramidaux, apposés là sans raison apparente, et cette fois aucune intention pour lui dire quoi faire. Probablement n'y avait-il rien à faire, mais cela ne le fascinait pas moins pour autant, alors que le calme silencieux et apaisé d'un amnésique revint le draper d'un tissu familier et de là rassurant. Frôlant d'une main gantée l'étrange infrastructure, il murmura pour lui-même, avec une détermination renouvelée et essayant de se convaincre autant que possible en dépit de ses doutes, avec une petite pointe d'humour cynique lui échappant sur les derniers mots :

- Un jour, je comprendrais. Un jour, je me souviendrais. Un jour, je me retrouverais. Et quand ce jour arrivera... je ferais tout mon possible pour aider ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'ici. Je ferais tout ce qu'il me sera possible pour que ne pas laisser de pareilles injustices impunies. J'en fais la promesse... du moins, si je ne l'ai pas déjà faite.

Alors qu'il se redressait, nettement plus calmé que quelques minutes auparavant, une éclaboussure aussi généreuse qu'imprévue le frappa de plein fouet dans son dos, le détrempant entièrement, et copieusement comme une éponge hylienne gorgée d'eau. Stupéfié sur le moment, les cheveux détrempés collés contre son crâne et dégoulinants d'une eau glacée, filant aussi sur son visage sec et délicat, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes en un magnifique "o" de surprise muette, ses sourcils avant sévères haussés comme des paraboles, et ses yeux ronds comme des billes. Déesses, si quelqu'un pouvait voir son expression, il y aurait sans doute un dossier à en tirer et à rappeler à ses dépends. Se sentant plus lourd et glacé en raison de sa tunique et de son manteau dégorgeant d'eau, il se retourna lentement pour essayer de comprendre la cause de sa présente situation... détrempée. Et ridicule, soit dit en passant. Il nota alors la présence, pas si lointain que cela, de la silhouette géante de Galéos qui nageait "innocemment" un tout petit peu plus loin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion pour entreprendre un lien logique de ce qui avait pu très bien se passer pour en arriver là. Retrouvant un léger sourire amusé du coin des lèvres, ses yeux bruns reprenant de leur vivacité et leur joie curieuse habituel, il croisa les bras sur sa tunique détrempée, un sourcil haussé en circonflexe, et se passa une main gantée sur son visage pour chasser les quelques gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son visage. Secouant doucement sa tête, il recroisa ses bras et observa d'un regard perçant, sa voix reflétant sans mal son amusement et une pointe d'agacement amical alors qu'il grondait :

- Galéos... j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer. J'ai l'air ridicule, ce n'est pas drôle... Diantre ! Elle est glaciale en plus ! Ce sera de ta faute si je tombe malade ! Et je trouverais l'occasion de prendre ma revanche, sois en certain !

Néanmoins, une ombre d'amusement ne quittait pas son expression, alors que détrempé il daignait se mettre en route pour rejoindre Yusuuke et Neyve, le mince sourire revenu sur son visage plus détendu. Tout en jetant un oeil régulier sur la position de Galéos, pour éviter une réplique de sa plaisanterie... proprement aquatique et glacée. C'est à mi-chemin qu'il vit approcher ce qu'il savait être un messager, sans doute celui de la Reine... non, Princesse Zelda, en direction d'Alidae, qui se redressait visiblement en ayant du sentir sa présence. Tiens, en parlant de sa majesté d'Hyrule, peut-être un jour pourrait-il lui demander audience, si elle le voulait bien. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait comprendre certaines des énigmes le hantant, ou au moins lui donner des pistes pour remédier à son état. Présentement, il commençait à perdre patience concernant son amnésie, même s'il le contenait de son mieux... et que ses compagnons lui offraient, à leur manière, tant une distraction qu'une énergie, et un sentiment d'appartenance et de stabilité plus que bienvenus en sa présente, inquiétante, et de fait assez délicate situation.

* * *

- Veuillez m'excusez... je m'adresse bien à Alidae Fern ?

- Vous ne faîtes pas erreur. Je suppose que vous êtes l'envoyé de la Princesse.

- Oui, sa majesté vous prie de la rejoindre aussi promptement que possible. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... avant tout, je tiens à vous préciser que sa majesté désire s'entretenir avec vous...

- En personne et en privé, oui, je sais, nul besoin de me le répéter, je ne suis pas sourde. Et ne vous donnez pas la peine d'en informer mes compagnons, ils sont aussi au courant, et ne s'inquiéteront pas de mon absence. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, si vous le voulez bien. Je crains que ni Sa Majesté ni moi n'avons à en perdre.

S'étirant brièvement pour réveiller ses membres engourdis par une longue méditation - qui l'aidait à réajuster ses sphères élémentaires suite à la levée du sceau général de limitation de puissance et à recouvrer son calme et sa sérénité habituelles - elle jeta un regard déterminé et ferme à l'envoyé, sans tomber dans l'impolitesse, tout en restant aussi directe que d'ordinaire, fidèle à son caractère affirmé et fier de l'être depuis maintes années. En outre, elle détestait perdre son temps en politesses et autres vanités quand elle avait nettement mieux à faire à la place. Le soldat, sans un mot de plus, la conduisit un peu à l'écart du Lac Zora, la rapprochant si elle se localisait bien de la frontière avec le Domaine Zora et le Lac au même nom. Une démarche totalement logique et justifiée, une personnalité aussi importante et menacée que la Princesse méritait la meilleure des protections possibles, du moins, du point de vue des gardes et autres fonctionnaires hyliens. Personnellement, Alidae l'avait vue suffisamment de fois à l'oeuvre, à une place de choix au coeur des combats, pour ne pas douter de ses compétences de combat en cas de nécessité. Zelda et Link étaient sans doute les deux hyliens que la magicienne respectait le plus dans cet univers qu'elle n'avait pas parcouru depuis un certain temps, et par lequel elle s'était sentie "appelée" quand les problèmes avaient commencés, outre sa mission personnelle à effectuer... tôt ou tard. Le plus tard serait le mieux de son point de vue, bien que certaines de ses connaissances préféreraient le plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait vraiment cure de leur opinion, absolument certaine de la véracité de celle qu'elle défendait avec ardeur et fougue concernant... ce cas. Ce cas qu'elle était le plus à même de poursuivre... et connaissait le mieux.

Le Lac et ses environs n'avaient guère changé, comparé à ce qu'elle s'en rappelait lors de son premier et dernier passage dans les environs, fait qui l'avait grandement surprise. En dehors d'un Temple proche, ils n'y étaient pas resté assez longtemps pour qu'il s'imprime entièrement dans sa mémoire vaste, étendue... et si ancienne. Mais ces quelques heures, jours, avaient été décisifs dans son cas et avaient marqué le début d'une lente évolution décisive de sa personne, de sa manière de penser et d'observer le monde, autrui... jusqu'à ce qu'elle était désormais. Rationnellement, ce n'était pas si ancien que cela, mais pour elle, au vu de tout ce qui s'était produit depuis, cela remontait à presque une éternité... si longtemps, et si récent à la fois... étrange paradoxe, il est vrai. Sans trop de mal, usant son "oeil spirituel" comme elle aimait l'appeler, elle repéra aisément les présences bien réparties des gardes rapprochés de la Princesse, dans une formation idéale, non trop visible, mais efficace en cas de besoin. Même si elle doutait quelque peu de leur efficacité même en cas de menace aussi sérieuse que ne l'avaient été celles conjuguées du barbecue démoniaque et gigantesque, de père cochon malappris et insolent qui se prenait pour le Seigneur Génial du Mal tout en étant aussi crétin que le premier, et de... de cet idiot de service qui avait été une réelle épine dans le pied pour elle-même et ses compagnons ! Ah ! Sans oublier l'invité surprise de la mafia des ombres, celui bien suffisant et pernicieux à souhait... qui sans doute le plus méritait le titre de Génie du Mal. Même si le premier était tant le... non, c'était derrière elle, c'était du passé. Pas la peine de s'en souvenir.

Bientôt, dans un coin reculé et discret du Lac, elle reconnut la longue chevelure d'or et les oreilles pointées de celle qui avait désiré cet entretien privé avec elle. De toute manière, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, si sa majesté n'avait pas pris l'initiative, la mage aurait demandé une audience avec elle de son côté. Si la Princesse Zelda était une alliée des plus inattendues, elle restait une des rares personnes qu'Alidae considérait proprement comme faisant partie de son cercle très restreint d'amis de confiance, à l'instar d'Ahonora, ou d'autres dont seuls les noms étaient restés dans une des légendes de ces lieux. Ou de cet abruti de service dérangé, aussi, si elle était un peu honnête. Quoiqu'il en soit, adoptant un sourire sincère et une attitude plus chaleureuse et respectueuse envers la fille du souverain d'Hyule, elle s'arrêta et remercia brièvement le messager qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici. Ce dernier la regarda encore étrangement, avant qu'un regard sec et appuyé de sa part ne le fasse s'en aller sans plus d'hésitation. Ce après quoi elle se retourna vers la Princesse qui se retournait vers elle, inclinant brièvement sa tête dans un bref salut respectueux pour se conformer quelque peu au protocole en vigueur en ces terres :

- Princesse.

Avec un sourire bienveillant bien qu'une expression sérieuse et soucieuse sur ses traits, l'hylienne aux cheveux blonds l'invita à se rapprocher et prendre place sur l'un des sièges qui avaient été installés pour l'entretien. Alidae haussa un sourcil devant tant de formalité, mais sans plus protester répondit à l'invitation muette de son interlocutrice; bien que rester assise n'était pas vraiment pas l'une des choses qu'elle affectionnait en particulier. Un long et sérieux entretien s'annonçait si elle voulait répondre aux attentes formulées auparavant par la princesse de cette belle contrée. Elle lui devait d'un bien cela, et de deux l'estimait bien assez pour lui accorder cette demande. Une fois qu'elle eut le signal de la Princesse Zelda, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans ce long récit nécessaire si elle voulait réussir à passer sur les nombreux points importants de cette "longue histoire". Le début ne fut pas trop difficile, la Princesse semblant avoir vaguement entendu des échos des étranges phénomènes qui avaient lieu dans son royaume. En revanche, quand la mage évoqua l'arrivée d'Ahonora qui avait répondu à son appel pour l'aider dans la dure tâche s'ouvrant à eux, sa majesté l'interrompit une première fois pour lui poser une question très logique au vu de leur présente situation et de leur nombre à leur arrivée :

- Attendez, je vous prie, Alidae. Si Ahonora était avec vous dès ce moment, je suis étonnée de ne pas le trouver avec vous en ce moment. J'aurais pourtant apprécié le retrouver en votre compagnie. Qu'est-il arrivé aussi aux autres compagnons que vous évoquez ? Est-il advenu quelque chose de fâcheux depuis votre arrivée en Hyrule ?

Respectant assez sa sage interlocutrice pour ne pas s'emporter devant l'interruption de son récit dense et complexe, la jeune mage réfléchit à sa réponse quelques secondes avant de répondre en toute honnêteté, admettant avec une expression de frustration impuissante subtile, mais que la souveraine lui avait déjà vue auparavant pour savoir la détecter de ses attentifs yeux bleus :

- Malheureusement, en raison d'une insolente voleuse et d'un officier aussi traître qu'incapable de contrôler son tempérament, nous avons été séparés. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent... mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, je reviendrais sur ce point plus tard dans mon récit, sinon je risquerais de vous perdre en cours de route, si vous le me permettez bien entendu.

Autorisation rapidement donnée, et l'élémentariste poursuivit donc son récit avec une rare patience, reportant à la souveraine les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré en cours de route, telles que le golem de pierre, les créatures du monde des ombres, ce qui était advenu quand ils étaient au Bourg, l'entraînement des nouveaux arrivés, l'attaque soudaine de l'ombre givrante. Par moment, Zelda semblait froncer des sourcils, perplexe et laissant présager une série de questions, et éclaircissements à fournir et à venir au terme de son récit, mais Alidae la supplia du regard de la laisser terminer après quoi elle répondrait de son mieux aux interrogations de son alliée de longue date. La Maître Elémentariste enchaîna donc avec la rencontre glaciale et glacée avec le Haut-Chancelier - dont l'attitude sembla profondément surprise sa majesté - et lui confia, la première, la teneur de son "entretien forçé" avec le concerné, étrangement emprisonnée dans une glace sapant ses pouvoirs, même ceux du feu, et l'intérêt assez peu rassurant qu'il semblait lui porter. Ce sur quoi elle poursuivit avec leur cheminement vers le premier Temple, les explications sur ce qu'elle savait de l'artefact, son dangereux et encore trop peu connue étendue de ses pouvoirs, ainsi que la nécessité de rassembler des fragments de carte révélant son emplacement, dispersés dans toute la grande région d'Hyrule. Elle passa le temps nécessaire sur le premier donjon, rappelant sa nature "maudite" telle qu'évoquée par Dogva, les périls qui les y attendaient, et comment chaque individu de l'embryon de groupe malhabile avait eu son rôle, positif ou moins positif, dans leur cheminement en ces lieux dangereux.

Les inquiétudes croissantes de chacun concernant Darien, ses disputes perpétuelles avec Ahonora qui avaient le don de l'agacer au plus haut point, les cinq épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées plus ou moins bien, et l'incident arrivé dans la dernière salle. Avec l'irruption de cette mystérieuse et vicieuse Prune, le pétage de câble et la trahison de Darien, la tension croissante dans le groupe, le combat entre Horacio et Prune pendant qu'eux contenaient de leur mieux les hordes de soldats si proches de ceux de sa majesté, le piège explosif dans lequel Prune et ses alliés avaient voulu les plonger, mortel, et dans lequel ils avaient failli y rester à sa grande impuissance. L'étrange relation entre la disparition soudaine de Prune avec le morceau de carte et le monde des ombres évoqué par Dogva, le mystérieux Sheikah, son inquiétude sincère pour la bonne santé du restant du groupe et celle de son vieil ami et allié chasseur de primes, avant de terminer sur leur échappée de justesse à l'aide du don particulier de Yusuuke, qui leur avait trouvé l'issue de sortie, de l'observation attentive d'Alvis qui les avait gardé d'un rocher allant les écraser, des efforts louables et efficaces de Neyve pour détruire à l'aide d'ondes de choc musicales les débris les menaçant, et de l'intervention providentielle de Galéos, délivré par miracle de sa malédiction, qui avait retenu et repoussé l'éboulement assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent s'en tirer, sinon sains, au moins saufs. Comment ils avaient été emportés par le courant violent, jusqu'à atterrir dans la fontaine et jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive abîmer légèrement cette dernière pour délivrer le pauvre et vaillant Galéos coincé en raison de sa croissance exponentielle. En achevant, finalement, avec gravité sur leurs retrouvailles aussi inattendues que constituant une fort agréable surprise après autant d'imprévus et d'épreuves bien rudes.

Pendant que sa Majesté réfléchissait sur tout ce qu'elle venait de lui transmettre, la mage en profita pour d'un reprendre son souffle, et de deux considérer elle-même leur situation jusqu'à maintenant et les options possibles s'offrant à eux. Elle en était à débattre mentalement de laquelle serait la plus sage, prudente et avisée, entre le temps qui leur manquait et le besoin de renforcer l'entraînement de ses protégés pour mieux les préparer, le besoin de savoir ce qu'il était advenu des autres, s'ils étaient en vie plus encore, et où étaient passés cette Prune et ses complices, quand le regard d'un bleu céleste de la sage souveraine se reporta dans le sien et qu'elle ne reprit d'une voix posée, calme, sage mais très sérieuse, attirant immédiatement son attention la plus concentrée :

- Je vois que votre périple a été aussi mouvementé que périlleux, je suis navrée d'entendre toutes les rudes épreuves que vous avez du traverser depuis... votre venue en ce lieu. Je ne pensais pas le Haut Chancelier capable d'une telle félonie en revanche, il me faudra prévenir mon père au plus vite concernant Van Darien. C'est une situation préoccupante que vous me dessinez, et je ne mets aucunement en doute la sincérité de vos paroles. Je pense assez bien vous connaître, Alidae, et je saurais distinguer un fieffé menteur d'honnêtes et véridiques paroles. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait ce douloureux et long récit. J'aimerais cependant que vous acceptiez...

- ... de répondre à quelques questions je présume ? Je n'y vois aucun problème que ce soit, et suis donc à votre entière écoute.

Le visage de la Princesse Zelda afficha alors une légère expression amusée devant le regard à la fois sérieux et malicieux de la mage disparue de circulation depuis un long moment. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais il semblerait, la facétie subtile et implicite de la caractérielle magicienne était l'une d'entre elles... Avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux, de gravité et une once de reconnaissance devant la bonne volonté de son interlocutrice et ancienne compagne d'aventure épique, longue et délicate :

- Je vous en remercie. J'aimerais revenir tout d'abord sur la préoccupante organisation obscure et criminelle que vous évoquiez un peu plus tôt. Que savez-vous à son sujet ?

- Pour tout vous avouer, encore très peu de choses, et rien qui ne me plaise. Du peu que j'en sache, ils en sont aussi après l'Artefact, mais à des fins si ce n'est au moins, sinon plus, sinistres que celles que je redoute de la part du Haut-Chancelier. Même lui semble être un enfant de chœur en comparaison à ces dangereux et mystérieux criminels. Je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de l'identité de leurs membres, de leur nombre-même, ou encore ce qu'ils planifient, mais je ne sous-estimerais pas leurs capacités. Si je ne me limite qu'au cas préoccupant de cette Prune, qui je pense n'est qu'un subalterne déjà très ennuyeux d'un ou des individus plus puissants, et je doute qu'elle soit la seule. Ils constituent, en dépit du manque de données précises sur eux, une menace sérieuse. Les négliger comme ne pas les prendre au sérieux serait, selon moi, une profonde erreur, peut-être fatale. Leur seul rapport possible avec ce "monde des ombres" m'inquiète déjà beaucoup, et je ne présage rien de bon à venir, tant pour Hyrule que le reste des espaces/temps concernés si on ne les empêche à temps de mettre la main sur l'artefact.

- Sur lequel vous n'avez pas non plus beaucoup de renseignements non plus. Donc il est difficile, à l'heure actuelle, d'évaluer précisément la menace, bien que je sois assez d'accord avec vos réflexions. Il faudra en savoir plus sur eux et les sombres projets qu'ils peuvent poursuivre. En revanche, Alidae, j'ai une autre question. Je ne veux pas mettre en doute vos intentions ou vous vexer de quelque manière que ce soit, mais il me faut la poser impérativement avant de poursuivre.

Sous les yeux attentifs et sérieux de la fille du souverain d'Hyrule, Alidae se redressa bien droite sur le dossier de son siège, bras croisés sur le haut beige de sa tunique, un peu tendue, fixant son regard bleuté dans le sien. Dans ce dernier brûlait tant une invitation express à poser dans les plus brefs délais sa question, qu'une sourde indignation à l'idée des possibles interprétations de son propos, pouvant sans doute atteindre la fierté de la mage. Mais sans doute non plus l'amitié que cette dernière vouait à la Princesse, outre le respect évident mutuel, la retenait de faire montre de son caractère franc et enflammé si elle se sentait accusée à tort, comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. Preuve assez étonnante et surprenante d'une sagacité nouvelle chez la guerrière des éléments, bien que ses traits s'étaient légèrement durcis, fermés, et que ses sourcils étaient froncés, en dépit du calme maîtrisé qui bridait sa voix comme elle lui répondait après quelques secondes de silence surpris :

- Je vous suis toute ouïe, Princesse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de l'artefact si vous arrivez à le retrouver ?

- En toute franchise ? A part le neutraliser d'une manière ou d'une autre pour qu'il ne perturbe plus les espaces-temps ou votre monde, je n'en ai aucune utilité. Je veux juste limiter les dégâts autant que possible, et ramener sains et saufs autant de vies innocentes qu'il me sera possible. Mon rôle se limitera à la protection de ces jeunes êtres, des personnes comme vous que j'estime, et de mondes qui se retrouvent menacés à cause de l'existence de ce maudit artefact.

S'interrompant brutalement après cette vive et passionnée répartie directe et un peu abrupte comme la personnalité de la mage, les traits de cette dernière se détendirent comme elle inspirait, tout en se rasseyant dans le siège qu'elle avait quitté sous l'effet de son indignation contrôlée malgré tout, pour récupérer de son calme et de sa sérénité. Bien que son regard radouci était empreint d'une douleur lancinante passée et des sombres expériences, sans doute trop nombreuses, qu'elle avait du expérimenter au long de son expérience. Avant que la Princesse ne reprenne pour briser ce silence inconfortable et assurer de ses meilleures intentions et de son estime la mage errante, cette dernière souffla d'une voix grave et sourde rarement entendue, et d'une tentative hésitante de détendre l'atmosphère :

- ... je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner mon emportement, majesté. C'est juste que je n'ai nullement envie de voir un monde aussi merveilleux, fascinant et pacifique que le votre, ou des êtres tels quel vous, se faire détruire aussi stupidement que ne l'a été le mien à cause d'un ou plusieurs assoiffés de pouvoir. Et il est vrai que je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui préfère agir sur le problème et le résoudre au plus vite. Après je suis aussi celle qui invite nos jeunes amis à la prudence et à réfléchir avant d'agir... assez ironique ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Avec un sourire compréhensif, la Princesse lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas eu dommage, et Alidae la remercia avec un sourire sincère d'excuse et de remerciement, avant de se détendre singulièrement et de relancer la discussion avec la même complicité amicale sur laquelle elle avait été initiée :

- Avez vous encore d'autres questions que vous voudriez me poser, qui vous viennent à l'esprit ? Ou puis-je regagner la compagnie de mes jeunes amis pour les tirer de leur inaction et commencer à les préparer ?

- Plusieurs, actuellement. Je suis désolée Alidae, mais je ne peux vous libérer dans l'immédiat. C'était astucieusement essayé néanmoins.

- Non pas que votre compagnie, pas plus que cette instructive discussion me dérangent, Princesse, loin de là. Vous avez donc toute mon attention.

- Tant mieux en ce cas, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçue. Je commencerais par celle-ci : j'avoue ne pas comprendre vos raisons concernant la limitation des pouvoirs des membres de votre groupe, quand vous saviez, ou pressentiez, les dangers qui vous attendaient au devant. J'aimerai les entendre pour mieux les comprendre.

Alidae une fois de plus sembla impossible à lire, l'observant autant qu'elle ne le faisait à son égard, avant qu'une ombre de sourire amusé ne se glisse sur ses lèvres et qu'elle ne commente avant de reprendre son sérieux :

- Par les Grands Esprits, Princesse, vous avez vraiment le don de poser le doigt sur les points les plus sensibles ! Plus sérieusement, je suis consciente de vos objections, et votre incompréhension a été partagée par l'ensemble du groupe. J'aurais effectivement pu et dû le briser un peu plus tôt, par exemple à l'entrée du donjon, si j'avais su ce qui nous attendrait. En revanche, je continuerais à défendre son intérêt jusqu'à cette étape. Je craignais pour la cohésion et cohérence du groupe, et éviter que certains imprudents ne fassent de fâcheuses erreurs en surestimant leurs capacités. J'avais et j'ai toujours confiance en eux, en leur potentiel, mais j'ai préféré preuve de prudence et privilégié l'ordre et l'intérêt de tous. Je respecte néanmoins les avis divergents du mien, sinon je ferais preuve d'une outrageuse arrogance et d'une attitude tyrannique que je refuse tout net d'adopter, contrairement à certains... disons certaines de mes connaissances aussi détestables et obtus d'esprit que des ânes bâtés.

- Allons Alidae, vous exagérez, je peine à croire que ces personnes soient aussi terribles que vous ne l'évoquez.

- Pourtant, majesté, ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Mais laissons cela pour plus tard, si vous êtes d'accord. Je crois que vous aviez d'autres questions.

Comprenant là qu'il ne serait pas bon pour le moment d'insister, bien qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux les raisons de son interlocutrice, son avis étant plus réservé, elle décida de ne pas plus insister - pour le moment - avant de se redresser de son siège sous l'œil surpris de la mage, croisant les bras dans son dos, l'air songeuse, avant de rompre de nouveau le silence et reprendre d'une voix sereine, sage et avec délicatesse :

- J'aurais une dernière question à vous poser, plus... personnelle cette fois. Quoique je vous puissiez me répondre, cela restera strictement entre nous, et je ne me fâcherais pas que vous refusiez de le faire. Considérez qu'ici c'est davantage en ma qualité de personne qui a voyagé un temps en votre compagnie lors d'une précédente mésaventure que la Princesse d'Hyrule. Bien entendu, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Ce n'est pas le but recherché, et j'estime assez votre amitié pour me fâcher avec vous, Alidae.

Un silence prudent pesa quelques minutes, la Princesse laissant à son interlocutrice le temps de décider sans lui mettre la moindre pression. Avant que ses oreilles fines ne perçoivent du mouvement, et que bientôt la mage se trouva debout à son tour, son expression marquant autant la prudence qu'un accord bientôt vocalisé :

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y répondre, mais vous pouvez toujours demander.

Un sourire doux, soulagé et reconnaissant glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune hylienne, qui demanda alors à voix basse et mesurée :

- Alidae, autant je me réjouis de votre retour inattendu, en des temps qui vont en s'assombrissant, que j'ai été et je demeure très surprise de votre présence en ces lieux. Surtout après les noirs événements que vous connaissez.

- Autant j'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre que je me trouve dans l'impossibilité de le faire présentement. Le temps n'est pas venu, j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas de sitôt. Néanmoins, sachez que ce vous croyez n'est si faux, ni vrai, tout dépend du point de vue adopté. Je ne peux hélas vous en dire davantage pour l'heure.

- Ne le soyez pas, je pense comprendre et je respecte votre choix. Je n'insisterais pas davantage, et je vous remercie pour votre sincérité et vos réponses. Concernant ce nous discutions un peu plus tôt, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que nous prenions tout d'abord la direction du Bourg d'Hyrule pour avertir le roi mon père. Après quoi nous déciderons de ce qu'il sera le mieux de faire pour être bien préparés au fléau contre lequel nous ferons face, chercher les informations qui nous indiqueront vers où nous diriger, et savoir ce qu'il est advenu à nos alliés.

Surprise, Alidae ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, avant qu'un mince sourire enchanté, et certes soulagé de l'annonce implicitement prononcée dans les propos de la Princesse, la proposition inattendue. S'approchant de la sage fille du souverain d'Hyrule, elle l'observa d'un regard vif et perçant, avec un espoir à peine masqué alors qu'elle reprit :

- Dois-je comprendre que vous voudriez nous faire l'honneur de votre présence parmi nous, et que nous vous accompagnions dans votre retour vers le Bourg ? Je n'aime guère l'idée de vous mettre plus en danger que vous ne l'êtes d'ores et déjà, même si je dois reconnaître que je saurais grandement apprécier votre aide, votre expérience et vos conseils à leur juste mesure, Princesse.

Tout en retournant un sourire sincère et décidé vers la mage élémentariste, la noble Princesse d'Hyrule approuva d'un bref signe de tête déterminé tout en concluant sur ces paroles leur entretien et confirmant ce que son ancienne et présente alliée avait bien compris :

- Je ne serais pas plus en danger qu'ailleurs, et ne sous-estimez pas mes compétences de combat, ma chère amie. Tout comme vous, je ne compte pas non plus croiser les bras et observer sans rien faire le fléau qui menace mon royaume et les autres mondes, je ferais une bien piètre Princesse d'Hyrule dans le cas contraire. J'ai terminé les affaires qui me retenaient en ces lieux, je me joindrais donc à vous pour cette quête. Je vous laisse informer vos compagnons du programme qui nous attend ? Je vais me préparer et je vous rejoindrais au plus vite.

C'est donc avec un immense poids enlevé sur ses épaules que la jeune mage reprit son chemin vers ses jeunes protégés. Si l'idée de mettre en danger la vie d'une amie lui déplaisait un peu, elle respectait tant la personnalité que les capacités de leur royale alliée, et savait déjà que l'aide de la Princesse lui saurait être particulièrement précieuse au vu de la lourde tâche qui les attendait à l'horizon. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait encore sur ce qui avait été dit au cours de ce bref échange et sur ce qu'il serait plus judicieux de faire après leur arrivée - retour prochaine au Bourg. Elle ne baisserait cependant pas son exigence lors des prochains entraînements des jeunes aventuriers, bien décidée cette fois à ce qu'ils soient fins prêts, le plus vite possible à se confronter aux épreuves et batailles qui les attendraient de pied ferme. Alors que les contours du Lac Zora se faisaient plus proches, et que le petit groupe réunit attendait visiblement son retour, la mage ne put s'empêcher de penser avec inquiétude :

_"Les choses s'arrangent légèrement pour nous, je tiendrais ma parole, et aiderais, protégerais de mon mieux ces jeunes gens. Mais j'espère que tout va bien pour Ahonora et les autres, et que Darien ne cause pas trop de dégâts. S'ils ne sont pas morts dans l'éboulement... puissent les Grands Esprits te sourire et te protéger, ainsi que ceux dont nous sommes sans nouvelles. Les jours à venir s'annoncent sombres et incertains, mais j'ai confiance en vous, et je suis certaine qu'un jour nos routes se recroiseront, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ainsi que je finirais bien par te débusquer tôt ou tard où que tu te caches. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur, pour eux et pour toi... Kora"_


End file.
